Una Historia Diferente
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Naruto rechazara a Hinata después de la pelea con Pein? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hinata se convierte en una gran ANBU y es elegida para una misión de máximo secreto en la cual tardara en regresar 3 años a su aldea?¿Y si Sasuke no pudo matar a Itachi? ¿Y si todo hubiese sido diferente?
1. El comienzo

_**Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama.**_

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Capitulo #01. "Donde empieza todo."**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**-De verdad me hubiera gustado poder corresponder tus sentimientos Hinata, pero amo a alguien más.- Dijo el rubio mientras veía con tristeza a su amiga.**_

_**Hinata sonrió. Una sonrisa real.**_

_**Naruto se sorprendió por esa sonrisa.**_

_**-Naruto-kun, yo no confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti esperando una respuesta de tu parte. Era más que obvio la respuesta que me darías, lo dije porque pensé que moriría y pensé que sería justo que lo supieras. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. No importa si no es a mi lado. Dolerá y mucho. Pero aprenderé a vivir con ese dolor hasta que también aprenda a amar a otra persona, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije fue real, no mentí. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Hasta… Luego.- Se despidió para seguidamente salir corriendo.**_

_**Cinco meses después…**_

Hinata estaba en la entrada de la aldea con sus ropas de ANBU puestas que consistía en su máscara de gato, una armadura gris en el pecho sobre una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones del mismo color, una cinta blanca atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos, sus típicas sandalias ninjas, en la parte trasera de su cintura traía tres bolsas donde guarda sus Kunai y Shuriken, en su hombro derecho un tatuaje en forma de espiral, una katana tras su espalda, una mochila y traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Miraba y se despedía de su aldea. Por ella hacia el gran sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer.

Recordó como la Hokage le enmendó la misión.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Hyuga Hinata, tu misión será irte 3 años de Konoha y conseguir información sobre Akatsuki, me enviaras un informe detallado cada 2 meses, no podrás tener comunicación con nadie de la aldea y se dirá que moriste en una misión ANBU en solitario.**_

_**-Nadie aparte de usted y mis compañeros de elite sabe que soy ANBU.-Dijo tras su máscara.**_

_**\- Pues se les revelara al momento de decir que moriste.- Contesto la Hokage mirándola fijamente.- ¿Aceptas esta misión y sus condiciones?-Pregunto seriamente.**_

_**-¡Hai!- Contesto parándose firme y decidida. Aun que por dentro se moría.**_

_**-Partirás en una semana, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esta misión-. Dijo mientras Hinata asentía.**_

_**-Con permiso Hokage-sama.-Hiso una reverencia y levanto las manos dispuesta a hacer unos sellos y desaparecer.**_

_**-¡Hinata!-Grito la Hokage, la Hyuga se le quedo mirando impresionada.- Regresa… Con bien.-Dijo mientras la miraba cambiaba a ser una casi maternal.**_

_**-… Arigatou, lo intentare.-Dijo pareciendo un susurro pero que llego a los oídos de la Hokage, para después terminar los sellos y desaparecer en una nube de humo.**_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos le echo una última mirada a Konoha despidiéndose de ella.

-Volveré… lo prometo.-Susurro al viento para después salir corriendo en dirección a su nueva aventura.

"_**Hasta luego Konoha"**_

Una imagen de Konoha llego a su mente, una aldea fresca y llena de vida. Verde por doquier. La aldea en la que nació y se crio.

"_**Hasta luego Padre"**_

Su padre, una persona fría y severa. Que muy a menudo la hería emocionalmente. Pero al fin de cuentas era su padre.

"_**Hasta luego Hanabi-chan"**_

Su pequeña hermana. Una niña muy madura para su edad, fuerte y orgullosa. Ella sabía que su hermana la quería tanto como ella la quería, aun que no lo demostrara muy a menudo.

"_**Hasta luego Neji-nissan"**_

Su primo que en un principio la odiaba, aprendió a amarla y apoyarla. Tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

"_**Hasta luego Kurenai-sensei"**_

Su sensei, la que la hiso fuerte tanto física como emocional mente. Su segunda madre.

"_**Hasta luego Shino-kun, Kiba-kun"**_

Sus compañeros de equipo, sus mejores amigos y hermanos. Los que siempre la apoyaban y ayudaban sin importar que.

"_**Hasta luego a todos"**_

A su mente llego la Hokage la que la apoyo incondicionalmente. Tenten una gran amiga que siempre estaba con ella y la sacaba de apuros. Ino su amiga rubia escandalosa que le subía los ánimos. Lee un chico muy especial y amistoso. Shikamaru una persona muy inteligente y perezosa. Choji un chico muy amable y bondadoso, también muy comelón. Sai un chico que no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos pero que tenía muchos guardados. Sakura, rival de amores pero igualmente muy buena persona…

"_**Adiós Naruto-kun"**_

El chico del que ha estado enamorada desde que tiene uso de razón, el chico al que admiro sin importar que, el chico que apoyo sin ser vista y el chico que nunca se fijo en su existencia.

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa Tenten.

-Hyuga Hinata ANBU del escuadrón de asesinato y rastreo murió en una misión en solitario hace 17 horas, se encontró su sangre por todo el lugar, cabello y partes de su cuerpo.- Dijo la Hokage tratando de sonar lo más real posible. Frente a ella de encontraban los novatos de Konoha con la piel pálida y los ojos llorosos. En un silencio tenso.

-Eso es imposible ¡Hinata no es un ANBU!- Grito furioso Kiba sintiendo como salían sin aviso sus lagrimas.

-¡Hinata no puede estar muerta!- Todos voltearon asombrados hacia Neji. Era la primera vez que gritaba a sí, pero era entendible.

-Hinata tenía en ANBU 1 Año pero no se los dijo para no preocuparlos, ella era una de las mejores ANBU que había en el escuadrón de asesinato ella hubiera sido ascendida a capitana del escuadrón si no hubiera muerto.-

-¡¿Escuadrón de asesinato?! ¡Ella no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca! ¡Ella no es asi!-Grito de nuevo Kiba.

-¡No la subestimes Kiba! ¡En este año se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que imaginas! ¡Y ustedes apenas y la notaban!- Le contesto con un grito enojada.

Todos callaron tras lo que dijo la Hokage.

-Se canso de que la subestimaran, entreno muy duro por meses dando resultado a una gran ninja.- Dijo con tristeza mientras miraba a cada uno de los jóvenes ninjas.- Eso es todo, pueden irse.-

Cada uno salió a paso lento.

Tenten lloraba como nunca lo había hecho secundada por Ino.

Sakura estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel.

Shino temblaba tratando de retener sus lágrimas al igual que Neji.

Kiba lloraba y sollozaba silenciosamente.

Lee también había dejado caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

Sai se preguntaba que era esa fea sensación que sentía y ese nudo en la garganta que dolía.

Shikamaru tenía en su rostro una expresión triste en el rostro y el cuerpo tenso.

Choji tenía la vista desenfocada.

Naruto al igual que Choji tenía la vista desenfocada pero sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y temblaba ligeramente. "Hinata-chan"

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Naruto-kun, yo no confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti esperando una respuesta de tu parte. Era más que obvio la respuesta que me darías, lo dije porque pensé que moriría y pensé que sería justo que lo supieras. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. No importa si no es a mi lado. Dolerá y mucho. Pero aprenderé a vivir con ese dolor hasta que también aprenda a amar a otra persona, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije fue real, no mentí. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Hasta… Luego.- Se despidió para seguidamente salir corriendo.**_

_**-Hinata- Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas.- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte primero por la felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya?-.**_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

"¿Y yo como no pude ver antes la maravillosa persona que eras? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"Se pregunto mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

La tensión se sentía en la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba Hiashi Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga.

Frente a ellos estaba Tsunade su Hokage, terminando de informar la dura noticia.

Dicho silencio fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Mentira!- Grito Hanabi con los ojos rojos y temblando.- ¡No es verdad! ¡Ella es fuerte! ¡No está muerta!- Callo de rodillas.-Se supone que era más fuerte…- Susurro.

-¡Hanabi, compórtate!- Ordeno Hiashi con voz monótona.

-¿Comportarme? ¿Quieres que me comporte?... ¡Compórtate tú! ¡Compórtate como un padre verdadero! ¡No como un ser monstruoso e insensible!- Escupió cada palabra con odio y rencor para después levantarse y salir corriendo de la mansión.

De nuevo la sala quedo en total silencio. Pasaron unos segundos a sí. Hiashi sin mostrar emoción alguna, de pie y erguido. La Hokage viéndolo con desprecio.

-No me impresiona que haya muerto… era débil.-Comento con voz monótona.

La Hokage no aguanto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara suficientemente fuerte para que callera sentado. A un que ella supiera que Hinata no estaba muerta le hervía la sangre de el coraje al ver qué clase de padre era Hiashi.

-Eres un asco, tú no mereces ser padre, algún día te arrepentirás de todo lo que les hiciste a tus hijas.-Bramo furiosa para seguidamente salir de la mansión.

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O **_

_**Dos semanas después…**_

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho bebiendo sake y firmado papeles los cuales algunos ni leía.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta para seguidamente ser abierta, dejando ver la figura de Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No tengo misiones si eso es lo que quieres.- Dijo desinteresadamente sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando.

-Tsunade-obachan, no venia por las misiones.-

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto un poco desconcertada, si no venia por misiones ¿Entonces qué?

-Yo…-Dudo unos segundos.- Quisiera saber la verdadera razón por la que Hinata-chan entro a ANBU.-

Tsunade lo vio impresionada, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Pero contestaría a todas las que él le preguntara.

-Siéntate.-

El rubio se sentó torpemente sin despegar la vista de su Hokage.

La Hokage masajeo sus sienes antes de comenzar y tomo una gran bocanada de aire

-No tengo una respuesta concreta para esa pregunta, pero estoy casi segura que ingreso a ANBU para encontrar quien realmente era. No sé si te hallas dado cuenta pero ella cambio mucho en este año. Se volvió más segura de sí misma pero no dejo ser la chica dulce y amable que siempre fue. Hinata era otra persona cuando se ponía la máscara, irreconocible a decir verdad. Se volvía un arma letal contra su enemigo y siempre cuidaba las espaldas de los demás. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo su mirada perdió brillo, ya no había sonrisas, ni dulzura de su parte. No sé que le paso, pero debió de ser algo realmente grave.-

Naruto tenía los ojos rojos por estar reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Empecé a enamorarme de ella hace 5 meses.-Dijo mientras sollozaba.

Tsunade lo vio impresionada y sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba. Ella no quería hacer sufrir al que consideraba su hijo, no quería verlo así. ¡Dios que débil se había convertido!

-Maldición-Mascullo entre dientes mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mientras trataba de detener sus lagrimas.

-Solo te diré que esperes Naruto…- Le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?...-Susurro.

-Espera y ya verás.-Susurro seriamente a un mirando a Naruto.

Naruto la miro confundido. Podría ser muy idiota en muchos aspectos pero estaba seguro de que detrás de esas palabras había un gran secreto oculto.

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

Hinata se detuvo a un lado de un lago para rellenar sus frascos de agua y para poder lavarse la cara.

Se arrodillo en la orilla del lago, se quito los guantes y la máscara dejando ver sus grandes ojos y delicadas facciones. Dejo a un lado sus pertenencias para después alargar las manos y hundirlas al agua sacando un poco entre sus palmas y echándosela en el rostro.

Se escucho un movimiento entre los árboles, pero hiso como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y saco sus termos para llenarlos con agua.

Sintió un chakra detrás de ella y decidió hablar.

-Identifícate.- Ordeno mientras seguía llenando los termos.

Un tenso silencio se hiso presente, pasaron unos segundos cuando se escucho la respuesta.

-Uchiha Itachi.-

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su cuerpo se tenso. _**"Mierda."**_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**_

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Conociendo a un verdadero Heroe

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto._**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_-Flash back-_**

**_Advertencia: Palabras mal habladas._**

**_"Conociendo a un verdadero Héroe"_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Hinata se levanto abruptamente de donde se encontraba hincada y se volteo quedando frente a frente con el Uchiha. Itachi traía la capa de Akatsuki puesta.

Llevo una mano hacia donde tenía su katana, cogió el mango de la katana pero no la saco de la funda y activo su Byakugan.

Se miraron fijamente por un largo rato. Blanco y negro conectados.

-En nombre de Konoha tengo el deber y la obligación de arrestarte o matarte.-Le dijo sin titubear ni apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Una Hyuga… no vengo a hacerte daño quiero hablar y ayudar.-

Hinata ni se inmuto, siempre decían lo mismo.

-Habla.-

-Soy un aliado secreto de Konoha.-Dijo mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

Hinata lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Mataste a tu clan, Uchiha.-Le dijo enojada.

-Lo hice por Konoha… y por Sasuke.-Dijo serio.

-Dejaste a tu hermano solo, por tu culpa él se fue de la aldea, se convirtió en una persona cerrada y fría, viviendo solo de su venganza hacia ti. ¡Le quitaste todo!-Grito mientras temblaba de ira y desenfundaba su katana dispuesta a atacar.

-A un no me has dejado explicar todo lo que en realidad paso.-Dijo tratando de calmarla. El no quería pelear.

-No te creeré de todas maneras.-

-Tu líder tiene que ver con la matanza también.-

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se puso más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Q-que?-

-Hiashi Hyuga tuvo que ver con la masacre junto con Danzo y los del concejo de Hiruzen.-

-Mentira.-susurro cabizbaja.

-El tuvo mucho que ver con eso.-

-Mentira.-Dijo más fuerte.

-Hiashi y Danzo idearon todo.-

-¡Mentira, el es mi padre!-

Itachi se impresiono visiblemente.

-¿Eres…?-Trato de decir mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

-Soy Hyuga Hinata heredera del clan.-Dijo sin titubear.

-Hinata-chan, cuanto has crecido.-Dijo esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-Deja de decir estupideces y explícate Uchiha.- Exclamo enojada por la confianza que se tomaba al decirle "chan".

-De acuerdo te contare todo.- Hinata bajo lentamente su katana pero alerta por si era una trampa de Itachi.- Tras el ataque del zorro de las 9 colas, los principales líderes de Konoha y líderes de los clanes sospecharon que el Clan Uchiha estaba detrás del ataque, debido a que el Sharingan tiene la capacidad de controlar a una bestia con cola. A causa de esto decidieron vigilar a los miembros del Clan. Cuando los miembros del Clan comenzaron a planear un golpe de estado dirigido por mi padre, me colocaron a mí como espía dentro de los ANBU para saber sobre los planes de Konoha. Sin embargo, ellos no esperaban que debido a mi naturaleza pacifica yo me convirtiera en un doble agente dándole a las principales autoridades de la aldea información sobre los planes de los Uchiha. Esto hizo debido a que sabía de los estragos que causarían en el interior de la aldea y la destrucción que provocaría iba a permitir la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto que traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi. A medida que el ataque de los Uchiha se acercaba, Hiruzen intentaba negociar con ellos, pero el tiempo se había agotado y los concejeros de Hiruzen y tu padre me enviaron a matar al Clan. Sin embargo ya estaba sospechando sobre mí, debido a que mi comportamiento cambio drásticamente, además de que tenía muchas misiones ANBU haciendo que faltara a reuniones, volviéndome como un sospechoso. Por esa razón mi primo Shisui apareció muerto en el rio Nakano ya que aparentemente se había suicidado pero en realidad Danzo le había quitado su ojo derecho al intentar usar el Kotoamatsukami para ponerle fin al golpe de estado del Clan Uchiha. Al temer que luego Danzo le quitara su ojo Izquierdo, me lo encomendó a mí y me dijo que lo utilizara para proteger la aldea. Para evitar conflictos que surgieran sobre sus ojos, hice parecer como si se los hubiera aplastado antes de morir. Más tarde borre su existencia sin dejar cadáver detrás.-

Hinata tenía la vista desenfocada sin creerse todo lo que Itachi le había dicho. Su padre ¿De verdad estuvo de acuerdo ante semejante barbaridad? ¿Tan frio y despiadado era como para estar a favor de algo a si? Sudo frio y se revolvió el estomago. Pero había algo que todavía no comprendía.

-Si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad ¿Por qué estas con Akatsuki?-Pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Antes de la matanza me reuní con "Madara" quien se había infiltrado dentro de la aldea. Según "Madara", el lleva décadas siendo rechazado por su propio Clan por lo que deseaba vengar ese resentimiento, tanto con el Clan Uchiha como contra Konoha. Yo le ofrecí a "Madara" la oportunidad de ayudarlo a tomar su venganza contra el Clan, a cambio de la promesa sobre no atacar a Konoha, el lo acepto. Después de la masacre el me ofreció unirme a él, acepte con la intención de ser un espía y ayudar a Konoha.- Respondió tranquilo.

Hinata poso su mirada en él y medito unos segundos. Itachi había masacrado a su familia, ha vivido como un criminal, su hermano le odia, evito una guerra, perdió a su primo/mejor amigo, tuvo cargas increíbles a pesar de su edad y todo lo hizo por Konoha. Estaba parada frente a un gran héroe. Un héroe del que nadie se ha enterado. Ha sido un héroe bajo las sombras.

Apenada bajo el rostro.-Lo siento.-

Itachi visible mente se sorprendió ante la disculpa de la Hyuga.

Hinata se percato de la mirada sorprendida de Itachi.-Siento haberlo juzgado tan mal en todo este tiempo. Le admiro, de verdad lo hago.-Levanto la mirada y se paro derecha mientras lentamente guardaba su katana.- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que busca de mi en ese caso? No creo que solo quisiera contarme la realidad de las cosas.-

Itachi a un no salía de su asombro, ¿donde había quedado la pequeña y tierna Hinata que él conoció? No es que haiga convivido mucho con ella pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta que ahora no era ni la mitad de lo que era antes. Bueno eso era de esperarse, después de todo hace años que no la veía. Ahora era madura y segura, se notaba que a un quedaba algo de su inocencia y ternura que la caracterizaba pero no la usaba en este tipo de situaciones, después de todo era una ANBU.

-Ayúdame y te ayudare.- dijo mientras la veía detenidamente de arriba para abajo.

\- Explíquese Uchiha-san ¿en que puede ayudarle una persona como yo? Y ¿Cómo piensa ayudarme usted?-Ni se inmuto de la mirada del Uchiha.

-Ayúdame a que Sasuke regrese a Konoha.-

Hinata se sorprendió ¿Enserio?

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo puedo llevar a Sasuke a Konoha? Ni siquiera Naruto-san y Sakura-san lo han logrado ¿Cómo es que una completa desconocida podrá hacer que el regrese?-

-Tengo un plan.-

\- ¿Cómo me ayudara usted?-

-Estas aquí por información de Akatsuki ¿no? Pues yo te ayudare con eso.-

Hinata suspiro y cerró los ojos en un momento de meditación. Eso sonaba terriblemente tentador ¿Aceptarlo o no?

Abrió los ojos viéndose la decisión en ellos.

-Acepto ¿Cuál es su plan?-Pregunto sonriendo.

Itachi sonrió levemente. **_"Perfecto"_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Neji se encontraba en el doujo de la mansión entrenando arduamente. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía la frente perlada por el sudor. De repente un vago recuerdo inundo sus pensamientos.

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_-Nissan, golpéame con ganas, no te retengas.-Dijo Hinata agitada, mientras se encontraba con la pose característica de su Clan._**

**_Se encontraban en el doujo de la mansión entrenando. Los dos jadeaban y batallaban por respirar correctamente._**

**_-Pero Hinata-sama, podría lastimarla.-Dijo temiendo de lastimar a su prima, el no quería lastimarla._**

**_-Y si tú no me lastimas alguien más podría lastimarme, pelea enserio Neji-nissan.-Ordeno con el seño fruncido._**

**_Neji se sorprendió ante las palabras de su prima. Enserio no quería lastimarla._**

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Neji hizo sus manos puños y los apretó fuertemente. Tenso su mandíbula y cerro fuerte los ojos.

Otro recuerdo llego a su mente.

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Neji acababa de regresar de una misión de rango A, no fue tan difícil pero fue pesada físicamente. Regreso herido, nada grave pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle._**

**_Unos suaves golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._**

**_-Pase- La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de su prima._**

**_-Neji-nissan, me dijeron que habías llegado de tu misión y que venias herido.-Dijo preocupada mientras entraba a la habitación de su primo._**

**_-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, no fue nada grave.- Mintió mientras trataba de regalarle una sonrisa. Hasta sonreír le dolía._**

**_-¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que eres muy malo mintiendo?-Pregunto sonriente y negando divertida.- Te curare. Vuelvo enseguida.-Dijo para seguidamente dejar la habitación y volver con una plagana con agua, un trapo limpio, unas pomadas, una botella de agua oxigenada y vendas._**

**_Se sentó a un lado de su primo, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama. Cogió el trapo y lo mojo un poco para pasarlo suavemente por las heridas de su cara y sus brazos quitándole la sangre seca. Después desinfecto con agua oxigenada las heridas, luego cogió una pomada para destaparla y agarrar un poco con sus dedos para aplicar suavemente en las heridas._**

**_Neji miraba cada movimiento de su prima. Se notaba que lo curaba con infinita dulzura y delicadeza, como si de algo frágil que se rompiera al tacto se tratara. ¿Por qué ella se portaba a si con él? El fue una persona detestable con ella, fue un patán que la odiaba sin razón._**

**_Hinata paso las vendas por el brazo de su primo para luego ponerles un broche para que no se cayeran.-Listo nissan pronto sanara solo no hagas movimientos bruscos.-_**

**_-¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendiendo a la heredera._**

**_-Pues, porque te podrías lastima y…-Neji no la dejo terminar._**

**_-No me refiero a eso me refiero a… ¿Por qué te portas a si conmigo a un después de que yo te odie?-Pregunto serio y confuso._**

**_Hinata se sorprendió visiblemente y se puso cabizbaja._**

**_La habitación quedo unos segundos en silencio. Segundos que parecían eternos._**

**_Hinata levanto el rostro con una tierna sonrisa que descoloco al Hyuga._**

**_-Porque te amo a pesar de que tú me odiaste, por que el sentimiento no fue mutuo, porque de alguna forma u otra sentía que el rechazo y odio que me profesabas era merecido. Nunca te culpe de tu odio hacia mí.-Lentamente Hinata poso su mano en la mejilla de Neji.-Nunca podría odiarte Neji, recuerda que yo tuve el privilegio de conocer primero al Neji que creía que yo era bonita, el Neji con el que jugué de niños, el Neji que una vez me dijo que me quería y me abrazo fuertemente. ¿Sabes que fue lo que impidió que yo te odiara? El recuerdo de aquel pequeño que me decía que me amaba y que me protegería con su vida. Créeme que fue imposible odiarte Nissan, siempre te ame, te amo y te amare, eres el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido.-Dijo mientras se le aguaban los ojos pero mantenía su tierna sonrisa._**

**_Neji sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo pudo odiar a semejante belleza de persona? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle daño a ella? No merecía tanto amor y cariño que ella le profesaba. Unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus pómulos y bajaron por su cuello._**

**_-Perdóname.- Pidió Neji entrecortadamente._**

**_-No tengo nada que perdonarte nissan.-Le dijo tiernamente mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar y a ella misma le salían unas cuantas lágrimas.-Como te dije antes yo nunca te tuve ningún rencor ni te odie.-_**

**_Neji se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Hinata se sorprendió pero de inmediato lo rodeo con sus brazos, Neji nunca le daba esas muestras de cariño por eso quería disfrutar lo máximo posible.-Te amo y siempre te protegeré con mi vida.-Le susurro las palabras que alguna vez le dijo de niños._**

**_Hinata sollozo emocionada al escuchar las dulces palabras que le dijo su primo y lo abrazo mas fuerte.- También te amo nissan.-_**

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

No lo resistió más y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Jure protegerte y no lo cumplí, jure que nunca te pasaría nada malo y que te cuidaría con mi vida y no lo pude cumplir.-Golpeo el suelo con los puños.-Hinata te extraño… y nunca me perdonare no haberte protegido.-Dijo mirando el cielo.- Vengare tu muerte.-

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Lo siento tanto

**_Los personajes de Naruto por desgracia no son míos, son de Kishimoto._**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Advertencia: Palabras mal habladas._**

**_Capitulo # 3. "Lo siento tanto."_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en un tronco frente a una fogata, esperando a que el Uchiha apareciera. Después de la propuesta que le hizo, dijo que lo esperara veinte minutos en el mismo lugar.

En esos veinte minutos pensó bien la situación. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Qué le garantizaba que todo lo que le dijo era real? Si era real estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar al Uchiha.

¿Y si no podía llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a casa? ¿Y si descubrían a Uchiha-san por estar ayudándola?

Bufo frustrada.

−Hinata-chan, eh vuelto.− Itachi se sentó en el otro tronco que se encontraba al otro lado del fuego. Quedando frente al fuego y al otro lado Hinata.

− ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de tus palabras?−Soltó la pregunta de golpe.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, contemplando las llamas que se movían de un lado a otro y escuchando el gracioso ruido que hacia al quemar la madera.

− ¿Quieres ver todo lo que he pasado?−

Quedaron en silencio mirando solo las llamas del fuego.

−Hai− Contesto Hinata sin mirarlo.

−Acércate.−

Hinata se Irguió rápidamente para caminar a pausadamente en dirección hacia Itachi. Se sentó a un lado de el expectante.

Itachi lentamente volteo hacia donde ella estaba sentada con el rostro muy cerca del otro. Una situación muy comprometedora pero no tenía nada que ver en ese caso.

Hinata tenía su vista fija en los penetrantes ojos negros de Itachi. Miro como se pusieron rojos y aparecían tres aspas y en medio un punto negro. **_"Sharingan"_** Dejo que Itachi aplicara el jutsu en ella y luego todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Hinata estaba en un pasillo desolado, el piso era de madera y a unos pasos se encontraba una puerta corrediza sin dudarlo mucho la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con Fugaku e Itachi_**

**_ −Itachi, como próximo líder del clan, es tu deber y obligación ser un espía dentro de ANBU e informarnos todo sobre Konoha, el golpe de estado debe ser todo un excito. Confió en ti y en tus habilidades._******

**_Desesperación._**

**_Impotencia._**

**_Tristeza._**

**_Enojo._**

**_Agarro con ambas manos fuertemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Dolía._**

**_¿Qué fue eso?_**

**_¿Eran los sentimientos de Itachi?_**

**_¿Por qué ella los podía sentir?_**

**_¿Por qué se sentían tan intensos y dolorosos?_**

**_−Hai... padre_****_− Itachi se encontraba sentado en el suelo y cabizbajo. _**

**_¿Fue ella o de verdad vio una lágrima que salía del ojo derecho de Itachi?_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_−Entonces… ¿los Uchiha planean un golpe de estado? ¿Sabes lo que esto podría provocar, Itachi?_******

**_Parpadeo desubicada, ahora estaba en la sala del consejo de la aldea. Los ancianos, Danzo, Hiruzen y los líderes de los clanes de la aldea estaban allí. _**

**_−Una guerra, Danzo-sama._****_− Itachi estaba frente a ellos de pie, mirándolos seriamente. Traía puesto su uniforme ANBU._**

**_−Me alegra que sepas las consecuencias de lo que tu familia quiere hacer, entonces creo que estarías más que dispuesto a ser doble agente ¿verdad?_****_− hablo de nuevo Danzo._**

**_Hinata volteo hacia Itachi, que al escuchar eso bajo la mirada y apretó los puños._**

**_−Hai, todo sea por la aldea._****_−Itachi levanto la mirada mostrando determinación en los ojos. Todos los demás presentes asintieron con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Itachi. _**

**_Hiruzen y algunos de los líderes de los clanes veían a Itachi con tristeza y preocupación._**

**_Hinata, que veía y escuchaba todo en una esquina de la habitación, se agarro nuevamente la cabeza. "Carajo, esto duele."_**

**_Determinación._**

**_Miedo._**

**_Angustia._**

**_Los sentimientos intensos y juntos de Itachi dolían mucho. Era como si miles de agujas te picotearan el cerebro._**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_−Humm, así que ¿No quieren negociar?_****_− De nuevo estaba en la sala de juntas del concejo._**

**_Pero se percato que era de noche al mirar por la ventana._**

**_−Hice lo que pude. Lo lamento tanto._****_− Ese fue Hiruzen cabizbajo y frustrado._**

**_−Entonces… ¿Sabes lo que significa, no Itachi?_****_− Volteo impresionada. Ese fue su padre que estaba sentado a un lado de Danzo._**

**_Apretó los puños. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpear a su padre hasta que se cansara. Pero era su padre, además de que esto era un Genjutsu._**

**_−Matar... a mi clan._****_−Susurro Itachi._**

**_Gimió de dolor. Cerro fuertemente los ojos pusieron ambas manos en su pecho._**

**_Tremendo Dolor._**

**_Impotencia._**

**_Tristeza._**

**_Enojo._**

**_Ya no le dolía el cerebro, ahora era su corazón. Sentía como si una mano se lo estuviera estrujando lentamente._**

**_Miro al concejo y a los líderes de los clanes. Danzo y Hiashi tenían un malicioso brillo en los ojos. El consejo estaba neutral. Hiruzen apretaba fuertemente los puños y tenía la mirada baja. Los otros líderes tenían una mueca de tristeza e impotencia._**

**_Miro por ultimo a Itachi._**

**_Traía su máscara de ANBU puesta pero pudo ver perfectamente como las lágrimas bajaban hasta su cuello._**

**_Sintió una monstruosas ganas de abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien aun que ella sabía que no era verdad._**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Miraba aterrorizada a Itachi matar a uno tras otro tras otro de sus familiares._**

**_Grito._**

**_Grito de dolor, era insoportable el dolor que sentía._**

**_− ¡Basta, basta!_****_− Hinata grito y grito. Pero nadie escucho su suplica._**

**_Observo como Itachi estaba tras sus padres._**

**_Tenía la katana sujeta fuertemente y en su cara habían trazos de lágrimas hasta perderse en su cuello y camisa. Los hombros le temblaban fuertemente y se oían sus sollozos._**

**_−Itachi-kun, estoy orgullosa de ti y siempre te amare.- escuchar las palabras de Mikoto no hicieron más que lastimarla más. Dolían como el infierno._**

**_−También estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.− Jadeo adolorida. _**

**_Itachi seguía llorando._**

**_−Yo también los amo.−Susurro para luego ante sus ojos acabar con la vida de sus padres._**

**_Un sentimiento inexplicable pero muy doloroso._**

**_Desgarrador._**

**_Horroroso._**

**_Como si cortaran cada parte de tu cuerpo lentamente._**

**_Es lo que sentía pero todo en un solo lugar. El corazón le dolía horrible. Una sensación que no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo._**

**_− ¡Niisan!− Volteo lentamente y jadeante hacia donde escucho la desesperada voz de un niño "Sasuke" pensó Hinata al verlo._**

**_El pequeño niño quedo petrificado al ver los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo y bajo ellos un charco de sangre._**

**_−Otoo-san, Okaa-san…−Susurro el pequeño Sasuke negando repetidamente con la cabeza._**

**_− ¡Nissan! ¡¿Qué esta…?!−no termino de hablar por que Itachi le había arrojado un kunai rosándole a Sasuke la mejilla._**

**_Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente._**

**_Otro pinchazo de dolor se hizo presente._**

**_Tristeza._**

**_Dolor…de perder a Sasuke. A su hermanito._**

**_−Estúpido hermano menor.− Itachi lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. Cosa que el pequeño Sasuke no podía apreciar por la obscuridad, solo Hinata lo pudo ver._**

**_−¿P-porque nisaan?− Sasuke se llevo la mano a la mejilla para luego ver de su propia sangre en los dedos._**

**_Itachi se le quedo mirando para luego desaparecer en una nube humo._**

**_Sasuke al ver eso corrió hasta afuera de la casa._**

**_La oji perla como pudo, se levanto adelante para seguir a Sasuke. Dolían mucho las emociones de Itachi, pero sentía la necesidad de ver todo, no importaba cuan doloroso fuera._**

**_− ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!− Grito aterrado Sasuke llorando._**

**_−Quería medir mi fuerza y poder.− contesto Itachi a una distancia prudente de su hermano._**

**_−Mentira, tú no eres así.−susurro Sasuke sollozando._**

**_−Tonto hermano menor, siempre fingí ser un hermano bueno y que te quería. Todo fue una farsa nunca ame a nadie de nuestra familia y tampoco te amo a ti.−_**

**_Hinata grito de dolor. A Itachi le dolió la mentira que le dijo a su hermano, el lo amaba tanto._**

**_−¡Entonces porque no me has matado como a los demás!−Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo− Tu mataste a Shisui−No pregunto, lo afirmo._**

**_−No vales la pena Otouto.−Itachi empezó a caminar pero se detuvo para decir algo− Ódiame, hazte fuerte. Cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, y para eso tendrás que matar a tu mejor amigo. Búscame y mátame. Vive del odio que me tengas. Venga a tu familia.−Todo lo dijo de espaldas. Volteo un poco el rostro y Hinata pudo ver lágrimas._**

**_Sintió de nuevo una gran opresión en su pecho y luego todo se volvió obscuro._**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Lo primero que vio después de la obscuridad fue a Itachi enfrente de ella.

No pudo contenerse y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Itachi se tenso. Hace años que no lo abrazaban. Se dejo llevar y rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Hinata. Luego se percato de que estaba sollozando.

−L-lo siento tanto, de verdad.−Alcanzo a decir entre hipidos y sollozos contra el pecho de Itachi.

Itachi se sorprendió. Paso un rato y a un estaban fuertemente abrazados en silencio.

− ¿Confías en mi ahora?− Susurro Itachi.

Hinata solo asintió despegándose lentamente del abrazo de Itachi.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, escuchando los ruidos de animales que andaban de allí para haya, las hojas de los arboles meciéndose con el viento y el ruido de la madera que se quemaba.

−El dolor que sentí en su Justu ¿Era necesario?−

Itachi se le quedo mirando confuso ¿Dolor? ¿De qué hablaba?

− ¿Qué dolor?−pregunto alzando una ceja.

Hinata se le quedo viendo mal. Decidió dejarlo para después.

−Olvídelo. ¿Cuál es su plan?-

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

−Busca Karin.−

− ¡Hai Sasuke-kun!−Exclamo sonriente la pelirroja.

Karin se concentro tratando de encontrar un chakra parecido al de Sasuke. Estaban buscando a Itachi Uchiha.

Karin se sobre salto y abrió los ojos.

− ¿Qué encontraste zanahoria?− Pregunto Suigestu.

Karin no le dio importancia al apodo ofensivo de su compañero y volteo hacia Sasuke.

−Una presencia fuerte se acerca, pero es mujer−

− ¿Desde dónde?−pregunto Sasuke sin inmutarse.

−Desde aquí−

Los 4 presentes voltearon hacia donde escucharon la voz.

Parada en una rama del gran árbol estaba Hinata observándolos divertida, ellos no se daban cuenta pues traía su máscara puesta y una capa negra tapando todo su cuerpo que caía un poco más arriba de sus tobillos.

−Un ANBU.−dijo Juugo poniéndose en posición para atacar.

−Wo, wo, wo, − Hinata negaba con las manos− Yo no vengo a pelear. –puso sus manos en la cintura y recargo su peso en un pie.

−Eres un ANBU de Konoha ¿Qué otra cosa querrías?−pregunto serio Sasuke.

−Soy una renegada.−

− ¿Quién eres?− pregunto Karin.

−Bueno señorita, usted no me conoce, ni sus otros dos compañeros de allá.−apunto con la mirada a Juugo y Suigestu.−Pero el Uchiha si me conoce.−

Sasuke frunció el seño.

−Quítate la máscara y la capa para ver quien rayos eres−

Hinata sonrió detrás de su máscara para después deshacer el nudo de la capa y quitarse la máscara.

Suigestu abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo, Juugo pensaba que esos ojos ya los había visto antes, Karin solo la miro de arriba abajo para luego bufar y cruzar los brazos y Sasuke frunció el seño.

−Una Hyuga.−

Hinata sonrió descaradamente.

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Continuara…_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_KawaiiSoul: Gracias por tu review espero que siguas leyendo. Saludos: D _**

**_ : Gracias por leer y dejar rieview. Ya verás todos los problemas que causara Sasuke XD Saludos._**

**_Jbadillodavila: Me da gusto que te guste XD Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por tu Review! Saludos!_**

**_DarkClaw1997: Gracias por leer mis dos historias y por tus rieviews. Gracias por animarme. ¡Saludos! :D_**

**_Shanon Namizake Uzumaki: Gracias por amar esta historia *u* Saludos!_**

**_Violetamonster: Me emocione al leer tu review *u* Aquí estaré para responder a todas tus dudas ;) Espero que siguas leyendo ¡Saludos!_**

**_Guest: Gracias por seguir leyendo y por recordarme por la ortografía, es que a veces le tomo poca importancia pero juro mejorar :) Saludos!_**

**_Anna: Gracias por tu review, espero que siguas leyendo esta historia. Saludos!_**

**_Sele-02: Espero que sigas leyendo y me alegra que te guste mi historia. Saludos!_**


	4. Nueva integrante en Taka

**_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto._**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_Advertencia: Palabras mal habladas._**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Capitulo #4.- "Nueva integrante en Taka"_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Hinata salto de la rama quedando parada frente a Taka.

− ¿Por qué una Hyuga se volvería renegada? Además, es imposible con el sello ya te hubieran matado.−pregunto Sasuke mirando fijamente a Hinata.

Hinata solo sonrió más.

−Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo el sello.−

Sasuke se impresiono levemente, sin demostrarlo claro.

−La heredera.−no pregunto, lo afirmo. Ya se acordaba de ella pero no su nombre, fue una compañera en la academia, tímida, que no hablaba nada, débil y sin chiste. ¿Dónde quedo esa chica tímida?

−Correcto. Soy la heredera, oh era, no lo sé ni me importa.−contesto alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

− ¿Y por que la heredera escaparía de su aldea?− pregunto Juugo curioso.

−No quiero ser grosera, pero es algo personal.−contesto seria mirándolo a los ojos.−Sin embargo, también tengo otra razón.−dijo sonriente **_"Ojala y caigan en la mentira."_**

− ¿Podemos saberla?−pregunto de nuevo Juugo.

−Quiero matar a alguien en especial.−

Juugo, Karin y Suiguetsu se sorprendieron. Sasuke se mostro neutral aun que por dentro sentía curiosidad.

−Supongo que ustedes buscan a Itachi Uchiha ¿Nee?− **_"Aquí_** **_vamos_** **_"_**

−Hai− respondió Sasuke.

−Valla, y yo que me lo he topado un par de veces…−

− ¿Donde?−pregunto Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente con el Sharingan activo.

− ¡Calma!, eh detectado su chakra un par de veces pero nunca me lo he topado en persona.−

Sasuke la miro curioso − ¿Cuánto alcanzas a ver con el Byakugan?−

−Mas allá de 10 kilómetros en un ángulo de 360◦−

− ¿Puedes detectar algún chakra desde esa distancia?− pregunto Suigetsu impresionado y fascinado.

−Hai.−contesto sonriendo.

−Valla, la zanahoria ni siquiera alcanza los 6 kilómetros.−comento burlándose de Karin.

− ¡Cállate idiota!− mientras ellos comenzaron a pelear infantilmente, Sasuke pensaba que la Hyuga le sería de gran utilidad.

−Hyuga, te propongo un trato−

**_"Lo_** **_tengo"_** se dijo Hinata mentalmente.

− ¿Que trato Uchiha-san?−pregunto curiosa.

−Tu Byakugan me servirá para encontrar a Itachi, mientras buscamos puede que encuentres a la persona que quieres matar. Únete a nosotros.−

−Mmm , tengo que admitir que es un trato tentador.− Coloco su mano bajo la barbilla fingiendo meditar.−Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, supongo que será divertido.−

− ¡¿Qué?! Sasuke-kun ¿Para que la quieres a ella si me tienes a mi?−pregunto indignada Karin.

− ¿Quién no la quisiera? Es más bonita que tú y mucho más útil, cuatro ojos.− contesto Suigetsu mientras sonreía socarronamente mostrando sus afilados dientes.

− ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión sonrisa de tiburón!−

−Solo aclaro un punto en el que todos estarían de acuerdo mi querida zanahoria.− Karin le aventó un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que él se transformara en agua y no pudiera golpearlo.

Hinata observaba todo con una gota tras la nuca.

− ¿Siempre se portan a si? –pregunto divertida.

Juugo suspiro cansado –Siempre es lo mismo, si va a quedarse será mejor que se acostumbre a este par. Por cierto a un no nos ha dicho su nombre.−

Los otros dos dejaron de pelear para oír el nombre de su nueva compañera.

−Me llamo Hinata.−

−Qué bonito nombre.− Suigetsu se poso a un lado de ella con una sonrisa pervertida.

−Gracias−dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

−Basta, tenemos que seguir.−dijo Sasuke monótonamente mientras retomaba el camino.

− ¡Hai Sasuke-kun!− dijo Karin mientras corría hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke.

Hinata alzo los hombros y camino pausadamente por la dirección que tomo su nuevo líder y compañera. Los otros dos la siguieron por detrás.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que saliste de tu aldea?−pregunto curioso Suigetsu al izquierdo de Hinata.

−3 semanas.−

−Y ¿No la han buscado?−Pregunto esta vez Juugo al lado derecho de la chica.

−No lose, no me eh topado con nadie de la aldea.− **_"Ojala_** **_se_** **_lo_** **_crean." _**

Sasuke que había escuchado desde el principio de la plática se pregunto ¿Cómo es que aun los ninjas de Konoha no buscaban a la heredera de un Clan tan importante? Alzo los hombros **_"Solo tal vez a un no la encuentran."_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

−No.

− ¡No puede negarme esto Hokage-sama!

−Eh dicho que no Neji. No iras a ningún lado sin siquiera tener información.−Hablo firme pero una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su cien.

− ¡Quiero vengar la muerte de mi prima!−Grito desesperado y furioso frente a la Hokage. Nunca había actuado de esa manera.

− ¡No seas egoísta!− se levanto de su asiento pegando con las palmas abiertas el escritorio que poco faltaba para romperse.− Esto lo quieres hacer porque te sientes culpable, por no haber podido protegerla ¿no?

−Eso es una mentira…−dijo entre dientes apretando los puños y frunciendo las cejas.

−Entonces ¿crees que a tu prima le hubiera gustado que tomaras venganza?−pregunto un poco más serena.− ¿Crees que te daré permiso para semejante estupidez? Hinata sin duda llego a tu nivel ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu si puedas matar a los que mataron a tu prima? No te daré permiso para una muerte segura Neji. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero la venganza no es un buen camino y lo sabes.−Suspiro cerrando los ojos y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.− Retírate, no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme Neji.

Neji apretó la mandíbula dispuesto a rogarle si fuese necesario pero entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente como un flashazo.

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Neji y Hinata se encontraban dando clases a un pequeño grupo de niños. Después de la pelea con Pein los aldeanos necesitaban reconstruir la aldea, fue mucha la destrucción y necesitaban que los niños estuvieran fuera de aquellas áreas para poder trabajar más cómodamente y sin preocupaciones. Todos los chunin tenían el mismo trabajo asignado "Cuidar a un pequeño grupo de niños."_**

**_A Neji y Hinata les había tocado juntos en un pequeño lugar del bosque._**

**_Los niños se encontraban sentados en el pasto escuchando fascinados las aventuras de sus jóvenes maestros. Ellos de vez en cuando les hacían preguntas y ellos con gusto respondían._**

**_Hasta que un niño le pregunto algo a Hinata. _**

**_−Hinata-sensei ¿Qué es venganza?−pregunto curioso el niño._**

**_Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta. Los niños de su grupo eran jóvenes y en el transcurso del día nadie hizo una pregunta de ese tipo._**

**_−Contestare a tu duda Yukkio-kun, pero antes dime el por qué de esa pregunta.−pregunto suavemente al niño._**

**_−B-bueno, es una palabra que escuche y yo le pregunte a mi nisaan pero el solo dijo que no podía responderme adecuadamente, pero dijo que traía malas consecuencias y que la venganza no era buena ¿Qué quería decir?−_**

**_Hinata suspiro y cerró los ojos ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de 10 años que era la venganza? _**

**_−Bueno, en la venganza existe siempre un ajuste de cuentas. Su motivación dice así: Tú me has hecho este daño y debes pagar por él. Solo sabiendo que el otro sufre igual desgracia, el mismo daño, queda aliviada la conciencia del mal sufrido. El sentimiento obtenido por la satisfacción de haber conseguido vengarse se llama desquite y en el percibimos el cumplimiento de la venganza. Sin embargo la venganza es un sentimiento impuro y malo, que trae muchas consecuencias, esas no puedo especificártelas porque para cada tipo de venganza hay cada tipo de consecuencia. Solo tienes que saber que la venganza es mala, un sentimiento lleno de odio y rencor.−_**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

Apretó los puños enfadado consigo mismo por haber recordado eso en un momento como ese, debilitándolo, pero sin duda eso no hacía que se disminuyera su deseo de venganza.

−Con permiso Hokage-sama−Hizo una corta reverencia y salió por la puerta del despacho.

La Hokage suspiro.

− ¿Quién diría que tu supuesta muerte traería tantos problemas Hinata?−

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Ino y Tenten se encontraban en la casa de la Yamanaka, probándose ropa para una reunion que hacían como tradición los doce novatos.

− ¿Cómo se me ve este?−pregunto Ino poniendo un vestido encima de su cuerpo.

−Te ves gorda, Ino.− respondió Tenten mirándola aburrida.

− ¿Que tal con este?−pregunto con un eje de desesperación en su voz.

Tenten solo negó con la cabeza con la vista desenfocada.

− ¿Y este?−probando con otro vestido.

−Creo que el trasero se te vería muy grande.

− ¡Y este!− pregunto casi gritando con los ojos llorosos.

− ¡El rosa no te queda Ino!− semi grito parándose de golpe igualmente con los ojos llorosos.

Ino no aguanto y se soltó a llorar.

− ¡Hinata me habría dicho que cualquiera se me vería hermoso!−grito llorando y hipando.

Tenten la secundo llorando e hipando igualmente.

− ¿Por qué tuvo que morir tan joven? ¿Por qué una persona tan dulce, amable y bondadosa tubo que morir así?−pregunto Tenten llorando mientras se desparramaba en un pequeño sofá color crema del cuarto de la Yamanaka.

−L-la vida es muy injusta. Ella e-era una h-hermosura de p-persona y sin duda le t-tocaron las peores cosas. Su m-madre murió cuando ella solo t-tenía 5 años, su padre la o-odio y repudio d-desde siempre, Neji la odio por un t-tiempo, f-fue catalogada por d-débil y inservible, a-arriesgo su vida por un i-idiota que ni siquiera le dio las g-gracias y murió de una forma h-horrible.−dijo Ino hipando mientras miraba una foto de ella misma con sus amigas y Hinata.

− ¿Te digo algo y no me tomas por loca?− pregunto Tenten mirándola a los ojos.

Ino solo asintió lentamente expectante a lo que le diría su amiga castaña.

−No sé si es porque de verdad aun no puedo creer que haya muerto pero siento que ella está viva. No tengo idea de por qué lo siento pero es un sentimiento muy fuerte y no puedo dejarlo pasar como si nada. Es que acaso ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?− pregunto riendo levemente y sintiendo como las lagrimas bajaban por sus pómulos.

Ino la miraba impresionada, ella se sentía exactamente igual que ella. – A este paso, ya no sé quién es la loca.−

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Caminaba tambaleante y torpemente por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo, tropezando de vez en vez y soltando maldiciones en el proceso. Había bebido demasiado, el no sabía beber pues era la primera vez que había entrado a una cantina sin ser exclusivamente por alguna misión o por causa de su pervertido maestro Jiraya. El solo quería que su amor por Hinata desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Quería olvidar su rostro y su hermoso cuerpo, olvidarla por completo.

¡¿A quién mentía?! El no quería olvidarla, solo quería que ella volviera a su lado, la quería a ella y el amor que ella le entregaba y que él en algún tiempo ignoro y rechazo.

Era un maldito estúpido.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes de Hinata?

¿Por qué había creído que ella era obscura, rara y sosa?

Con solo conocerla, solo un poco en los cinco meses que convivió con ella se dio cuenta que era la persona más humana que hubiera conocido. La persona más malditamente perfecta que sin darse un a pizque de cuenta lo llevo a la perdición.

Sin dudas las apariencias engañan.

Detrás de toda la timidez y inseguridad que la caracterizaba se encontraba una chica valiente, noble, amable, simpática, cariñosa, fuerte y un sin fin de cosas que él no pudo ver por lo ciego y idiota que fue.

−Naruto ¿eres tú?−volteo torpemente a un lado encontrándose a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru que recientemente llegaban de una misión.

− ¿Q-que quieren?−pregunto sin ánimos.

− ¡Naruto! ¡¿Estas ebrio?!− exclamo sorprendido Kiba mirándolo como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Akamaru ladro y ladeo la cabeza confundido.

− ¿Y q-que importa? hip, yo s-solo quiero olvidar.−dijo tambaleándose y batallando al hablar.

− ¿Olvidar que?−pregunto confundido y curioso Shino. Nuca había visto a Naruto así. Cuando los novatos hacían sus reuniones, de vez en vez todos bebían sake menos Naruto y… Hinata.

−Q-quiero o-olvidarme, hip, de Hinata. L-la ingrata se fue y me abandono hip para siempre, hip−dijo enojado y con los ojos rojos. Luego sintió como alguien lo agarraba de las solapas pero ni se inmuto.

− ¡Idiota!−era Kiba quien tenía los ojos rojos y las lagrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas hasta su quijada y Akamaru a su lado estaba gruñendo enseñando los colmillos.− ¡¿Quieres olvidarte de Hinata?! ¡¿De verdad quieres olvidarte de la única persona que te apoyo incondicional mente desde el principio?! ¡¿De la primera persona que creyó ciegamente en ti?! ¡Tú no mereces todo el amor que Hinata alguna vez te tubo!−Kiba soltó a Naruto de las solapas haciendo que este callera al suelo.

−No sé cómo quieres olvidarla si nunca la notaste cuando fue debido.−hablo Shino sorprendiendo a Kiba y Naruto.

−Eso no es v-verdad…−

−Acéptalo Naruto, muy tarde te diste cuenta de lo que en realidad era Hinata.−dijo Shino mientras sus hombros temblaban y apretaba los puños. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se echo a caminar en dirección ah el recinto Aburame.

−Casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con Shino−hablo Kiba llamando la atención del rubio que a un permanecía en el suelo.−Pero sin duda lo que dijo no fue nada más que la verdad.−Kiba trataba de no sollozar. Igual mente que Shino, este se fue a su hogar corriendo con Akamaru a su lado.

Naruto apretó los puños y las lágrimas cayeron libres por sus mejillas.

Sonrió melancólicamente.

−Ellos tienen razón, soy un completo idiota.−

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Continuara…_**

**_KawaiiSoul: Me alegra que te guste la actitud de Hina *u* espero que sigas leyendo ¡gracias! ¡Saludos!_**

**_Nana: Que bueno que te guste gracias por tu riew, como veras el fanfic se llama "Una historia diferente" ocea todo puede pasar conforme pase el fanfic, que sera largo, entenderas muchas cosas. ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que lo sigas haciendo ¡Saludos!_**

**_Animee: Es 100% narhuhina :D me alegra que te guste, espero y siguas leyendo. Saludos y gracias por tu Review._**

**_ : es Naruhina :D Gracia por leer! Saludos!_**

**_Nium:Gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas leyendo :D_**

**_Sele-02: Todo a su tiempo :D qe bueno que te guste este finc :D espero y sigas leyendo gracias por tu review! Saluditos y besitos!_**

**_Violetamonster: Tus reviews me emocionan! Gracias por leer y me encanta que te guste este finc sucederan muchas cosas en el transcurso de el tiempo, a mi tambien me cae super bien Suigestu *u* tu pregunta se repondera en poco tiempo no desesperes. Saludos y besitos! Gracias por el review!_**

**_Samara Namizake-sama 19: Gracias por leer y por el Review. Trabajare para mejorar lo juro. :D Gracias por tus animos y consejos. Saluditos!_**

**_Adx-25:Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo esta Historia. Saludos!_**


	5. Entrenamiento

**_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei._**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas._**

**_Capitulo #05. "Entrenamiento"_**

**_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_**

Esperaba pacientemente sentada en un tronco del bosque.

Miraba de un lado a otro aburrida y desesperada moviendo su pierna derecha de arriba abajo.

Ya habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde que se integro a Taka.

Hoy era el día de reunión con Itachi para que le pasara información respecto a Akatsuki, pero al parecer le surgió un inconveniente a su amigo porque tenía allí sentada cerca de una hora y sinceramente la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Recordó el día en el que Itachi le dijo su plan. **_"Solo le dirás a Sasuke que eres una renegada, estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que querrá que te integres a su equipo así que solo finge ayudarlo en estos 3 años, lo demás te lo diré más adelante." _**Eso fue lo que le dijo el.

Bufo enojada para luego activar por encima vez su Byakugan esperanzada de que el Uchiha estuviera en camino.

Nada.

Desactivo su Byakugan gruñendo cosas inentendibles.

Se levanto del tronco inquieta moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de despertar sus piernas que ya se habían quedado dormidas al igual que su trasero.

Escucho pasos pausados y tranquilos por un lado, rápidamente volteo encontrándose con Itachi que venía con semblante tranquilo y neutro.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

− ¡Ya era hora Itachi!

−Lo siento, deshacerme de Kisame es algo difícil.−se disculpo situándose a un lado de ella.

−Tks, no importa solo dame la información. −Extendió su mano esperando el pergamino con los escritos.

−Pareces enojada ¿Sucede algo con mi Otouto y su equipo?−pregunto mientras sacaba de su capa un pergamino y estirándoselo para que lo cogiera.

−Tu hermano es un terco, orgulloso ¡Aghhh! ¡Es insoportable! No sé como las chicas besan el suelo por donde pisa, además tu siempre llegas tarde a los encuentros.−dijo asiendo un mohín con su boca.

Itachi se rio roncamente y luego tosió ruidosamente.

− ¡Itachi! ¿Estás bien?−pregunto preocupada tomándole el hombro.

El oji negro asintió−No te preocupes.−dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Hinata lo miro sin creérselo.

−Cuida esa tos.−

−Tendré cuidado. Hinata.−la llamo.

−Dime.−Dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto y recargaba su espalda en el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

−Quiero entrenarte.−

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca.

Se puso de pie emocionada.

− ¡¿De verdad?!−

Itachi la miro entretenido. Parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

−Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida. – ¿Lo… suficiente?−

−Lo entenderás pronto ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de regresar con Taka?

−Sasuke me dio 4 días.−Cuando Hinata entro a Taka, le dijo a Sasuke que se ausentaría unos días cada 2 meses por que visitaba a una "amiga" que le daba información sobre el paradero de el supuesto tipo que ella quería matar.

−En estos 4 días entrenaremos. A pesar de que no nos veremos muy seguido quiero que entrenes arduamente por tu cuenta, tienes que tomar muy enserio este entrenamiento ¿Entiendes?−pregunto serio y mirándola a los ojos.

− ¡Fuerte y claro!−respondió emocionada.

− Falta poco para tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?−dijo cambiando el tema drásticamente.

−Hai, cumpliré 17 en unos cuantos días−

−Bueno, como no nos veremos en esos días te traje un presente adelantado.−dijo mientras sacaba nuevamente de su capa una espada enfundada.−Se llama Cho Biburato Raiton. Tu elemento es rayo, con esta espada puedes transmitir chakra tipo rayo a través del aumento de frecuencia vibratoria dándole un poder de corte a un mayor. Su poder es tan grande que es capaz de bloquear la espada Chidori de Sasuke y capaz de dañar gran parte del Kubikiribocho de Suigetsu, es capaz de cortar el acero.−Termino de decir extendiendo el arma en dirección de una Hinata emocionada.

− ¡Gracias Itachi!−grito para luego abalanzarse a sus brazos.

Itachi no se sorprendió por el abrazo. Cada vez que le hacia algún detalle a la oji perla ella lo premiaba con un abrazo que el correspondía con gusto. En esos seis meses que llevaban conociéndose más, se dio cuenta que quería a Hinata como a una hermanita menor y el estaba seguro que ella lo consideraba también como un hermano.

−Bueno.−dijo mientras se separaba de Itachi y se colgaba la espada enfundada.− ¿Qué me enseñaras primero? Estoy impaciente.−dijo sonríete.

−Te enseñare primero el **_( Kuroi Kaminari: Rayo Negro) _**es una técnica y la forma más poderosa del elemento Rayo. Como el nombre lo indica el rayo es color negro. El relámpago amplificado es lo suficiente potente como para matar a su objetivo, friendo el sistema nervioso de la victima cuando es golpeado. Solo una persona es capaz de usar ese Jutsu confió en ti para que tu llegues a ser la segunda.−

− ¿Cuántos Justus me enseñaras?

−No estoy seguro pero te enseñare los que pueda.

Hinata asintió conforme.−Entonces a trabajar.−

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Los 12 novatos estaban en la barbacoa como cada semana hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendo de vez en vez.

Otros como Shino, Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto solo escuchaban lo que decían sin reír ni hablar.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de su amiga Hinata y a un no se reponían del todo, cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre las lagrimas se hacían presentes en los jóvenes ninjas.

Neji seguía con el tema de la venganza y no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Kiba había recuperado sus sonrisas y personalidad energética pero había ocasiones en las que se ponía demasiado serio.

Shino era Shino, sin embargo por dentro a un estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su mejor amiga.

Ino y Tenten a un se encontraban dolidas y tristes pero en memoria de su mejor amiga juraron no decaer y ser fuertes.

Y Naruto, se sentía pésimo no había noche en la que no soñara con su oji perla, no había día que no recordara sus sonrojos y sonrisas, no había minuto del que no se acordara de ella con amor y deseo. La extrañaba tanto que dolía y sentía que cada día la amaba más y más.

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

Hanabi se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento entrenando ardua mente con la frente perlada de sudor y las manos ya ensangrentadas de tanto golpear el tronco.

− ¿Hanabi-sama?

Hanabi volteo al escuchar la voz de su primo.

−Neji ¿Qué pasa?

−Nada es solo que no me imagine encontrarla aquí a esta hora.−dijo mientras se situaba a su lado y empezaba a golpear un tronco distinto.

−No me gusta estar encerrada en la mansión.

−Ya veo.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos para luego ser roto por Hanabi.

−Extraño a Hinata.

Neji se le quedo mirando para luego contestar.

−Yo también la extraño y mucho.−dijo cabizbajo **_"Pronto vengare su muerte Hinata-sama"_**

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

− ¡Ya llegue!−Grito Hinata entrando a una pequeña cabaña en la que Taka se reunía de vez en cuando.

−Bonita, hola.−saludo Suigetsu saliendo de una habitación.

−Hola Suigestu-kun ¿Dónde están los demás?−pregunto mirando de un lado a otro para después quitarse las sandalias ninja y dejarlas en el recibidor.

−Sasuke está dormido, Juugo y Karin fueron a una aldea cercana a comprar comida.−dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón del estudio.

−Ya veo ¿No han encontrado nada?−pregunto temerosa pero sin demostrarlo.

−Nada de nada. Ese Uchiha es más resbaladizo que nada.−dijo mientras hacia un mohín.

−Sí que lo es.− Mintió sentándose en un sofá individual.

Pasaron un rato callados hasta que Suigetsu se percato de algo.

−Hime, ¿Qué le pasaron a tus manos?−pregunto preocupado al ver las manos de su amiga que en vez de traer sus acostumbrados guantes negros dejando ver los dedos, las traía vendadas.

−Oh ¿esto? Es un nuevo entrenamiento. Me lastime un poco eso es todo.−dijo mientras sentía como una gota helada de sudor bajaba por su cien.

−Mmm, ten cuidado boba.−dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. El sabía que su amiga entrenaba mucho y casi siempre salía mal herida por todos sus esfuerzos.

−Hyuga.−saludo secamente Sasuke quien bajaba del piso de arriba.

−Sasuke.−Saludo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá y se estiraba perezosamente.

− ¿Cuándo llegaste?

−Hace unos minutos.−Sasuke asintió caminando hasta quedar dentro del estudio.

− ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?−pregunto mientras miraba la katana enfundaba y la cogía sin permiso.

−Un obsequio.−dijo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

− ¿Obsequio?−saco lentamente la katana mirándola.

−Pronto será mi cumple años, me la regalo mi amiga.−contesto simplemente.−Estoy segura que esa cosa puede bloquear tu espada.−reto tratando de provocarlo pues le divertía mucho verlo enojado.

Sasuke se carcajeo levemente.−Te gusta soñar despierta ¿no Hyuga?−

−No estoy diciendo más que la verdad Uchiha.−

−Afuera.−ordeno mientras le lanzaba la katana y cogía la suya.

− ¡Oh! ¡Esto se pondrá bueno!−exclamo Suigetsu parándose del sofá para ir fuera de la cabaña. Cuando Hinata y Sasuke entrenaban juntos era todo un show digno de ver.

Hinata bufo y se levanto tomando su nueva katana.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña tomo correctamente su katana esperando el ataque de Sasuke quien estaba frente a ella.

−Ataca Uchiha.−lo reto con una sonrisa socarrona para luego transmitir chakra en la espada hacer que la esta brillara con un tono amarillo.

Sasuke frunció el seño e hizo que su espada brillara en un tono azul eléctrico, tomo vuelo y se abalanzo velozmente hasta Hinata, quien lo esperaba pacientemente sin borrar su sonrisa haciendo irritar más a Sasuke y emocionar más a Suigetsu.

Los pájaros volaron de los frondosos árboles al oír el estruendo de las espadas chocar.

Sasuke sintiendo como ambas espadas iluminaban su rostro, tenía los ojos dilatados, abiertos como platos y la quijada levemente abierta.

Hinata solo sonreía orgullosa.

−Yo nunca sueño despierta Uchiha. Ya no.−dijo mientras un vago recuerdo de Naruto cruzo su mente, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara y bajara la katana.−Estoy cansada.−dijo seria y un poco decaída para luego pasar por un lado de Suigetsu que la miraba confundido.

− ¿Qué rayos le pasa?−pregunto para sí mismo Suigetsu. Cuando Hinata le ganaba en algo a Sasuke celebraba y gritaba como loca, ahora solo tenía una cara de funeral.

Sasuke también se desconcertó por la actitud de Hinata pero decidió retarle importancia.− Hmp mujeres.−dijo mientras pasaba de largo a Suigetsu.

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

−Quiero ir contigo.−

−No puede Hanabi-sama, tengo que ir solo oh sospecharan.−dijo Neji mientras guardaba sus cosas en una mochila.

−Entonces pídele a la Hokage que me de autorización para ir a la misión contigo.− pidió desesperada.

−Sospechara.−dijo mientras colgaba su mochila en sus hombros− Me voy, regresare en dos semanas.−

Antes de abandonar la habitación Hanabi hablo.

−Solo… venga la muerte de mi hermana.

−Así será Hanabi-sama.−aseguro para luego salir de la habitación dejando sola a Hanabi.

Hanabi suspiro pesadamente.−Pienso que vengar la muerte de mi hermana no me traerá satisfacción ni mucho menos paz.−susurro para después salir de la habitación e ir a la suya.

**_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_**

**_Continuara…_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Preguntas? ¿Consejos? ¿Abucheos? _**

**_Contestaciones a comentarios:_**

**_-Guest: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos!_**

**_-Echerichia: Gracias por leer y recordarme sobre mi ortografía prometo que mejorare en ese aspecto :D Saludos!_**

**_-Harumi-chan nekopanda: Gracias por amarme a mí y a este finc *u* por cierto esto es 100% naruhina, en algún futuro pienso hacer un ItaHina ;D. Saludos espero y sigas leyendo este finc!_**

**_ : ¡Abra venganza! A mi también me gusta hacer sufrir poquito a Naruto por despistado y tonto _****_. _****_Saludos espero que siguas leyendo!_**

**_-Milena Broyer: Me encanta que te encante mi historia! Saludos, espero y siguas leyendo._**

**_-Sele-02: falta poco para que hina vuelva, pero abran muchos problemas. ¡Espero y siguas leyendo gracias por tu review! Saluditos!_**

**_-Violetamonster: Me alagas :D qué bueno que te sigua gustando esta historia ¡gracias por tu review! Saluditos y besos!_**

**_U: Gracias por leer y por tu review! Saludos!_**


	6. Estoy para ti

**_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto._**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Advertencia: Palabras mal habladas._**

**_Capitulo#6.- "Estoy para ti."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

− ¡Ah! ¡Qué calor!−grito Hinata acostada en el verde pasto del bosque.

Itachi, quien se encontraba a su lado la miro con una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Itachi se ofreció a entrenarla, en esos tres meses aprendió 2 Jutsus de nivel A. Hasta ahora Sasuke ni sus compañeros sospechaban nada.

− ¿Qué jutsu me enseñaras ahora Itachi?

−**_(Bunshin Daibakuha)−_**Dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

Hinata quien a un se encontraba acostada boca arriba en el pasto, lo miro curiosa.

−Te estás preguntando para que sirve ¿cierto?−La oji perla asintió como niña pequeña.− Es un jutsu en el cual el usuario utiliza un clon de sombra como señuelo cerca de la víctima. El objetivo, actuando de acuerdo con el principio de "un ataque para derribar al enemigo", es víctima de una poderosa explosión. Si uno pude ver atreves del cuerpo del clon de sombra, es posible evadir la explosión ya que el chakra es conectado en un solo punto. Sin embargo, envolviéndolo truco tras truco, el objetivo será guiado en la técnica con seguridad. El tamaño de la explosión es potente y considerablemente grande. El rango de este jutsu es A así que tienes mucho trabajo.

−Sí, si ya voy.−dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

−Tengo entendido que te encontraste a tu primo hace unos días ¿verdad?

−Oh, si.−dijo mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Corría lo más rápido que podía._**

**_La estaban persiguiendo y no cualquier persona._**

**_Era su primo quien a un no se daba cuenta de quién era._**

**_Esquivaba sin dificultad los shuriken y kunais que le lanzaba moviéndose de un lado a otro o usando su katana para bloquearlos._**

**_− ¡No huyas! –grito Neji furioso. Pensaba que probablemente ese tipo enmascarado tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su prima._**

**_Corrían y saltaban de rama en rama. Ella siendo perseguida y el persiguiéndola para matarla y vengar la muerte de su prima._**

**_Por el nerviosismo y angustia del momento, Hinata tropezó cayendo al suelo haciendo que su mascara callera de su rostro._**

**_Neji dejo de respirar al ver que la capucha se deslizaba de la cabeza del ninja dejando ver unos cabellos azulados. Sintió como el corazón le dejo de latir por unos segundos al ver el rostro del supuesto asesino._**

**_− ¿H-hinata?−pregunto con voz entrecortada._**

**_La oji perla cerro fuertemente los ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su primo._**

**_−Neji-nissan, tiempo sin vernos.−saludo volteando lentamente el rostro quedando a la vista de los ojos idénticos a los de ella._**

**_Neji no sabía que decir, estaba feliz, enojado, confundido y más feliz._**

**_− ¿T-tiempo sin vernos? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir Hinata?! –pregunto enojado sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían._**

**_Hinata al ver los ojos humedecidos de su primo sintió como su corazón se estrujaba._**

**_Lo había olvidado por completo, había estado tan enfrascada con el tema de la misión que no recordaba que por causa de su falsa muerte otros sufrían._**

**_Rápidamente se levanto y se abalanzo a los cálidos brazos de su primo._**

**_−P-perdóname.− pidió sollozando mientras Neji la apretaba más contra sí._**

**_−Pensé que estabas muerta, que te había perdido para siempre.−dijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas fluían libres._**

**_−No estoy muerta nissan.−susurro separándose un poco para secarle las lágrimas a su primo._**

**_Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Neji hablo._**

**_− ¿Por qué has fingido estar muerta? Todos te extrañan en la aldea y aun no superan tu supuesta muerte.−pregunto sin apartarse del abrazo._**

**_−Es una misión Neji, regresare en 2 años a la aldea. Debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie que estoy viva, ni siquiera le digas a la Hokage que ya me viste, pondrías en peligro todo.−susurro cerca de su oído._**

**_Neji solo asintió._**

**_−Hanabi-sama te extraña mucho, Ino y Tenten lloran cada vez que te recuerdan y Shino y Kiba no están mejor._**

**_Al escuchar eso Hinata sollozo. Ella también los extrañaba mucho._**

**_−Naruto ya no es el mismo desde tu supuesta muerte._**

**_Al oír el nombre del rubio el cuerpo de Hinata se tenso. Prefirió no hablar de él, solo quería estar un rato más con su primo pues lo vería hasta dentro de más de 2 años._**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

− ¿Crees que le diga a alguien que estas viva?

Salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar la voz de Itachi.

−Para nada, el sabe que lo hago por el bien de la aldea. No dirá nada.− dijo segura de sus palabras.− Bueno ¡Ha entrenar!−

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

4 meses después.

− ¡No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que en verdad fueras una zanahoria! ¡Las zanahorias no hablan, ni son molestas al contrario de ti!

− ¡Y a mí me gustaría que fueras un pescado para asarte y darte de comer a los gatos cara de tiburón!−

− ¡Bruja!

− ¡Subnormal!

Suigetsu chillo cuando escucho eso.− ¡Retira lo dicho cuatro ojos!−grito apuntándola con el dedo índice.

− ¡Nunca! S-U-B-N-O-R-M-A-L.−deletreo burlona Karin.

Hinata tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y las manos hechas puños.

−Esos dos idiotas tienen peleando más de una hora…−murmuro para Juugo quien estaba caminando a su lado.

Juugo solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia atrás mirando a sus compañeros pelear como niños.

Estaban buscando a Itachi, Sasuke iba a la delantera, tras el venían Juugo y Hinata y tras ellos venían Suigetsu y Karin.

Juugo volteo disimuladamente hacia atrás mirando como Karin trataba de golpear a Suigetsu y como el esquivaba todos sus golpes.

Bufo cansado.

−Busca Hyuga y ustedes dos cállense de una vez.

Al oír la orden de Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin dejaron de pelear. Ninguno aparte de Hinata retaba a Sasuke pues todos le tenían algo de miedo menos Hinata y Juugo que eran los únicos que no le tenía miedo. Juugo no lo desobedecía solo por puro respeto, no porque le tuviera miedo.

−Que humor se carga…−murmuro activando el Byakugan y fingiendo buscar.

−No veo nada Sasuke.

−Hmp, acamparemos más adelante ya casi anochece.−aviso para seguir caminando.

Hinata se encontraba extrañada por la actitud de Sasuke, no es que él se la pasara con una sonrisa en el rostro ni mucho menos hablaba más de lo necesario pero ahora se encontraba más extraño, como si estuviera…

******"Triste−**se dijo mentalmente.−**Demo ¿por qué_?"− _**

− ¿Le pasa algo Hinata-san?−pregunto preocupado Juugo al ver que su amiga se había quedado muy pensativa.

− ¿Hum?−salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la pregunta de Juugo.−No, no solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia.−dijo con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo.

Juugo asintió conforme por a la respuesta y volvió a posar su mirada en el camino.

Cuando llegaron al lugar correcto para descansar, los chicos se dispusieron a armar las tiendas mientras las chicas hacían la cena. Hinata aun se encontraba preocupada por Sasuke, se veía muy triste y no sabía la razón. Desde hacía un tiempo sentimientos de fraternidad se empezaron a formar dentro de ella, tanto por Itachi y Sasuke, hasta con los del equipo, pero ahora quien más le preocupaba era Sasuke, no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta pero ella lo quería como un hermano.

La cena termino y Sasuke sin decir nada se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y se perdió en lo profundo del bosque. Juugo se ofreció a lavar los trastos sin embargo Hinata se adelanto diciendo que ella los lavaría.

Tomo los trastos y se dirigió al lugar a donde había ido Sasuke.

Camino un poco hasta quedar frente a una hermosa cascada y a un lado se encontraba sentado Sasuke.

− ¿Qué quieres Hyuga?−pregunto sin voltear a verla y con voz monótona típica de él.

−Bueno, venía a lavar los trastos.−se excuso mientras se acercaba al lago dejaba a un lado los trastos.− ¿Sasuke?−

−Hmp.

− ¿Te pasa algo?−pregunto amablemente.

Al oir la pregunta de Hinata, Sasuke se tenso pero casi al instante recupero la postura.

− ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo Hinata?

Hinata lo conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando le pasaba algo decía sin querer su nombre de pila.

−Sasuke-kun, a un que tu no lo creas te conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano.

−Aja.−dijo sin creérselo.

−Cuando te enojas−empezó mientras se sentaba a su lado.−te gusta estar solo porque no quieres desquitarte con nosotros.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Cómo…?

−Cuando te gusta algo eres más abierto, no tanto porque solo yo me doy cuenta.−dijo mientras le sonreía.

−Basta…−susurro entrecortadamente.

−Cuando mientes te sale una especie de tic en el ojo.

−Basta…−dijo un poco más fuerte.

−Cuando algo te divierte tienes que morderte la mejilla para no sonreír−

−Cállate…−

−Cuando te da risa algo finges que toses para que pasen desapercibidas tus carcajadas.−

−Basta…−dijo mas fuerte.

−Y cuando estas triste te gusta estar solo para no sentirte inferior a los demás…

− ¡Basta!−le grito empuñando sus manos y tensando todo su cuerpo. −Cállate…−susurro mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

− ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué te aterra que los demás sepan que también tienes sentimientos y emociones? ¿Por qué no dejas entrar a nadie en tu vida?

−Porque…−se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por hablar. Estar con ella lo descontrolaba, ella sacaba una parte de el que no usaba y eso lo aterraba.

− ¿Sientes que si te abres con las personas ellas en algún momento te dejaran? ¿Piensas que las emociones son debilidad?

−Los sentimientos son debilidad…

−No es verdad.

Sasuke volteo a verla.

−Dame una prueba de ello.

Hinata se impresiono levemente no se esperaba esa petición por parte del azabache.

−Antes, yo era una chica débil e inservible. Invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera, todo mi clan me despreciaba y repudiaba, mi hermana me decía que era una verdadera desgracia para el clan, mi primo me humillaba y maltrataba hasta intento matarme, mi padre me odiaba y me desprecia, para cuando estuve a punto de salir del camino conocí a alguien que con solo una sonrisa y unas palabras hizo que mi vida se iluminara, me enamore de esa persona.− recordó vagamente al rubio **_"Sere Hokage ¡Dattebayo!"_**− Por esa persona me esforcé, entrenaba día y noche, deje mi timidez e inseguridad atrás por él. Tiempo después conocí a Kiba y a Shino los que siempre estaban incondicionalmente para mí, a mi maestra Kurenai que de alguna manera me adopto como su propia hija, a Ino y a Tenten mis dos mejores amigas las mejores que podría tener, paso un tiempo y Neji volvió a ser el primo cariñoso que tuve desde el principio, recupere a la hermana que se escabullía a mi cama las noches de tormenta, no puedo decirte que mi padre me llego a amar pues no estoy segura de ello pero al menos tengo su aprobación, me convertí en una de las mejores ANBU de rastreo y asesinato que había y todo eso lo hice por el amor que le tenía a mis seres queridos. Si hubiera dejado que mi corazón se llenara de odio nunca habría tenido lo que tengo ahora.

− ¿Cómo quieres que yo llegue a cambiar si no tengo seres queridos?−susurro mientras sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

−Sasuke-kun…−susurro mientras deslizaba su mano y agarraba la de Sasuke. Sasuke se tenso pero en vez de que Hinata desasiera el agarre solo le dio un liguero apretón de mano.−Aun que no lo creas, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Kakashi-sensei te quieren mucho, con ellos es suficiente para que tengas una razón por la cual seguir adelante y cambiar. También…−se sonrojo un poco y titubeo.−me tienes a mí, pues aun que parezca un poco apresurado yo te quiero como a un hermano.

Sasuke la miro impresionado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía llegar a su vida así sin más y hacer que esta cambie tan radicalmente? ¿Cómo podía entenderlo con simples miradas y sin palabras? ¿Por qué deseaba que en vez de Itachi ella fuera su hermana?

−Yo… siempre estaré para ti Sasuke-kun yo nunca te voy a traicionar ni te dejare solo, no sé cómo me consideres tu, no sé si te gusta la fraternidad que siento hacia ti, no sé si me tendrás confianza y mucho menos sé si algún día puedas cambiar, pero quiero que sepas que aun que siguas siendo amargado, orgulloso y frio como un hielo yo nunca te dejare solo. Déjame entrar en tu vida Sasuke, déjame ser tu hermana solo dame una oportunidad y cuando sea el momento, regresemos a Konoha a nuestro hogar, dejare mi cometido de querer matar al tipo que estaba siguiendo solo para encontrar a Itachi y luego volver a casa, juntos.−dijo mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

Sasuke la miraba con impresión. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sentía una calidez en su pecho, como cuando de pequeño su mama lo abrazaba o cuando su padre una vez le dijo que se sentía orgulloso de él… o cuando Itachi jugaba con él y le decía que lo quería.

Todo era tan confuso.

−Si me aceptas, nunca volverás a estar solo Sasuke.−le susurro con ternura mientras ponía su mano enfrente invitándolo a agárrala.

Sasuke miro su mano con inseguridad que hace mucho no sentía, levanto lentamente su mano temblorosa y tomo la de Hinata.

Hinata al ver eso, lo jalo contra si atrapándolo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

Sasuke al sentir los brazos de Hinata rodeándolo con ternura, titubeando un poco llevo sus brazos a la cintura de la oji perla apretándola más contra sí.

Y después de muchos años se dio la libertad de llorar libremente mientras era abrazado por Hinata.

La causa de su tristeza ese día era porque se cumplía el aniversario de la masacre Uchiha.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuara…_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Abucheos? _**

**_Enserio si alguien tiene un consejo para darme, no duden en decírmelo :D_**

**_Contestaciones a comentarios:_**

**_-Sele-02: Hanabi estaba algo insegura y si, Hinata es elemento Rayo y Fuego, muchos creían que era agua por su entrenamiento sobre el agua pero no. Saludos! Gracias por tu review!_**

**_-KawaiiSoul: Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! Saludos y besos!_**

**_ : Gracias por tu review! Saludos!_**

**_-YueDark: Gracias por tu review! Espero y siguas leyendo saludos!_**

**_-Violetamonster: Saludos! Gracias por tu review!_**

**_-MusaSpinelli: Falta muy poco para que hina regrese a Konoha ;D A mi también me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a Naruto XD soy mala. Gracias por tu review! Saludos!_**


	7. Reunión de hermanos

**N**aruto **n**o **m**e **p**ertenece.

**A**dvertencia: **p**alabras **m**al **h**abladas.

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_Capitulo #7 – "La reunión de los hermanos."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dos años después…_**

− ¡Joder Itachi! ¡¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza?!

Sus manos temblaban y sudaban.

Estaba muy desesperada y sentía que un nudo en la garganta crecía.

Sus ojos estaban rojos signos de su enojo y ganas de echarse a llorar.

Frente a ella estaba Itachi que la miraba serio.

−Es algo que tengo que hacer Hinata yo ya sabía que moriría estoy enfermo.

−¡Si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio hubiera buscado alguna manera de curarte! –Las lagrimas ya caían libres rodando por sus sonrosadas mejillas.− ¡si al principio me hubieras dicho que en esto consistía tu plan entonces no te hubiera ayudado!

Recordó las veces que Itachi se miraba mas pálido de lo normal y que tocia muy a menudo. Sus ojeras habían crecido y sus labios habían perdido el color poco a poco.

−Por eso mismo no te dije nada. Ya falta muy poco para que el plazo de tu misión se venza solo nos quedan 2 meses.

− ¿Pero porque tiene que ser así? –Susurro con la mirada gacha y sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.−es que acaso ¿no hay otra forma…?

−No. No hay otra forma.

Hinata sollozo y se abrazo a sí misma.

−N-no quiero que mueras I-itachi. No de esta forma.

−De esta forma Sasuke podrá vivir en paz y sin odio en su corazón.

−¡Solo lo empeoraras! ¡Cuando se entere de que Konoha…!

−Eso lo impedirás tú. Tú cuidaras de que él nunca se entere de la verdad.

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza mientras a un se abrazaba a sí misma.

−No sé si sea capaz de tal cosa. Ya no lo quiero traicionar, yo en verdad lo quiero.

−Tienes que tener en cuenta también a Konoha. Si Sasuke se entera es capaz de hacer algo en contra de la aldea.

Hinata pensó que tenía mucha razón en eso; era verdad que ella quería mucho a Sasuke pero primero era su aldea.

La oji perla asintió.−que acepte esto no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo a esta locura Itachi. Tú mereces ser amado por tu hermano y ser reconocido como un héroe.

Itachi sonrió levemente.

−Gracias…−susurro mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

−Busca Hyuga.

Hinata respondió con un gruñido y activo su línea sucesoria.

**_"Es ahora o nunca"_**

Trago duro y sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

−Lo encontré −aviso casi en un susurro y con la voz ronca.

− ¡¿Dónde?! – con rapidez volteo su rostro mirando fijamente a Hinata.

−20 kilómetros al norte.

Sasuke asintió. – ¡Vamos!−

Hinata sintió una rebelde lagrima caer por su mejilla izquierda.

_._

_._

_._

Mi pequeño y tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke frunció el seño.

Itachi estaba frente a él, sentado en un gran asiento de concreto.

−Ese Sharingan… ¿Qué tanto puede ver?−pregunto Itachi con voz carente de emoción.

− ¿Cuánto puedo ver con ellos?−pregunto mientras se adentraba mas en esa habitación.

Se escuchaba el eco de sus pisadas.

−Lo que estoy viendo ahora.−hizo una pausa quedando en un tenso silencio.−Itachi… es tu muerte.

Quedaron de nuevo en ese amenazante silencio mirándose a los ojos con sus líneas sucesorias activas.

−Mi muerte ¿Eh?−sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos en el proceso.−Entonces…

En un movimiento inexistente Itachi apareció a espaldas de su hermano.

−Hagamos que suceda…

Sasuke sonrió levemente para sacar rápidamente su katana y bloquear un kunai con el que le apuntaba su hermano.

Se escucho eco cuando los metales se golpearon contra sí.

Sasuke retrocedió al momento que Itachi lanzaba golpes y patadas.

El Uchiha menor apunto con su katana a Itachi dispuesto a atravesarlo, pero Itachi fue más rápido y salto por encima de Sasuke agarrándolo por la capa que traía puesta y lanzándolo contra la pared haciendo que Sasuke soltara su espada y callera clavada en algún lugar de la habitación.

Sasuke cayó de cuclillas e hizo unos sellos con las manos.− **_(¡Chidori Nagashi!) −_**exclamo golpeando el suelo y haciendo que la electricidad se canalizara en todo el piso.

Itachi al ver eso salto para que la electricidad no pudiera alcanzarlo ni pudiera dañarlo.

Al estar cerca del techo, viro un poco su rostro hacia arriba para luego abrir como platos sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba de cabeza en el techo con la katana la mano derecha.

En cuestión de segundos Sasuke atravesó a su hermano con la katana haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Sasuke quedo encima de su hermano sosteniendo a un la espada.

−Te has vuelto… fuerte.−dijo tosiendo sangre.

−Itachi… tengo una última cosa que preguntarte…

Itachi sonrió y levanto su brazo con los dos dedos alzados directo a la frente de su hermano haciéndolo pensar que lo golpearía en la frente como en los viejos tiempos.

En vez de eso solo apunto con sus dos dedos a la izquierda para que Sasuke volteara a ver a esa dirección.

Sasuke volteo para encontrarse con su hermano sentado en el que lo había visto al principio.

El Uchiha menor frunció el seño y miro rápidamente al falso Itachi que se mantenía bajo el.

Miro que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacios y luego el cuerpo se desasía convirtiéndose en cuervos.

− La misma línea… y las mismas aves ¿Otra farsa de tu Jutsu especial?−dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

− ¿Que quiere saber Sasuke? Esto no ha terminado, pero te escuchare.

−Te lo diré una vez más…

Sasuke apareció detrás del asiento de Itachi para nuevamente atravesarlo con la katana, pero esta vez por detrás.

El Sasuke que se encontraba parado frente a su hermano se deshizo convirtiéndose en serpientes blancas y de diferentes tamaños.

−Genjustu…−murmuro mientras sentía como la sangre escurría por su mentón.

−Tengo una última cosa que preguntar ¡Eso es lo que dije, bastardo! Responde a mi pregunta.−dijo mientras movía la espada aun dentro de Itachi.−El dolor de tu pecho no desaparecerá hasta que respondas.

−Así que intencionalmente evitaste dañar puntos vitales…

−Tu dijiste que…**_"Si tu despiertas el Mangekyo Sharingan, habremos tres, incluyéndome a mí, que poseamos ese poder. Así que… ese es el objetivo de tu vida ahora."−_**repitió en su mente las palabras que le había dicho su hermano después de la masacre.−La tercera persona… El otro Sharingan ¿Quién es en el clan Uchiha?−

Itachi suspiro recargando su cabeza en el asiento.

− ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad sobre tal cosa?

−Voy a matarlo después de que te mate a ti. Eso es el porqué.

**_"Mierda" _**se dijo mentalmente Itachi.

− ¿Matarlo?

−Cuando tú mataste a todos los del Clan, tu mencionaste la existencia de otra persona. Así que a ese miembro del Clan Uchiha que tú no mataste fue un conspirador. Incluso tu no podías matar a la fuerza policiaca solo.

−Así que tú te figuraste eso…

− ¿Quién es?

Itachi lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo y permaneció en silencio.

Sasuke frunció el seño y movió mas la espada atravesándola más.

−Madara Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente.

− ¡¿Uchiha Madara?! –frunció el seño y apretó la mandíbula. − ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

−Madara sigue vivo. Esta en ti creerme o no.

− ¡Deja de bromear!

−Para sobrevivir, se aferro a todo lo que sabemos y conocemos. Y lo hizo todo real. Pero el conocimiento y el entendimiento son ambiguos. Esa realidad podría ser una ilusión. Todos los humanos viven con imágenes equivocadas. ¿No es otra forma de verlo?

− ¿Qué intentas decir?−murmuro Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

Itachi sonrió y volteo a verlo –Es solo que crees que Madara está muerto. Es exactamente lo mismo. Una vez creíste que era tu amable hermano mayor. Solo pretendí ser el hermano que querías… en orden para mejorar tus ideas.

Sasuke gruño y cerró fuertemente los ojos, odiaba recordar.

−Lo que paso esa noche... era muy joven y pensé que estaba en una ilusión. Que estaba atrapado en un cruel Genjutsu, quería creer que era eso.−dijo mientras sus manos temblaban a un sosteniendo la katana.− ¡Pero era la pura verdad! –Grito mientras hacia un Chidori Nagashi.− ¡Mi ojo no es como antes! ¡Mi Sharingan puede ver a través de tu Genjutsu!

Itachi soltó una leve carcajada.− Hum, aun sigues hablando muy confiado. Pero por ahora, tomare la palabra.

Sasuke estaba detrás del asiento del Itachi falso apuntando con su Chidori Nagashi enfrente a él a su verdadero hermano que se encontraba en la verdadera silla.

La ilusión desapareció asiendo que la katana se estrellara contra el suelo.

− ¿Por qué no terminamos esta plática?

−Ser confiado está bien. Pero Sasuke, tu ojo aun no es como el mío.

Sasuke puso una leve mueca de preocupación que desapareció al instante.

−Entonces no pudiste matar a tu amigo más cercano. ¿Y pretendiste venir ante mí con esa resolución tan débil?

−Entonces apúrate e intenta matarme con el Mangekyo Sharingan ¿O es ahora difícil mostrar tu capacidad contra mí?

Itachi suspiro resignado y se levanto de su asiento.

−Estas muy seguro de ti mismo. Mangekyo Sharingan, este ojo es especial. En el momento en el que despierta va hacia la obscuridad y mientras más se usa mas se sella.

− ¿Que quieres decir?−pregunto confundido Sasuke.

−Con el tiempo el Mangekyo Sharingan pierde su luz.

−Ceguera.−afirmo.− ¿Es lo que se cambia por el control del Kyuubi?

Itachi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su hermano –Hiciste lo que te dije. ¿Y leíste el pergamino en el salón de reuniones?

Sasuke recordó todo lo que tardo en encontrar los pergaminos cuando era pequeño−Madara, exactamente ¿quién o qué es él?

−El primero que uso al Kyuubi. Un hombre inmortal que es mi compañero y mentor. El único que desvelo el otro secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan. Ese es Madara Uchiha.

− ¿El otro secreto del Mangekyo? ¿Tiene otro poder además de controlar al Kyuubi?

−Sí. Un secreto más. El más importante de todos.

− ¿Más importante? ¿Qué es?

Itachi quedo en silencio al notar como su vista se hacía más borrosa.

− ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Contesta!−grito.

−Déjame contarte algo del pasado. Concierne en la historia de los Uchiha.

Sasuke lo siguió mirando esperando a que continuara hablando.

−Hace mucho, Madara tuvo un hermano… un hermano menor. Uchiha Madara y su hermano para cuando eran chicos forjaban sus habilidades peleando entre ellos dos. El Mangekyo Sharingan despertó en los dos y en ese momento fueron considerados especiales por su clan. Ambos eran hábiles con sus poderes oculares y competían en uno al otro. Los hermanos mataron a los más importantes para ellos con el fin de despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan. Nunca se había visto eso en el clan Uchiha. Los hermanos usaron su poder ocular para tomar el control y Madara fue el líder. Luego un cambio ocurrió en Madara que estaba físicamente bien. Como lo mencione, este ojo es especial. Cuando más lo uses, más se sella… hasta que terminas en la obscuridad. Es el último destino de este poder ocular. El precio de este poder es destruirte a ti mismo, perdiendo la luz. Para recuperarse Madara intento todo lo posible pero nada funciono. Estaba desesperado. Madara fue cazado por el Mangekyo y perdió la luz. Tomo los ojos de su hermano menor. Ahora Madara poseía nueva luz y nunca más perdió la luz de sus ojos. Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, se dice que los ojos de su hermano menor ganaron luz eterna, cuando encontraron un nuevo cuerpo y disparo una oportunidad, un nuevo Jutsu ocular nació de esos ojos. Como sea, el cambio de esos ojos solo puede hacerse entre miembros del clan y aun así no cualquiera puede obtener nuevos poderes con este método. Este es el hecho histórico después de tantos sacrificios. Ese es el otro secreto de estos ojos. Madara tomo el control de un clan tras otro. Al final formo una alianza con los Senju del bosque que era liderado por el ninja más fuerte. Luego peleo con el líder del clan Senju, el primer Hokage acerca del curso que tomaría la villa. El perdió la pelea., pero Madara a un vive con su poder ocular. Formo la organización llamada Akatsuki y se oculto bajo las sombras. Hace 16 años, Madara instigo al Kyuubi para atacar Konoha pero también fue detenido por el cuarto Hokage. Madara es un poco, perdedor vencido. No es digno de ser el Uchiha más fuerte. Yo seré… ¡Quien sobre pase a Madara y seré el mejor ninja!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

− ¡Y ahora, por fin podre obtener el poder que sobre pase a Madara! ¡Sasuke! ¡Tú serás mi nueva luz!

Hinata, quien veía todo fuera del templo con su Byakugan, solo atino derramar lágrimas.

−Itachi…−susurro triste.

Ella se encontraba afuera del templo mientras sus demás compañeros se encontraban en un lugar más alejado cuidando el área.

− ¡Tienes mis esperanzados ojos! ¡Originalmente mate a todos los del clan Uchiha para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan! ¡Los padres y los hijos se matan entre sí para obtener el poder ocular eterno y mostrar su poder! Es un clan contaminado y desde el día en el que naciste ¡Has estado vinculado a este destino sangriento! ¡Ahora ven hermano menor! Debo matarte y librarme de este destino ¡Y traer el verdadero cambio! ¡Estaré libre de los obstáculos que me ciegan! ¡Somos piezas de repuesto entre nosotros! ¡Este es el verdadero lazo de los hermanos Uchiha!

−Entonces, todo fue para esto.−dijo con voz monótona.−Por fin llego ¡El momento de cumplir mi meta!−exclamo Sasuke mientras desataba su capa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

−Dijiste que puedes ver mi muerte pero no puedes ganar contra mi Mangekyo Sharingan. Por mala suerte tu meta termina como una ilusión porque tú no superas el Mangekyo.

Sasuke desato las vendas que estaban en sus brazos.−Puedes usar tus ojos todo lo que gustes pero mi odio volverá esa ilusión una realidad. Tu realidad es la muerte...−

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hinata soltó un alarido de dolor y sujeto su ojo derecho con su mano.

Uso bastante chakra mirando todo lo que hacían los hermanos Uchiha allí dentro.

−Maldición.−murmuro.

De repente sintió algo que no le gusto e hizo que su corazón latiera de manera frenética.

−El chakra de Naruto-kun…−susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rápidamente se coloco bien su máscara de ANBU y su capa negra.

Se encontraba a algunos 7 kilómetros y se dirigía hacia acá seguramente buscando a Sasuke, tenía que ir a distraerlo.

Salto entre las ramas dispuesta a buscar a Naruto.

.

.

.

**N**aruto corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Sentía como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza.

¡Por fin! ¡Después de tanto tiempo había encontrado a él teme! ¡Por fin lo llevaría a su hogar!

Desde hace una semana se encontraba con Sakura y Kiba en una misión para encontrar a un hijo de un señor feudal que se encontraba secuestrado desde hace un mes.

Mientras buscaban, encontraron los chakras del equipo Taka, el chakra de Sasuke y uno que no supieron identificar pero era un chakra tan elevado como el de Sasuke o incluso el suyo.

Sin avisarle a la Hokage se pusieron a buscar a Sasuke por el área.

Llevaban 2 días buscando, así que se dividieron para mejorar sus posibilidades de encontrarlo.

¡Él lo había encontrado!

Siguió corriendo hasta que entre las ramas. Un kunai le roso la mejilla haciendo que un liguero corte se abriera.

Paro abruptamente para ponerse en guardia y tomar un kunai de su porta armas.

− ¡¿Quién anda allí?!

De entre los árboles se dejo ver a una persona totalmente cubierta con una masacrara y una capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió y como su corazón latió más fuerte. Se extraño mucho por eso.

− ¡Que quieres! ¡No tengo tiempo!−

La persona enmascarada siguió callada sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

− ¡Habla maldición!−grito mientras le lanzaba kunias y shurikens que fácilmente, Hinata los esquivo con su espada.

En una distracción de Naruto, Hinata hizo unos sellos y susurro**_: − (Gokan Sakusō no Jutsu) –_**

Naruto salto de un lado al otro al oír explosiones que levantaron un polvo muy raro.

Se empezó a sentir mareado.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas y no veía al enemigo.

Inhalo aire para ver si con eso se desaturdía pero fue peor.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando dificultosamente.

Hinata quien se encontraba mirando todo a una esquina del lugar, se acerco lentamente a Naruto y le dio un golpe en el cuello para dormirlo.

Lo recostó cuidadosamente en el suelo y contemplo su rostro por unos minutos.

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo miro. Traía el cabello corto y facciones más maduras, sin duda era más alta por lo que vio cuando lo tenía parado frente a ella, más musculoso también sin llegar a lo exagerado.

Estaba muy guapo.

Se sonrojo tras su máscara ante su último pensamiento.

Acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de su amado para después levantarse e irse rápidamente.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**S**asuke sintió como su hermano lo golpeaba con los dedos en la frente y miro como le sonreía para luego caer inerte al suelo.

Por fin.

Por fin de tantos años de esfuerzos pudo matar a quien le desgracio la vida de la manera más vil y sucia.

Suspiro cansado para después dejarse caer a un lado del cuerpo de Itachi.

En un par de minutos se desmayo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cuando Hinata miro a lo lejos los cuerpos de Sasuke e Itachi corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a ellos.

Se hinco revisando el pulso de Sasuke que se encontraba débil pero sobreviviría.

Se giro sobre sí misma para revisar el de Itachi.

Estaba vivo.

Pero con el pulso demasiado débil.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas escaparon al igual que un sollozo.

−H-hinata-hime−escucho el susurro rasposo de Itachi.

− ¡Itachi!−tomo entre sus manos la mano de el Uchiha.

Itachi sonrió cansadamente.

−P-por fin mi Otouto vivirá e-en p-paz.

−C-cállate Itachi n-no te e-esfuerces.−susurro mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

−T-tonta, sabes que m-moriré aun así.

Al escuchar eso Hinata sollozo mas fuerte sintiendo como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus pómulos.

−Hinata escúchame b-bien y p-ponme atención.

La oji perla asintió.

−T-tienes que llevarte a Sasuke de aquí rápido. Akatsuki n-no t-tarda en v-venir p-por él, pero antes de eso t-tienes q-que q-quitarme los ojos y llevártelos.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos impresionada.

− ¿Q-que?

−Llévate a Sasuke a la cabaña en l-la q-que n-nos reuníamos, allí encontraras una carta que deje para ti, está guardada bajo el s-suelo.

−Itachi, todavía tenemos tiempo, puedo tele transportarnos a la cabaña y podre curarte…−dijo desesperadamente

−Sigues siendo t-tan ingenua. –dijo mientras alzaba la mano y le tocaba la mejilla.

Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Itachi.

−C-cuida a Sasuke.− pidió mientras alzaba un poco la mano con los dos dedos apuntando a la frente de la peli azul.−T-te q-quiero hime.−dijo mientras golpeaba su frente con sus dedos.

−Yo t-también te quiero Itachi.−mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a pesar de que su rostro estuviese cubierto de lágrimas.

Itachi al escuchar eso cerró los ojos y sonrió.

La mano que aun se mantenía en lo alto, fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo.

Un grito salió de la garganta de Hinata.

Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Itachi.

−E-estúpido t-terco.−susurro mientras se acercaba al rostro de Itachi y le daba un largo beso en la mejilla.

Para cuando estuvo calmada se dio la tarea de extirpar los ojos del Uchiha.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Naruto comenzó a mover los parpados cuando la luz del sol empezó a molestarlo.

Intento darse la vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero olfateo un poco y pudo oler el aroma de medicinas y hiervas haciendo que arrugara la nariz. Abrió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con el blanco techo de la habitación.

Estaba en el hospital.

− ¡Naruto! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas!

La escandalosa voz de Sakura lo hizo mirar a su derecha para encontrarse a la Haruno entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

−Sakura ¿Qué…?

− ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Naruto asintió levemente.

−Bueno, cuando te encontramos estabas tirado en el suelo inconsciente. No vimos a nadie más por el lugar.

Naruto hizo memoria y se acordó de la persona con capa.

−No me hizo daño…−murmuro para sí mismo.

− ¿Que pasa Naruto?−pregunto curiosa.

−Yo solo recuerdo a una persona con capa y con máscara. Era muy extraño porque no hablo en ningún momento. Después hizo un extraño sello haciendo miles de explosiones que soltaban un extraño polvo que me hizo sentir mareado y luego…−Naruto abrió grande los ojos incrédulo.

− ¡¿Y luego qué?!

−Cuando caí de rodillas y me iba azotar contra el suelo, la persona fue la que me recostó para que no me lastimara y después… me acaricio la mejilla.−dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla acariciada.−de allí ya no recuerdo nada.

−Creo que estuviste delirando.−dijo Sakura.− iré por Tsunade-sama ella quería venir a verte cuando estuvieras bien.

Naruto asintió torpemente y siguió recordando.

−Esos ojos…−murmuro recordando unos ojos lila claro, casi llegando a ser blanco.

Suspiro sintiendo a un la calidez de la mano de acaricio su mejilla.

Por alguna loca y extraña razón, esa calidez le recordó a Hinata a quien seguía amando a pesar de tres años después de su muerte.

Muchos le decían que la vida seguía, que se enamorara de otra persona pero le era imposible, nunca podría amara nadie como la ama a ella.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuara…_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Consejos?_**

**_-Agradecimientos a:_**

**_YueDark_**

**_Pablo Gonzales_**

**_Dani19sh_**

**_MusaSpinelli_**

**_Adx-25_**

**_Harumi-chan nekopanda_**

**_Sele-02_**

**_KawaiiSoul_**

**_Samara Namizake-Sama19_**

**¡Acabo de ver la película de The Last completa! ¡Esta hermosa!**


	8. Regresando a Konoha

**L**os **P**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO S**on **m**ios.

**¡Advertencia!:** Palabras mal habladas.

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Capitulo #8.- "Volviendo a Konoha, Reacciones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**anabi se levanto de su cama al ver que el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte.

Puso lentamente sus pies en el frio piso de madera.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo y se froto el ojo izquierdo.

Lentamente poso su mirada en el espejo del tocador que estaba frente a su cama.

Esos últimos tres años no había cambiado mucho, solo estaba un poco más desarrollada y alta, pero nada más.

Miro un poco a su izquierda encontrándose con una porta retrato con una foto suya y de su hermana.

Su hermana.

Se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada.

A un la recordaba perfectamente, esos ojos llenos de nobleza y amabilidad, ese cabello negro azulado largo y brilloso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su jugueteo de dedos, su cálida voz y abrazos.

Sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué tuvo que haber muerto así?

¿Qué no se suponía que la gente que actuaba bien recibía cosas buenas?

¿Por qué su hermana nunca tuvo nada bueno en ese caso?

Cuando supo que su hermana murió, se sintió la peor escoria. Sí, porque ella la negó por muchos años, la desprecio por creerla débil a pesar de que ella misma sabía que no era verdad, porque su hermana se sacrifico por ella muchas veces cuando su padre las hacia pelear y Hinata perdía voluntariamente para no lastimarla, porque Hinata le había dicho millones de veces que la amaba y ella nunca le dijo que ella también la quería.

Que ella también la amaba.

Sintió como una fría lágrima bajaba por su pómulo hasta llegar a su cuello.

Rápidamente la seco y se enderezo.

¡No! ¡Ella no decaería! ¡Soportaría el dolor solo por su hermana!

−Porque Onee-chan lo hubiese querido así.−susurro cerrando sus ojos negándose a llorar.

Porque su hermana así lo hubiese deseado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**E**xprimió el trapo dentro de la plagana dejándolo húmedo.

Toco con el torso de su mano la frente de Sasuke.

Suspiro. Por lo menos su temperatura había bajado. Tenían en la cabaña ya dos días y en esos dos días Sasuke a un no había despertado. Ellos estaban solos en la cabaña pues era mejor así. Perdió su rastro y el de Sasuke para que el equipo Taka no los encontrara.

Puso en la frente del oji negro el trapo húmedo y sonrió de medio lado al verlo decir unas cosas inentendibles para después caer profundamente dormido.

Sasuke se parecía tanto a su hermano.

Itachi.

Al recordar a su amigo, los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tapo su boca ahogando un sollozo.

Recordó todos los momentos que paso al lado de Itachi.

Recordó todos los entrenamientos junto a él.

Recordó las veces que se preocupaba mucho por ella y las veces que le hacia un obsequio.

Recordó que una vez le dijo que se veía muy bonita sonrojada.

Recordó cuando la alagaba al momento de hacerle comida.

Recordó cuando la abrazaba y le revolvía el cabello como a una niña pequeña

Suspiro intentando calmarse.

Ahora que se acordaba, a un no leía la carta que le había dejado Itachi.

Trago saliva y se encamino a donde se encontraba la carta.

Se hinco y lentamente fue quitando las tablas de madera en donde se encontraba la carta.

Cuando termino de quitarlas se encontró dos pergaminos y una pequeña caja negra.

Tomo entre sus manos los dos y se sentó en el suelo. Abrió el que se suponía que era su carta.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer.

…" _Querida Hinata_

_Primeramente quiero decirte que te deje mis investigaciones y pertenencias a ti._

_Estos tres años te eh estado entrenando con la intención de que te volvieras más fuerte y pudieras detener lo que se avecina._

_La guerra se acerca._

_Madara Uchiha tiene un plan, me gustaría ayudarte en eso pero es algo que hasta para mi es desconocido._

_Infórmale a la Hokage y ayuda en lo que puedas. Estoy seguro que serás una pieza muy importante en la guerra._

_Cuida a Otouto, se que lo harás muy bien._

_Gracias._

_Gracias por estos tres años de tu compañía._

_Cuando te conocí, hiciste que mi mundo tomara un color más brillante y sin soledad._

_Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad con tus sonrisas, palabras de aliento, tus abrazos, tu compañía, todo de ti me trajo alegría._

_Me di cuenta que aun existen personas buenas y con corazones puros._

_Ojala existieran más personas como tu Hinata._

_Quien tenga el privilegio de conocerte es sin duda muy suertudo._

_Se feliz Hime, te lo mereces mas que nadie en este mundo._

_Nunca cambies tus ideales._

_De nuevo gracias, seré eternamente el hombre más feliz por haberte conocido._

_Hinata, te amo…"_

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin consuelo. Dejo caer lentamente la cara de sus manos mientras temblaba fuertemente por los sollozos.

Cubrió con sus dos manos su rostro.

Ella era la que estaba muy contenta de haberlo conocido, de haber podido estar a su lado esos tres años.

Observo la cajita que estaba a su lado. La tomo entre sus manos y lentamente la abrió.

Era un hermoso collar, era casi igual a la de Naruto solo que la piedra era de color morado.

Con las manos temblorosas se puso el collar en el cuello y tomo entre sus dedos el dije.

Sonrió levemente al encontrarse con el papelito que estaba en la caja.

_"Un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños…"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ese Itachi.−dijo un tipo con una máscara naranja de espiral, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.−sabia que tramaba algo, pero ese chico es muy inteligente. No dejo cabos sueltos.−

− ¿Qué aremos Tobi? necesitamos a Sasuke de nuestro lado.−dijo Zetsu preocupado.

Tobi suspiro y se acomodo bien su capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas.

Puso su mano bajo su barbilla mientras meditaba y caminaba de un lado a otro.

− ¡Tengo una idea!−dijo infantilmente mientras alzaba la mano con el dedo índice arriba.−Solo hay que esperar…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**H**inata estaba dormitando en su asiento.

Se estiro perezosamente en la silla y bostezo.

Poso su perlada mirada en Sasuke. A un dormía, lo bueno es que ya no tenía fiebre solo hacía falta esperar a que despertara.

Y como si Kami-sama hubiera escuchado su suplica, el Uchiha comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos.

La oji perla rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se puso a un lado de Sasuke.

− ¿H-hinata?−pregunto con voz rasposa tratando de enfocar su mirada en la Hyuga.

−Sí. Soy yo Sasuke.−dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke entre la suya, dándole un leve apretón en la mano.

− ¿Dónde estamos?

−Es una cabaña que me encontré.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?−pregunto mientras se sentaba lentamente sintiendo miles de descargas de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

−Dos días.−dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

Sasuke gruño y frunció el seño.

Quedaron en silencio un rato, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sasuke rompió dicho silencio.

− ¿Esta muerto?

Hinata se mordió la lengua y bajo la mirada.

−Está muerto.−dijo en un susurro.

Un silencio de nuevo se hizo presente hasta que ahora Hinata se encargo de romperlo.

−Sasuke-kun, ¿regresaras conmigo a Konoha?−pregunto temerosa y con la vista gacha.

Sasuke volteo levemente a verla. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo decirle que no a la persona que lo estuvo apoyando 3 años? Además, el no tenía ningún inconveniente de volver.

−Hmp, está bien.

Hinata sonrío mostrando su blanca dentadura y se abalanzo contra Sasuke abrazándolo y diciendo muchas veces un gracias.

− ¡Hinata! ¡Mi brazo!−exclamo adolorido Sasuke pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

¡Regresaba a Konoha! Por fin después de tres largos años regresaba a su hogar con las personas a las que amaba. Ya quería ver a su hermana, a Neji, a Kiba y a Shino, a Ino y Tenten, a Kurenai-sensei ¡A todos! Los extrañaba tanto que no era posible describir el alboroto que sentía en su estomago al saber que estaría a punto de verlos.

−Hum, Hinata-hime ¿Crees que nos acepten en tu aldea?−pregunto Suigetsu quien caminaba a su lado izquierdo.

−Tú no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí.−dijo Hinata sin despegar su mirada del camino.

Juugo sonrío y Karin suspiro aliviada.

Sasuke quien se encontraba más adelante, permanecía con su rostro estoico.

Siguieron caminando y charlando de cosas sin importancia, cuando llegaron al límite de donde podrían detectarlos.

−Sasuke-kun, ustedes encárguense de que nadie los vea ni los detecte y vallan a la torre de la Hokage. Díganle que vienen de mi parte.−

− ¿No vendrá con nosotros Hinata-san?−pregunto Juugo un tanto confuso.

−Llegare aparte de ustedes. ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Nos vemos haya!−dijo Hinata para luego correr directo a la aldea.

Sasuke bufo y se encamino por un lugar donde no pudieran detectarlos.

Sus subordinados se miraron entre sí para luego seguir a su líder.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**S**uspiro y se hinco para acomodar las flores en su respectivo lugar.

Escucho la campanilla de la puerta dándole a entender que alguien había ingresado a la florería.

−Bien venido a la tienda Yamanaka ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?−pregunto amablemente mientras se levantaba y aun se encontraba de espaldas con un florero de vidrio en manos acomodando las flores.

−Sí, bueno…−Ino se tenso y abrió grandemente los ojos. Quedo congelada en su lugar.−Acabo de llegar a la aldea y quisiera estar informada, así me dijeron que usted tiene los mejores chismes de Konoha.

Los azules ojos de Ino se llenaron de lagrimas y sintió que sus manos perdían las fuerzas haciendo que el florero en manos callera al suelo quebrándose en pedazos.

Un sollozo se escapo de su boca y lentamente fue volteando para encontrarse con Hinata vistiendo su traje ANBU.

− ¿H-hinata?−pregunto mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca y negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

−Ino-chan…−dijo Hinata sintiendo que a ella también se le aguaban los ojos.

−T-tu, t-tu estas m-muerta.−dijo mientras escondía su rostro en sus manos y retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás.

−Estoy viva Ino.−

Ino quito sus manos de su rostro y lo fue subiendo lentamente.

No lo aguanto más, ¡fuera o no fuera una ilusión quería abrazarla!

Corrió hasta atrapar entre sus brazos a Hinata haciéndolas caer al suelo.

Ino siguió llorando abrazada a su mejor amiga.

Y se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión, podía percibir la calidez del cuerpo de su amiga y el aroma a lilas que siempre le gusto.

Hinata llorando, abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga mientras sentía como sollozaba con su rostro pegado en su pecho.

− ¡¿Dónde diablos se supone que estabas eh?!−grito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Hinata sonrío mientras también se levantaba.

−Me gustaban mas tus muestras de cariño de hace un momento…

−No es un juego Hyuga Hinata ¿sabes cuantas personas se devastaron por tu supuesta muerte? ¿Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que cuando pronunciaran tu nombre no lloráramos?−pregunto llorando nuevamente.

Hinata se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Era verdad, nunca pensó en los demás, no pensó en su dolor ni nada.

Bajo la mirada avergonzanda.

−P-pero aun así, te sigo queriendo B-baka.−

La oji perla subió impresionada la mirada y sonrío sintiendo las lagrimas bajar nuevamente.

−Gracias…−susurro dispuesta a abrazarla nuevamente.

Hasta que sonó de nuevo la campana de la entrada.

Hinata volteo rápidamente.

−Ino, traje las flo…−Tenten abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se le cayó la bolsa que traía en la mano.

Tenten se le quedo mirando unos largos segundos a Hinata para después caer desplomada al suelo.

Se desmayo de la impresión.

− ¡Oi! ¡Tenten!− grito Hinata corriendo hacia su amiga.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**N**aruto con pasos pausados y con las manos en los bolsillos entro a su destino.

Cementerio Konoha.

Con pasos firmes camino hacia las tumbas mirando los nombres grabados en las piedras.

Hinata Hyuga.

Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el nombre grabado en la piedra.

−Ohayo Hina-chan.−saludo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Desde su muerte el siempre la visitaba como mínimo cuatro veces a la semana y platicaba con ella.

Le decía cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba.

Se quedaba horas con ella hasta que era hora de irse.

Empezó a hablar y de contarle lo que había pasado en la aldea. Durante un buen rato hablo de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando era hora de irse de levanto y sacudió sus ropas.

−Bueno ya me tengo que ir Hinata-chan. Vendré pronto lo prometo.−dijo con una sonrisa –acaricio de nuevo las letras de la lapida.− Te amo…−susurro.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuara…_**

**_¡En el siguiente cap se encontraran Hina y Naruto!_**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Consejos?_**

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_MusaSpinelli_**

**_Dani19sh_**

**_Cami-shama_**

**_Sele-02_**

**_Adx-25_**

**_Violetamonster_**

**_Guest_**

**_Yo mire la película de The last completa en: _**

**_ . _**


	9. Una gran sorpresa

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **n**o **s**on **m**íos.

**¡Advertencias!:** Palabras mal habladas.

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Capitulo #9-. "Una gran sorpresa."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**sunade se encontraba firmando y sellando papeles con una botella de sake a un lado.

Bufo cuando sintió un dolor de espalda. Se estaba haciendo vieja.

Sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse a un ANBU parado firmemente.

−Hyuga Hinata reportándose para dar el informe de la misión.−dijo casi robóticamente.

Tsunade sonrió ampliamente y se levanto como resorte de su asiento.

− ¡Hinata! ¡Qué bueno que estas de vuelta!−dijo mientras rodeaba su escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro para abrazar a la Hyuga.

Hinata sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

−Bueno.−dijo mientras se despegaba del abrazo.− siéntate tenemos mucho de qué hablar.−Hinata asintió y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

Tsunade miro su botella de sake, la agarro y le dio un largo trago. Cuando termino de dar el trago suspiro y se sonrojo un poco.

Miro a Hinata.− ¿Quieres un poco?−le ofreció mientras le enseñaba la botella.

Hinata negó nerviosamente con la cabeza. El sake y ella no eran buenos amigos.

Recordó lo que le había pasado a causa del sake y se sonrojo un poco. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos.

− ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?−pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente a Hinata.

−Si, Ino y Tenten lo saben pero les dije que no dijeran nada hasta dentro de un día. Quiero descansar y además hablar con usted de un tema muy importante.−dijo mientras se ponía seria.

−Si es por Sasuke y su equipo, entenderás que tengo que dejarlos en la prisión al menos una semana mientras arreglo esto con los ansíanos del consejo…

−Bueno, eso también me importaba pero hay algo más grave.−

Tsunade frunció el seño.

− ¿Qué pasa?−

−Una guerra se acerca…−

La Hokage se tenso y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sintió como el corazón le dejo de latir unos segundos.

Trago saliva.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha aun vestida con su ropa ANBU y su máscara puesta.

Después de algunas largas horas de plática e información con la Hokage, Hinata se dispuso a irse a su casa a descansar.

"A su casa"

Paró en seco cuando pensó en lo último.

¡A su casa!

¿Qué le diría a su padre y a Hanabi?

Trago fuertemente saliva.

Sabía que su padre no se tomaría para nada bien su repentina llegada e igualmente le importaría un rábano que ella estuviera viva.

Hanabi era otra historia pero obviamente no se lo tomaría bien.

Bufo frustrada, mejor caminaría un rato por la aldea hasta que pensara en algún buen lugar donde dormir. Mañana se encargaría de su familia.

Pensó en el campo de entrenamiento numero 8. Si, ese era un buen lugar para caminar y con algo de suerte se encontraría a su antiguo equipo. Moría de ganas por verlos.

Una leve sonrisa se incrusto en su rostro al recordar a su callado amigo Shino, a su energético y extrovertido amigo Kiba, y a su tierno y leal amigo Akamaru.

Siguió caminando y mirando que la aldea no había cambiado mucho, solo algunos puestos nuevos y puestos remodelados pero nada más.

Aspiro el aroma a vegetación del lugar. Siempre le gusto el olor y el clima de Konoha, extraño mucho a su aldea.

Ella pasaba desapercibida por la gente pues era normal ver a un ANBU en la aldea caminando.

Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos cuando uno nuevo se instalo haciéndola sentir un poco de angustia. ¿Cómo le aria para que Sasuke no supiera que estuvo en una misión ANBU en vez de estar buscando a un tipo inventado? Tendría que hablarlo con sus conocidos para que no hablaran del tema con Sasuke, no quería que su relación saliera afectada por eso.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a los verdes campos de entrenamiento. Justo como los recordaba, tal vez con un poco mas de vegetación pero eso solo los hacía más bonitos.

Sonrió tras su máscara al sentir cosquillas en el estomago, hoy vería a sus mejores amigos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

****Oi, Shino.−

− ¿Hum?−incito a que continuara.

−No sé si soy yo pero… ¿no te has sentido raro desde la mañana?−pregunto preocupado mientras estaba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol junto a su amigo.

−Así que tu también lo sentiste.−afirmo mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas negras.

Kiba asintió mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

− ¿Qué crees que sea?−pregunto rascándose la mejilla.

−No tengo idea de lo que sea Kiba.−

−Hum…−se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacia su otro amigo.− ¿tú qué crees Akamaru?

− ¡Woof!−ladro con la lengua de fuera y mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro.

Quedaron en silencio mirando el azul cielo preguntándose que era esa extraña sensación cuando de repente Akamaru empezó a portarse extraño.

Akamaru se levanto de su lugar mientas olfateaba al aire para después gemir lastimosamente.

− ¿Qué pasa chico?−pregunto preocupado Kiba mientras se levantaba y empezaba a olfatear el también. Después de olfatear unos segundos, Kiba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

− ¡¿Pero qué…?!−volteo rápidamente hacia su amigo, quien ya se encontraba parado al igual que él, buscando alguna explicación.

−Tu también lo sentiste… ¿cierto?−pregunto Shino con un pequeño deje de desesperación y temor en su voz.

Kiba trago fuertemente saliva y asintió.

Escucharon un movimiento entre los árboles. Rápidamente se alarmaron.

Shino soltó sus insectos como amenaza y Kiba gruño mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo.

− ¿Quién eres y que quieres?−pregunto calmadamente Shino.

Una figura curvilínea, enfundada por un traje ANBU salió dejándose ver.

Por lo que los chicos podían ver, era una mujer, por sus pronunciadas curvas y su cabello cogido en una coleta alta era fácil descifrarlo.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo, Akamaru ladro y corrió hasta la persona para derrumbarla y lamer su máscara.

La chica empezó a reír y allí fue cuando los muchachos se helaron.

Los ojos de Kiba estaban dilatados y su mandíbula temblaba levemente. Esa dulce risa, esa hermosa risa que extrañaba tanto.

Shino tenso todo su cuerpo y sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

− ¿Quién eres?−pregunto Shino, por primera vez en su vida, inseguro.

La ANBU al escuchar la pregunta del joven con gafas, se quito de encima a Akamaru delicadamente.

Se paro y sacudió sus ropas para luego quitarse lentamente la máscara.

Kiba y Shino dejaron de respirar un momento mientras veían como lentamente la desconocida persona se descubría el rosto.

Lo que vieron, los dejo sin aliento.

Sus rasgos eran más finos y el tiempo al parecer le favoreció asiéndola más atractiva. Su piel seguía siendo blanca perlada como de porcelana, a un tenía sus característicos sonrojos pero ahora no tan fuertes como antes, sus pestañas eran más tupidas y largas haciendo ver sus ojos más hermosos, sus labios a un conservaban el tono rosado y por supuesto que su cuerpo se había desarrollado más de lo que estaba cuando tenía 16 años. Era Hinata.

Sus compañeros no sabían cómo reaccionar, era más que entendible pues vivieron 3 años pensando que su amada amiga había muerto y ahora estaba parada frente a ellos.

Hinata sintió que su mundo se venía abajo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos hechos piedra. Decidió que lo más prudente y justo es que ella empezara a hablar.

Trago saliva.−Y-yo…−no pudo continuar por qué sintió que sus dos amigos la abrazaban fuertemente.

Kiba sollozaba en el cuello de Hinata mientras también lo mojaba con sus lágrimas.

Shino no se quedaba atrás, también estaba igual o peor que Kiba.

La oji perla sonrió entre lágrimas y apretujo fuertemente a sus dos amigos.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**N**eji se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, sumido en su enteramiento sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Suspiro fuertemente buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire. Jadeaba y sudaba por el esfuerzo físico, tenia entrenando cerca de tres horas sin descanso, le dolía todo.

Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha tronándose los huesos del cuello.

A paso tranquilo se encamino hasta quedar bajo la gran sombra de un árbol, tomo su botella de agua que estaba bajo la sombra y se sentó a descansar un rato.

Poso su perlada vista en el cielo que empezaba a llenarse de matices anaranjados y amarillos.

No tardaría en anochecer. Cerró los ojos en un intento de relajación. Le gustaba más entrenar solo pues Lee era un escandaloso junto con su maestro Guy y Tenten era una salvaje cuando se tomaba enserio los entrenamientos.

También le gustaba más entrenar con su prima Hanabi y Hinata.

Sonrió al recordar que su prima no tardaba en volver a la aldea.

Cuando regreso a la aldea, después de a verse encontrado con su prima, fue muy difícil mantener el secreto de que Hinata en realidad no estaba muerta pues muy a menudo sonreía discretamente y sus compañeros ya se habían dado cuenta.

Muchos le preguntaron si era una chica el que lo tenía feliz. En una ocasión respondió que si era una chica: "Su prima, que estaba viva".

Suspiro de nuevo ante sus pensamientos y recostó su cabeza en el gran tronco del árbol.

−Neji-nisaan.−El Hyuga abrió los ojos como plato y se sobre salto. Miro enfrente de él encontrándose a su prima Hinata quien le sonreía abiertamente.

− ¡Hinata-sama!−exclamo parándose del suelo y sonriéndole. – ¡Ah regresado!−dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

− ¡Neji-nisaan Deja el sama por favor!−exclamo con el seño fruncido mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su primo.

El Hyuga sonrió levemente deshaciendo el abrazo.

− ¿Cuándo llegaste?

−Hace unas horas, fui a ver a la Hokage y me quede hasta medio día en su despacho. También fui a ver a Tenten, Ino, Kiba y Shino.−dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

−No quiero ni imaginarme como se lo tomaron.−

Hinata bufo y se asco levemente la mejilla.

−Ni que lo digas.

− ¿Qué harás? Volverás a la mansión oh…

−No, rentare un departamento. Hablare mañana con Otoo-san, estoy muy cansada para hablar con el ahora.−

Neji asintió.

− ¿Tienes dinero para rentarlo? Si no tienes yo puedo darte…−dijo preocupado.

−Gracias Neji-nissan, pero yo tengo unos grandes ahorros, no te preocupes por mi.−dijo mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.−Neji, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana? Estoy muy cansada, todo lo que quiero en este momento es dormir.−

Neji le sonrió comprensivamente.

−Me parece bien, pero muchos querrán estar contigo mañana Hinata.

− ¿Te molesta que nos acompañen mañana?−pregunto preocupada.

− No, para nada.

Hinata suspiro y sonrió más ampliamente.−De acuerdo, entonces ¿Nos mañana a medio día?

−Perfecto.−afirmo sonriendo levemente.

−Bueno ¡Nos vemos mañana!−dijo mientras daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

−Hinata.−La oji perla ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver a su primo.−me da mucho gusto que volvieras.−dijo sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió.− Y a mí me da gusto a ver vuelto, Neji-nissan.−dicho esto, empezó a saltar por los arboles perdiéndose entre la vegetación.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**N**aruto caminaba por la aldea directo a su casa, estaba muy cansado, sentía que los entrenamientos se le hacían más pesados cada vez más tiempo pasaba.

Suspiro y se llevo sus dos manos tras la nuca.

No sabía porque, pero ese día se sentía algo raro y no era una enfermedad, pues fue al hospital para comentárselo a su amiga Sakura pero ella le dijo que no tenía nada.

Pensó que tal vez había sido por el ramen echado a perder que se comió por accidente pero obviamente no fue eso porque aun no había ido urgentemente al baño, también pensó en los golpes que Sakura le daba en la cabeza pero deshizo esa idea al recordar que desde que la conocía le daba golpes y nunca se había sentido así, también pensó en Konohamaru que le había dado a beber un liquido de dudosa procedencia pero también desecho esa idea al recordar que la bebida sabía bien.

Alzo los hombros restándole importancia a ese asunto y siguió caminando sin prestar atención al camino.

Justo cuando iba a dar vuelta a un callejón alguien tropezó con el asiéndolo perder el equilibrio y que la persona cayera encima de el.

− ¡Auch!−se quejo el rubio al percibir un dolor en la cabeza.− ¡Eso dolió dettebayo!−dijo con los ojos cerrados y sobándose la nuca. Al sentir que la persona aun no se quitaba de encima de él, fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con algo sumamente inesperado.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y su mandíbula empezó a temblar ligeramente.

− ¿H-hinata?−susurro ahogadamente.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuara…_**

**¡Wuaaajajajajaja! ¡Soy mala! ¡Muy mala! ¡No sabrán que pasara con Naruto y Hinata hasta el Próximo cap! ᶺ.ᶺ**

**¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? :o ¡Lo que sea pero denme algo! :,C**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Dani19sh**

**MichelitaAlmanzan**

**Dieguete el chico de morado**

**XkanakoX**

**Nium**

**Metalwarrior1996**

**KawaiiSoul**

**YueDark**

**Ope-hana**

**Citlallimildredpachecolopez**

**Adx-25**

**Tati**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Sele-02**

**Violetamonster**

**MusaSpinelli (Buscalo en google como: Pelicula the last Naruto the movie ZONARUTOPPUDEN.)**

**Chicos y chicas, quien sea que me deje Reviews y lea este finc, quiero hacer un One-shot pero no se dé quien. Lo único que tengo claro es que pondré a Hinata pero ¿con quién la emparejo?**

**Quiero una pareja rara pero no sé quien XD ¡ayúdenme en los reviews porfa! Y si quieren alguna trama en específico también díganmelo.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo Cap! Besitos y saludos.**


	10. Enfrentando mi pasado

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO** **s**on **m**íos.

**¡Advertencias!: Palabras mal habladas.**

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flas Back-**

**Capitulo #10 - "Enfrentando mi pasado."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata dejo se respirar y sintió como su corazón latía frenéticamente. También sintió algo que hace mucho no sentía: La cara le ardía de lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

Miro como el rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y su mandíbula temblaba.

− ¿H-hinata?−pregunto con voz ahogada.

La Hyuga, al escuchar la voz del rubio, cerró los ojos incrédula y reprendiéndose mentalmente. ¿Cómo después de tres años podía seguir amándolo tan intensamente? Se empezó a sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

−N-naruto-kun…−

Naruto sintió miles de cosquillas en el estomago al escuchar de nuevo esa hermosa voz. ¿Era un sueño o era una ilusión? ¿Era real lo que veía o ya de plano se estaba volviendo loco?

Sin importarle que fuera mentira o no, solo la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como las lágrimas salían por sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo extrañaba ese olor! ¡Esa calidez! ¡Como la extrañaba a ella!

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir a Naruto sentándose de golpe y abrazándola como si de eso dependiese su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, empezó a sentir que el oji azul sollozaba en su hombro y la apretaba con más fuerza. Llevo sus manos a la rubia cabellera y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente.

−E-estas viva ¿verdad? Dime que estas viva, dime que esto no es mi imaginación.− pidió entre sollozos.

−Estoy viva, Naruto-kun−le susurro al oído haciendo estremecer al Uzumaki al sentir su cálido aliento.

La apretujo mas contra si respirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello.

Se quedaron unos largos minutos en esa posición hasta que Naruto hablo de nuevo.

− ¿D-donde estuviste todo este tiempo?−susurro ahogadamente con un pequeño deje de enojo.

Hinata escondió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

−Estaba en una misión ANBU secreta y traje a alguien conmigo.

Naruto alzo la ceja confundido.

− ¿A quién?−pregunto curioso.

−A Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Naruto se tenso.

− ¿S-sasuke?−pregunto impresionado y separándola levemente para verla. Cuando la miro con más detalle se dio cuenta que se había puesto más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Hinata asintió sonriente y levanto su mano para quitar el resto de lágrimas que habían quedado en el rostro del rubio.

Naruto solo cerró los ojos ante la suave caricia de la Hyuga.

−Lo traje de vuelta…−susurro para después levantarse y alejarse de Naruto.

Naruto soltó un pequeño gruñido ante la falta de calidez de Hinata y se levanto a regañadientes.

−Ahora ¿me puedes decir donde estuviste?

− ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana a medio día? Todos nos reuniremos en la Barbacoa allí les explicare unas cosas.−dijo sonriéndole con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruto aun no salía de su impresión, pero aun así la veía embobado y sonrojado como Hinata en los viejos tiempos.

− ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, sí! Allí estaré.−dijo sonriendo bobamente.

−Perfecto. Me tengo que ir Naruto nos vemos mañana.

−Hinata, yo…−

−Debo irme Naruto-kun, ¡nos vemos mañana!−se despidió mientras alzaba la mano y corría en dirección contraria a la de Naruto.

Naruto suspiro mirando por donde se había ido Hinata, no importa ya se lo diría luego. ¡Estaba que no cavia de alegría! ¡La persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo estaba viva! ¡Quería saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba! No lo aria allí ni en ese momento porque personas a un pasaban y lo tacharían de loco. Lo aria en otro momento.

Empezó a caminar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando de repente recordó algo que le había dicho Hinata.

¡¿Qué había traído a Sasuke a Konoha?!

¡Tenía que ir con la abuela Tsunade para hablar con ella!

Cambio de dirección para empezar a correr directamente a la torre de la Hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ran cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando Hinata ya se encontraba despierta y arreglada. Hoy era un día muy atareado de eso no cavia duda, primero iría a ver a Sasuke a la prisión, iría con Kurenai-sansei, después a la mansión Hyuga y luego a la barbacoa, ni siquiera estaba segura de que le alcanzara el tiempo .

Suspiro y se froto el ojo por quinta vez mientras caminaba por la aldea dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y unas que otras personas soltando chillidos de susto. Que problemático, como diría Shikamaru.

Siguió caminando hasta que se acordó de algo ¿Cómo iba a entrar a la prisión si no tenía un permiso de la Hokage? No iría por el permiso pues tardaría mucho y sinceramente no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se decidió por lo más fácil y rápido: burlar a los guardias.

Burlar a los guardias fue pan comido pues conocían a Hinata y pensaban que estaba muerta. Ella solo solto un ¡Buu! Y se fueron corriendo y gritando. Hinata casi se muere de la risa, y ellos se hacían llamar Shinobis. Sabía que Tsunade la regañaría por hacer eso pero eso lo dejaría para después.

Cuando Hinata entro a la celda observo a Sasuke acostado en un pequeño catre visiblemente incomodo.

−Nee ¿Sasuke-kun?−

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos para posarlos sobre Hinata.

−Hmp.−contesto frunciendo el ceño.** "Está enojado" **se dijo mentalmente Hinata.

− ¿Porque estas enojado, Sasuke?

−Por tu culpa me duele la espalda y todo el maldito cuerpo −acuso mientras se sentaba en el catre.

− ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Tú tienes la culpa por desobedecer a la aldea! –Dijo con el seño fruncido y con un mohín en la boca.− ¡Y yo que te traía comida! ¡Eres un malagradecido! –dijo fingiendo dramatismo poniendo un brazo sobre su frente y estirando el brazo con la bolsa de comida.

−Eres buena actora Hyuga.−dijo arrebatándole la bolsa de sus manos y empezando a hurgar entre las cosas.−pero no me conmueves.

Hinata suspiro y rodo los ojos.

−Lose, lose. Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Sasuke alzo los hombros mientras se llevaba una bola de arroz de la boca.− En otras celdas ¿Qué se yo?−dijo cuando termino de masticar y tragar.

−Hum… en ese caso vendré otro día a verlos a ellos, hoy tengo muchas cosas por hacer.−dijo pensativa.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo más varias explosiones de humo sucedieron en la celda apareciendo dos ANBU, uno a cada lado de Hinata.

−Hyuga Hinata, hemos venido para sacarte de la prisión a la que entraste sin autorización.−dijo un ANBU tras su máscara y tomando su brazo.

− ¡Ah! No se preocupen yo ya me iba−dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ignorando las palabras de la Hyuga los ANBU agarraron los brazos de Hinata levantándola del suelo.

− ¡Hey! ¡Suélteme! ¡Puedo caminar sola!−dijo mientras pataleaba.

Mientras tanto Sasuke la veía divertido y sin dejar de comer.

Tú tienes la culpa por desobedecer…−dijo Sasuke repitiendo las palabras que no hace mucho le había dicho.

−Sasuke-baka.−murmuro mirándolo de mala forma para después sacarle infantilmente la lengua mientras aun seguía pataleando.

A los dos ANBU les salieron una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata caminaba molesta por las calles de la aldea directo a la casa de Kurenai. Había perdido mucho tiempo con los ANBU y tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Suspiro frustrada.

Camino hasta que quedo frente a la puerta de la casa de su maestra. Trago saliva y recordó que su ahijado tendría ya cuatro años.

Suspiro dándose valor y toco la puerta.

Espero unos segundos hasta que escucho pasos acercándose.

Se paro firmemente sintiendo su corazón a mil.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su antigua maestra. Igual y como la recordaba.

Cuando Kurenai miro a la persona que tenia frente a ella pensó que era su imaginación, parpadeo un par de veces para ver que efectivamente no había desaparecido ni nada por el estilo. Sus ojos color carmesí empezaron a abnegarse de lágrimas, se tapo la boca con la mano derecha y negó repetidamente con la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

−Kurenai-s-sensei…− la mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba viva.

Después de la voz de Hinata se pudo escuchar un estruendo de piel contra piel chocando y luego otro estruendo de algo pesado caer al suelo de madera.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y la mejilla izquierda roja. Kurenai, parada frente a ella, tenía la mano derecha alzada al aire, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose el labio mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

−Kurenai-sensei…−susurro y antes de que pudiera retomar la palabra y explicar, su maestra ya estaba sobre ella abrazándola y llorando ruidosamente secundándola Hinata.

Su maestra tenía la mano pesada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**aminaba hasta su penúltimo destino, había hablado con Kurenai solo media hora, prometiéndole que regresaría después para terminar de hablar, pues tenía que hablar con su padre y Hanabi a un. También había visto a su ahijado solo que estaba dormido, estaba muy mono que le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

Sonrió y suspiro el fresco aire de la mañana.

Siguió despreocupada hasta que llego a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de a ver ido.

Suspiro y expulso lentamente contando hasta diez. Se paro firme y abrió el gran portón de madera. Asomo su cabeza mirando de un lado a otro cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie en el patio. Cerró lentamente la puerta y camino hacia la puerta corredera de la casa, la abrió lentamente y paso su perlada mirada por su antigua casa. Todo estaba igual, elegante, descolorido y sin vida. Se decepciono un poco ante eso, así que no había cambiado nada después de todo.

Camino un poco hasta que quedo frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre.

Alzo su mano derecha y con el puño toco un par de veces.

−Adelante.−

La piel de Hinata se erizo al oír la voz carente de emoción de su padre.

Con la mano temblorosa, tomo el inicio de la puerta corrediza para abrirla lentamente.

Hiashi no prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo se encontraba con la vista clavada en sus papales, leyéndolos y firmándolos de uno por uno.

Hinata rodo los ojos ante eso. Camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente al elegante escritorio de su padre y carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

El líder Hyuga levanto lentamente la mirada para abrir los ojos impresionado.

Hiashi se levanto de golpe y tomo un kunai que estaba encima de su escritorio.

− ¡¿Quién eres?!−pregunto amenazante y con un deje de temor en su voz.

Hinata se rasco la mejilla incomoda y miro a todos lados nerviosa e inquieta.−Soy Hinata.−dijo finalmente.

− ¡Mientes! ¡Mi hija está muerta!

La Hyuga se sorprendió al ver el dolor impregnado en los ojos de su padre. Acaso… ¿si llego a amarla?

Un poco dudosa, se acerco lentamente a su padre quedando frente a frente con él. En un rápido movimiento le quito el kunai y lo arrojo a algún lado de la habitación.

Hiashi la miro con temor y retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con la pared.

−No tengas miedo, no vengo a hacerte pagar por tus pecados.−dijo sin titubear y firme.−estoy viva, no soy un fantasma así que ya deja de mirarme así.−

Hiashi estaba muy impresionado, si esa era su hija, si en verdad estaba viva ¿Dónde quedo la Hinata que él conocía? No, ella no podía ser su hija.

−Si soy yo, padre.−dijo mientras se alejaba de él y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.−si no vas a decirme nada será mejor que me retire, solo pasare a ver a Hanabi-chan. Vendré después para arreglar unos asuntos.−lo dijo todo sin verlo, sin mirar atrás, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por una cicatriz que no se pudo cerrar a pesar de mucho tiempo: la indiferencia de su padre.

Al menos ya sentía algo por ella: Temor. Ella habría querido amor pero ¿que se le podía hacer?

Cuando Hinata salió por la puerta corrediza, Hiashi recargo su espalda en la pared y se resbalo lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba como cuando entrenaba por horas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l sol pego de lleno en el rostro de Hanabi haciendo que frunciera el seño y que se tapara completa con las mantas.

Suspiro y se hizo bolita en su cama para poder dormir un ratito mas.

−Hanabi-chan no seas floja, levántate ya son las diez de la mañana.

Hanabi, al escuchar la voz de su hermana, sonrió con los ojos cerrados recordando que cuando ella estaba viva la levantaba de la misma manera. Su sonrisa se enancho al sentir como la cama se hundía…

Un momento…

¡La voz de su hermana! ¡Y la cama se hundía!

Abrió los ojos como plato y se sentó de golpe aventado su cobertor haciendo que callera aun lado de su cama. Volteo a su derecha encontrándose a su hermana mirándola y sonriéndole con ternura y amor.

Los ojos de Hanabi estaban dilatados, con un poco de miedo alzo su mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de su hermana rosándolo levemente para darse cuenta que no era un fantasma ni un sueño.

En el rostro de Hanabi se formo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

−Lo sabia…−susurro acercándose a su hermana.−una parte de mi sabia que estabas viva−susurro mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su hermana.

Hinata sonrió levemente y la apretujo contra si dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

−Te extrañe t-tanto.

Hinata sonrió más y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus pómulos sonrosados –Y yo a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata llego al restaurante jadeante y cansada. Había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo a su reunión por que se había quedado hablando con su pequeña hermana y se le fue el tiempo entre la plática.

Se peino el cabello con sus dedos por si se despeino en el camino y entro al restaurante paseando su perlada mirada buscando a sus compañeros.

Los encontró al fondo en una gran mesa sentados y platicando amenamente.

−Chicos, lamento la tardanza.−se disculpo ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

− ¡Hinata-chan!−gritaron al mismo tiempo sus mejores amigas mientras se levantaban y la abrazaban restregando sus mejillas contra las de una Hinata sonrojada.

Miro que Shikamaru la miraba impresionado, al igual que Chouji, Sai, Lee y Sakura.

− ¡Les dijimos que era verdad!−les dijo Kiba a los recientemente nombrados.

−Valla esto no me lo esperaba…−dijo Shikamaru levantándose y dándole un abrazo de bienvenida a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y recibió gustosa los abrazos de sus amigos.

Una vez terminadas las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las bienvenidas Hinata se sentó a un lado de Naruto quien solo la miraba embobado y con un brillo en los ojos.

Hinata se sonrojo.− Ohayo Naruto-kun.−lo saludo con una tierna sonrisa que derritió por dentro al Uzumaki.

Naruto suspiro sonrojado.− Ohayo Hinata-chan.−

Ino y Tenten al ver la tierna escena sonreían pícaramente.

Shikamaru alzo una ceja y mascullo un problemático. Carraspeo un poco sacando de su ensoñación a Naruto y Hinata.

El Uzumaki y la Hyuga se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que se estuvieron mirando más de lo debido.

−Bueno Hina-chan, creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.−dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

−Bueno…−balbuceo un poco insegura.− Estuve e una misión ANBU como espía.−dijo mientras alzaba los hombros.

− ¡Queremos detalles Hinata!−exclamo Kiba con el seño fruncido. El se encontraba un poco enojado con su amiga, pero solo un poco pues le era imposible estar enojado con ella mucho tiempo.

−Kiba, no presiones a Hinata es más que probable que Hokage-sama le haya prohibido hablar sobre el tema hasta que sea apropiado −dijo Shino calmadamente.

−Cierto, lo único que puedo decirles por ahora es que traje de regreso a Sasuke Uchiha.−

Todos los presentes, menos Naruto, se encontraban sorprendidos e incrédulos.

− ¿Ah S-sasuke-kun?− balbuceo Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hinata asintió sonriente.

−Antes de que se me olvide, por favor, no hablen con Sasuke sobre la misión que tuve, el no sabe nada.− Pidió preocupada, los demás asintieron confusos.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, se extraño por la familiaridad con la que Hinata trataba a Sasuke. No le gustaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Consejos? ¿Insultos? XD**

**Quisiera preguntarles si ¿quisieran que el romance de Hina-chan y Naruto comenzara rápido oh hago sufrir un poco más a Naruto?**

**¡Denme ideas para mi One-shot! D: ¡Porfaaa!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**XkanakoX**

**Musa Spinelli**

**Dani19sh**

**Anna**

**Metalwarrior1996**

**KawaiiSoul**

**Citlallimildredpachecolopez**

**Violetamoster**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Adx-25**

**Sele-02**

**¡Besos y abrazos a todos! ¡Hasta el siguiente cap!**


	11. Clan Hyuga

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO** **s**on **m**íos.

**Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas.**

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flas Back-**

**Capitulo #11.- "Clan Hyuga"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os días pasaban hasta que se cumplió un mes desde que se dio a conocer que Hinata Hyuga estaba viva.

Muchos civiles de la aldea se alegraron ante eso, pues Hinata siempre fue muy educada y servicial con ellos a pesar de ser la heredera de un clan tan importante, a ella no le importaba que su padre la reprendiera por andar ayudando a los civiles.

También en ese mes se encargo de hablar con el consejo de Konoha logrando que Sasuke pudiera quedarse en la aldea y limpiaran sus antecedentes pues mato a muchas personas del libro bingo de clasificación S, además de que era el único Uchiha vivo. Solo que estaría a prueba y comenzaría desde abajo: en misiones Gennin. También se podría quedar el equipo Taka, con las mismas restricciones que el Uchiha.

Sasuke se había molestado bastante con eso, pero Hinata lo tranquilizo diciéndole que solo serian unos meses.

En ese mes también se volvió más popular de lo que ella hubiese deseado, ¡ya hasta tenia fanboys! No paraban de perseguirla y de regalarle cosas, ella las aceptaba por pura educación pero nada más, le regalaban cartas, dulces, flores y sin fin de cosas que a veces acababa regalando o tirando a la basura.

Ahora caminaba con sigilo y atención por las calles de Konoha. Su padre había pedido hablar con ella. Desde su primer encuentro no lo había visto ni una sola vez ¿Qué querría su padre?

Alzo ligueramente los hombros mientras seguía caminando y respondiendo a los saludos de los civiles con educación y una sonrisa.

Cuando llego a su destino miro que Kō, su antiguo guarda espaldas, la esperaba parado firmemente frente al gran portón de madera.

−Hinata-sama−saludo con una reverencia y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

−Kō, deja de decir el sama por favor.− pidió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de caminar.

−Lo siento, es la costumbre.− respondió sonriendo y abriéndole el portón para que pasara.

−Gracias.− agradeció para después pasar a su antigua casa.

−Hiashi-sama la espera en su despacho.

Hinata asintió y fue directo al despacho de su padre. Toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que escucho la autorización para pasar.

−Otosan.−saludo con una corta reverencia a su padre que aun la veía con un tinte de desprecio en sus ojos. Le gustaba más el temor que le causaba hace poco pero al parecer ya se hizo a la idea de que se encontraba viva.

−Hinata.−dijo con voz dura y fría, carente de emoción.− siéntate.

Hinata obedeció a su padre y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

−Iré al grano y sin rodeos Hinata.−hablo Hiashi con voz severa y irguiéndose en su asiento.

Hinata lo miro retadora. Ya no bajaría la mirada cuando le hablara así, ya no habría temor impregnado en sus ojos al oír la severa voz de su padre, ahora miraría firme y sin titubear. Ya no más débil e inservible Hinata.

Hiashi frunció el seño cuando miro que Hinata le sostenía miraba retadora y sin miedo.

−Si quieres el liderazgo del clan, tendrás que pelear con Natsuki.−

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Natsuki era de la rama secundaria, ella siempre la humillaba y maltrataba, cuando eran niñas ellas fueron muy buenas amigas por un tiempo pero eso acabo de un día para otro sin saber por qué. Hasta que Neji le pidió perdón, ella dejo de molestarla porque sabía que Neji la protegía. Nunca supo porque la maltrataba, ella nunca le había hecho algo malo para justificar el odio que le tenía. Con el paso de los años Natsuki se convirtió en una gran ninja, casi del mismo nivel que Neji.

Hinata sonrió despreocupada.

− ¿Cuando?

−Mañana a medio día.−

Hinata se paró de su asiento y se encamino a la puerta del despacho.

−Espero que no me estés subestimando padre…−dijo de espaldas.

Hiashi frunció más el ceño.

−Eres muy débil Hinata, se que de esta no sales.

Hinata sonrió melancólicamente.

− No hables como si me conocieras, nunca me conociste realmente Hiashi, nunca fuiste un padre de verdad.− respondió sin mirar atrás y saliendo por la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata corría con los ojos llorosos por el bosque.

¿Porque su padre no la quería? ¿Que había hecho para no merecerse ni un poco de su cariño ni amor?

Ella siempre hizo lo que él quiso solo para enorgullecerlo y que la reconociera como su hija. Que le diera el amor que un padre le tiene que dar a su hija. El siempre la desprecio y humillo frente a todos, llamándola vergüenza y débil.

Y después de que supuestamente estuvo muerta, ni siquiera eso lo hizo recapacitar, pues el no la amaba.

Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó encima de alguien.

Cerró los ojos ante el impacto.

− ¿Hinata-chan?−

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose a Naruto que la miraba preocupado.

−N-naruto, lo siento ya van dos veces que me tropiezo contigo.−dijo con voz entrecortada, levantándose de encima del rubio mientras bajaba la mirada para que no mirara sus lagrimas.

Naruto se extraño por el comportamiento de Hinata y se levanto quedando frente a ella.

Tomo su barbilla delicadamente para ver que tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

−Hinata-chan ¿Qué te pasa?−pregunto delicadamente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

La Hyuga en vez de responder solo abrazo sin aviso a Naruto.

Naruto impresionado respondió el abrazo mientras sentía como Hinata sollozaba.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Naruto hablo de nuevo.

− ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasa?− pregunto acariciándole el cabello delicadamente.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y lo apretujo más contra sí.

−Hum… entonces ¿quieres ir conmigo a comer ramen? Dettebayo.−

Hinata soltó una carcajada aun con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Naruto, asintió con la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa zorruna al rubio.

−Entonces vamos ¡Dettebayo!−dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la aldea.

Hinata sonrió a un con lagrimas en los ojos. Al menos tenía a personas con ella que en verdad la apreciaban.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de Ichiraku, Naruto le pregunto de nuevo a Hinata por que lloraba y ella termino por contarle la verdad. Naruto estaba que no cavia del coraje, ¿Por qué Hiashi no quería a Hinata? ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal? Es algo incomprensible.

−No te preocupes Hinata-chan, estoy seguro de que tu papa tarde o temprano reconocerá que eres una gran hija.−le dijo con una sonrisa tierna tomando su mano y dándole un ligero apretón.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente como agradecimiento haciendo al rubio sonrojar y apartar la marida avergonzado.

− ¡Jo! ¡Naruto! No sabía que Hinata-chan fuera tu novia.−exclamo Teuchi sonriente quien pasaba por la barra para recoger unos trastos y miro a los chicos tomados de la mano, se dijo: son novios.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron para luego mirar sus manos entrelazadas, rápidamente Hinata deshizo el agarre volteando a otro lado sonrojada y abochornada, mientras Naruto balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y con la cara roja como un tomate.

Teuchi sonrió y suspiro recordando sus viejos tiempos. **"Los jóvenes de ahora." **Negó divertido y decidió retirarse para darles privacidad a los enamorados.

Naruto miro de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su alocado corazón y sus incontrolables nervios. ¡El si quería que Hinata fuera su novia! ¡Sabia dios cuanto lo quería! Pero… ¿y si ya no lo amaba? Oh… ¿si le gustaba Sasuke-teme? El ya se había dado cuenta que Hinata hablaba de él con familiaridad y hasta les había contado un par de cosas que vivió con él y Taka. Cuando hablaba de él un brillo en sus ojos se encendía y él no sabía cómo interpretar ese brillo ni esa calidez que desprendía al mencionarlo.

Sin quererlo, en sus facciones se demostró una grande tristeza y decepción ante esa idea.

Hinata lo noto.

−Naruto-kun ¿te pasa algo?−pregunto preocupada posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

El rubio intento sonreír fallando olímpicamente haciendo una mueca.

−Si no te preocupes.−susurro mirando hacia el suelo.− Hum ya es tarde, te llevare a tu casa.−dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Hinata asintió preocupada.

El camino hasta el departamento de la Hyuga fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio cómodo, si no un silencio tenso.

Cada vez que Hinata quería preguntarle sobre su repentino cambio de humor no podía porque sentía que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta o simplemente no le salían las palabras.

Suspiro preocupada y mirándolo de reojo para darse cuenta de que a un tenía una mueca de tristeza impresa en su cara.

−Hinata-chan.

Hinata volteo rápidamente hacia Naruto esperando a que hablara más.

− ¿Qué… que relación tienes con Sasuke-teme?−pregunto en un susurro desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Hinata alzo una ceja confusa.

−Hum ¿Por qué la pregunta?

−Solo curiosidad ya sabes… muchas cosas pudieron pasar en estos tres años.−

Hinata estaba más confundida a un. Ladeo la cabeza como niña pequeña y medito unos segundos.

−Bueno… yo lo considero como a un hermano.−dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Naruto la miro parpadeando.

− ¿Solo eso?−pregunto con un deje de desesperación.

Hinata asintió sonriendo.

−Ya llegamos. Gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió (verdaderamente) y se rasco la nuca avergonzado.

−De nada Hinata-chan.

La Hyuga se acerco un poco a Naruto y le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

−Buenas noches.−dijo antes de correr hasta el edificio.

El rubio se quedo plantado en el lugar, llevando su mano a la mejilla en donde Hinata le había dado el beso.

Sonrió como un bobo y se encamino a paso lento hacia su casa.

Tal vez, si tenía una oportunidad con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke estaba sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados y con cara monótona.

Miraba a su amiga moverse de un lado para otro buscando su sandalia ninja.

− ¡Donde la deje! ¡Ayer en la noche la deje a un lado de la maldita cama!−gritaba buscando debajo de los muebles.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua.− ¿ya buscaste a un lado de la cama?

Hinata paro de buscar bruscamente y miro a Sasuke sonrojada.

−Hum, creo que me falto ese lugar.− sonrió nerviosamente y se levanto para correr a su habitación.

El oji negro bufo y rodo los ojos. Era típico de Hinata ser tan olvidadiza en ciertos aspectos.

−Iré a ver la pelea.

−No. No iras.−dijo Hinata desde la habitación.

−No te estoy pidiendo permiso Hyuga.

Hinta rodo los ojos y se encamino a la sala de su apartamento **"Que terco es"**−Pues yo digo que no iras y pun…−le salió un tic en el ojo derecho. Ya no se encontraba en la sala. ¡El sabia que ella odiaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca!

Se cruzo de brazos y hizo un puchero.

Siempre hacia eso y solo para molestarla.

Bufo caminando hacia su recamara para terminar arreglarse, tenía una pelea pendiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke frunció el seño.

Quería que ese rubio idiota cerrara la boca de una vez por todas, le daba dolor de cabeza con solo oírlo y es que por más que le decía "Dobe, cállate" ¡no entendía!

Pero lo reconocía, esa vez la culpa la tenía el, si ¡Quien lo manda a abrir la bocota! Por accidente se le salió que iría a ver la pelea de la Hyuga y en cuanto Naruto escucho eso, se le pego como sanguijuela.

No importaba que lo acompañara, eso no le molestaba lo que le molestaba es que el Uzumaki hablaba hasta por los codos y ya se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenia.

Justo cuando iba a darle un puñetazo el rubio hablo.

−Ya llegamos ¡Dattebayo!− exclamo apuntando con su dedo índice la mansión Hyuga.

Poso sus azabaches ojos en la mansión.

Chasqueo la lengua, sería fácil entrar sin ser detectados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata se sentía confiada pero aun así estaba algo nerviosa.

Trago duro y atravesó las puertas del complejo Hyuga, no vio nadie en los pasillos pero escucho ruido en el patio de entrenamiento. Camino firme y con la cabeza en alto hasta quedar frente al consejo del clan Hyuga. También miro que Kō, Neji y su hermana se encontraban allí.

Pero no se dio cuenta de los dos intrusos que estaban escondidos en el techo de la mansión.

−Hinata Hyuga es un placer volver a verla.−dijo un anciano con claro cinismo en sus palabras.

Hinata lo miro con semblante frio.− es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

Todos los del concejo se impresionaron levemente.

−Así que tenía razón, Hiashi-sama su hija a cambiado.−dijo otro miembro mirando de reojo al líder.−Hinata-sama, espero que sepa que eso no es suficiente.

Hinata seguía sin expresión en su rostro.

Un anciano se puso de pie y carraspeo aclarando su voz.− Hinata Hyuga esta es la prueba definitiva. Si pierdes, se te sellara y pertenecerás a la rama secundaria, si ganas tendrás en tus manos el liderazgo del clan. Tu oponente es Natsuki Hyuga, perteneciente a la rama secundaria.−

−Como se trata de ti, no dudamos en que este encuentro acabara más rápido de lo que empezó.

Hinata frunció el seño, los miro desafiante y sin miedo.

−No me subestimen por favor o se podrían llevar una gran sorpresa.

− ¡Valla! Hinata-sama usted se oye muy confiada.

Hinata sonrió.−Mas confianza equivale a más fuerza, señores.−se descolgó su katana, que siempre llevaba con ella y se la paso a Neji para que la cuidara.

Neji tomo la katana mientras miraba a su prima orgulloso. Por fin le daría una lección a esa panda de viejos.

Hanabi al igual que Neji, miraba a su hermana admirada y orgullosa, su hermana era un ejemplo a seguir, ejemplo que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Hiashi miraba a su hija incrédulo. A un no podía creer que esa fuera su hija. Bajo la mirada sin saber por qué.

Sasuke sonrió altanero y orgulloso, el carácter que Hinata tenía ahora, se le había pegado de él eso era más que obvio.

Naruto se encontraba incrédulo e impresionado, Hinata había cambiado mucho.

− ¿Empezamos?−pregunto ya en el centro de el patio de entrenamiento.

Los miembros del consejo asintieron y abrieron una puerta corredera para dejar pasar a su contrincante.

Hinata la analizo con la mirada. Natsuki tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros color café, era delgada y de buena figura, sus ojos característicos a los Hyuga estaban rodeados por largas pestañas, era bonita.

Hinata suspiro tratando de concentrarse.

Natsuki se paro frente a ella, mirándola con odio y desprecio. ¿A un la odiaba? ¿Después de tantos años? Rayos, que chica tan rencorosa.

−El combate no es necesariamente a muerte solo tienes que derrotarla y ser capaz de mantenerte en pie.

Hinata asintió.

−Bien, ¡Comiencen!

Hinata se puso en la posición característica de su clan, no usaría sus otros Jutsus, solo los del clan Hyuga, sería un desperdicio de chakra utilizar los otros.

Natsuki también se puso en modo de pelea y se abalanzo rápidamente hasta Hinata.

La oji perla empezó a esquivar con facilidad los ataques de Natsuki, la chica era rápida pero torpe con los movimientos debía ser precisa y no soltar los golpes a lo tonto. Pasaron algunos cinco minutos así y Hinata no tiraba ningún golpe solo esquivaba los golpes de Natsuki.

Natsuki miraba furiosa a Hinata no había podido alcanzarla ni una vez y ella ni siquiera le había lanzado algún golpe. ¿Quien se creía?

Hinata se empezó a aburrir y no le quedo más remedio que atacar ella también.

Los golpes de Hinata la sorprendieron, salto hasta quedar a una distancia prudente y abrió a la par los ojos al igual que la boca. Con solo unos cuantos movimientos Hinata ya había bloqueado la mitad de su brazo izquierdo.

Gruño, eso solo había sido un golpe de suerte nada más.

La ataco con todas sus fuerzas y concentración. La miro con odio.

Hinata sitio tristeza por esa mirada. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto si cuando eran niñas se consideraban las mejores amigas? Ella le hizo mucha falta cuando dejaron de ser amigas, la extraño mucho.

Natsuki grito frustrada cuando Hinata esquivo su ataque con facilidad.

Hinata miro que los ancianos del consejo miraban con satisfacción y malicia el duelo, pensando estúpidamente que el que estuviera esquivando los golpes era porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sin querer prolongar más el tiempo del duelo, golpeo a Natsuki haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro de la mansión dejándola inconsciente.

Los ancianos abrieron a más no poder sus ojos y bocas.

−Listo, gane.−dijo calmadamente.

− ¡¿Pero qué…?!

−Nuestra voluntad puede traer milagros.−dijo asiendo un ademan para irse pero una voz la paro.

−Las reglas han cambiado.−Hinata frunció el ceño y volteo rápidamente buscando al miembro del consejo que estaba hablando.−Tienes que matarla.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y en cuestión de segundos frunció el ceño y en sus ojos se impregno un sentimiento: Ira.

−No. No voy a asesinar a esta chica solo porque ustedes quieren.−dijo firme.

−Hinata Hyuga si no cumple…−

−Aquí el que puede o no hacerme algo es mi padre no ustedes, ustedes solo son el consejo, no más. No se autoproclamen autoridad suprema porque simplemente no lo son.−exclamo imponente volteando la mirada hacia su padre quien la miraba incrédulo.− ¿La mato? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?−no lo pregunto con enojo ni ira, lo pregunto con decepción.

Hiashi bajo la mirada, se sentía tan confundido.

− ¡Ah! Y una cosa más antes de que se me olvide, no quiero el liderazgo del clan.

A todos los presentes, menos al consejo, le salió una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

−Le cedo mi lugar a Neji.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

−Hinata-sama…−susurro con un nudo en la garganta y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Hinata sonrió mirando a su primo con todo el amor y ternura que le tenía.

−La única cosa que quisiera hacer por el clan es romper el Souke y del Bouke. ¿Y quién mejor que Neji?

−Entonces ¡serás sellada y desterrada del clan!−

−No. No lo seré. Cedo el liderazgo pero sigo siendo la heredera indiscutible por ser la primogénita.

− ¡Acabas de renunciar a tu puesto!−grito un anciano.

−No. Cedí a una cosa pero ser la heredera y primogénita es otra cosa.−dijo poniéndose frente al consejo.− Pensé que conocían las leyes del clan Hyuga. Ustedes son una vergüenza para el clan y se suponía que ustedes eran sabios e inteligentes. El consejo, ¡Bah! Valla basura.− sonrió sínicamente.

Hiashi miraba un punto del suelo vagamente. Oía todo lo que su hija decía pero eso solo lo hacía sentir una verdadera escoria.

Los del consejo iban a seguir replicando pero Hiashi levanto la mano interrumpiéndolos.

−Años de reglas es por algo, hay que mantener el orgullo del clan en lo alto.−dijo con voz ahogada.

Hinata sonrió melancólicamente, que idiota fue pensar que la defendería. Se encamino hacia Neji y tomo su katana.

−Felicidades Nejinisan, se que lo harás excelente.

−Hinata-sama usted…−

−Yo estaré para ti siempre.−tomo su mano unos segundos dándole un ligero apretón para luego ir con su hermana y darle un beso en la frente.

−Nos vemos luego.−dijo con una sonrisa.

Kō, Hanabi y Neji asintieron.

−Padre –hizo una reverencia y volteo hacia los del consejo. –Ahora sí, fue un placer verlos de nuevo.− sonrió perversamente.− Nah, no es cierto.− dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**No se pero no me sentí satisfecha con este cap ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**¿Rewievs? ¿Insultos? **

**Soy muy enfadosa con esto ya lose pero ya estoy haciendo el One-shot y les tengo una pregunta ¿con lemon o sin lemon?**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Roxifi21**

**KawaiiSoul**

**Xkanakox**

**Shii-chan**

**Ope-hana**

**Citlallimildredpachecolopez**

**MusaSpinelli**

**Dani19sh**

**YueDark**

**Violetamonster**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Anna**

**Sele-02**

**Shannon Namizake Uzumaki (No sé si me insultaste a mi pero ¡Bueno!)**

**Gracias por leer :D ¡Saludos y abrazos para todos! ¡Wiiii!**


	12. El miedo y temor de Hiashi

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO s**on **m**íos.

**Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas.**

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Capitulo-12. "El miedo y temor de Hiashi"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**uspiro levemente mientras sentía el suave viento soplar moviendo sus cabellos y haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

Miraba el hermoso ocaso, sentada en la torre de los Hokages.

Estaba confundida.

Hace un día que estaba completamente segura de que su padre no la quería y ahora miro en sus ojos remordimiento y tristeza. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía Hiashi? ¿Abría alguna razón escondida por la cual él la odiara? Y si era así ¿Cuál era?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo una lagrima bajar por su pómulo.

Doblo sus piernas y las puso a la altura de su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Recordó cuando su madre estaba viva.

Ella recordaba a un padre cariñoso pero solo cuando estaban fuera de los ojos del consejo.

Un padre que, aun que no era muy expresivo, sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien.

¿Dónde había quedado el padre cariñoso y bueno?

Ha, si, se fue junto con su madre. El día que murió, también murió una parte de su padre.

Y no lo culpaba, de cierta forma lo entendía pero ¿Por qué llegar hasta los extremos de repudiarla?

Si la muerte de su madre era ese el caso entonces ¿Por qué nunca odio a Hanabi? no quería que la malinterpretaran, ella estaba muy agradecida de que su hermana no hubiera sufrido lo mismo que ella, pero ¿Por qué no odio a la causante de la muerte de su madre? Y lo repetía de nuevo, ella no reprochaba que tuviera que odiar a Hanabi también, no claro que no pues su hermana no tenía la culpa.

Pero ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo para merecerse el odio de su padre?

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sollozando silenciosamente mientras temblaba y apretaba más sus piernas contra su pecho.

Sorbió un poco su nariz y recostó su cabeza en la gran roca que estaba tras ella.

Vio que no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, decidió ir a hacerle una inesperada visita a alguien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**iashi estaba en su despacho haciendo algo que hace 3 años no había hecho: embriagarse.

La última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando le anunciaron la supuesta muerte de su hija. Si, el sufrió y mucho, pero no lo dio a relucir a nadie.

Tomo entre su mano la botella azul de Sake y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

Cerró los ojos y carraspeo por lo fuerte de la bebida.

Golpeo fuertemente su escritorio con el puño cerrado mientras bajaba el rostro.

Era una escoria.

Era una basura.

¿Odiaba a su hija? No, no la odiaba. ¿Por qué actuaba así en ese caso?

Fácil, tenía miedo.

Había tenido mucho miedo cuando Hinata empezó a crecer, cuando cumplió 10 años para ser exactos.

Siempre la educo de manera exigente y rígida, toda su vida fue así, pero también hubo momentos en los que se dejaba demostrar sus sentimientos hacia su hija.

Cuando murió su esposa, quedo devastado pero también sabía que tenía que salir adelante de una u de otra forma. Por sus hijas.

Su esposa había muerto horas después de dar a su segunda hija a luz, nunca odio a Hanabi pues sabía que la bebe no tenía la culpa.

Después de la muerte de su esposa, se volvió más frio y cerrado, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera a sus hijas, aun que no lo demostrara el si las amaba.

Cinco años después empezó todo.

Hinata empezó a crecer y desarrollarse.

Se parecía tanto a su difunta esposa.

Miro con horror que sus facciones, cabello, cuerpo, todo se parecía bastante a Hikari*.

Nunca sintió atracción hacia su hija, pero suponía que si no ponía un alto eso podría pasar a mayores. El no quería hacerle daño a su hija.

Empezó a alegarse lentamente de ella sin dar explicaciones.

Quería verla lo menos posible.

Se portaba frio y duro para que no se le acercara.

Pasaron los años y fue lo mismo se hizo costumbre de él aunque en realidad el no sintiera atracción por ella, la humillaba, la maltrataba, le decía vergüenza, se portaba indiferente con ella.

No soportaba que se pareciera tanto a Hikari.

Justo ahora se dio cuenta de que eso no había sido lo correcto.

Cuando enfrento al clan, cuando hablo y le cedió el puesto a su primo, se sintió orgulloso de ella… y avergonzado.

Seguro su esposa lo estaba maldiciendo desde su tumba.

Era muy mal padre, un horrible padre.

Tenía que pedirle perdón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata caminaba por el cementerio con un ramo de Azucenas en la mano.

Paso su perlada mirada por todos las lapidas hasta que se encontró con la que buscaba.

Hikari Hyuga.

Sonrió levemente al recordar a su madre.

Quito las flores marchitas que estaban en la lapida y puso las suyas.

A su madre le gustaban mucho las azucenas eran sus favoritas.

Cuando su madre vivía, ella cuidaba un hermoso jardín que se encontraba atrás de la mansión y ella le ayudaba de vez en cuando. En una ocasión, su mama le dijo cada significado de cada flor y ella se los aprendió todos de memoria.

Ella una vez le dijo que la azucena se relacionaba directamente con el corazón y la inocencia del espíritu. Además de eso también dijo que son ideales para expresar un amor puro y delicado ya que el pudor y la elegancia acompañaban el significado de esa bella flor.

−Ohayo okaasan.−susurro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras rosaba con la punta de sus dedos la lapida.− perdón por no haber venido a visitarte desde que llegue a Konoha pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no me daba tiempo.−hizo un pequeño mohín al recordar los agobiantes últimos días.−pero vendré más seguido lo prometo.− prometió con una tierna sonrisa.

Empezó a contarle todo lo que vivió los 3 últimos años, le conto sobre Sasuke y el equipo Taka, también le conto sobre Itachi y todo lo que paso junto a él.

Le conto sobre la pelea que tuvo y que le cedió el liderazgo a Neji.

Sabía que su madre estaría orgullosa de su decisión.

También le conto sobre lo de su padre y le dijo que no se enojara con él pues sabía que de alguna manera u otra su padre tenía razones justificables para portarse así con ella.

Miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse y decidió que era mejor volver a su casa.

−Me tengo que ir okaasan, vendré lo más pronto posible te lo prometo.− sonrió y acaricio con su mano la lapida para después salir corriendo hacia su apartamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**e rasco la nuca y viro sus azules ojos de un lado a otro buscando a quien ansiaba ver.

Bufo e hizo un adorable puchero, siguió caminando y pateo una piedra que estaba en el suelo.

Quería verla, necesitaba verla.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca, ansiaba con abrazarla y besarla sin descanso. La quería para él y nada más para él.

Miro una curvilínea figura caminando a lo lejos.

Supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

− ¡Hinata-chaaann!− grito corriendo para alcanzarla.

La Hyuga volteo su rostro para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

−Naruto-kun Ohayo.−saludo con una sonrisa al rubio que también la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

−Yo quería felicitarte ¡Dattebayo!

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

− ¿Como sabes que gane la pelea?

Naruto se puso pálido. ¡El teme lo iba a matar!

Trago saliva y miro de un lado para otro−Y-yo... El…Idea… Sasuke-teme…−balbuceo.

−Fue idea de Sasuke-kun ¿Verdad?

Naruto asintió frenéticamente.

−Nos escondimos arriba del techo de la mansión ¡Dattebayo!

Hinata rodo los ojos.

−Que terco es Sasuke.−susurro negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Naruto se rasco la nuca apenado.

−Siento haber espiado con Sasuke-teme.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.−No importa Naruto-kun.

− ¿No estás enfadada?−pregunto temeroso.

Hinata negó.

Suspiro.−Que bueno ¡Dattebayo!

Hinata rio un poco pero luego chillo y brinco asustada al oír un trueno.

−Creo que va a llover…−dijo Naruto mirando el nublado cielo.

Hinata asintió torpemente, ella odiaba los truenos.

−Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa ¡Dattebayo!

Asintió agradecida y camino a un lado del rubio.

Su casa a un estaba algo lejos, sino se apuraban empezaría a llover y se empaparían.

Corrieron y corrieron pero aun así la lluvia los alcanzo empapándolos por completo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Hinata miro a Naruto que estaba todo empapado. –Naruto-kun ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que la tormenta se calme?

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa aceptando la invitación de Hinata.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

La ropa de Hinata se le pegaba en el cuerpo mostrando más sus pronunciadas curvas.

Trago duro y volteo a todas partes tratando de no mirar a la oji perla.

−Naruto-kun, deberías de tomar un baño. Te resfriaras.−dijo Hinata preocupada mientras le daba una toalla y ella se secaba el cabello con otra.

Naruto asintió sin mirarla todavía, no sabía de que era capaz si miraba otra vez su cuerpo, el no quería asustarla.

Carraspeo.− ¿Dónde está el baño?−

−Está en mi habitación.−dijo señalando una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a la recamara de la oji perla.

Hinata sonrió y siguió secando su largo cabello.

Luego recordó que la ropa de Naruto estaba mojada, así que busco entre sus cosas ropa de Sasuke o Suigetsu que por accidente se trajo.

Cuando Naruto entro al baño de la Hyuga, lo primero que miro fue su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba sonrojado y con la respiración agitada. Tuvo que hacer de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar entre sus brazos a Hinata y hacerla suya.

Cerró los ojos y respiro pausadamente para tranquilizarse. Decidido, tomaría una ducha helada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**uando ambos estuvieron secos y cambiados, se sentaron en la sala del departamento para tomar té y mirar por la ventana la fuerte tormenta que al parecer no apaciguaría muy pronto.

Naruto en realidad solo miraba a Hinata.

Sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su cuerpo, su cuello, ese collar…

Un momento… ese collar se parecía mucho al que una vez tuvo, solo que ese tenia la piedra morada.

− ¿Donde conseguiste ese collar Hinata-chan?−pregunto curioso sin despegar la vista del collar.

Hinata parpadeo y bajo su vista hacia el collar. Sonrió melancólicamente, el rubio noto esa sonrisa.− Fue un obsequio… el ultimo.−susurro mientras tomaba con sus dedos la hermosa piedra.

−Hum, es lindo se parece al que perdí en la batalla de Pain.

Al oír eso Hinata se tenso y desvió la mirada incomoda. No le gustaba recordar ese momento.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la oji perla. Reuniendo el valor necesario tomo delicadamente el mentón de Hinata obligándola a verlo.

Hinata se ruborizo cuando miro ese par de ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos así, transmitiendo en una mirada todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, dando a conocer cuánto se amaban.

El oji azul fue bajando su mirada hacia esos tentadores y rosados labios.

Hinata lo imito y bajo su mirada a los labios de Naruto. Trago saliva y se fue inclinando hacia adelante haciendo que Naruto la imitara.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia si se inclinaba un poco mas podría besarla.

En un gesto rápido pero suave tomo la boca de Hinata con la suya.

Hinata suspiro en medio del suave beso.

Las manos de Hinata rodearon el cuello masculino atrayéndolo más hacia sí y Naruto llevo las suyas a las caderas de ella.

El beso era suave y lento, tomándose el tiempo para degustarse mutuamente, disfrutando las sensaciones que el beso provocaba.

Hinata sintió que Naruto succionaba su labio inferior y delineaba con su lengua sus labios.

Ese era el primer beso de Hinata, así que por puro acto de reflejo entreabrió los labios para luego sentir la lengua de Naruto dentro de su cavidad.

Naruto se tomaba su tiempo para frotar su lengua contra la de Hinata y también explorar la cálida cavidad de ella. Se sentía en las nubes pero también sentía que el beso lo estaba excitando y estaba llegando a un nivel más alto, mientras el beso se profundizaba también se aumentaba su límite de descontrol pero él no quería asustar a Hinata, lo quería hacer todo a su tiempo el estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que Hinata estuviera lista.

Hinata sentía que todo a su alrededor se estaba poniendo caliente y también sentía algo de miedo, ese era su primer beso y estaba muy feliz de que fuera con Naruto pero ella no quería llegara a otros extremos aun.

Naruto aun tenía suficiente lucidez como para reaccionar y controlarse, así que con la misma delicadeza con la que empezó finalizo el beso.

Los dos jadeaban levemente en busca de oxigeno, ambos se encontraban sonrojados y en sus ojos había un brillo que por mucho tiempo estuvo apagado.

Naruto recargo su frente en la de Hinata y cerró los ojos suspirando el aroma a lirios que desprendía el cabello azabache.

−Hinata, me gustas mucho.−aun no estaba listo para decirle que la amaba, tenía miedo de que Hinata ya no sintiera lo mismo por él. Sabía que era su culpa si lo había dejado de amar pero igualmente dolería mucho.

Hinata abrió los ojos como plato, estaba impresionada.−N-naruto-kun.−balbuceo Hinata.

−Se que no merezco tu amor pero por favor, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz.−susurro con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro de la oji perla.

Los ojos de Hinata tenían un brillo que en ese momento no podía definir pero que igualmente era hermoso.

Hinata asintió mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían.−S-si.−

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.− ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata asintió de nuevo ahora si sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por sus pómulos.

El oji azul la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

− ¡Gracias Hina-chan!−exclamo el rubio sonriendo.

Hinata rio y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del oji azul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata empezó a mover sus parpados.

Se sentía muy cómoda y calientita.

Se abrazo mas contra lo que estuviera abrazando, que al parecer se movía suavemente.

Quizá era su almohada.

Restándole importancia decidió dormir un rato más.

Un momento… ¿almohadas que se mueven?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y subió rápidamente su mirada.

Lo primero que miro fueron los azules ojos de Naruto mirándola con diversión.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en el gran sofá de la sala.

Su primer impulso fue levantarse y gritar pero no tuvo tiempo para eso porque Naruto ya la estaba besando y la tenía acorralada con su cuerpo.

Primero se impresiono pero lentamente fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el suave y placentero beso.

Rodeo con delicadeza el cuello de Naruto llevando sus manos a los rubios cabellos para acariciarlos.

Naruto hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo haciendo a Hinata romper el beso para reír suavemente. El oji azul sonrió ladinamente para después besar cada parte del rostro de la Hyuga.

Hinata se dejo hacer.

Pasaron algunos minutos en esa posición hasta que Hinata hablo.

− ¿Qué hora es?

−Las nueve de la mañana.

Hinata asintió.− ¿quieres desayunar?

− ¡Claro que sí! ¡Dattebayo!−

La Hyuga rio un poco e hizo un ademan para levantarse pero el rubio siguió encima de ella sin moverse.

−N-naruto-kun, n-necesito q-que te levantes.−dijo sonrojada.

Naruto hizo un puchero y a regañadientes se levanto de encima de Hinata.

Hinata le sonrió en agradecimiento. Se levanto y se estiro un poco para después encaminarse a la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería caminar.

Estaba muy feliz pues su sueño de toda la vida se cumplió.

Estar con Naruto.

Sonrió bobamente recordando la hermosa mañana que tuvo con él. Se prometieron verse en la noche en Ichiraku.

Siguió caminando hasta que se topo con la persona menos esperada.

−Natsuki…−susurro mirando a la chica que estaba parada frente a ella. Tenía la mirada baja signo de vergüenza.

−Hinata, ¿podemos hablar?

Hinata parpadeo impresionada pero asintió.

−Vamos al parque.

Natsuki asintió incomoda.

Caminaron hasta el parque sin pronunciar palabra en un silencio tenso e incomodo.

Llegaron y Hinata se sentó en un columpio mientras Natsuki aun tenia la visa baja y estaba parada frente a ella.

−Lo siento.−

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿había escuchado bien?

− ¿Qué?−susurro incrédula.

− ¿Quieres saber porque te odie?−Hinata asintió mas impresionada−Te tengo envidia.

Hora si no podía estar más impresionada. ¿Envidia? ¿Qué podría envidiarle a ella?

− ¿E-envidia?−susurro incrédula.

−Lo tenías todo, naciste en la rama principal, fuiste la heredera, todo el mundo te quería y apreciaba, no estás enjaulada en este asqueroso clan, . Todo lo contrario a mí.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

−Te equivocas, tu lo tenias todo.

Natsuki abrió de par en par los ojos.

−Tienes a tus padres que JAMAS te han despreciado o humillado, tuviste desde el principio a un gran hermano que te quería y protegía, nunca tuviste cargas y disfrutaste plenamente tu infancia. ¿Crees que mi vida ha sido como la de un cuento de hadas? ¿Crees que soy una princesa a la que todo el mundo quiere? ¿Crees que no he tenido cargas?

La peli negra miraba a Hinata impresionada.

−Además si ese fuera el caso por el cual me odias, me hubieras odiado desde un principio y nunca hubieses sido mi amiga.

Natsuki bajo la mirada de nuevo.

−También te odie por que la rama principal mato a mi hermano.−susurro.

Hinata abrió los ojos incrédula. Eso nunca se lo dijeron, a ella le habían dicho que había muerto en una misión.

−Activaron el sello y lo mataron. Desobedeció una orden y sin darle una oportunidad, lo mataron.−dijo sollozando.

Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tomo la cabeza con las manos. Estaba que ardía del coraje.

−Fue tu padre.

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron, trago fuertemente saliva y sintió como empezó a temblar ligueramente. No, tenía que ser mentira. Negó cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a si misma.

Su padre…. era un monstruo.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews? **

**Más adelante se revelara el por qué Hiashi mato al hermano de Natsuki. XD**

**¿Qué hará Hinata contra su padre? ¿Qué más daños hizo Hiashi? ¿Abra lemon en el próximo capítulo? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Tobi? ¿Debería dejar de escribir y vender chicles en la calle? ¿Por qué soy tan preguntona? ¿Me dejaran Reviews? **

**En fin… ¡estoy muy contenta! Nunca pensé que tan pronto un fic mío alcanzara mas de cien Reviews.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fanfic desde el principio, ¡muchas gracias! ¡De todo corazón!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Dani19sh**

** MusaSpinelli (¡¿Cómo crees que matare a Neji?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! XD)**

**DarkClaw1997**

**Nat-chan**

**Hinata-Uzumaki-chan**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama (Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, prometo hacer lo que pueda para alargarlos aun que sea un poco)**

**Sele-02 (Hanabi no porque el consejo quería joder a Hinata haciéndola pelear con su ex mejor amiga)**

**Harumi-chan nekopanda**

**Fanny**

**Metalwarrior1996**

**¡****Hasta**** el proximo cap!**

**¡Besitos y abrazotes! :***


	13. Un dolor que no se pudo borrar

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO s**on **m**íos.

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas.**

**Capitulo #13.- "Un dolor que no se pudo borrar con los años"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**L**a mirada de Hinata estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared de su apartamento.

En sus manos tenía una taza de té humeante y estaba sentada en el gran sofá café de su sala.

Hace algunas horas había hablado con Natsuki y esta le había dicho la verdad.

¿Por qué su padre había hecho eso?

¿Qué ganaba con asesinar a un miembro del clan y sobre todo siendo inocente?

¿Qué extremos alcanzaba la maldad de su padre?

Esas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por su mente, quería saber la verdad tras todo lo que hizo su padre pero… en esos momentos no se sentía con el valor ni ganas de enfrentarlo.

No tenía ganas de nada.

Suspiro y dio un pequeño sorbo a su te.

Escucho unos repetidos golpes tras su puerta y como un flashazo llego el recuerdo de que Naruto debía estarla esperando en Ichiraku.

Miro rápidamente hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que ya era de noche.

**"¡Apenas un día de relación y ya llego tarde a una cita!"**

Se levanto de su sofá torpemente mientras gritaba que ya atendía.

Medio corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola y encontrándose a Naruto.

− ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad, no me di cuenta del tiempo!−exclamo sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Hoy estaba muy sensible.

Naruto la miro preocupado.

−Hinata-chan, no te preocupes.−dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

− ¿No estás enojado?−pregunto en un susurro dejándose envolver por el cálido y reconfortante abrazo de el oji azul.

Naruto sonrió tiernamente y negó.

− ¿Quieres pasar?−pregunto sin despegarse del abrazo.

Naruto asintió.

− ¿Te pasa algo Hina-chan?−pregunto ya sentado en el mueble de la sala.

Hinata sonrió forzadamente.

−N-no te preocupes, estoy bien.−Se sentó a un lado de Naruto y se acurruco contra él.

Naruto alzo una ceja, le estaba mintiendo.

−Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y yo te ayudare.−dijo envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Hinata solo asintió y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Naruto.

En esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Quería olvidar por lo menos por un rato.

El oji azul se estremeció al sentir la cálida respiración de Hinata en su cuello. Involuntariamente apretó mas a Hinata contra si sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Trago saliva, se estaba poniendo nervioso al sentir el cuerpo de Hinata tan cerca de el, además que no ayudaba para nada estar sintiendo su respiración en el cuello.

Sintió como Hinata quitaba su rostro de su cuello, suspiro agradecido no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si Hinata seguía así, pero lo que paso después lo tomo por sorpresa.

Hinata lo estaba besando desesperadamente.

Olvidando todo su raciono y autocontrol, se entrego al beso respondiéndolo con la misma intensidad.

Hinata llevo sus manos a la nuca de Naruto y empezó a jugar con las doradas hebras de cabello.

Naruto pasó su lengua insistentemente por los labios de Hinata hasta que ella abrió la boca dándole acceso a su cavidad.

El raciono de Naruto estaba perdido, si Hinata seguía así no estaba seguro de poder detenerse. El no quería hacerlo todavía y no porque no la deseara, ¡si que la deseaba! Pero no quería que ella mal interpretara las cosas, el podía esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Pero si Hinata seguía así no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus instintos animales.

Escucho como Hinata gimió ligueramente al morder su labio inferior. Por culpa de ese sonidito pudo jurar que su miembro ya estaba altivo.

Hinata tampoco estaba en todos sus cables, no sabía lo que quería.

Bueno si lo sabia pero no sabía si era lo correcto o no. ¡Apenas un día de relación y ella ya quería hacerlo! Seguro Naruto pensaría lo peor de ella.

Siguieron besándose desesperadamente, Naruto tomo de las caderas a Hinata y la sentó a orcas encima de el.

Los dos sabían que debían parar mas no querían hacerlo.

Cuando estaban a punto de entregarse por completo y sin marcha atrás, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

Pararon el beso abruptamente para suspirar medio agradecidos y medio decepcionados.

−Iré a abrir.−dijo Hinata un poco agitada, separándose de Naruto y regalándole una sonrisa.

Naruto solo sonrió y asintió.

Hinata camino hasta la puerta para abrirla. Se impresiono un poco al ver quien se encontraba parada frente a ella.

− Hanabi-chan –era su hermana, quien traía una mochila colgada tras su espalda.

− ¡Onee-chan!−exclamo Hanabi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermana.

Hinata sonrió y abrazo a su pequeña hermana menor.

−No me malentiendas pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hanabi solo sonrió más separándose del abrazo de su hermana.

−Espero que no te moleste, planee una noche de chicas en tu apartamento.−dijo rascándose la nuca apenada.−es que no hemos celebrado correctamente tu llegada Hinata.

Hinata sonrió. No lo había pensado pero seguro eso la distraería por lo menos un rato. Agradecía internamente la imprudencia de su hermana. Si no fuera por ella, quizá ella y Naruto…

Se sonrojo violentamente llamando la atención de su pequeña hermana.

Hanabi alzo una ceja.− onee-chan ¿estás bien? Te has puesto roja.

Hinata parpadeo saliendo de sus vergonzosos pensamientos.

− ¿E-eh? Si, si estoy perfectamente… este ¿a qué hora llegan las chicas?−desvió el tema porque sabía lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser su hermana.

−Bueno, yo solo vine a dejar mis cosas para después ir a ayudar a Ino a traer algo.−dijo mientras le aventaba su mochila a Hinata.

Hinata asintió tomando en manos la mochila.−Las esperare aquí.

Hanabi asintió.− ¡Nos vemos en un rato!−exclamo para después salir corriendo hacia el hogar de la Yamanaka.

La Hyuga suspiro y se adentro a su casa de nuevo. Camino un poco hasta que quedo frente a Naruto.

− ¿Quién era?−pregunto el rubio curioso.

−Hanabi. Me ha avisado que ara noche de chicas en mi casa sin mi permiso.−dijo divertida mientras se sentaba a un lado de Naruto.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.−En ese caso me voy que tendrás visitas pronto.−dijo levantándose del mueble siendo imitado por Hinata.− Iré con el Teme, no lo miro desde ayer.

Hinata asintió.− Perdón por lo de hoy, no sé que traía en la cabeza.−se disculpo bajando la mirada.

Naruto tomo con delicadeza el mentón de Hinata.−No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente.−

Hinata sonrió ladinamente.−si quieres podemos salir mañana.

Naruto asintió con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, embelesados. Poco a poco fueron separando distancia para juntar sus labios en un tierno y puro beso.

−Ejem. ¿Interrumpimos?−

Los novios se sobresaltaron sorprendidos y separándose rápidamente por el susto.

La voz fue de Ino quien los miraba divertida, tras ella se encontraban incrédulas Sakura y Hanabi, mientras Tenten también los miraba con diversión.

Hinata se sonrojo y miro al suelo abochornada.

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca avergonzado mientras las miraba con una sonrisa.

−Bueno, ahora si ya me voy. Hasta luego Hina.−se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.−Nos vemos chicas.−se despidió de las demás con la mano mientras salía por la puerta de la casa.

−Hina-chan, creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.−hablo pícaramente Sakura. Tenten asintió junto con Hanabi.

Ino solo la miraba con diversión mientras alzaba las cejas graciosamente.

Hinata suspiro sintiendo sus mejillas aun calientes. Iba a ser una larga noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto toco insistentemente la puerta del departamento en el que se encontraba viviendo el único Uchiha.

Durante el trayecto del camino a la casa del teme, no pudo evitar pensar en cierta pregunta que desde hace unos días rondaba por su mente.

¿Sasuke….gustaba de Hinata?

Era una pregunta que le erizaba los bellos de la piel. Tan solo pensar que tu amigo gusta de tu chica es algo… incomodo.

También se preguntaba ¿Cómo Hinata hizo lo que él no pudo hacer? Traer a Sasuke devuelta a la aldea. Tal vez Sasuke si estaba enamorado de ella y por esa razón regreso.

Era un tema que lo tenía bastante preocupado.

Saber si al teme le gustaba Hinata era muy difícil puesto que el Uchiha llevaba años escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuera así, por que por muy mejor amigo que fuera no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Hinata. Eso nunca.

Frunció un poco el seño ante sus pensamientos.

**− ¡**Auch! ¡Teme! ¡¿Así es como recibes a tu mejor amigo?!−grito enojado llevando su mano a la zona afectada.

Sasuke lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

Sasuke solo tenía el rostro inexpresivo.− Dobe, te estuve llamando durante un buen rato y tu no hacías caso. Solo hacías extrañas muecas.

−Pudiste haber hecho otra cosa para sacarme de mi ensoñación.−mascullo entre dientes.

El Uchiha rodo los ojos− ¿Qué quieres dobe?

− ¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

Sasuke suspiro y se hizo a un lado para que Naruto pasara al departamento.

Naruto se adentro al departamento dándose cuenta que la casa de su amigo solo tenía lo esencial.

Nada de fotos o cosas por el estilo. Solo lo necesario, además que se encontraba impecable.

Bufo y se sentó en un sofá negro individual.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

− ¿Qué te pasa dobe?

Naruto trago saliva y se removió incomodo en el asiento. Miro como Sasuke se sentó en el otro sofá viéndolo con la ceja alzada.

Le preguntaría con cautela y precaución que paso todo ese tiempo que estuvo con Hinata, sin soltar que en realidad Hinata era un ANBU bajo una misión.

−Quisiera que me contaras…−titubeo un poco.− ¿como Hinata te convenció de regresar?

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido. No esperaba esa pregunta.

−Es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Ya me tenia propuesto regresar a la aldea una vez que matara a Itachi.−dijo distante sin mirarlo si quiera.

−Entonces me podrías decir ¿Por qué te relacionas con Hinata de otra manera? Es decir… tú nunca tratas así con Sakura y conmigo. Eres… mas intimo y cómodo con ella.−pregunto intrigado.

Se sorprendió cuando miro que Sasuke sonreía de lado.

−Hinata es diferente a ustedes. Es todo lo contrario a ustedes. Es calmada, sabe cuando quiero estar solo y cuando no, no me juzga pero tampoco me justifica, es la única persona que me mantiene calmado, también es la única que me ha retado y enfrentado sin miedo.−cerro los ojos y soltó un pequeña carcajada al recordar momentos con Hinata.−Es la única chica que no me ha saltado encima, es una mujer diferente a todas.− Abrió sus azabaches ojos mostrando un pequeño brillo.−No creo que como la Hyuga hallan dos.

Naruto estaba impresionado. Nunca había oído a su amigo expresarse de una persona tan bien.

− ¿Qué sientes por ella?−pregunto temeroso y con un deje de ansiedad y miedo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

−No lo sé.

Naruto frunció el seño

− ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo si llevas tratando con ella 3 años?

Sasuke alzo los hombros.−Creo que siento fraternidad hacia ella.−dijo incomodo y mirando por la ventana que tenia a un lado.−hubo un momento en el que desee con todas mis fuerzas que Hinata fuera mi hermana.− sonrió cerrando los ojos.−Patético.−susurro.

Naruto suspiro aliviado. **"¡Gracias Kami-sama!"**

−Por eso decidí que ella será mi esposa.

Las azules pupilas de Naruto se dilataron.

− ¿Q-que dijiste?−pregunto en un susurro ahogado.

−Lo que oíste. Será la madre de mis hijos.−dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto tomo de las solapas Sasuke y lo acerco a su rostro mientras lo miraba con furia. Tanto que no faltaba mucho para que el manto de Kurama lo rodeara.

−Nunca la tendrás porque es mía.−dijo con la voz peligrosamente baja. Voz que a cualquiera le erizaría la piel, menos a Sasuke.

− ¿Crees que me das miedo dobe?−pregunto sin emoción en rostro y voz.

−Lo tendrás cuando sepas de lo que soy capaz si tocas algo que es mío.−dijo amenazante. Por que Hinata era suya, tal vez estaba siendo un poco posesivo pero no le importaba por que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. No otra vez.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Naruto lo miro confundido y enojado ¿Qué acaso no le creía cuando dijo que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa?

−Idiota, solo bromeaba.

A Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha bromeaba?

− ¿B-bromeabas?− pregunto soltándolo de las solapas haciendo que cayera de nuevo sentado en el sofá.

Sasuke alzo los hombros mientras se acomodaba mejor en el mueble.−Hinata lo hacía muy seguido conmigo y me hacia cabrear, al parecer ya empecé a entender de lo divertido que puede ser.

−La influencia que tiene Hinata sobre las personas es increíble.−murmuro para sí mismo sentándose de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata se sentía incomoda al sentir los cuatro pares de ojos en ella mirándola de formas distintas.

Se removió inquieta mirando de un lado para otro.

−Eso f-fue lo que paso.−dijo abrazando su almohada mientras estaba sentada en su gran cama.

Acababa de contarles como se hizo novia de Naruto.

Unos segundos después se escucharon chillidos emocionados.

− ¡Que romántico!−exclamo soñadora Ino.

− ¡Como sacado de la mejor novela!−se le unió Sakura.

−Yo pensé que en este tiempo que estuviste fuera te habías enamorado del Uchiha.−dijo Hanabi llamando la atención de todas.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo un poco.

− ¡C-claro que no!−apresuro a contestar.

− ¿Cómo fue que no te pudiste enamorar de él?−pregunto Ino incrédula.

−B-bueno, no me enamore de él, pero sin embargo lo quiero mucho.−dijo sonriendo tiernamente.−Como a un hermano.

− ¿Como a un hermano?−pregunto la oji jade.

Hinata asintió.−No creo poderles explicar bien mi relación con él, es lo único que puedo decir.

Las demás asintieron sin poder creerse a un que Hinata no hubiera sentido ni atracción por el Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**− ¿**Quiere hablar conmigo ahora?−pregunto a la persona que estaba delante de ella.

−Su padre quiere hablar con usted antes de que Neji-kun tome el liderazgo.−dijo Kō.

Hinata suspiro.− Hum, ¿no te ha mencionado por qué?

Kō negó.

−De acuerdo vamos.−dijo después de mirar el reloj de su sala. Era la 1 de la tarde, no hace mucho se habían ido sus amigas a sus casas. Hanabi se había ido más temprano por su entrenamiento que se suponía era muy estricto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la mansión mientras saludaban respetuosamente a los aldeanos.

Hinata se preguntaba que querría su padre. No lo sabía pero pensaba que no había mejor momento como para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta por Kō.

Suspiro. Se despidió de Kō y camino rápidamente hasta el despacho de su padre.

Entro sin tocar, pues sinceramente ya ni siquiera le debía respetos a ese señor.

−Hinata…−Hiashi estaba dispuesto a regañarla por su falta de educación pero le fue imposible.

−Vamos al grano Hiashi que no tengo tu tiempo.−dijo hostilmente.

El Hyuga frunció el seño.

−Quiero que tomes el liderazgo.

Hinata se sentó en un asiento y miro severamente a su padre.

−No quiero el liderazgo, creí que ya lo habías entendido.

− ¡¿Entonces por qué tanto esfuerzo de tu parte todos estos años?!−pregunto exaltado y enojado.

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiro lentamente.

− ¡Hinata Hyuga, contéstame cuando te hablo!

− ¿Quieres saber… por que tanto esfuerzo?−pregunto con los ojos escondidos tras su fleco.

Hiashi parpadeo incrédulo.

−Al principio me esforcé y daba lo mejor de mí por querer ganarme un lugar en tu retorcido y frio corazón.−dijo sin expresar emoción.− después de años me di cuenta de que entrar en algo inexistente es imposible.−dijo asiendo puños sus manos.−entrene y entrene solo para demostrarte lo capaz que soy y para proteger a mi villa.−Levanto su rostro dejando ver sus perlados y cristalinos ojos. Se levanto de la silla erguida firmemente.− ¡No liderare el clan porque quiero proteger con todo a Konoha!−exclamo recordando a Itachi.−Se que Neji se encargara del clan perfectamente. Cosa que tu no lograste.−dijo fríamente y conteniendo las ganas de demoler todo a su paso.

−No deberías de faltarme el respeto de esa manera…

− ¡Entonces ¿Cómo te falto al respeto?! Porque si quieres puedo buscar una y mil maneras de faltártelo, pues tu no mereces ni un a pizque de respeto por nadie.

Hiashi se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y estrello sus palmas en el escritorio.−¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

− ¿Y tu como te atreviste a matar a un ser humano inocente de tu propio clan?

Las pupilas de Hiashi se dilataron.

− ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?−pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

−Mataste a Ryu, el hermano de Natsuki. Por tu culpa ella me odio.−acuso temblando de la ira.

Hiashi sudaba frio.

−Desobedeció ordenes.

− ¿Solo por eso lo mataste?−susurro incrédula.− ¡¿Solo por eso?!−grito furiosa.

Hiashi no contesto, solo se quedo mirándola.

−No puede ser.−susurro sintiendo lagrimas bajar por sus pómulos.−E-eres un monstruo. Arruinaste mi vida y también la de Natsuki y todo sin razón.−su voz estaba impregnada de asco y rencor haciendo a Hiashi entristecer.

−Me largo.−dijo secando con furia sus lagrimas.−Ni se te ocurra volver a pedir verme por qué no hablare contigo.−Amenazo para luego salir corriendo de la mansión.

Hiashi se desparramo en su asiento.

Perdió a su hija para siempre y todo por querer arruinarle por completo la vida sin razón.

El mismo estaba seguro de que estaba completamente loco.

¿Matar al hermano de la amiga de tu hija solo para arruinarle la vida?

Definitivamente se pudriría lentamente en el infierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke entrenaba tranquilamente en el bosque.

Seco su sudor con el dorso de su mano.

Respiro profundamente y trono los huesos de su cuello. Escucho un ruido al fondo del bosque.

Volteo rápidamente para encontrase con la persona menos esperada.

− ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! ¿Tiempo sin vernos? ¿nee?

Retrocedió y tomo su katana dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.

−Tobi de Akasuki.−susurro con el seño fruncido y activando su Sharingan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan!**

**¡Ya apareció nuestro querido Tobi! ¡Empiezan los problemas para Hinata! **

**¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Demandas? XD**

**Tengo ganas de contestar a sus Reviews así que…**

**Dani19sh:** ¡Holi! Gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado :D ¡gracias por dejar siempre Reviews! ¡Nos vemos!

**DarkClaw1997: ¡**Hola! ¡Claro que abra lemon! No por nada soy una pervertida :3 nee no es cierto no te asustes XD abra lemon en unos caps mas ;D gracias x tu Review espero que siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia.

**Nana: **¡Viva el Naruhina! Hehe gracias x tu Review, ¡Saludos!

**Metalwarrior1996: **Por lo que dice mi psicóloga tengo una imaginación muuuuy graaandeee. Algunos dicen que estoy loca por eso salen estas ideas :3 ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**XkanakoX: **No te preocupes con que sigas leyendo y dando tus opiniones de vez en cuando me doy por bien servida. Yo también amo a la Hinata que he creado, me canse de ver fanfics en donde Hinata es débil y así :c ¡por eso he creado este monstruo! Jajajajaja XD Me alegra que hayas vomitado arcoíris en vez de otra cosa :3 ntc. Siento mucho decepcionar a tu iner y a ti pero el lemon es en unos caps mas :´c y yo que quería ese altar u.u ¡Gracias x tus Reviews espero que este fin siga siendo de tu agrado!

**MusaSpinelli: **Aprecio que me aprecies :D no te preocupes no venderé chicles, no veo mi futuro en ese negocio XD el lemon será en unos cuantos caps, sacare todo mi lado pervertido para hacer ese lemon :3 Hiashi no es tan malo como todos creen… ¿o sí? Nee ya ni yo me entiendo XD como viste en este cap Tobi ya apareció :3 Si se atraso la guerra, ¡pero ya comenzara! Claro que no matare a Neji-sexi lo amo demasiado como para matarlo en mi propio fic. Yo aun planeo una venganza contra Kishimoto :3 ¡Gracias x todos tus Reviews! Saludos!

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama: ¡**Se acerca la guerra! Tratare de acercar más a los novatos :3 ya sé cómo pero no te diré tendrás que esperar :3 gracias x tus Reviews ¡Saludos!

**Jhossietaisho: ¡**No le hagas caso a tu mama! Nee no es cierto, hazle caso a tu mami. Pero ¿para qué mentir? Todos sabemos que no le aras caso :c yo tampoco le hago caso a mama ;D ¡Lemon hasta en unos cuantos caps! ¡Sasuke-kun se enterara pronto de todo y no se lo tomara muy bien… me cayo porque si no te cuento todo XD ¡Gracias x tu Review Saludos!

**Sele-02: **Yo te iba a proponer encerrarlos y encadenarlos en un cuarto con cinco tigres pero me gusta más tu método de tortura ¡Volarles la cabeza con una bomba! Huuu ¡Lemon hasta en unos cuantos caps! Don hiashi no se sentía atraído x Hina, solo que no aceptaba que se pareciera tanto a su difunta esposa. ¡Saludos! Gracias x todos tus Reviews!

**KawaiiSoul: **Yo vomite arcoíris mientras lo escribía *u* Sasuke no durara mucho en la aldea :´c ¡gracias x todos tus Reviews y por amar esta historia! Yo te amo por amar mi historia :3

**Chequehg: **Seguiré tu consejo sobre esperarme un poco para el lemon :3 gracias x tu Review espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Nova por siempre: ¡ **Claro que no dejare esta historia! ¡Seguiré solo x ustedes! Me alegra mucho que te guste *u* espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado ¡Saludos! Y gracias por tu Review

**Becky-Chan11: **¡Gracias! Reviews como este me suben el ánimo *u* desgraciadamente Hiashi no es un alíen u.u me hubiera gustado que así fuera pero no lo es, digamos que es un padre arrepentido que se pudrirá en el infierno o lo raptara un alíen para hacer autopsia con el :3 *suspiro* que imaginación me cargo… aprecio mucho que hallas leído mis otro fincs :D ¡gracias! Espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado ¡Nos leemos y gracias por tu Review!


	14. La verdad trajo al odio

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO** **s**on **m**íos.

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas.**

**Capitulo #14**.- La verdad trajo al odio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Por fin descargo un poco de su dolor contra su padre. Si, un poco pues a un había más guardado en su corazón.

Había tantas cosas que quería reclamarle, cosas que no pudo reclamar cuando era más joven debido a su inseguridad e ingenuidad.

Ja. Tanta ingenuidad tenía en aquellos tiempos que pensaba que su padre cambiaria si ella cumplía con todas sus expectativas, que tarde o temprano la vería como alguien digna para el "puesto de ser su hija"

Que patético.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un gran deseo de echarle en cara a su padre de todo lo que hizo, reclamarle y humillarlo por desgraciar vidas.

Porque no solo arruino la de ella, sino que también la de otros más.

Tanto era ese su enojo que su propio sufrimiento y dolor le importaban un comino ante el sufrimiento que causo su padre a las demás personas. Tanto era su enojo que quería hacer pagar a su padre por haber arruinado las vidas de los demás.

La vida de Itachi, su padre contribuyo para que Itachi masacrara a su clan en vez de haber buscado una solución. Tal vez y solo tal vez si su padre hubiera ayudado, Itachi estaría vivió junto a los demás Uchiha y Sasuke no sufriría.

La de Neji, quien le dijo después de años la verdad tras la muerte de su padre, haciendo que Neji hubiese vivido un infierno en unos cuantos años. Haciendo que él la hubiera odiado por un tiempo.

La de Hanabi, la hizo entrenar día y noche sin importarle que a causa de aquella acción Hanabi hubiera perdido su infancia e inocencia asiéndola una persona fría y orgullosa solo por llevar el apellido Hyuga.

La de Natsuki, por haber matado a su hermano sin razón aparente.

Pero… no podía. Simplemente no podía, no podía odiarlo, por más que lo intentara sus estúpidos sentimientos no la dejaban. Su mente le decía que lo odiase con toda su alma, pero su corazón le decía que todos cometían errores y el debía ser perdonado.

Por un momento odio a su corazón, odio sus sentimientos puros y sanos. Ella quería dejarse llevar por el raciono que le daba su cerebro pero no podía.

Sin darse cuenta camino hacia el bosque. Miro a los inocentes y bellos arboles.

Frunció el seño y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba golpeando y derribando cualquier árbol que se topara.

Golpeaba sin importarle que de sus manos saliera sangre, sin importarle que por cada golpe que daba gritara fuertemente, sin importarle un poco que pareciera una loca sin remedio.

Respiraba agitadamente observando el lindo paisaje que dejo tras su arranque inexplicable de furia. Arboles y astillas por doquier. Digno de pensar que en ese lugar hubo una gran batalla.

Después de unos minutos sintió pena por esos inocentes arboles.

Miro sus manos percatándose de que estaban llenas de sangre suya y heridas.

Suspiro y decidió que era mejor volver a su casa para curarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**−¡E**s mentira! ¡Cállate!−grito temblando de la ira.

−Sasuke ¿para qué querría yo mentirte? Solo quiero honrar la memoria de tu hermano al menos diciéndote la verdad.−dijo Tobi con seriedad que raramente usaba.−Konoha dio la orden de matar a tu clan en manos de Itachi y tu querida Hinata-chan… lo sabía todo.−susurro lo ultimo con malicia.

Sasuke negó repetidamente con la cabeza. No era verdad, Hinata nunca podría haberle hecho eso, ella le prometió que nunca lo traicionaría, ella no rompía promesas. Tomo su cabeza con las manos sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría.

−No.

− ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira!−exclamo aventándole un pergamino con el sello de Konoha.

Con las manos temblorosas lo abrió dispuesto a leerlo.

"_Para: Tsunade-sama_

Primer_ reporte de la misión…._

_Itachi Uchiha colabora para Konoha al contarme la verdad y al hacer un trato que especifica que yo Hinata Hyuga lleve devuelta a Konoha al criminal de rango S Sasuke Uchiha haciéndome pasar como una renegada en busca de "venganza"._

_Me encontrare con Itachi Uchiha cada dos meses para darme datos sobre Akatsuki._

_Sin más datos ni información relevante me despido._

_Atte: Hinata Hyuga."_

Sasuke negó sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Se negaba a creer que la persona a la que le había entregado toda su confianza lo hubiera traicionado, se negaba a creer que Konoha utilizo a su hermano para matar al clan.

Se negó a creer que en todo este tiempo Itachi fue el bueno de la historia.

Su hermano lo quería.

Y Hinata Hyuga… lo traiciono.

Recordó con decepción y tristeza las palabras en las que había confiado ciegamente.

**-Flash Back-**

**−Yo…. siempre estaré para ti Sasuke-kun yo nunca te voy a traicionar ni te dejare solo, no sé cómo me consideres tu, no sé si te gusta la fraternidad que siento hacia ti, no sé si me tendrás confianza y mucho menos sé si algún día puedas cambiar, pero quiero que sepas que aun que sigas siendo amargado, orgulloso y frio como un hielo yo nunca te dejare solo. Déjame entrar en tu vida Sasuke, déjame ser tu hermana solo dame una oportunidad y cuando sea el momento, regresemos a Konoha a nuestro hogar, dejare mi cometido de querer matar al tipo que estaba siguiendo solo para encontrar a Itachi y luego volver a casa, juntos.**

**Sasuke la miraba con impresión…. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sentía una calidez en su pecho, como cuando su mama lo abrazaba o cuando su padre una vez le dijo que se sentía orgulloso de él… o cuando Itachi jugaba con él y le decía que lo quería.**

**Todo era tan confuso.**

**−Si me aceptas, nunca volverás a estar solo Sasuke.−**

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

_"Si me aceptas nunca volverás a estar solo Sasuke"_

_"Yo…. Siempre estaré para ti"_

_"Nunca te voy a traicionar"_

_"Déjame entrar en tu vida"_

_"Pues aun que parezca un poco apresurado yo te quiero como a un hermano"_

_"Pues aun que parezca un poco apresurado yo te quiero como a un hermano"_

_"Pues aun que parezca un poco apresurado yo te quiero como a un hermano"_

_"Te quiero como a un hermano"_

_"Te quiero"_

Recordando todo se dio la libertad de soltar un par de pequeñas lágrimas ante la mirada maliciosa de Tobi.

.

.

.

.

**N**aruto se removió inquieto en el asiento de Ichiraku.

Esperaba pacientemente a su hermosa novia.

En realidad el había llegado un poco antes de la hora acordada.

Miro que entraba alguien al pequeño puesto y no era nada más y nada menos que Hinata.

Suspiro como un idiota enamorado que al fin y al cabo era y se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

− ¡Ohayo Hina-chan!−saludo alegre y jovial el rubio.

Hinata sonrió.

−Ohayo Naruto-kun.−dijo mirando como Naruto se acercaba a ella y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Respondió gustosa enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Al parecer a Naruto le gusto el movimiento por que el la apretó más hacia sí.

Por un momento nada existía a su alrededor, solo ellos y nada más.

La realidad los golpeo duro y vergonzoso.

−Oigan… conozco un buen hotel a unas cuantas cuadras.−

Hinata y Naruto se sobre saltaron y voltearon a ver a Ayame que los miraba divertida y alzando una ceja graciosamente.

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, sin embargo su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa. La idea de Ayame no se le hacía nada mal… **"¡Soy una pervertida!"**Se dijo mentalmente sonrojándose hasta el grado de parecer un tomate.

Naruto igualmente se sonrojo y pensó en muchas cosas que le podría hacer a Hinata.

Sonrió zorrunamente tomando de la cintura a Hinata y encaminándola a los asientos de la barra.

Se sentaron y pidieron dos tazones de ramen mientras los esperaban charlando de lo que sea.

Hinata reía suavemente ante lo que su novio ocurrente decía, de repente soltó abruptamente sus palillos y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

La sonrisa se congelo en su rostro.

Naruto parpadeo preocupado al ver la palidez de la cara de Hinata.

−Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?−pregunto preocupado tomando sus manos.

−Activa tu modo sabio.−susurro solo para él.

Naruto estaba confundido pero le hizo caso a su novia para después abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

− ¡¿Pero qué…?!

−Shhhhh.−dijo poniendo su dedo en sus labios.−no hay que alertar a nadie. Vamos.−dijo desesperada.

Naruto asintió rápidamente y dejo el dinero en la barra para después correr junto con Hinata a las afueras de Konoha.

Ayame alzo la ceja. Naruto solo había comido ¡¿Cinco tazones?! Valla… al parecer se encontraba urgido. Con lo rápido que se fue.

Sonrió pícaramente y tomo el efectivo de la barra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l corazón de Hinata latía desbocado.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Tobi de Akatsuki se encontraba en la aldea.

Y estaba con Sasuke.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo dándose cuenta de que Naruto también mostraba un semblante preocupado.

Miro que se encontraban cerca y sin importar que sus piernas dolieran como el infierno incremento la velocidad siendo imitada por Naruto.

Y los miro.

Sasuke frente a Tobi mientras él le susurraba algo haciendo que Sasuke volteara hacia ellos.

Se estremeció y sintió que el corazón se le hacía trizas.

Los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban desprecio y decepción. Hacia ella. Solo hacia ella.

−¡Hinata-chan! ¡Justo te esperábamos! ¿No Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha no respondió sin embargo su miraba no se apartaba de la de Hinata.

La Hyuga trago saliva.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?−pregunto despegando su mirada de Sasuke para posarla en Tobi.

− ¡Oh valla! ¡Pensé que los Hyuga tenían modales!−chasqueo la lengua repetidas veces mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Frunció el ceño.

Justo cuando iba a dar unos pasos para atacar Hinata lo tomo del brazo. Viro su rostro confundido y miro como Hinata negaba con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de Tobi.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres?−pregunto con la voz peligrosamente baja y con un tinte de enojo.

− ¡Oh! Vine por Sasuke-kun por supuesto.

− ¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que Sasuke se ira de la aldea?

−Hum bueno, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quedaría en la aldea que sacrifico a su hermano?

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron, su mirada rápidamente fue a parar en la mirada azabache de Sasuke. Su mirada reflejaba odio, desprecio y dolor.

Naruto a un no entendía nada.

−Bueno, si no quieres nada mas… creo que Sasuke y yo nos vamos.−

− ¡Tú no te irás a ningún lado y mucho menos con Sasuke!−grito Naruto dispuesto a atacar.

− Lo siento Naruto-kun pero no me puedo quedar a jugar. Tal vez pronto pueda venir por ti−dijo con falsa preocupación.− ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide.−exclamo mirando a Hinata y metiendo sus manos a su capa.−Me llevare esto Hinata-chan.−dijo sacando un frasco de cristal con dos globos oculares flotando dentro de el.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y al instante frunció el seño.

− ¡Devuélvemelos! – Eran los ojos de Itachi.

−No lo creo. Estos me serán de utilidad.−dijo agitando el frasco.− ¡Vámonos Sasuke-kun!−exclamo.

Sasuke asintió y dio a vuelta.

− ¡Sasuke! ¡¿A dónde vas?!−grito desesperada.

Sasuke dejo de caminar y de espaldas le contesto.

−Destruiré Konoha.− prometió con voz fría y severa.−Espero que no me sigas Hyuga por que no dudare ni un segundo en matarte.

Las palabras de Sasuke dejaron en shock a Hinata. Su voz estaba llena de odio y rencor. Su voz le dolió y le estrujo sin piedad el corazón. La odiaba pero no lo culpaba, merecía a creces su odio.

− ¡No iras a ningún lado Teme! ¡Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!−Grito Naruto haciendo un rasengan.

−Lo lamento dobe, pero no tengo tiempo.−dijo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro junto a Tobi.

Hinata a un estaba en shock. Su amigo se había ido y prometió destruir Konoha.

Prometió matarla a ella.

La odiaba.

Sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas cayeron por su blanco rostro.

− ¡Me lleva...!−grito enojado Naruto.

Rápidamente volteo hacia Hinata y sin dudarlo dos veces fue hasta su lado para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, escuchando los sollozos que salían de su garganta.

−Me odia… me odia y me l-lo merezco.−susurro con voz quebrada.

Naruto cerró los ojos sintiendo impotencia. No entendía nada ¿Por qué Sasuke se había ido? ¿Cómo que Konoha sacrifico a Itachi? ¿Que tenía que ver con todo esto Hinata?

Acaricio con suavidad los cabellos de Hinata.

−Tenemos que ir con Tsunade-obaachan.−susurro Naruto.

Hinata solo asintió. Lentamente se despego del abrazo sin darle una mirada a Naruto y empezó a correr por su cuenta a la torre de la Hokage.

Naruto la miro con preocupación.

Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo la siguió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**− ¡S**hizune! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta el maldito sake?!−sin escuchar respuesta de su joven pupila decidió buscarlo ella misma en su despacho.−Esa Shizune, ¡se supone que es mi asistente! Ahora tengo que buscar yo el sake. Si tan solo Shizune no lo escondiera…−mascullaba entre dientes mientras buscaba abajo del sofá, del escritorio, bajo las masetas, bajo… ¡Las masetas!

Con estrellitas en los ojos tomo las dos botellas de sake entre sus manos.

Justo cuando iba a darle un gran trago a su botella de sake la puerta se abrió haciendo un gran estruendo.

Tsunade se asusto y la botella se cayó al suelo rompiéndose y esparciendo el sake por el suelo.

A la Senju le salió un tic en el ojo derecho.

Rápidamente volteo para reclamarle y golpear al que se apareció así. Pero en cuanto miro lo que tenia frente a sus ojos su corazón se estrujo.

Hinata estaba parada frente a ella con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su rostro demostraba verdadera angustia y dolor.

−Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?−pregunto con preocupación. Antes de que Hinata pudiera articular palabra apareció Naruto también con la respiración agitada y con semblante preocupado.

− ¡Obachaan, Sasuke se fue de la aldea!

Tsunade abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

− ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! ¡El no puede salir de la…!

−Hokage-sama…−Tsunade volteo rápidamente mirando a Hinata con la cabeza gacha y temblando ligeramente.−El… él se f-fue porque s-supo la verdad y…−Hinata trago saliva y empuño sus manos.−Juro destruir Konoha.−

Tsunade se impresiono levemente. Ella ya sabía que si el llegaba a enterarse de la verdad reaccionaria así y no era para menos.

−No entiendo nada ¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué están hablando?−pregunto furiosos Naruto.

Tsunade suspiro y se desparramo en su asiento.

−Itachi masacro a su clan por el bien de la aldea. Konoha sacrifico a Itachi.−

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No. Se negaba a creer que Konoha hubiera cometido semejante acción.

− ¿Q-que? ¡¿D-de que estás hablando?! ¡Itachi es un traidor! ¡Arruino la vida de Sasuke! ¡No le importo matar a su propia familia! ¡Es un…!

− ¡Cállate!−grito Hinata con la voz quebrada.

Naruto abrió a la par los ojos al igual que la boca.

−Hinata…−susurro.

−Itachi mato a su clan por que los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado. Fue imposible detenerlos, se quiso negociar, hacer algo pero simplemente fue imposible. Si no hubieran sido asesinados una guerra se habría desatado y si Itachi no mataba al clan otra persona lo hubiera hecho matando también a Sasuke.−explico Hinata a un cabizbaja y con lagrimas bajando por sus pómulos.− Conviví con Itachi estos tres años que me creyeron muerta, el colaboro con la misión que se me encomendó, si no fuera por él lo más seguro es que yo estuviera muerta. Habíamos hecho un trato, el me pasaba información y yo tenía que traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Tal vez al principio nos unimos por mera conveniencia pero al pasar los meses nos hicimos muy unidos, el lo fue todo para mí en esos tres años. Me dio muchas cosas sin obligación, me dio cariño, me entreno, cada vez tenía algún detalle conmigo, ¡fue un hermano para mí! Lo mire morir ante mis ojos sin hacer nada por ayudarlo. Si de alguien es la culpa de que Sasuke se haya ido es la mía, ¡por no haberle dicho que su hermano en realidad lo amaba! ¡Por hacerle caso a Itachi! ¡Y también por haber fallado rotundamente ante la promesa que le hice a Itachi! ¡Le había jurado que cuidaría a Sasuke y me aseguraría de que nunca supiera la verdad pero…!

−Basta.−corto Tsunade mientras la miraba con tristeza. Si hubiera sabido que Hinata sufriría tanto por esa misión no la habría mandado a ella.

Naruto aun no cavia de la impresión. Era mucha información para procesar.

Se acerco lentamente a Hinata y la envolvió en sus brazos, dejando que llorara sobre su pecho.

Tsunade se llevo las manos a las sienes masajeándolas. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Pronto habría una guerra y Sasuke era una pieza importante para ella. Naruto no podía pelear y el también era otra pieza importante. Hinata era la única que estaba al nivel de ellos dos pero igualmente no era suficiente, los necesitaba a los tres unidos lo cual era imposible. Suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería tener una junta con los Kages.

La guerra se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Sé que esta algo corto lo siento pero no tenía mucha inspiración. Lo importante es que los problemas COMIENZAN.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Bombas atómicas? ¿Demandas por cáncer de ojo? ¡Algo!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Anna**

**Dani19sh**

**MusaSpinelli**

**Guest**

**KawaiiSoul**

**Nova por siempre**

**Violetamonster**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Sele-02**

**Estrella11**

**¡Te ah escrito Hime y te deseo buenas madrugadas! (Algunos saben de donde saque esto XD)**


	15. Confió en ti

**L**os **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **N**O **s**on **m**íos.

**ADVERTENCIAS: Palabras mal habladas.**

**Aclaración* (La vestimenta de todos los personajes es la que usan en The last.)**

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Capitulo #15.- Confió en ti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**−N**aruto, déjanos solas por favor.− pidió Tsunade con seriedad.

Naruto extrañamente sin replicar, salió del despacho no sin antes mandarle una mirada a Hinata.

Una vez el Uzumaki fuera, Tsunade se llevo las manos a las sienes.

−Sabes lo que todo esto significa ¿no Hinata?

Hinata asintió cabizbaja.

−La guerra está cerca.

−También sabes que tanto como Naruto y Sasuke son piezas fundamentales para esta guerra y ninguno de los dos estará en ella.

Hinata apretó sus puños.

Asintió nuevamente.

Tsunade suspiro fuertemente.

−Necesitamos hacer una reunión urgente con los kages. Tú estarás presente pues tú sabes mas sobre Akatsuki, también necesito a Shikamaru.−comento vagamente.

− ¿Qué haremos con Naruto?−pregunto preocupada e inquieta.−El no puede estar aquí, necesitamos distraerlo.

−Sí, sí. Ya lo tenía pensado. Tendré que mandarlo a una isla.

Hinata parpadeo confusa y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza.

− ¿Isla? ¿Qué isla?

−Se llama Isla _Genbu, _es una antigua y gigantesca tortuga que reside en el país del rayo.

Hinata seguía sin entender.

−Podría explicarme más por favor.−dijo mientras se sentaba delante de ella.

Tsunade asintió.

−En el caparazón de la tortuga ha crecido una gran vegetación que ha tomado la forma de una gran estructura en forma de picos. Generalmente la tortuga se mantiene inmóvil de tal forma que todo lo que hay arriba de ella da la impresión de ser una isla. Desde hace mucho tiempo su caparazón fue utilizado como un campo de entrenamiento para los ninjas de la aldea oculta de las nubes. También se descubrió que dentro del paisaje formado dentro de la isla existen templos donde un _Jinchῡriki _ puede llegar a controlar a sus bestias. La gran isla es un lugar peligroso comparándose con _El Bosque De La Muerte. _Para el Gran Sapo Sabio es un paraíso pero en realidad es un lugar arriesgado, en donde se encuentra una gran cantidad de animales feroces como osos y gorilas gigantes, además de encontrarse con cadáveres en el suelo.−Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hinata.− El caparazón y todo el paisaje se encuentra protegida por una barrera especial de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes la cual brinda seguridad. Cuando una persona está cerca de la costa, aparece un calamar gigante muy agresivo que ataca lo que ve. Debido a que toda la isla es un animal vivo, la tortuga puede moverse del lugar donde esta a otra parte y por esa misma razón esta isla no tiene una ubicación geográfica específica, convirtiendo a la gigante tortuga en una fortaleza móvil.

Hinata procesaba y guardaba la información que le dio la Hokage.

− ¿Quiere que Naruto pueda controlar al Kiuuby?

−Por supuesto, eso sería un punto a nuestro favor aunque dudo que sea prudente dejar a Naruto pelear en la guerra.

Hinata asintió.−Entiendo. –Bajo de nuevo la mirada.−Todo sería más fácil si Sasuke-kun no se hubiera ido. El es lo suficientemente fuerte como para darnos ventaja en esta guerra.

−Y tú también lo eres.

Hinata alzo la mirada impresionada ante lo dicho por su Hokage.

− ¿Eh?

−Como oíste Hinata.− recostó su espalda en el asiento.− No por nada Itachi te entreno, obviamente desde el principio sabía lo que hacía. Con un poco de entrenamiento estarás preparada, es verdad que Sasuke y Naruto son bastante fuertes y que sería mucho más ventajoso que tú y ellos dos estuvieran juntos en la guerra pero como puedes ver eres lo único seguro que tenemos.

Hinata trago saliva.

−No sé si estoy preparada para esto.

−Es verdad, aun no estás preparada pero en poco tiempo lo estarás. Como acabo de decir necesitas un entrenamiento.

Hinata desvió la mirada. Sobre sus hombros yacía una gran responsabilidad y sinceramente no se sentía segura para cargarla.

−Creo en ti.−hablo con voz suave y con un montón de sentimientos cargados. Tsunade confiaba ciegamente en Hinata. Ella había visto con admiración la perseverancia y esfuerzo de Hinata al querer crecer como persona y como ninja, dando resultado a una gran persona y una muy fuerte. En los primeros meses que entrenaba para ser ANBU, Tsunade sinceramente la miraba y pensaba que pronto se rendiría y dejaría de una vez por todas la idea de ejercer de puesto, sin embargo los meses pasaron y los esfuerzos dieron frutos dando así el rango que Hinata quería. En ese momento se sintió muy orgullosa y apenada por creer que Hinata se rendiría tan fácilmente. Que equivocada estaba.−Se que lo lograras, así como lograste obtener el amor de Naruto.−dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente.

−Así como lograste ser fuerte, así como lograste ser ANBU, así como lograste ser digna del clan Hyuga, así como has logrado muchas cosas se que lograras ser mas fuerte y podrás ayudarnos en la guerra.− La Hokage abrió los ojos y sonrió descaradamente.− Ganaremos esta guerra y yo dejare de tomar sake, es un hecho.−dijo alzando el brazo mientras extendía su mano para cerrar el trato.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida pero en cuestión de segundos sonrió igualando a Tsunade y tomo su mano.−No creo que seas capaz de dejar el sake pero lo de la guerra… es un hecho.−dijo sonriente apretando el agarre de mano.

− ¡Me encanta que seas optimista!−exclamo desasiendo el agarre.− ¡Hay que celebrar con sake!−exclamo levantando la botella al aire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una semana después…**

**H**inata dejo las flores en la lapida y se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar las letras gravadas en la piedra. Hizo una pequeña oración y una vez terminada se dispuso a hablar cuando.

−Ohayo okaasan.−saludo con media sonrisa.− Perdón de nuevo por visitarte hasta ahora pero tengo muchos problemas.−suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su peso para atrás con sus brazos –Tengo miedo, miedo a fallar, miedo a perder. Sé que necesito deshacerme de ese miedo pero cada noche me pregunto ¿Cómo le haré para ganar una guerra? ¿Cómo salvare tantas vidas? Es mucho para mí y a pesar de que se que no estoy sola, que hay personas más fuertes que pueden ayudar quiero dar lo mejor de mí, quiero darlo todo y con gusto moriría por salvar a este mundo.−dijo sonriendo de manera melancólica.− También quiero proteger a Naruto-kun, está en peligro. Quiero proteger a muchas personas pero también soy consciente de que muchos no podríamos salir vivos, eso es lo que más me duele sin embargo sé que es la realidad.

Suspiro relajada al sentir que un gran peso se le quitaba de los hombros. Sin duda desahogarse con palabras era mejor que con golpes. Si seguía con los golpes se quedaría sin manos y Konoha sin vegetación.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

−Me voy okaasan.−dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa.− Quede de reunirme con todos los chicos y se me hace tarde.−dijo acariciando la lapida como ya otras tantas veces.

Suspiro.

−Me haces tanta falta.−susurro.− Sayōnara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**eji caminaba con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en tantas cosas que lo tenían presionado.

Primero sobre ahora su liderazgo, tenía que hablar seriamente con Hinata.

Segundo, su tío andaba con un humor melancólico muy extraño.

Y tercero, hace más de una semana que no miraba a su prima.

Como si Kami-sama lo hubiera escuchado miro a su prima que salía del bosque.

− ¡Hinata!

La oji perla rápidamente volteo para ver a su primo acercándose.

− ¡Neji-nissan, que alegría verte!−dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

−Igualmente.−dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia.− ¿Podemos hablar?

Hinata asintió.

− ¿Que es lo que pasa?

−Es sobre el liderazgo, Hinata tú lo mereces más que yo, tú…

−Neji.−lo interrumpió mirándolo sería.− no quiero el liderazgo, estoy cien por ciento segura de que tu lo harás muy bien.−dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

−Pero usted se esforzó mucho para este puesto.

Hinata le negó sonriente.

−Me esforcé para proteger a mi aldea. No te negare que en un principio mí mas anhelado sueño era complacer a mi padre, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería y eso es proteger a mi aldea, servirle y serle fiel. Por eso me esforcé para ser ANBU.−Confeso sin dejar de sonreír.

−Entonces…

−Confió plenamente en ti, se que dejo el clan en buenas manos.−dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Neji.

Neji sonrió y asintió.

−No te defraudare.

Hinata sonrió más y lo abrazo sin previo aviso.

−Gracias.−susurro Neji correspondiendo el abrazo de su prima.

−A ti.−susurro sonriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**−S**asuke Uchiha y equipo asesinaron a Danzō Shimura.−informo Tsunade a los presentes en aquella sala.

Hinata quien estaba parada tras Tsunade, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

Sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Ladeo un poco la cabeza encontrándose a Shikamaru quien intentaba darle ánimos. Esta solo le sonrió melancólicamente y se paro firme.

−Era de esperarse.−hablo la Mizukage. Tras ella se encontraban sus guarda espaldas Ao y Chōgῡrō.

−Tks, ese tipo me caía mal.−dijo el Tsuchikage. Tras él se encontraban Akatshuki y Kurotsuchi.

−A usted todo mundo le cae mal.−dijo el Kazekage sin mostrar expresión en su rostro. Tras él se encontraban sus hermanos Temari y Kankῡro.

− ¡¿Qué tratas de decir pequeño insolente?!−pregunto furioso con una vena que palpitaba en su frente.

−Basta.−todos se sorprendieron al ver quien había hablado con voz severa.−Estamos aquí para hablar sobre el futuro de nuestro mundo no para pelear estupideces.−hablo Hinata con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados mientras una ceja le temblaba ligueramente. Estaba nerviosa y enojada. No eran momentos para estupideces como esa.

−Estoy de acuerdo con la chiquilla.−hablo Mifune, líder del País del Hierro. Tras el estaban sus guarda espaldas Urakaku y Okisuke.−Estamos en una situación crítica señores.

Todos asintieron.

−Tsunade, tú tienes más información sobre Akatsuki ¿no es así?

Tsunade asintió y miro a Hinata.

La Hyuga asintió a su líder.

− El objetivo de Akatsuki es capturar a los Jinchῡriki para extraer las bestias con cola y sellarlas en la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior y de esta manera despertar al diez colas, la criatura más poderosa del universo.

Los presentes escuchaban atentos e impresionados.

−Su plan es reunir a todos los Bijiu para poder fusionarlos y poner de manifiesto al Jῡbi y convertirlo en Jinchῡriki.

Todos quedaron callados, reflexionando sobre lo que la Hyuga acababa de decir.

−Es importante que tanto como Naruto y Killer Bee permanezcan fuera del alcance de Akatsuki en la isla _Genbu.−_ dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de los Kages.− A menos de que ustedes estén de acuerdo de que ellos luchen al lado de nosotros en la guerra.

−Inconcebible.−hablo por primera vez el Raikage. Tras el estaban Darui y C.−No dejare que el chico Uzumaki y mi hermano salgan a la guerra, es como servirnos en charola de plata. Es muy arriesgado.

Tsunade suspiro, sabía que era verdad sin embargo sería mucho más fácil si tuvieran al Killer Bee y a Naruto con ellos.

−Hablaremos de esto en unos dias.−aviso Tsunade a los Kages.

Sin chistar, hicieron una rápida reverencia y se encaminaron hacia afuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Una semana después…**

−Esto es muy problemático.−dijo Shikamaru mirando las nubes. Hinata, quien estaba sentada en el banco a un lado de el, solo asintió levemente.

De pronto una sombra le tapo la visión.

−Para ti todo es muy problemático.−aburrido miro por el rabillo de su ojo mirando que era Temari que lo miraba divertida.

−Tks.−chasqueo la lengua ignorando el comentario de la rubia. Temari y su hermano Kankῡro se habían quedado en la aldea mientras esperaban a que Gaara regresara.

−Ohayo soy Temari Sabaku no, ya nos conocíamos pero nada formal.−saludo Temari sonriente a la Hyuga.

−Hinata Hyuga, es un placer conocerla formalmente Temari-san.−dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

Temari sonrió amistosamente y empujo a Shikamaru "Delicadamente" para sentarse junto a Hinata. Sikamaru solo soltó un "Mujer problemática"

−Fue muy valiente de tu parte callar al viejo Onoki. Es un viejo casca rabias que le gusta atacar verbalmente a Gaara, también es un viejo terco y orgulloso.−dijo divertida.

Hinata soltó una carcajada.−Bueno, solo fue un arranque de coraje nada más.

−Igual fue valiente.− aseguro.−Me habían dicho que tu eres la ANBU que llevo devuelta a Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha.

La mirada de Hinata se obscureció.

−Temari no seas imprudente.−dijo Shikamaru con el seño fruncido.

La Sabaku No alzo una ceja y miro la mirada sombría de Hinata.

− ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo Hinata-san?−pregunto preocupada.− ¿El… es tu amigo?

Hinata levanto la mirada y sonrió dulcemente.

−Como un hermano.

−Así que como un hermano ¿no?

Los tres voltearon hacia donde escucharon esa voz.

− ¿Eh? Tú eres ninja de Komogakure.−dijo Temari alzando la ceja.

−Me llamo Karui.−era una chica de piel obscura, cabello rojo y ojos ámbar. Llevaba una camisa larga sin mangas y el chaleco blanco oficial de Komogakure. Pantalones negros, sandalias ninja y llevaba el protector frontal sobre un pañuelo blanco a sus espaldas llevaba una larga espada.−Tu.−apunto a Hinata.− ¿Como puedes querer tanto a un asesino y secuestrador como ese Uchiha?

Hinata frunció el seño y se levanto de la banca.

−No sé de qué estás hablando.

−Tu querido hermano secuestro a mi sensei Killer Bee.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

−E venido aquí para entregarle una carta a su Hokage avisando que Sasuke Uchiha es considerado como ninja renegado y se ha ordenado su asesinato.

Hinata frunció el seño.

−Sobre mi cadáver.−dijo en voz peligrosamente baja.

−Que así sea entonces.−dijo mirándola de arriba para abajo.

−Hinata no deberías hacer esto te meterás en problemas.−dijo preocupado el Nara.

−Tranquilo Shikamaru, solo será un juego.−dijo seria mientras desenfundaba su espada.−Solo espadas ¿Qué te parece Karui?

−Ja, es suficiente para vencerte.−dijo sonriendo y tomando su espada.

Temari y Shikamaru se hicieron a un lado.

Hinata sonrió, saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su short y lo paso por la hoja de la katana.

− ¿Lista?−pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

−Más que nunca…−murmuro poniéndose en pose de pelea.

A distancia prudente se miraba una Temari ansiosa y a un Shikamaru preocupado.

−Espero que no la mate.−murmuro.

Temari entrecerró los ojos.− ¡Nara! ¡¿Tan poca fe le tienes a tu amiga?!−exclamo mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio.

−No estoy hablando de Karui, estoy hablando de Hinata.

Temari parpadeo incrédula.

− ¡Karui! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!−pregunto un chico preocupado que acababa de llegar.

− ¡No te metas Omoi!−grito aun de espaldas.

El peli blanco trago fuerte y se puso a un lado de los dos ninjas espectadores.

Karui, sin querer perder más tiempo, se abalanzo hacia Hinata mientras gritaba.

Hinata solo se mantenía firme y sin moverse.

Las espadas chocaban haciendo un ruido molesto y chirriante. Chocaban y salían chispas mientras Karui jadeaba y se movía de forma rápida.

Hinata bloqueaba con habilidad y facilidad los ataques. ¡Vamos! ¡Entreno con Suigetsu y Sasuke, dos excelentes espadachines! Además de que antes de entrar a ANBU se especializo en katana.

La Hyuga debía admitir que su oponente no era nada malo pero aun así a ella no le llegaba ni a los talones.

−¡Hinata!−ese grito distrajo un poco a Hinata causando que casi perdiera un brazo.

Era Naruto que acababa de llegar mientras miraba impresionado y preocupado a su novia.

− ¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!−pregunto alterado a su perezoso amigo.

−Esa chica insulto a Sasuke, y Hinata se enojo.−dijo mientras alzaba los hombros sin despegar su vista de la pelea. Desde hace un rato supo que Hinata solo estaba alargando el encuentro, aun no daba su máximo potencial.

Karui sintió como la hoja de la katana de su oponente la hería en el brazo, abriéndole una leve cortada. No le importo y siguió atacando.

Hinata solo sonrió cuando miro un pequeño hilo de sangre salir del brazo de Karui.

Duraron unos segundos mas así hasta que los movimientos de Karui se volvieron torpes y lentos.

Karui se empezó a sentir mareada. Todo su alrededor se movía.

Sin aguantar más cayó inerte al suelo.

−¡Karui!−grito aterrorizado Omoi mientras corría hasta su compañera.− ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!−grito furioso en dirección a Hinata quien guardaba su katana con semblante imperturbable.

−Tranquilo, tu compañera está bien. Solo es un veneno que la aturde y la debilita. En una hora estará como nueva.−dijo mientras sacaba el pañuelo de su short y lo tiraba al suelo. Cosa que solo fue captada por Shikamaru.

Sin decir nada, camino hacia la aldea siendo torpemente seguida por los tres ninjas.

−Hinata.−hablo Shikamaru poniéndose a su lado.− ¿Cómo pusiste el veneno?−pregunto ante las otras dos miradas curiosas.

−Fácil. Siempre traigo conmigo un poco de veneno y unos pañuelos, disimuladamente dentro de la bolsa del short remoje un poco el pañuelo y pase el pañuelo sobre la hoja de mi katana.−

Shikamaru asintió conforme.−Astuta.

−Gracias.

Naruto se puso a un lado de Hinata y tomo su mano.

Hinata solo le sonrió ruborizada.

− ¿Son pareja?−pregunto impresionada Temari.

−Si.−dijo sonriente el rubio.

− ¡En hora buena Naruto! Felicidades.−

−Gracias Temari-san.− agradeció Hinata con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía sonriendo zorrunamente.

Hinata inmediatamente borro su sonrisa y el color abandono su rostro. ¡Se le había olvidado!

−Naruto.

− ¿Hum?

−El Raikage dio orden de matar a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a no más poder.

Se detuvo abruptamente deteniendo también a los otros ninjas.

−Sasuke… secuestro al hermano del Raikage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Preguntas? ¿Demandas? ¿Pastelazos? ¿Quieren acaso que deje de escribir? XD**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Dani19sh**

**Violetamonster**

**Mr BlackRoses**

**MusaSpinelli**

**Sele-02**

**Maziixd**

**Estrella11**

**¡Te ah escrito Hime y te deseo buenas madrugadas! (Dross es mi ídolo)**

**¡Gracias x leer!**

**¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! si a alguien le gusta el Crossover, el anime Koruko no Basuke y les gustaría ver la rara pero linda pareja de Hinata y Kagami visiten el perfil de Danalia y lean sus dos fincs: Seirin vs Konoha (Terminado) y Revancha (La secuela en progreso) ojala les guste tanto como a mi y espero que puedan dejar Reviews :D **


	16. Los cinco Kage

Los **p**ersonajes **d**e **N**aruto **NO s**on **m**íos.

**Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas/ Spoiler.**

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash back-**

**Capitulo #16.-"Los cinco Kage"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**−E**stán siguiendo a Samui. Son muy buenos.−dijo Omoi mientras miraba a las tres personas que estaban parados frente a ellos.

Eran Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato.

− ¡Nos seguiste! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!−pregunto furiosa Karui a Naruto.

−Jefe, el que está en la derecha… es Hatake Kakashi .−le murmuro Darui al Raikage.

−Hum, ¡Ya se eso!−exclamo mirando al peli blanco.− ¿Te envió la Hokage, Hatake Kakashi?

−No, vine a pedirte algo personalmente, una petición de Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha.−dijo mirando a su alumno con su único ojo visible.

El Raikage frunció el seño.− ¿Naruto Uzumaki?−pregunto mirando al muchacho parado frente a él.

−Si pudieras escucharlo por solo un momento, por favor.−hablo de nuevo Kakashi.

− ¿No es esto un poco extraño? Detenernos en camino a una reunión, sin previo aviso.−dijo C mirándolos con el seño fruncido y desconfiado.

−Soy plenamente consciente de eso.−dijo Kakashi.

−No importa ¡Tu chico rubio! ¡Habla!−exclamo el Raikage a Naruto.

Naruto suspiro nervioso.

−Sasuke… ¡Quiero que canceles la captura de Sasuke Uchiha!− exclamo decidido.

Karui, Samui, Omoi y C, se sorprendieron.

−Oye, este no es el lugar…−trato de decir calmadamente Omoi pero siendo interrumpido por su compañera.

− ¡¿Aun siguen con eso?! ¡Ya le había dicho a tu loca noviecita que no consideraremos por ningún segundo eso!−exclamo con el seño fruncido.− ¡Entiende rubio! ¡Hay personas que simplemente no pueden cambiar…!

−Tienes agallas.− interrumpió el Raikage.− ¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo?

− ¡Se que suena ridículo! ¡Pero esto es la única manera que conozco para pedírselo! ¡Sasuke es mi amigo! Mi amigo será asesinado ¡No puedo solo quedarme esperando a que eso suceda! Además de eso, no quiero que Sasuke sea la causa de que Konoha y la aldea de la Nube de maten entre sí ¡No quiero que mis amigos o la Nube tomen venganza!− grito Naruto apretando los puños.

El Raikage cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Camino hasta pasar por el lado de los ninjas de Konoha para seguir con su camino.

Naruto hizo una exclamación de sorpresa. Frunció el seño y corrió hasta quedar frente el Raikage prohibiéndole el paso.

El Raikage solo rodo los ojos y paso de nuevo por su costado.

Naruto se puso nervioso, no sabía qué hacer.

Corrió de nuevo quedando delante de él y sin previo aviso se arrodillo frente al Raikage.

− ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No queremos matarnos unos a otros por venganza!−exclamo.

El Raikage solo lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro y volvió a pasar por su costado para seguir con su camino.

Naruto sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Se sentía tan impotente e inútil.

− ¡Todo lo que Sasuke siempre pensó fue en la venganza!−exclamo a un de rodillas haciendo parar el caminar del moreno.−El se obsesiono con eso y eso lo cambio. La venganza puede volverte loco. Lo convirtió en alguien que no puedo reconocer. ¡No quiero que nadie se vuelva como Sasuke! ¡No quiero que Konoha y la aldea de la Nube se destruyan una a otra! –exclamo con las lagrimas cayendo al blanco suelo. Estaba nevando.− Es por eso que…

Todos miraban impresionados al rubio. El Raikage solo se mantenía de espaldas mientras escuchaba.

Naruto no lo resistió más y cayó al suelo mientras sollozaba.

− ¡Nosotros capturaremos a Sasuke!−exclamo el Raikage con el seño fruncido.− Después de eso, ustedes podrán detener el ciclo.

Karui miraba con pena a Naruto.− Que tonto.−susurro.

−Tenemos prisa. No tenemos tiempo para escuchar esto.−dijo C caminado hasta donde su Raikage.

Naruto solo apretó la nieve que estaba debajo de él.

−Raikage-sama− hablo por primera vez Yamato.− El incidente cuando usted trato de obtener el Byakugan de la heredera Hyuga aun sigue sin resolverse para nosotros.−dijo mirando la espalda del Raikage.−Konoha derramo lagrimas de sangre y prohibió luchar contra la nube, que se vería envuelta en una guerra de fuego. Es gracias a ese noble sacrificio, que su gente existe. Por favor trate de no olvidar eso.−dijo Yamato.

−Aquí y ahora, este joven ninja, no importa que tan torpe sea esta inclinado por la Nube, Konoha, la villa y la Nación. Raikage-sama… Como uno de los cinco Kages. ¿Qué piensa de eso?−pregunto Kakashi haciendo voltear al Raikage que miro fijamente a Naruto en el suelo.

El Raikage frunció el seño.− ¡Un ninja no debe inclinarse nunca! ¡Un ninja valora las acciones y fuerza! Las concesiones están prohibidas de acuerdos hechos entre ninjas. La historia del hombre es una historia de guerra. Desde la tercera Gran Guerra Ninja toda nación, y todo país ha intentado obtener poderosos ninjutsus. Aquellos que no tienen poder son aplastados. Ese es el verdadero mundo ninja. Los Akatsuki serán tratados como fugitivos. Entonces, no solo yo, todo el mundo estará cazando a Sasuke. Todavía tu inclinas la cabeza por este criminal y pides clemencia por tu amigo ¡En el mundo Shinobi esto no es amistad!−grito el Kage.− ¡Chico de Konoha, piensa bien lo que debes hacer! ¡El mundo Shinobi no perdona a los tontos!−dijo volteándose para seguir con su camino.− ¡Vámonos!−ordeno a sus ninjas.

Los de la nube se miraron entre sí para después caminar hasta donde su Raikage.

Kakashi miro con tristeza a su alumno.

−Naruto.−lo llamo hincándose a un lado de él y posando su mano sobre su hombro.−Es suficiente. Levanta tu cabeza.− pidió paternalmente.

Naruto quedo unos segundos más en esa posición.

Empuño su mano y golpeo el suelo sintiendo impotencia y coraje.

El Raikage a lo lejos volteo un poco su rostro para ver que el rubio aun se encontraba en el suelo sollozando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os cinco Kages se encontraban reunidos en una sala junto con sus respectivos guardaespaldas.

−Por favor quítense sus sobreros de Kages.−pido una voz fuerte y ronca. La voz de Mifune.

Todos obedecieron poniendo sus sombreros sobre la mesa.

−En respuesta a la petición del Raikage, los cinco Kages, tendrán una reunión aquí. Como ya saben, soy Mifune, su moderador. La reunión cumbre de los cinco kages comenzara ahora.

−Quisiera hablar primero. Escúchenme.− pidió Gaara con las manos entrelazadas y bajo su mentón.

−Hay mucha diferencia entre los Kages en estos días. Ser un Kage a su edad es un poco complicado Kazekage. Parece que su padre lo entreno extremadamente bien, excepto en el área de los buenos modales.− comento el Tsuchikage.

Kanguro y Temari lo miraron de mala forma. Gaara ni se inmuto.

−Probablemente tengas razón. Esa es la razón por la que pueda estar aquí como Kazekage.

Onoki soltó una carcajada.

−Realmente eres un niño.

−Tsuchikage-sama, no hay necesidad de burlarse de él.−dijo la Mizukage defendiendo a Gaara.− Continúe, Kazekage-sama.

−Yo fui criado como un Jinchuriki. Fui capturado por Akatuki, ellos tomaron mi Bijuu y estuve cerca de la muerte. Así que considero que Akatsuki es extremadamente peligroso. He hablado sobre la cooperación de los cinco Kage muchas veces, pero fui ignorado. Excepto por la Hokage.−dijo dándole una mirada a Tsunade.−En el tiempo cuando a varios países le han sido robados sus Jinchuriki la respuesta por parte de este grupo ha sido demasiado lenta.

− ¿Cómo pueden las Villas de las Grandes naciones servir como ejemplo cuando ellos han permitido a sus Jinchuriki fueran capturados? ¡Es una vergüenza!−dijo el Tsuchikage.− Es de sentido común resolver esto en secreto. ¡Buscar la ayuda de otros países solo por eso, es una tontería!

−Guardar las apariencias… el prestigio… tales cosas son anticuadas.− murmuro por lo bajo Hinata solo siendo escuchada por el Kazekage y su Hokage.

−Tales creencias anticuadas a un lado… yo lo reconozco como la Mizukage, me han retrasado la acción. Sin embargo, después de haber robado nuestro Bijuu no es motivo de temor inmediato. Controlar un Bijuu requiere de habilidades, conocimientos y tiempo.

−El Jinchuriki y el Bijuu deben madurar juntos y adaptarse uno con el otro. Y aun así, controlar a un Bijuu es difícil. No es una tarea sencilla ¿No es así, Kazekage-saama?−pregunto el Tsuchikage.

Gaara ni se inmuto.

Hinata miraba todo con el seño fruncido. Acerco su mano a su katana.

−Los únicos capaces de controlar a un Bijuu fueron Uchiha Madara y el primer Hokage Senji Hashirama−dijo Tsunade.− También el cuarto Mizukage Yagura y el pequeño hermano del Raikage-sama Killer Bee.

El Raikage al oír el nombre de su hermano apretó los puños.

− ¡Chojuro!−exclamo Ao.

− ¡Muy bien!−dijo tomando el mango de su espada Hiramekarei.

Temari brinco y se puso frente a su hermano haciendo unos sellos y sacando su gran abanico.

Hinata se posiciono frente a Tsunade y tomo su espada.

− ¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente!−exclamo molesto el Raikage golpeando la mesa de madera y asiéndola pedazos.

La sala quedo en silencio unos segundos. Solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración del Raikage.

El Raikage frunció el seño al ver a todos los guardaespaldas de los Kage frente a el apuntándolo con sus armas.

C y Darui se encontraban frente a él protegiéndolo de algún posible ataque.

Mifune suspiro.

−Este es un lugar para hablar. Por favor, absténganse de acciones perjudícales.

−Bajen sus armas. Hinata, Shikamaru.−hablo la Hokage.

Hinata suspiro y se volvió a posicionar tras su Hokage guardando su espada en su funda.

Shikamaru murmuro problemático y siguió a la Hyuga.

−Ustedes también, Kankuro, Temari.− pidió el Kazekage.

−Ao, Chojuro. Estoy bien.−dijo la Mizukage.

El Tsuchikage solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a sus guardias para que también se retiraran.

El Raikage se sentó de mala gana de nuevo en la silla donde antes se hallaba sentado.

−Continuemos con nuestra discusión.−dijo el Raikage.− Konoha, Piedra, Arena y Niebla… ¡Un ninja renegado de su aldea forma parte de Akatsuki! ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Por nuestras investigaciones sabemos que entre ustedes, incluyendo su Kage anterior, hay quienes utilizan a Akatsuki!

Hinata se impresiono.

− ¿Los usaron?−pregunto incrédulo Gaara.

− ¡No confió en ustedes! No tenía intenciones de siquiera discutir esto con ustedes. La razón por la que convoco esta cumbre ¡No es cuestionar su lealtad!

− ¿Qué quieres decir con, "usaron" a Akatsuki?−pregunto el Kazekage.

−Tú eres el Kazekage, sin embargo, ¿No has sido informado?− pregunto el moreno. − ¡Pregúntale a los ancianos cuando vuelvas a casa! ¡Ustedes usaron a Akatsuki en la guerra pasada!−exclamo apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

−Las grandes naciones se dirigen hacia la estabilidad uniforme. Se trata de pasar la expansión militar al desarma militar. Como el miedo y la amenaza disminuyen entre naciones, las aldeas escondidas, que su fuente es su fuerza militar y sin embargo, por el descuido de la reducción de los pueblos constituye un riesgo. ¿y si la guerra estalla de repente? Sería un problema que dependa de ninjas quienes no tienen experiencia en la guerra ¡Eso significaría la derrota segura!−dijo el Tsuchikage.

−Y una manera de reducir el riesgo de soldados mercenarios ¿Es decir, los Akatsuki?−dijo Gaara.

−Se necesita esfuerzo y dinero para capacitar a un ninja experto de su pueblo. Pero para Akatsuki, quien lo hace una forma de vida, está formado por profesionales con experiencia. Además, se pueden contratar más barato. Lo mejor de todo, ellos regresan con resultados excepcionales.−dijo Onoki.

− ¡Ponte en mi lugar, Tsuchikage! La arena uso los Akatsuki para destruir Konoha ¡Estoy hablando de Orochimaru! No está claro si se había separado de los Akatsuki o no pero como resultado, tu padre, el cuarto Kazakage y el tercer Hokage Hiruzen, murieron. Y francamente es difícil no descartar la idea de que esto no era provocado por alguien ¡El mas sospechosos es la aldea de la niebla! ¡Ustedes de la niebla no tienen diplomacia, incluso hay rumores de que Akatsuki se origino ahí!

La Mizukage bajo la mirada.

−Puesto que hemos llegado tan lejos hablare honestamente. Había sospechas de que alguien manipulaba a Yagura, nuestro cuarto Mizukage y había posibilidades de que fuera Akatsuki. Nadie quería que esto saliera de proporción.

−Todos y cada uno de ustedes son unos…−trato de decir el Raikage pero fue interrumpido.

− ¡Cuida tu lengua, Raikage! En última instancia, es porque tu pueblo cuenta con poco poder militar y busco un ninjutsu poderoso ¡No teníamos más remedio que hacerle frente, con la contratación de los Akatsuki!−dijo el Tsuchikage.

− ¡¿Qué?!−exclamo el Raikage levantándose abruptamente.

−Antes de argumentar sobre la situación, tengo algo que decir.−hablo Hinata con el permiso de su Hokage.

El Raikage frunció el seño.

− ¿Qué es?

Hinata bajo la mirada nerviosa.

−El líder de Akatsuki es… Uchiha Madara.

Todos la miraron como si fuera una loca sin remedio.

− ¿Acaso nos estas tomando el pelo?−pregunto la Mizukage.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− ¿No había muerto hace mucho tiempo?−pregunto Gaara.

−Es cierto. Murió hace mucho tiempo.−dijo el Tsuchikage.

−No conozco los detalles, no pude conseguir mucho durante mi misión. Pero la fuente de la información es bastante confiable.−dijo recordando a Itachi.

− ¡¿Estás diciendo que es inmortal?!− pregunto incrédulo el Raikage.

−Quizá.

−Pensar… que en realidad es un monstruo.−dijo el Tsuchikage.

Todos quedaron en unos segundos de tenso silencio. Tratando de encontrarle falla a lo que la Hyuga acababa de decir.

−Quiero hablar en nombre de las naciones neutrales.−dijo Mifune.− El líder de Akatasuki era capaz de leer muy bien los tiempos. A pesar de la estabilidad, las naciones tenían sospechas y Akatsuki tomo ventaja de las debilidades para incrementar su poder.

− ¡¿Qué estas intentando decir?!−exclamo el Raikage.

−Tranquilo. Convertiremos la calamidad en buena fortuna. Es extremadamente raro para todos estar en una reunión de los cinco kage ¿Qué dicen? Hasta que se elimine a Akatsuki ¿Por qué no establecer la primera Fuerza Aliada Shinobi de las Cinco Villas Ocultas?

− ¿Una fuerza aliada?−pregunto A.

−Es un buen plan. Estamos en estado de emergencia. La cooperación es crucial.−dijo Tsunade.

−Sigamos adelante, debemos determinar un comandante para esa fuerza militar. Debemos evitar cualquier confusión.−dijo Mifune.

− ¿Entonces? ¿Quién será elegido para dirigir a las fuerzas aliadas?−pregunto Onoki.

−Si dejamos esa decisión a ustedes solo habrá discusiones. Así que pido que respeten mi posición como nación neutral y me permitan decidir quién de entre ustedes cinco Kage sería mejor como líder.−dijo Mifune.− Me parece que, solo Konoha tiene un Jinchuriki, el Kyubi. La clave será el cómo utilizarlo. ¿Qué le parece dar la autoridad suprema de las Fuerzas Aliadas a la Hokage?

Todos miraron a Tsunade.

− ¿Usted qué dice Hokage-sama?−pregunto Mifune a Tsunade.

Tsunade suspiro y cerró los ojos.

−Si los demás Kage no tienen inconveniente entonces cuenten conmigo.

− ¿Alguna queja, Kazakage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage?−pregunto Maifune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke miraba a los guardias que estaban fuera de la gran cueva donde se suponía que estaban los Kage en su reunión.

Miro a su equipo y al Zetsu blanco.

Comenzó a trepar, correr y brincar por las paredes seguido de sus acompañantes.

Cayeron parados en el suelo mientras eran escondidos por un gran pilar de piedra sin ser vistos.

− ¡¿Huh?! ¿Dónde está el sujeto planta?−pregunto Suigetsu al no ver a Zetsu.

Sasuke no respondió.

Desde que supo lo de Itachi, se hizo menos comunicativo y hasta más agresivo. Lo peor es que nadie podía pronunciar el nombre de Hinata sin que Sasuke quisiera meterles un Chidori por donde les cupiera.

Fuera de la cueva a unos kilómetros se hallaban Tobi y Zetsu negro.

Tobi estaba sentado en la nieve mientras tarareaba.

− ¿Listo?−pregunto Tobi a Zetsu negro

−Si.−contesto Zetsu.

Tobi sonrió tras su máscara.−Entonces ahora comienza.−dijo abriendo su ojo dejando ver su Sharingan activo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**− ¡**¿Dejar que la Hokage dirija a las fuerzas Aliadas Shinobis?!−grito A con el seño fruncido.

Tsunade suspiro y miro a los demás Kage.

−Si todos lo aprueban, voy a aceptar el nombramiento.−dijo Tsunade.

− ¡¿Porque la Hokage?!−grito A de nuevo.

−Entonces, ¿a quién sugieres tu?−pregunto Mifune suspirando.

− ¡Ninguno de los Akatsuki proviene de mi aldea! ¡Este importante cargo requiere de alguien de confianza! Por eso lo debería tomar yo…

−No estoy de acuerdo con eso.−dijo Mifune.

− ¡¿Qué?!−grito A indignado y enojado.

Mifune solo apunto con su dedo índice el gran agujero que dejo en su mesa.

−Soy muy consciente de que la pasión y la fuerza son esenciales para fortalecer el grupo. Pero alguien como tú, que permite que sus emociones le controlen, enviara desordenadamente a todas las fuerzas aliadas, como si fuese la cima de tu escritorio.−explico tranquilamente Mifune.

El Raikage apretó su mandíbula.

−Simplemente estoy haciendo una observación objetiva y racional como representante de la nación neutral. El señor Kazekage es demasiado joven para tomar tal carga de poder, el aun no tiene mucha popularidad en las naciones. Su titulo de Kazakage, solo, es insuficiente. El señor Tsuchikage, por lo contrario, es demasiado anciano y da la impresión de que su poder a disminuido, además de que el utilizo demasiado a Akatsuki. La señora Mizukage es de la aldea de la niebla oculta la cual se dice que fue donde Akatsuki surgió por eso existe el miedo de que información privilegiada se filtre por allí, que sean espías. Entiendan que esto no es un juego, hay que ser fríos y precisos, no podemos dejar que Akatsuki atrape al Jinchuriki. El Kyubi pertenece a Konoha. Por lo tanto creo que la Hokage es la opción más lógica.−explico Mifune.

− ¡En primer lugar, me niego a reconocer una Fuerza Aliada Shinobi! ¡Eso comprometería la seguridad de mi aldea!−grito el Raikage.

Mientras Ao escuchaba, sintió un extraño chakra.

**"Me parece que algo no está bien. Será mejor que eche un vistazo." **Se dijo mentalmente Ao.

−Chojuro…

El chico con lentes volteo al oír la voz de su compañero.

−Prepárate para la batalla.−dijo mientras alzaba sus manos para hacer unos sellos.

Chojuro lo miro impresionado y confundido− ¿Huh?

Ao hizo unos sellos exclamo.− ¡Byakugan!

Reviso por todo el lugar para después ver algo que lo dejo helado.

−Es… Eso es…

− ¡Ao! ¡¿Qué pasa?!−pregunto Chojuro preocupado al ver la cara de su compañero.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, una gran planta salió en medio de las mesas alertando a los guardianes.

−Zetsu…−murmuro Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados.

− ¡Hola!−Saludo alegremente el Zetsu blanco.

Los guardianes se pusieron delante de su respectivo Kage.

− ¡Un problema tras otro! ¡¿Ahora qué?!−A grito furioso.

− ¿Es Akatsuki?−pregunto Tsunade a Hinata.

Hinata solo asintió con el seño fruncido.

− ¡Sasuke Uchiha ha logrado colarse!−exclamo alegre el Zetsu blanco.

Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron.

−Sasuke-kun…−susurro.

− ¡Ahora! ¿Dónde podría estar escondido?−pregunto infantilmente mirando para todos lados.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha?!−el Raikage grito furioso. El secuestrador de su hermano estaba en la misma habitación que el.

−Sasuke…−susurro Gaara.

− ¡¿El?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!−grito Kankuro mirando de un lado a otro.

− ¿Quién es él?−pregunto Akatshuki a su Tsuchikage.

−Un miembro de Akatsuki.−contesto el viejo Onoki sin despegar su mirada de Zetsu.

− ¡Vamos todos a ir a buscar a Sasuke!−grito alegre Zetsu.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, el Raikage ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello.

− ¡¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke?!−pregunto el Raikage furioso mientras apretaba más su agarre.− ¡Respóndeme!

**"¡Este tipo es muy rápido, no lo vi venir!"**Se dijo mentalmente Zetsu.

− ¡Si te niegas a responderme no tendré piedad!−grito el Raikage.

Zetsu sonrió. El Raikage se enfureció y le torció el cuello matándolo en el proceso.

Volteo hasta C.− ¡C, busca a Sasuke!

C asintió.− ¡Sí!−hizo un sello con las manos y se concentro en buscar el chakra del Uchiha.

−No tenias que matarlo.−dijo la Mizukage con el seño fruncido.− Podíamos capturarlo y torturarlo para que nos hubiera revelado información sobre Akatsuki.

−Ninguno de Akatsuki hablaría. Ellos son extremadamente leales.−dijo Hinata mirando el cuerpo inerte de Zetsu.

−Okisuke, Urakaku. Den la orden de buscar a Sasuke. Y comuniquen el estado de alerta numero 2 listos para la batalla− pidió Mifune a sus guardaespaldas.

− ¡Si señor!−dijeron al mismo tiempo para después salir de la gran habitación.

C exclamo de sorpresa y abrió los ojos.− ¡Raikage-sama!

A asintió.− ¡C, Darui! ¡Vamos!−exclamo para después romper la pared de madera con fuerza bruta.

Darui sonrió apenado y se rasco la nuca mirando a todos los precentes.−Disculpen por el escritorio y la pared.−

−Darui, eso no importa ¡Vamos!−exclamo C con el seño fruncido para después salir por el gran agujero que dejo su Raikage.

−Que sujeto tan violento.−dijo Onoki mirando la pared hecha trizas.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos mirando por donde se había ido el Raikage.

−Hokage-sama, pido autorización para buscar a Sasuke.−pido Hinata a Tsunade.

Tsunade la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Miro a Shikamaru.

−Shikamaru, ve con ella.

−Pero ¿Y usted Hokage-sama?−pregunto Shikamaru preocupado.

− ¿Enserio piensas que no se me proteger? ¡Anda! ¡Ve con ella! ¡No por estar vieja no puedo ser un arma letal Nara!

Shikamaru suspiro.−Vamos Hinata.

Hinata asintió y corrieron hasta salir de la sala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Demandas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Consejos?**

**He estado pensando en hacer un One-shot Shisui/Hinata es que siempre he querido leer uno de esta rarísima pareja ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿lo hago o no?**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**MusaSpinelli**

**Estrella11**

**Guest**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Sele-02**

**Dani19sh**

**Becky-Chan11**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Saludos y besitos!**


	17. Ódiame si quieres

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Advertencias: Palabras mal habladas/Ojo Spoiler.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**− ¡A**nda Shikamaru! ¡Corre más rápido!− grito desesperada Hinata a un Shikamaru que venía más atrás de ella.

−Mujer problemática, me agradabas mas cuando eras tímida.− dijo Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido y acelerando el paso.

Hinata sonrió.− Hieres mis sentimientos ¿Sabes?

El Nara soltó una carcajada al momento que se puso a la altura de Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto estaba acostado en el suelo de una pequeña cabaña que había hecho Yamato después de haber ido a pedirle al Raikage que retirara del libro Bingo a Sasuke. Allí esperarían a la Hokage, a Shikamaru y Hinata para ir juntos a la aldea.

Suspiro fuertemente pensando en Sasuke. Su amigo estaba en peligro.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato para olvidar.

Escucho un soplido fuerte de aire pero decidió no tomarle importancia.

Al pasar de unos segundos se escucho una voz.

−Uzumaki Naruto ¿Qué te parece si hablamos?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Se levanto mirándolo con odio.

− ¡Tu!− exclamo haciendo rápidamente un Kage Bushin para hacer un Rassengan.

Se escucho un estruendo alertando a Kakashi y Yamato.

Naruto miro el hueco que dejo en la cabaña. Busco con la mirada al tipo enmascarado dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

−Un Rasengan ¿Hum?− rápidamente alzo la mirada encontrándose a Tobi arriba del techo.− Sabes que eso no funcionara conmigo ¿cierto?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, la madera de Yamato salió atrapando a Tobi y a Naruto.

−Naruto, no te muevas de ahí−dijo Yamato sin dejar de ver a Tobi.

Kakashi apareció tras Tobi con un Chidori cerca de él.

−Justo como esperaba, Sharingan Kakashi. Eres rápido.−dijo tranquilamente Tobi.

−No te dejaremos ponerle las manos encima a Naruto tan fácilmente.−dijo Kakashi sin dejar de verlo.

−Tú no has escuchado mi última línea, ¿cierto? Ningún ataque funciona con Uchiha Madara.

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.− ¿Uchiha… Madara? –susurro.

Yamato y Kakashi ni se inmutaron. Ellos ya sabían la verdad, Hinata les hablo de ello.

−No sé si simplemente borras tu presencia o si esto es una proyección astral, pero es necesario que te manifiestes físicamente para capturar a Naruto. De otra forma, no podrás atraparlo. Eso lo podemos apostar.−dijo Yamato.

Hizo un sello con las manos y aparecieron siete pilares de madera alrededor de la casa.

−Este ahora es mi territorio.− dijo Yamato.

"Madara" soltó una carcajada.− Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil. Verán, tengo mis propios planes. Pero por ahora, solo quiero hablar.

− ¿Hablar?−pregunto incrédulo Kakashi.

−Sí. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Pein, Nagato, para que se convirtiera en un traidor? Naruto tú hiciste despertar mi curiosidad desde hace tres años.−dijo mirando a Naruto que aun se hallaba tras las rejas de madera.

− ¡¿A quién le importa algo de eso?! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer con Sasuke?! ¡Háblame sobre Sasuke!− grito enojado Naruto.

−Sasuke ¿Eh? No entiendo para que quieres que te repita lo que ya sabes. Hinata Hyuga le mintió a Sasuke sobre su hermano. Ahora Sasuke quiere matarla y destruir Konoha.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**ientras tanto el escuadrón de Samuráis buscaba al equipo Taka y al líder.

−Esto no es bueno, hay demasiados. Nos encontraran en poco tiempo y seremos capturados.−dijo Karin desesperada mirando a Juugo y Suigetsu.

− ¿Zetsu lo hizo? ¡Pagara por esto!−dijo Suigetsu mirando desde arriba del templo.

Suigetsu miro como los Samurái traspasaban chakra a sus katanas.

− ¿Entonces, así es como ellos usan el chakra?−se pregunto.

Karin soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que Sasuke se ponía frente a los Samurái.

−Ya estoy muy irritado. Si nos atacan, no tendré piedad.−amenazo Sasuke mirando al escuadrón.

− ¡Digo lo mismo para ti!− exclamo el líder del escuadrón y lanzo con su espada una poderosa onda de chakra rayo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con el Sharingan activo y tomo el ataque de su enemigo con su espada.

− ¡Lo repelió!−exclamo impresionado el líder.− Es similar a nuestra técnica de espadas.

−Karin, ya no tienes que monitorear a los samurái. Concéntrate a buscar a Hinata.−dijo con pesar Juugo mientras los tres miraban la pelea de Sasuke.

−Pero ¿Y los samurái…?−pregunto Karin.

−Yo me haré cargo.−dijo Juugo.

**_− "¿Huh? El chakra de Sasuke se siente diferente."−_**se dijo mentalmente Karin mirando a Sasuke.

− ¡Ahhh!− rápidamente un samurái se abalanzo contra Sasuke queriendo atacarlo.

Sasuke solo con un movimiento de katana fue capaz de herirlo y que callera al suelo.

Salto por los aires cayendo frente a los demás samurái y empezó a matarlos de uno por uno sin dificultad.

Suigetsu miraba todo con un puchero.− ¡Hey!... después de todas las advertencias que me dio acerca de no matar a nadie…

−"**_Esto es…−_**Karin temblaba mientras estaba sentada en el suelo y se abrazaba a sí misma.−**_No es el mismo Sasuke de antes. Es más intenso que cuando estaba en el segundo estado de el sello maldito. Y mucho…mas frio"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

******H**ay un chakra que está eliminando a otros chakras ¡no hay duda de que se trata de Sasuke!−dijo C mientras corría junto al Raikage y a Darui.

− ¡¿Por dónde?!−pregunto el Raikage.

− ¡Justo debajo de nosotros!− exclamo C.

Darui miro al Raikage con algo de miedo.

−R-raikage-sama ¿no irá a…?

−Algo viene y es grande.−dijo Karin a Suigetsu.

Antes de que pudieran decir más, una parte del techo del gran lugar se hizo trizas.

Sasuke y Juugo brincaron para no ser aplastados por las piedras del techo que caían.

De entre las piedras salieron Darui y C tosiendo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja. _"_**Falta uno"**

**− ¡**Hey tu mocoso!−se escucho un grito y de entre las rocas salió el Raikage.− ¡Te voy a enseñar a temer a la verdadera furia!− grito A.

Sasuke empuño su espada y se abalanzo hacia el Raikage.

− ¡Sasuke! ¡No vallas solo!− grito Juugo. **_"¡Perdió la calma!"_**

El Raigake frunció el ceño y se puso listo para el ataque.

Darui hizo unos rápidos movimientos de manos.− **_¡Suiton: Shuijinheki!_** **_(Estilo agua: pared de agua) −_**exclamo atacando a Sasuke.

**_"Un ataque de agua ¿Huh?"_**Pensó Sasuke siendo arrasado por el agua.

Sin dejar de hacer el primer Jutsu, Darui empezó a hacer otro sello con las manos. "Raiton: Kangekiha (Estilo rayo: Ola de emoción)"

Darui convino su ataque de agua con el ataque de rayo para tratar de electrocutar a Sasuke.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del agua cayendo de cuclillas a un lado de Juugo.

−Parece que su inteligencia estaba en lo correcto, jefe.−dijo Darui mirando a Sasuke a una distancia prudente.

−Este sujeto parece que posee una naturaleza de Chakra de Rayo. Además también tiene naturaleza de Chakra de Fuego. El usara su Estilo Fuego en algún momento. Darui, mantén tu Suiton listo todo el tiempo.

−Si.−dijo Darui.

Sasuke traspaso Chakra de rayo a su espada haciéndola relucir de nuevo.

−Son Jounin de la aldea de la nube. El grande en el medio es su Raikage.−informo Juugo.

Sasuke asintió mirando al tipo que desprendía un chakra azul bastante llamativo y poderoso.

−No nos dejaran pasar fácilmente.−informo Juugo.

− ¡Los detendré!− exclamo C haciendo unos sellos con sus manos.

Juugo y Sasuke se pusieron en posición de batalla esperando el ataque.

− **_¡Raigen Raikochu!_** **_(Ilusión Rayo: Pilar de iluminación) −_**Exclamo C.

De repente, una resplandeciente luz apareció iluminándolo todo y cegando a los presentes.

Al cegar a Juugo y Sasuke, el Raikage corrió hasta donde ellos estaban y golpeo a Sasuke contra el suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos.

− ¡Sasuke!−grito Juugo preocupado.

−Juugo, no te distraigas. Esto es un genjutsu.−

La voz de Sasuke trajo de regreso a Juugo para darse cuenta de que todo estaba igual.

**_−No está mal, Sharingan. Como sea…−_**se dijo mentalmente C.

Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, a una velocidad increíble, Darui y el Raikage estaban junto a él dispuestos a atacarlo. Darui con su espada y el Raikage con su puño.

− ¡Puedes ver atreves del genjutsu, pero es demasiado tarde!−grito A.

Casi a la misma velocidad que Darui y el Raikage, Suigetsu apareció a espaldas de el deteniendo el ataque de Darui con su espada mientras Juugo protegía Sasuke del Raikage.

Sin soportarlo más, la espada de Suigetsu se rompió en dos.

Los tres s hicieron para atrás.

Suigetsu miro con lágrimas en los ojos la mitad de su espada.

− ¡Kuso! ¡Mi espada ejecutora!

−Ya había sido agrietada cuando luchamos contra el Hachibi, ya no pudo aguantar más.−dijo Juugo.

−No podías hacer nada.−dijo Sasuke con brusquedad.− ¿Quién les dijo que intervinieran?−pregunto enojado.

−Nosotros venimos a ayudarte, ¿y eso es lo que conseguimos? Eres muy cruel. Aunque… eso es algo característico de ti.−dijo Suigetsu mirándolo de mala forma.

Un poco más alejado, Darui miraba todo con la ceja alzada.

Suspiro.−C, verifica si tienen algún otro aliado en los alrededores. No quiero seguir preocupándome por sorpresas.− pidió Darui.

C frunció el ceño. – Estoy seguro de que había uno más. Pero si me enfoco en el, me será difícil estar luchando.−

−No te necesitamos. El jefe y yo podemos con ellos.−dijo Darui.

Al escuchar eso, Karin se puso pecho bajo tierra para que no la vieran**_.− ¡Oh oh! Si continuo buscando a Hinata como hasta ahora seré encontrada por ese tal C.−_**

Mientras tanto Sasuke siguió manteniendo su rostro estoico al contrario de Juugo.

Suigetsu solo alzo los hombros.

−Karin probablemente extinguió su chakra y se escondió. Ella consiguió esa habilidad.−dijo Suigetsu tratando de calmar a Juugo.

C frunció el ceño mientras aun intentaba encontrar al otro subordinado.

−**_Ese sujeto en la retaguardia probablemente es un ninja del tipo Sensorial_**.−se dijo mentalmente C mirando hacia el frente.

−Nosotros los derrotaremos.−dijo Juugo activando la segunda fase de su cello maldito.

Juugo empezó a transformarse listo para atacar.

Juugo solto una carcajada.− ¡Los matare!

A Darui le salió una gotita por la nuca.−Su cambio de personalidad es más sorprendente que su apariencia.

− ¡Darui! ¡Concéntrate! ¡El chakra de este sujeto es fuerte!− grito C sin dejar de buscar.

−Esta vez Juugo entro voluntariamente a su impulso asesino ¿crees que aun recuerde que está de nuestro lado?−pregunto Suigetsu con una sonrisa a Sasuke.

−Bien entonces, ¡¿Quién será primero?!− Grito Juugo excitado por ver la sangre caer.

− ¡No seas tonto!−grito el Raikage abalanzándose contra Juugo y golpeándolo fuertemente estrellándolo en la pared.

C miraba todo desde una distancia prudente y tratando de buscar el otro chakra que hace poco había sentido.

De repente una ráfaga de aire paso detrás de el haciendo que su concentración se perdiera.

Volteo rápidamente encontrándose con Suigetsu que aun tenía consigo la mitad de su espada.

Antes de que Suigetsu pudiera hacerle algo a C, apareció Darui bloqueando su ataque con su espada.

−Linda espada la que tienes aquí.−dijo Suigetu mientras se protegía con su espada.

−No tendré compasión solo porque tu espada está rota.−dijo Darui.

Más atrás, el Raikage venció a Juugo dejándolo inconsciente.

Oh, eso creyó él.

− ¡Muere!−grito Juugo soltando miles de explosiones con su cuerpo.

Usando esa distracción, Sasuke metió a C en un genjutsu.

Darui miro a su amigo con preocupación pero en ese mismo instante estaba demasiado ocupado con su espada y con Suigetsu.

− ¡C! ¡No te duermas! ¡A un no es hora! ¡Levántate!−grito Darui sin dejar de pelear.

En lo alto, Sasuke miraba todo con una mano sobre su ojo y con una mueca de dolor.

Juugo rio fuertemente.− ¡Lo matare! ¡Matare a ese chico!− grito Juugo corriendo hasta C que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

Antes de que Juugo pudiera hacerle algo a C, apareció Hinata dándole un tremendo golpe expulsándolo a los aires y haciendo que se estrellara en la pared.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando la miro. Justo cuando iba a bajar para enfrentarle apareció el Raikage frente a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Mientes! ¡Sasuke quiere a Hinata como a una hermana! ¡Él nunca le aria daño!−grito Naruto furioso mirando a "Madara"

Madara soltó una carcajada.−Bueno, en estos momentos no estaría tan confiado como tú. Puesto que Sasuke fue a la reunión de los kages para matarla.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

−Mientes, mientes… ¡Mientes maldita sea!−grito Naruto desesperado.

−No es una mentira, es la verdad. Sasuke matara a quien le hizo daño. A Hinata.

− ¡No es verdad! ¡Ella nunca le hizo daño! ¡Ella lo protegía!−grito el rubio.

−Hum, el no cree eso. Hinata nuca le dijo la verdad sobre Itachi, nunca le dijo que en realidad su hermano lo amo y tampoco lo detuvo al momento de matarlo. También le prometió muchas cosas que Hinata nuca cumplió, como "nunca te traicionare Sasuke-kun"−dijo Tobi imitando la voz de Hinata.

Naruto apretó los puños.− Sáqueme de aquí capitán Yamato, necesito ir con Hinata ¡No puedo dejar que le haga daño!

−Espera Naruto, aun no.− dijo Yamato.

Naruto solo dejo salir un grito frustrado y desesperado.

− ¡Tu! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú convenciste a Sasuke para matar a Hinata y destruir Konoha!

−No Naruto, esa fue su propia decisión y no lo culpo.−dijo Madara.

− ¡Es mentira!−grito Naruto.

−No me importa si me crees o no.− dijo−Nos veremos pronto, Uzumaki Naruto.−se despido Madara para después desaparecer absorbido por su ojo.

Kakashi parpadeo al ya no verlo frente a él.

− ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Necesito ir con Hinata!− grito el rubio al ver que Madara había desaparecido.

−Lo siento Naruto, pero es muy imprudente irnos así.−dijo Kakashi desapareciendo su Chidori.

− ¡Hinata también está en peligro!−grito furioso.

Kakashi suspiro.−Naruto, recuerda que Hinata es fuerte y que allí están los cinco Kages. Es nulo que a Hinata le pase algo.

− ¡Por favor Kakashi-sensei! ¡Quiero estar allí maldita sea! ¡No quiero perderla de nuevo!−grito.

El Hatake miro a Yamato. Yamato solo asintió.

−Vamos.−dijo Yamato desasiendo su técnica de madera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

− **_¡Chidori! (Millar de pajaros)_** −grito Sasuke.

− **_¡Erubo! (Estallido)_** −grito el Raikage.

Sasuke esquivo el ataque y golpeo con su Chidori en el pecho a el Raikage.

Cosa que a A no le hizo daño.

Tomo de los hombros a Sasuke.

−Un ataque de empuje con el estilo de rayo para aumentar la fuerza y penetración ¡El mismo Jutsu que usa Kakashi Hatake! A pesar de que llevo la armadura estilo rayo, me has tocado. ¡Es si que es un jutsu!−elogio el Raikage.

Lo alzo de los hombros para tirarlo fuertemente al suelo junto con un Jutsu−¡Raiga Bomu! (Rayo Bomba)−grito el Raikage.

− ¡No!−grito aterrorizada Hinata mientras protegía el cuerpo de C de la tierra y rocas que soltó el golpe.

La tierra se esparció dejando ver al Raikage y a Sasuke tirado, pero con el Susanoo formándose alrededor de el.

Hinata suspiro agradecida al ver eso.

−Así que el Mangekyo Sharingan.−dijo el Raikage a una distancia prudente del Susanoo.

El ojo de Sasuke empezó a tirar sangre, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo al contrario que a Hinata.

−Sasuke-kun…−susurro.

−Hinata-san.

Volteo y se encontró con Darui.

−Gracias por salvar a C.

−No agradezca Darui-san.−dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a ver la pelea.

Sasuke se encontraba cubierto por un manto morado y por los huesos del Susanoo.

Mientras el Raikage estaba con su armadura de Chakra.

− ¡Amaterasu! –grito Sasuke disparando llamas negras que el Raikage esquivaba con facilidad.

El Raikage sin ser visto ataco por detrás con su brazo al esqueleto del Uchiha.

− ¡Rayo de dolor lateral!−grito

Antes de que pudiera golpear, las llamas negras cubrieron el esqueleto pero eso no impidió que el siguiera con su ataque, sacrificando su brazo y destruyendo parte del esqueleto.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en el suelo el Raikage, sin importarle las llamas en su brazo, prosiguió. **_−¡Girochin Doroppu! (Caida Guillotina)− _**grito saltando en los aires dispuesto a caer sobre Sasuke.

Sasuke al ver eso activo su Amaterasu encima de el sin llegar a tocarlo.

Antes de que el Raikage cayera en las llamas negras, un manto de arena lo salvo.

−El Kazakage…−susurro Hinata.

− ¿Por qué interfieres Kazekage? ¡Ya sea que te golpee o no depende de tu respuesta!−grito furioso por la interrupción ya en el suelo.

−Si continúas y lanzas otro ataque, la flama negra podría herirte. Como a tu brazo. Además deseo hablar con Uchiha Sasuke.

− ¿Hum?−el Raikage miro su brazo y lo corto con chakra de su otra mano rapidamente.− ¿Alguien podría echarme una mano con la hemorragia?

Hinata le dejo a Daru camino hasta el Raikage para aplicarle un Justu médico.

−Tus ojos aun son como el pasado. Pero al parecer más tristes y decepcionados…. Con más odio−dijo Gaara mirándolo fijamente.

Hinata solo bajo la cabeza y tenso la mandíbula sin dejar de parar la hemorragia del Raikage.

−Realizar la venganza que te motiva no resuelve nada. Aprendí esa lección en persona, pero no es tarde para ti. Te has hundido tu mismo en un mundo donde estas solo, obsesionado con el odio.−dijo Gaara.

Sasuke rio amargamente.− Sabaku no Gaara, créeme que una vez ya salí de ese mundo, pero me traicionaron vilmente y sinceramente ya no quiero volver a eso que tu le llamas "vida".−dijo mirando a Hinata.

Hinata bajo la mirada y empezó a tirar lagrimas silenciosamente.

Gaara no sabía a lo que se refería pero decidió seguir hablando.

−Sasuke, tú y yo somos parecidos. Ambos caminamos atreves de la obscuridad de este mundo, eso es el por qué te debería ser posible ver incluso un pequeño rayo de luz.

−Ya lo eh dicho, mire ese pequeño rayo de luz que resulto ser falso.−dijo con odio mirando de nuevo a Hinata.

Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor ante las palabras de Sasuke. Tomo un par de vendas de su porta kunai y vendo la herida del Raikage.

Gaara se dio cuenta de la mirada dirigida hacia Hinata y hablo sin saber ni pensar.

−A veces las personas hacen las cosas para proteger a alguien importante. Como tu hermano te protegió a ti.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

− ¡¿Tú también lo sabías?!−pregunto furioso.

−Me acabo de enterar. Entonces ¿No hay un rayo de luz para ti?

Sasuke sonrió amargamente.−Yo cerré mis ojos hace mucho tiempo. Mi objetivo de existir solamente es la obscuridad.

La mirada de Gaara se obscureció.

Sus hermanos lo miraron con preocupación.

La arena empezó a salir tímidamente de su calabaza.

−Lose.−dijo en un susurro sintiendo una lagrima bajar por su mejilla.− Entiendo.

La arena salió fuertemente apuntando directo hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos al sentir que ya no tenía chakra.

Era su final.

Pero algo paso…

**_− ¡Chidou Kaku!_**−frente a él estaba Hinata haciendo un gran pilar de piedra protegiéndolo de la arena.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos incrédulo.

Hinata volteo un poco su rostro sin dejar de hacer el sello con sus manos. Pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa ladeada de ella y las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

También pudo leer perfectamente sus labios que le decían**_: perdóname._**

Después todo se volvió obscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**− ¡**Me adelantare!−grito Naruto corriendo hacia adentro de la cueva.

− ¡Naruto!− alcanzo a oír gritar a su capitán. Pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Hinata. No quería perder al amor de su vida.

Sintió que se le salía el corazón al escuchar la voz de Hinata gritando:**_ ¡Chidou Kaku!_**

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y miro algo que nunca se imagino ver en su vida.

Hinata protegía a Sasuke de la arena de Gaara con una muralla de piedra.

La muralla de Hinata se desquebrajo y se cayó en pedazos aplastando a Hinata y Sasuke.

− ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke!− grito Naruto sintiendo lagrimas en los ojos.

Gaara miro a Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Naruto ignoro a todo el mundo y corrió hasta los escombros.

Rápidamente empezó a moverlos como un loco sin encontrar nada.

Sin querer, volteo hasta un lado del lugar para encontrase a Hinata y Sasuke parados y mirándose fijamente a una distancia prudente.

Hinata hizo un Jutsu de tele transportación.

Suspiro aliviado y corrió hasta Hinata y su amigo.

− ¡Hinata! –grito llamando la atención de los dos.

Se puso a un lado de Hinata mirando a Sasuke.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo Hinata puso su mano sobre su pecho.

− ¿Me odias?−pregunto casi en un susurro Hinata a Sasuke.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado. No sabía ni que sentir, no podía odiarla.

−Tal vez maldigas la hora en que nos conocimos, pero yo no. Tal vez me odies pero yo te amo como a un hermano. Ódiame si quieres, no me importa, mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran. –dijo con los ojos llorosos para después caer desmayada.

Naruto rápidamente la atrapo en sus brazos.

− ¡Hinata!−grito Naruto preocupado mientras la cargaba.

−Naruto.−hablo el Uchiha llamando la atención del rubio.−Comienza la guerra.−dijo sin dejar de ver a Hinata entre los brazos de Naruto.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

−Cuando despierte dile… que no la odio.−dijo con la voz entrecortada para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews? ¿Consejos? ¿Escobazos? **

**Abra mas Naruhina en el próximo cap *u* será un momento de felicidad. No más poquito porque aun hay problemas u-u**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**MusaSpinelli.**

**Estrella11**

**Dani19sh**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama (Ya estoy empezando el Shisui/Hinata pero aun me falta ;) )**

**Maziixd (No todo será como el manga, abran varias modificaciones)**

**Sele-02**

**Gracias x leer :D**


	18. Un respiro

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**Advertencia: Contenido Sexual.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frunció el seño al sentir los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro. Trato de moverse para que el sol no la molestara y así poder dormir un poco más, pero no pudo pues sintió algo en su estomago. Alarmada abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que le impedía moverse.

Sus facciones se suavizaron y su rostro se sonrojo al ver al dueño de su corazón sentado en una silla y con su cabeza recostada sobre su abdomen mientras el dormía tomándole la mano derecha.

Recordó que se había desmayado por falta de chakra después de ayudar a Sasuke. Entristeció al recordar a Sasuke. Rogaba a Kami para que él estuviera bien.

Miro al rubio y la tristeza impregnada en su rostro cambio a amor. Rio suavemente para no despertarlo al verlo con un hilito de saliva saliendo de la conmistura de sus labios. Delicadamente y sin asco alguno limpio la saliva con dos de sus dedos.

Al tener la oportunidad de mirarlo dormido y de tan cerca, se dedico a observarlo.

Sonrió de medio lado y acaricio con ternura su mejilla y las tres graciosas marcas que tenía. Lo escucho decir cosas inentendibles y miro que se removía entre sueños, signo de que no tardaba mucho en despertar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Qué paso con los Kages? ¿Y Sasuke?

Lo único que sabía con certeza es que ya estaban en Konoha. Lo pudo verificar al ver por la ventana y mirar la habitación para saber que estaba en el hospital.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que Naruto le apretaba la mano.

El rubio empezó a pestañear dejando ver sus ojos azules.

Naruto viro sus azules ojos a Hinata. En cuanto miro que estaba despierta, se espabilo por completo y se incorporo quedando sentado en la silla.

− ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Despertaste hace mucho? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Te duele algo…?−paro de hablar al sentir que Hinata ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

−Son muchas preguntas Naruto-kun.−dijo divertida y mirándolo con ternura.−Me siento muy bien y hace menos de cinco minutos desperté.

Naruto suspiro aliviado.

−Me preocupaste mucho.−dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la altura del rostro de Hinata y lo acariciaba con ternura.

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiro.

−Solo me desmaye por usar demasiado chakra en curar la hemorragia del Raikage y por usar esa técnica que aun no tengo dominada por completo.−dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Naruto que aun se hallaba en su rostro.− ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

− Algunas siete horas.− respondió recordando que había corrido todo lo que sus piernas le permitían con Hinata en sus brazos para llegar a Konoha.

Hinata asintió y luego recordó algo.

− ¿Y Sasuke-kun…?−pregunto viendo como la mirada de Naruto se obscurecía.

−El… el dijo que no te odia.

El rostro de Hinata se ilumino. Si él no la odiaba, entonces lo más seguro es que el ya había olvidado su sed de venganza y que probablemente estuviera en Konoha de nuevo.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar al rubio donde se encontraba Sasuke hablo de nuevo.

−Pero él sigue queriendo destruir Konoha y unirse a la guerra con Akatsuki.−susurro triste.

Hinata cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada al escuchar eso. Pensó que… al no odiarla el olvidaría todo eso de destruir Konoha, pero al parecer no fue así.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Naruto se alarmo al verla así. Se levanto de su silla y se sentó en la camilla junto a Hinata para envolverla en un abrazo.

− ¿S-sabes lo que eso significa Naruto?−pregunto sollozando y aceptando el abrazo.−Tendremos que luchar c-contra él a m-muerte. Yo no q-quiero d-dañarlo ni que le pase nada.

A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Hinata llorar.

−Fui t-tan tonta al hacerle c-caso a Itachi, si yo hubiera p-protestado m-mas y hubiera buscado la m-manera de que e-el siguiera v-vivo e-en v-vez d-de s-solo esperar su muerte, todo hubiese sido diferente y S-sasuke o hasta i-inclusive Itachi estaría con n-nosotros. Y-yo tengo la c-culpa.

Naruto negó y apretó más a Hinata contra sí.

−Tú no tienes la culpa Hinata, no pudiste hacer nada. Tu solo tratabas de proteger Konoha y a Sasuke.−dijo suavemente mientras le besaba la coronilla.

Hinata solo atino a abrazarlo más fuerte mientras Naruto le acariciaba la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos más abrazados y sin decir nada hasta que Naruto hablo de nuevo.

− ¿No tienes sed? O ¿Hambre? –pregunto preocupado mirándola.

Hinata asintió.

−T-tengo un poco de hambre.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

−Entonces traeré algo para comer ¡Dattebayo!−exclamo levantándose de la cama y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.−Ya vuelvo.−dijo con una sonrisa al ver un sutil rosa en las mejillas de Hinata al besarla, sonrió mas al pensar que se veía realmente tierna y salió de la habitación para buscar algo de comer. El tampoco había comido nada en esas siete horas y ya tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando Hinata miro que Naruto se había ido, bajo la mirada.

Estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke. La guerra se acercaba más pronto de lo que ella imagino y para colmo no pudo hacer nada para traer de vuelta a su amigo.

Tampoco…pudo cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Itachi.

No pudo guardar el secreto de la masacre, ni pudo proteger a Sasuke.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sintiendo las frías mejillas bajar por sus pómulos y mojar parte de sus manos.

−Al menos… no me odia.−susurro con una sonrisa melancólica aun con sus manos sobre su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata miro a su Hokage frente a ella esperando a que hablara.

−Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste Hinata – Tsunade tenía el seño levemente fruncido y miraba directamente a Hinata.

Hinata bajo la mirada.

−No me arrepiento –

−Te enfrentaste a el Kazekage aun sabiendo cómo están las cosas ¿sabes en que problema pudimos habernos metido? Si no fuera por Gaara seguro que los del consejo de la arena hubieran roto los lazos con Konoha.

Hinata alzo la mirada con el seño fruncido.

−Entiendo perfectamente sus razones para reprenderme pero no me arrepiento, si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces Sasuke estaría muerto. – dijo firme y sosteniéndole la mirada a Tsunade.− Para mí es muy difícil tener que elegir entre mi aldea y Sasuke…−dijo bajando la mirada.− No sé si podre luchar contra él en la guerra, mi deber y mi promesa es protegerlo no dañarlo.

− ¿Lo haces por el deber o por qué quieres Hinata?

−La pregunta me ofende Hokage-sama, es más que obvio que es porque así lo deseo.−dijo enojada por la pregunta. Ella no lo hacía por el deber o la promesa, ella lo hacía porque de verdad quería a Sasuke.

Al principio cuando lo conoció, le parecía la persona más antipática y arrogante del mundo. Después… se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían mucho en común, más de lo que ella se pudo imaginar. Lo conoció más y descubrió que a pesar de todo, el frio y malvado Uchiha aun tenía sentimientos y un puro corazón. Porque él era frio, pero la ventaja de eso era que si el demostraba sus sentimientos era porque esos eran auténticos y sinceros.

Las facciones de Tsunade se relajaron y miro a Hinata de una forma maternal.

−Te entiendo Hinata pero…

−Si tengo que pelear contra Sasuke entonces no quiero ser parte de la guerra.−exclamo decidida.

−Si no peleas muchas vidas se perderán ¿No entiendes? Naruto no será parte de la guerra y Sasuke esta contra nosotros. Entre más seamos mayor ventaja habrá de nuestro lado.

−Aun así, tienen a los Kages y definitivamente hay muchos ninjas muy buenos, yo no soy necesaria…

− ¡No seas egoísta!− grito Tsunade levantándose de golpe y soltando un manotazo en el escritorio.

Hinata se sobre salto en su asiento y abrió los ojos más de la cuenta. Hubiera esperado escuchar cobarde, mala ninja, desgracia, pero… ¿egoísta?

Ella podía ser todo menos egoísta.

− ¿E-egoísta?−pregunto incrédula.

−Entiendo que no quieras dañar a Sasuke, entiendo que lo quieres y que él es importante para ti pero piensa en los demás. Piensa en tus amigos, en la aldea, en tu familia, en la gente inocente. Hinata, si ellos ganan… ¿Qué pasaría con Naruto?

Bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.

Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus seres queridos la aterraba de sobremanera.

Ya no poder escuchar las voces escandalosas de Ino, Tenten y Sakura.

Ya no poder entrenar con su primo y con su hermana.

Ya no poder pasar tiempo con el equipo 8 o con los novatos.

Ya no poder estar con Naruto…

Si no hacia algo lo perdería todo y no solo ella, sino que todo el mundo.

Perder a su primo, a su hermana, a su maestra, a sus amigos, a Naruto, definitivamente no lo iba a permitir aun que de eso dependiese el tener que enfrentarse a Sasuke.

− ¿Entiendes… lo que trato de explicarte? No solo tú perderías todo, personas inocentes y que no lo merecen perderían todo también. No estoy poniendo entre tus hombros una gran carga por que como tú lo dijiste hay muchos shinobis y kunoichis que son habilidosos, también nos tienen a nosotros los kages. Quiero que entiendas que entre más seamos los que nos ayudemos entre nosotros, mayores posibilidades habrá para que ganemos la guerra, no estoy poniendo todo esto en tus hombros, no estás sola.

Hinata asintió.

−Lo entiendo Hokage-sama, ayudare en esta guerra y ganaremos a como dé lugar. Daré lo mejor de mí, lo prometo.−dijo aun no muy convencida.

Tsunade suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

−Me alegra que hayas entendido. Ahora el otro tema que quería hablar contigo es sobre Naruto.

− ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?−pregunto olvidando casi al instante el otro tema.

−Debemos mandarlo a la isla Genbu pero Naruto no es tan estúpido como parece, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que lo llevamos allí para protegerlo.

Hinata tuvo que darle la razón a su Hokage. Naruto podría parecer un idiota a simple vista pero era el idiota más inteligente que había conocido.

Sonrió un poco ante su pensamiento.

−Solo hay que decirle que es una misión especial o que va allí para controlar por completo al Kyubi.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

−Ya lo había pensado pero el problema será que él se lo crea.

Hinata asintió.

−Mandare a Yamato y a Guy con el.−dijo Tsunade.

− ¿Cuándo parte?

−Mañana mismo. No sabemos cuando pueda empezar la guerra, es mejor ser precavidos.

−Entonces me retiro.−dijo levantándose de el asiento.

Tsunade asintió.

−Pasa estos días con Naruto por favor.−pido.

Hinata se extraño ante esa petición.

− ¿Por qué me pide eso?

−Porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y menos si está de por medio una guerra.

Hinata supo a lo que se refería su Hokage.

Solo asintió.

−Pasare todo lo que pueda con el.−dijo con media sonrisa

Tsunade asintió conforme.

−Trata de no hablar con él sobre la guerra. Eso lo pondrá mas alerta, se podría dar cuenta y hacer una estupidez.

Hinata rio suavemente.

−No se preocupe. Con permiso.−dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del despacho para buscar a Naruto.

Tsunade suspiro.

−Solo espero que Naruto no se dé cuenta.−dijo para sí misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió al ver a Naruto un poco delante de ella.− ¡Naruto!

El rubio volteo al oír el grito de su nombre y luego sonrió al ver que era Hinata quien lo llamaba. Alzo su mano a lo alto y la agito saludándola.

Hinata sonrió y camino hasta el acercándose.

− ¡Justo estaba por buscarte Hinata-chan!− dijo Naruto una vez que estuvo frente a Hinata.

− ¿Enserio?

Naruto asintió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

−Quería invitarte a comer ramen y a pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo.−dijo desviando la mirada un poco ruborizado.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado igual de sonrojada que Naruto.

−Me encantaría.−

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y tomo la mano de Hinata para ir directo a Ichiraku.

El almuerzo fue divertido. Lleno de bromas de parte de Naruto y de sonrojos por parte de Hinata, comentarios de Teuchi y Ayame sobre la bonita pareja que hacían y alguno que otro encuentro con alguno de los doce novatos.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, empezaron a caminar por la aldea mientras hablaban de cosas que pasaron esos tres años sin verse.

−… y entonces Sakura le pego a Kakashi-sensei porque le regalo un Icha Icha a Sai. Ya sabrás como quedo Sai con ese libro.−dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Hinata.

−Pobre Kakashi-sensei.

− ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡No pudo caminar bien por una semana!−dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca.

Hinata rio y rodo los ojos. Sakura tenía una fuerza brutal pero era una buena chica… bueno la mayoría de las veces.

Sin darse cuenta terminaron en las orillas del bosque. Ambos se sentaron sobre el pasto para poder descansar de la larga y fatigante caminata.

Sin previo aviso Naruto tomo delicadamente de la cintura a Hinata poniéndola entre sus piernas y haciendo que recargara su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él la abrazaba por detrás. A él le encantaba estar así con ella. Aun que fueran pocos los momentos, una de sus cosas favoritas era sin duda era estar con Hinata.

Ahora no sabría qué hacer si ella no estuviera en su vida.

Naruto pasó su nariz por el cuello de Hinata haciendo que esta se estremeciera. El no pudo más que sonreír satisfecho al escuchar el suspiro que saco con esa pequeña caricia. Si eso podía hacer con esa pequeña caricia, ya quería saber cómo se escuchaban sus suspiros con otro tipo de carisias.

Mientras Naruto pensaba en perversidades, Hinata inevitablemente solo pensaba en la guerra y en Sasuke. Estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada. No veía la hora en la que todo acabara.

− ¿En qué piensas preciosa?−pregunto preocupado Naruto al verla tan pensativa y callada.

Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar que la llamo preciosa. Aun no se acostumbraba a los comentarios cariñosos de Naruto aun que siempre los utilizara con ella. Ni siquiera se acostumbraba a que le tomara la mano o a que la besara desprevenidamente, siempre acababa pareciendo un tomate.

−P-pues…−susurro nerviosa. Recordó que Tsunade le dijo que no hablara de la guerra con Naruto así que omitió esa parte.−Pensaba en Sasuke…

Naruto se tenso. Eso ya se le estaba haciendo mucho. ¡Vale! ¡Hinata se preocupaba por Sasuke porque era casi como un hermano! ¡¿Pero estar pensando en el en una cita?! Eso era el colmo.

−Hinata… no te preocupes por él. Sabe cuidarse, se que está bien.

−Pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.

Naruto tenso la mandíbula.− ¿Y por eso… tienes que estar pensando en el cada minuto del día? ¿Hasta en una cita conmigo?−mascullo entre dientes.

Hinata alzo una ceja, no le gusto ese tono de voz.

− Con todo lo que ha pasado es normal que me preocupe por él.

− ¿Es eso o es otra cosa?−pregunto también con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata volteo para verlo.

− ¿Qué tratas de decirme?−pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

− ¡Oh vamos!− quito las manos de la cintura de Hinata para recargarlas hacia atrás sosteniendo su peso.− ¡No es normal que pienses tanto en Sasuke!

− ¿Estas insinuando...? ¡¿Qué Sasuke-kun me gusta?!−pregunto incrédula.

−Tal vez. Desde que llegaste a la aldea, te la pasabas más con el que con las chicas o con tu equipo…. o que conmigo.

− ¡Eso es mentira!− exclamo Hinata levantándose del pasto.− Tus celos te hacen ver otras cosas…

− ¡Yo no estoy celoso!−grito levantándose.

− ¡¿Entonces qué es?!−

− ¡Es… es…!−se jalo los cabellos con desesperación.− ¡Agh! ¡Es lo obvio! ¡¿Cómo no estar enojado cuando sales conmigo y aun así el que te gusta es Sasuke?!− grito sin darse cuenta de los ojos abnegados de lágrimas de Hinata. Antes de que pudiera gritar otra tontería Hinata le dio una bofetada.

El impacto hizo que su rostro se ladeara y poco a poco una marca rojiza se empezó a formar en su mejilla izquierda.

−Lo único q-que es obvio, lo u-único que ah sido o-obvio toda mi v-vida…−su voz se estaba quebrando.−Es que te amo.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente olvidándose de la impresión de la reciente bofetada.

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Te amo!−grito con las lagrimas escurriendo.− ¡Nunca deje de amarte y créeme que lo intente! ¡Hasta trate de enamorarme de Sasuke, de Suigetsu, de Juugo, o de quien fuera pero cuando lo intentaba, te recordaba! ¡Aparecías en mis pensamientos una y otra y otra vez recordándome la persona que eres, la persona de la que estoy perdidamente enamorada!−grito desahogándose para después sollozar.

Naruto aun no cabía de la impresión.

El no merecía a una persona tan hermosa y pura como Hinata y aun así la tenía ¿Qué hacia él? La lastimaba.

¡Era un reverendo idiota!

−Hinata.−trato de acercarse para abrazarla y decirle que el también la amaba como un loco… pero ella rehuyó al contacto.

Sin saber que decir, solo atino a decir lo más acostumbrado después de una pelea.

−Perdóname.− pidió sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban.−Se que no lo merezco, no merezco tu perdón ni tampoco tu amor. Soy un idiota.

Miro que Hinata aun seguía sollozando con la vista baja.

Se sentía ofendida, tantos años amándolo, prácticamente toda su vida y el dudaba de su amor. Acusándola de estar con él al mismo tiempo que supuestamente sentía atracción hacia Sasuke. Estaba loco y la paciencia de ella se agoto dando resultado a una estruendosa cachetada.

Indignada estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que diera la vuelta Naruto dijo unas palabras que la dejaron petrificada.

−Pero… soy un idiota que te ama.

Hinata dejo de llorar y levanto la vista impresionada.

Trato de hablar pero Naruto la interrumpió.

−Lo admito, tenia celos. Tenía celos de Sasuke porque pensé que con el tiempo que estuviste junto a él te habías enamorado, y pensé que me habías olvidado. No sabes lo celos y la cólera que me daba al verlos juntos tan amistosos.−dijo revolviendo su cabello.− El nunca se había comportado así con Sakura y conmigo, así que llegue a pensar que ambos tenían una relación o que se gustaban mutuamente. Hinata, yo te amo como no tienes una idea, y no me enamore de ti en este tiempo que llevamos siendo pareja sino que hace mucho antes. Me enamore de ti desde que empecé a pasar más tiempo contigo, después de que estúpidamente te rechace. Sé que el tiempo que tengo enamorado de ti no se compara al que tú tienes enamorada de mí pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo igual o más de lo que tú me amas a mi.−dijo acercándose a Hinata que aun estaba sorprendida.− Lo daría todo por ti.− acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de Hinata quitándole las lagrimas.−Yo daría mi vida por ti.−susurro para después cortar la distancia que los separaba para besarla delicadamente.

Hinata se tranquilizo y recibió el beso de buena gana. Dudosamente enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto mientras el pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

Naruto corto el beso para empezar a dejar besos por el todo el rostro de Hinata.

−Perdóname…−susurro besando sus mejillas.−No quería lastimarte.

Hinata negó y acaricio el rostro de Naruto.

−Solo… no vuelvas a dudar de que al único hombre que amare por siempre eres tú.− sin esperar una palabra de él, volvió a unir sus labios contra los de él en un beso más exigente.

Gustoso, Naruto respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Hinata sintió como Naruto lamia sugestivamente su labio inferior. Abrió la boca dándole acceso a la lengua de Naruto que ya se encontraba jugando con la suya.

Naruto la apretó más hacia él y la elevo entre sus brazos haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera. Puso ambas manos en el trasero de Hinata para sostenerla mejor y sin poder resistirlo lo apretó.

Hinata dio un brinquito al sentir las manos de Naruto allí. No tenía miedo, ni tampoco le desagrado el movimiento, solo que la tomo por sorpresa.

El rubio se asusto al ver que daba un brinco y se llamo idiota por ser tan poco delicado.

¡Acababan de reconciliarse de una reciente pelea y el ya pensaba en sus perversidades!

Aunque… existía el sexo de reconciliación.

¡Pervertido! ¡La culpa era de ero-senin y de el zorro que estaba encerrado en el! ¡Era obvio que el zorro lo descontrolaba!

**−Échame la culpa, mocoso pervertido. −**dijo el Kyubi molesto al ser despertado por los pensamientos de su contenedor.

Naruto decidió ignorar al monstruo que habitaba en el. Rompió el beso dispuesto a disculparse.−Lo siento, no debí…

Hinata negó.

−N-no me m-molesto.−susurro avergonzada y agitada.

− ¿Puedo seguir?−pregunto con voz ronca y emocionado ante la idea.

Hinata asintió roja como un tomate.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado antes de besarla con desenfreno.

−Creo que este no es un buen lugar…−dijo con voz ronca. Si iban a hacer el amor, no quería que la primera vez de Hinata fuera en el bosque. Sin hacer sellos de manos, Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron en una nube de humo y aparecieron en el departamento del rubio.

Hinata se impresiono ante el repentino movimiento.

Con delicadeza, tumbo a Hinata en su cama sin dejar de besarla con intensidad.

−Puedo parar si lo deseas.− dijo el rubio deshaciendo el beso.

Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire.−N-no quiero parar –

Naruto suspiro aliviado. Si ella hubiese dicho que quería parar, sin decir nada hubiese parado. Pero nadie le quitaría la ya notoria erección tras sus pantalones. Ni una buena pajilla, ni un buen baño con agua helada.

−Si no quieres seguir, solo dímelo y parare.

Hinata asintió sonrojada.

Ella estaba más que segura de que su decisión era la correcta. El la amaba a ella y ella lo amaba a él, ese era suficiente motivo para saber qué era lo correcto y que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que hicieran en esa habitación, pasara lo que pasara.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado al verla sonrojada. Sus sonrojos era una de las muchas cosas que le encantaban de ella. Despacio, empezó a repartir besos húmedos por el blanco cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas desnudas a causa del short que portaba.

Quería ser cuidadoso y delicado. No quería dañarla a causa de su brusquedad o de la excitación que sentía a creces en ese momento. Quería que su primera vez fuera única y hermosa. Aun que ella no se lo hubiera dicho sabía que era virgen, el solo lo sabía.

Hinata empezó a sentir humedad en su zona íntima y sus suspiros se hacían cada vez más fuertes al sentir las caricias de Naruto. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, y si así se sentían solo sus caricias ya quería tenerlo dentro de ella.

Pasó sus manos por la ancha espalda y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la camisa del Uzumaki.

Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de arrodillarse en la cama y sacarse la camisa dejando ver su marcado abdomen.

Hinata se sonrojo más si era posible al verlo sin camisa. Había visto a muchos chicos sin camisa pero Naruto… con Naruto era diferente. Empezó a sentir un incontrolable hormigueo en las manos y el deseo empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

Naruto solo sonrió perverso y bajo sus manos hasta el cierre de las botas ninja de Hinata para quitárselas e ir dejando besos por la piel expuesta de sus piernas.

La respiración de la oji blanca se aceleraba cada vez más. Rogaba a todos los dioses que no se desmayara en un momento como ese. Hace mucho que no se desmayaba pero con Naruto a su lado nunca se sabía.

Naruto dejo las botas y sus sandalias a un lado de la cama y subió hasta quedar frente a frente con Hinata. Al ver que ella estaba muy avergonzada como para moverse, le tomo ambas manos y las puso sobre su pecho.

−Tócame −susurro provocativo mirándola a los ojos.

Su corazón se agito al escuchar el tono de voz de Naruto.

Con timidez y algo de vergüenza, obedeció a la petición de Naruto y paso sus manos por el torso masculino, delineando con los dedos sus abdominales haciendo suspirar al oji azul.

Inclino su cabeza un poco para adelante y paso su lengua por el cuello de su novio, dando de vez en cuando unos delicados mordiscos.

−Naruto…−susurro provocativamente. Naruto sabía que el tono que uso al pronunciar su nombre fue sin querer pero eso no quitaba que sonara muy excitante. Suspiro tratando de contenerse y llevo su mano a un pecho de Hinata para estrujarlo y amasarlo.

− ¡Ah!−Hinata gimió fuerte sintiendo la mano de Naruto sobre su seno. Poco a poco sintió como ambos pezones se endurecían hasta el límite de que se notaban entre su blusa y sostén.

El inclino su cabeza y sobre la ropa de ella empezó a lamer y morder el sobre saliente pezón.

Hinata quería sentir más la calidez y la piel de Naruto, quería sentir todo de él. En un arranque de osadia, Hinata se incorporo sobre la cama y ella misma se quito la blusa dejándola solo en un sostén casi transparente.

Al verla sin su blusa y solo con un pequeño sostén, la respiración del rubio de agito y algo brusco la tumbo en la cama de nuevo besándola y pasando su lengua por toda su boca.

Hinata lo imito moviendo y frotando su lengua de un lado para otro. Enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Naruto y lo presiono más contra sí.

Naruto solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que una persona tan tímida y pura podía tener un cuerpo endemoniadamente hermoso?

Ahora entendía por qué en el pasado usaba esa chaqueta. Por un lado, se alegraba mucho de que la hubiera usado, su cuerpo podía atraer a miles de bastardos tras ella. Cosa con la que el ya había tenido que lidiar en ese tiempo que Hinata había regresado a la aldea. Los civiles de la aldea parecían perros en celo cuando la veían, siguiéndola de un lado a otro tratando de acaparar su atención. Nada que unos cuantos golpes y amenazas no pudieran arreglar.

Sin ser consciente de su acto, Hinata elevo su cadera y sintió algo duro y firme presionarse contra su zona intima. Al sentir que se sentía sumamente bien, elevo de nuevo su cadera y se quedo en esa posición unos segundos más disfrutando de las deliciosas sensaciones.

Naruto cortó el beso para gruñir roncamente. Bajo una de sus manos para empezar a masajear la intimidad de Hinata.

Hinata ya no suspiraba. Ahora solo abría la boca para gemir sonoramente.

−N-naruto.

Al escuchar el gemido con su nombre empezó a mover su mano mas fuerte sintiendo como los fluidos raspasaban la tela mojando sus dedos.

Hinata ya no estaba en sus cables. La timidez y vergüenza habían pasado a segundo plano. Tanto, que bajo su propia mano y tomo la de Naruto presionándola en su intimidad.

Ese simple movimiento hizo que el miembro de Naruto recibiera punzadas de dolor. Sin previo aviso, metió su mano dentro del short para meter y sacar delicadamente su dedo índice dentro de Hinata mientras la miraba a los ojos. Por nada del mundo se quería perder el rostro de Hinata al llegar al orgasmo.

La oji perla se arqueo al sentir la intensa oleada de placer.

− ¡Naruto!− grito sintiendo un enorme placer. Se arqueo y se mordió el labio tratando inútilmente de retener sus gemidos.

Satisfecho retiro sus dedos del interior de Hinata y los puso a la altura de su boca para lamerlos lentamente ante la vista avergonzada de ella.

−Eres deliciosa…−dijo con la voz ronca. Y no mentía, de verdad sabía muy bien.

Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada.

−N-no digas e-esas c-cosas.−dijo sonrojada y con la respiración a un agitada por el reciente orgasmo.

−Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.−dijo antes de besarla suavemente.

Hinata sonrió en medio del beso. Decidió que como ella ya había tocado el cielo con las caricias de Naruto, ahora era el turno de él.

Naruto siguió besándola al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba con desesperación el botón del short de Hinata. Quito por completo el short junto con las bragas haciendo que Hinata soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

Apenada se tapo su zona intima con ambas manos.

El solo le sonrió traviesamente.

Ella le igualo en la sonrisa dejando confundido al rubio.

De un movimiento rápido, Naruto ahora se encontraba bajo Hinata.

Hinata se sentó en el abdomen de Naruto y de manera provocativa y lenta se deshizo de su sostén.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron de excitación al ver los blancos y grandes pechos liberados. Acaricio lentamente su costado y subió hasta masajear con los dedos el pezón duro y erguido.

−Eres tan hermosa…−susurro mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

Hinata lo miro con amor. Inclino su cabeza y lo beso con ternura que la caracterizaba.

−Tú eres muy apuesto.−

Aun que no todo era ternura de su parte.

Sin esperar respuesta se sentó en el miembro erecto aun enfundado con el pantalón y empezó a frotarse lentamente escuchando con deleite los débiles suspiros de Naruto.

Naruto echo su cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos al sentir los movimientos de Hinata.

−No me tortures Hinata.

Ella solo sonrió y aumento sus movimientos.

Naruto tomo con ambas manos la cadera de Hinata y la movió a la velocidad que él quería.

Hinata hecho su cabeza para atrás mientras gemía el nombre de Naruto.

La imagen frente a él, solo hacía que se excitara más y que se estuviera a punto de correrse en sus pantalones. Nunca en toda su vida había visto una imagen tan erótica. Ver los pechos blancos rebotar al ritmo de las estocadas y verla frotarse contra su pene era la mejor imagen que sus ojos habían captado. O solo podía ser el hecho de que Hinata era la que estaba encima de el, solo ella y nadie más.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones que Naruto, sentía que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo.

Dejo de frotarse sacándole un suspiro de protesta a Naruto y de un movimiento casi inexistente retiro el pantalón junto con el bóxer del rubio.

El miembro erecto de Naruto salió respingón haciendo a Hinata sonrojar. Trago saliva al ver lo grueso y largo que era. ¿Enserio eso cabria dentro de ella? Si era así, entonces le dolería bastante.

−Te lo advierto. Si lo sigues mirando así, no sé de que soy capaz de hacer – dijo divertido al ver la perlada mirada de Hinata sobre su altivo pene.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

−L-lo siento. –susurro avergonzada.

Naruto solo carcajeo.

−Ven acá.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas, gateo hasta quedar nuevamente a horcas del rubio. Aun sonrojada le sonrió de medio lado y empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuello.

Naruto apretujo sus nalgas y suspiro su nombre al sentir la lengua de ella en su lóbulo.

−Te amo – susurro en su oído.

−Yo también te amo Hinata − susurro feliz al oír de nuevo esas palabras salir de la boca de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y siguió con la cadena de besos mientras escuchaba a Naruto suspirar.

Saco su lengua y con timidez la paso por el pezón masculino.

Naruto apretó las sabanas debajo de el.

Al ver que ese era un punto sensible, quiso aprovecharlo y roso sus dientes en el pezón.

− Hinata−gimió ronco al sentir que Hinata succionaba su pecho.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Giro inesperadamente para ahora quedar el encima de su novia.

−Ya no puedo.− dijo sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos.

−Yo tampoco.−susurro con agitación.

−Iré lo más despacio posible. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte –

Hinata asintió mientras acariciaba con ternura su mejilla.

Naruto le sonrió de medio lado.

Bajo su mano y comprobó que Hinata estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para entrar en ella. Separo sus piernas y se arrodillo posicionándose en medio de ellas.

Tomo una de sus piernas y la subió a su hombro. Intuía que al estar más abierta le dolería menos. Naruto tenía miedo, a pesar de que la que tenía que tener miedo era Hinata la verdad es que Naruto era el que se hallaba mas asustado. Miedo a lastimarla. De verdad no quería lastimarla, no de nuevo.

−Naruto, por favor.−rogo Hinata. Sentía su intimidad palpitar y pedir atención. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella ya.− Quiero ser tuya por completo.−susurro con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

El pecho de Naruto se hincho al escuchar eso, su miembro pálpito y su auto control se agoto.

Tomo su miembro y roso la punta en los labios exteriores de su intimidad. Ambos suspiraron maravillados ante el superficial rose.

Despacio, introdujo su glande mientras sentía como la intimidad de Hinata lo succionaba. Su respiración se empezó a agitar cuando miro las muecas que hacia Hinata. Salió de Hinata y se metió de golpe en ella rompiendo la barrera que la marcaba como virgen. Haciéndola suya. Porque ella ya era suya.

Hinata soltó un grito y un par de lágrimas ante el dolor que sentía.

−Perdón, no quería lastimarte.−dijo con la respiración agitada y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se sentía sumamente bien estar dentro de ella pero también se sentía muy mal por hacerla llorar de nuevo.

−N-no te p-preocupes. El d-dolor e-es m-momentáneo, ahora s-solo se s-siente un p-poco incomodo.−dijo entrecortadamente.

Naruto asintió y limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas.

Quedaron unos segundos inmóviles hasta que Naruto ya no pudo aguantar estar dentro de ella sin moverse. Lentamente salió y entro de nuevo con algo de fuerza haciendo que los pechos de Hinata rebotaran.

Hinata ya no sentía dolor ni incomodidad, sino todo lo contrario. Al principio dolía bastante, pero cuando Naruto se movió un poco la diferencia fue muy grande. Bajo su pierna del hombro de Naruto y enredo ambas en la cadera masculina.

Naruto la envistió suave y lentamente para que se acostumbrara mientras el miraba anonadado y con orgullo las muecas de placer que le provocaba a Hinata. Bajo su mano y empezó a masajear el clítoris haciéndola gritar su nombre.

−M-mas fuerte…−pido apretándolo contra sí. Quería mas, quería sentirlo lo más dentro posible.

Sin una palabra más, Naruto cumplió su deseo y se movió fuerte.

−E-estas muy estrecha.− dijo con dificultad por las envestidas. Tomo la mano de Hinata y la puso sobre sus sexos para que acariciara su unión.

Hinata tenía la vista pegada a esos ojos zafiros que tanto amaba.

Naruto aumento su velocidad y se inclino hasta quedar frente a los labios de Hinata. Reclamo por ellos en un beso voraz y torpe a causa de las embestidas.

Los pezones erectos de Hinata rosaban con el pecho de Naruto, haciéndola gemir como loca y mojarse más si eso era posible. Escucho los gemidos de Naruto cerca de su oído, excitada ella misma elevo sus caderas para sentirlo más dentro.

Ambos sentían que el final se acercaba.

Naruto se arrodillo y levanto ambas piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. La envestía lentamente pero profundo.

−Y-ya no p-puedo…− dijo Hinata aun con la mano en la unión de sus sexos.

Naruto sonrió jadeando y tomo la mano de Hinata para que ella misma acariciara su clítoris.

Hinata se sonrojo. Ella nunca se había masturbado.

El rubio movió su mano junto con la de Hinata de arriba hacia abajo y de manera circular.

−Di m-mi nombre Hinata.− su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, sudor surcaba por su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar por el sol del ocaso y su boca estaba entreabierta por los gemidos.

Hinata hecho su cabeza hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta−N-naruto.−pronuncio su nombre sintiendo el orgasmo apunto de golpearla.− ¡Ah! ¡Naruto!

Naruto gimió el nombre de Hinata al sentir como las paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro.

Hinata se arqueo sintiendo el líquido caliente llenándola. Gracias al cielo tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas para regular su periodo, si no fuera así entonces con esa cantidad se aproximaría un bebe.

Las fuerzas se acabaron en los brazos de Naruto haciéndolo caer encima de la agitada Hinata. Acomodo su cabeza en los pechos de Hinata a modo de almohada mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Hinata enredo sus brazos en la espalda masculina mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Había hecho el amor con Naruto. Con el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada y fue hermoso y único.

Naruto pensaba lo mismo que Hinata.

Giro en la cama acostándose de espaldas y recostando a Hinata encima de el.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y el abrazo fuertemente observando con una sonrisa a Hinata, quien soltó un pequeño bostezo. Supuso que estaba igual de cansada que el.

−Te amo.−le susurro mirando que ya le estaba ganando el sueño a su amada.

−También te amo…−susurro cerrando los ojos por completo, sumiéndose a un profundo sueño.

Sonrió con ternura y tomo la sabana que estaba a un lado de la cama para tapar a Hinata.

Mientras miraba el rostro de su amada con infinita dulzura se le ocurrió algo.

Le pediría a Hinata que se casara con él cuando todo el asunto de la guerra acabara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**Se preguntaran "¿Por qué mierda actualizó hasta ahorita si ella actualiza súper mega rápido?"**

**Fácil. Tuve un millón de problemas de salud, social y psicológico.**

**Primero me enferme, algo súper raro considerando que mis defensas son muy buenas. Me dio calentura, vomito, tos, gripa y sarpullido. Me duro por dos semanas la enfermedad.**

**Después me asaltaron. Gracias a dios traía la navaja que llevo conmigo a todos lados, sino me hubieran robado el celular y el poco dinero que traía. Nadie salió herido, así que no me denuncien por asesinato.**

**Después me pelee con una amiga por una estupidez tamaño hormiga.**

**Y lo peor, me dio un ataque hematofobico.**

**¿Qué es eso?**

**Si alguien de ustedes se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi perfil se darán cuenta de que soy hematofobica y que le temo a la sangre. Bueno, me corte haciendo comida y me desmaye al ver tanta sangre (Que por cierto, la hemorragia no paraba, era mucha ¡MUCHA SANGRE!) papa tuvo que hablarle al médico para que me revisara. Al día siguiente del incidente tuve una visita de la psicóloga.**

**En fin, estas semanas me ha pasado de todo.**

**Espero que no estén enfadados conmigo por actualizar hasta ahorita.**

**Tal vez estoy exagerando y no sea mucho mi retraso pero aun así no me siento bien porque yo actualizo muy pronto. u.u **

**Espero que me puedan disculpar.**

**Anununcio tambien que ya no estare actualizando tan pronto por algunos nuevos proyectos que tengo.**

**Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo con Lemon :3 pienso hacer dos Lemon mas :3**

**Por fin algo de felicidad para Narutin y Hina ¿no?**

**Lamento decirles que no todo es felicidad en la vida, aun habrá un poco de sufrimiento para nuestros adorados personajes :c**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Lotus-one**

**NaruHina-InKag-Jelsa**

**Vdevenganza**

**Violetamonster**

**Guest**

**Sele-02**

**Maziixd**

**KawaiiSoul**

**MusaSpinelli**

**Dan19sh**

Agradecimiento especial a MusaSpinelli quien me mando un mensaje para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien por mi larga ausencia. Gracias n.n lo aprecio bastante.


	19. Entrenando a los novatos

_"Pensamientos"_

_−Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

_._

_._

_._

**N**unca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Sus despertares siempre eran fríos e incómodos, acompañada de su inseparable soledad, pero ese día era diferente. Sentía una calidez rodeándola y una leve y cálida respiración tras su nuca.

Poco a poco levanto sus parpados, acostumbrándose a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Perezosamente movió sus pupilas de un lugar a otro tratando de reconocer el sitio en donde se encontraba. Sabía que no estaba en su habitación pero la verdad estaba tan cómoda que no tenía ganas de levantarse ni tratar de averiguar en qué lugar se encontraba.

Dispuesta a dormir un poco más, quiso darse vuelta sobre la mullida cama pero algo sobre su cintura la detuvo. Ahora si alarmada, bajo rápidamente la mirada encontrándose con un brazo masculino. Allí fue cuando recordó todo.

El paseo, la pequeña riña, los te amo y al final hicieron el amor.

Se sonrojo y sonrió de medio lado como boba. Con un poco de dificultad se volteo hasta quedar frente a frente con Naruto. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Con ternura acaricio su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Al verlo no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en su estomago, no pudo evitar sentir todo el amor que le tenia de golpe en su corazón.

¿Qué seria ella sin él?

Probablemente nada.

¿Qué haría si lo perdía?

No quería ni pensarlo.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Suspiro tratando de calmarse y cerró los ojos. Se acurruco mas contra Naruto sintiendo que la apretaba contra sí.

Levanto su rostro encontrándose con una somnolienta mirada azulada mirándola con amor.

−Todo va a estar bien.−susurro adivinando los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

Hinata asintió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

−Tengo miedo.−susurro.

−Yo también…−Naruto desvió la mirada y titubeo un poco.−Hinata.

− ¿Si?

Suspiro llenando sus fosas nasales con el olor a lilas de Hinata y la abrazo más fuerte.

−No participes en la guerra. −pidió.

Hinata se tenso y abrió los ojos como plato.

−Naruto, no me pidas eso.

Naruto se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

−No quiero perderte.

Hinata negó y sonrió de medio lado.

−Confía en mi así como yo confió en ti.−acaricio su mejilla.−Prometo que ambos estaremos juntos cuando ganemos la guerra.

− ¿Lo prometes?−pregunto cómo niño pequeño.

Hinata asintió sonriente.−Lo prometo.

Naruto sonrió como acostumbraba y ladeo un poco la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios.

Encantada Hinata recibió el beso, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaba el simple rose.

Era verdad que ambos tenían miedo pero también existía la confianza. Ellos confiaban el uno del otro y sabían de lo que eran capaces.

Naruto corto el beso y la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

Sonrió perversamente.

− ¿Sabías que amo tu sonrisa?−pregunto acariciándole el brazo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados por el reciente beso, Hinata sonrió al oírlo decir eso.

−Y me gusta más cuando es lo único que tienes puesto.

Abrió los ojos como plato recordando que no tenía nada sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro se sonrojo a niveles inhumanos y rápidamente tapo su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana.

Naruto carcajeo ante la vergüenza de Hinata.

−Anoche no eras muy tímida.−bromeó.

Hinata desvió la mirada.− E-eso es d-diferente.

Alzo los hombros.−Yo no le veo nada de diferente, anoche te mire completamente desnuda ¿Qué diferencia abría si te miro desnuda de día?−pregunto ronco.

−Naruto…−susurro avergonzada.

−No te avergüences. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso…−se acerco peligrosamente a ella.− Eres muy hermosa.

Hinata suspiro enternecida ante las palabras del rubio.

Naruto beso hambriento los labios de Hinata para después entregarse nuevamente al placer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Enserio me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo antes de irme ¡Tsuande-obaachan debió avisarme!−exclamo enfadado.

Hinata rio.

Ambos estaban en la entrada de la aldea, Naruto estaba listo para partir a la isla Genbu y aun no sospechaba nada sobre la verdadera intención de la Hokage.

−No te preocupes Naruto.

−Es que de verdad quería pasar más tiempo contigo.−dijo con pesar.

−No hables como si no nos volviéramos a ver.−dijo tomando sus manos.−Solo será poco tiempo.

−Con tan solo un día lejos de ti te extraño como si no te hubiese visto en años.

Hinata lo miro enternecida y se puso de puntitas para atrapar sus labios. Al captar que Hinata quería un beso encantado se inclino para dárselo.

Antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse una voz los interrumpió bruscamente.

− ¡La llama de la juventud arde en esta linda pareja!− grito Guy con estrellitas en los ojos. Recuperando la compostura miro a Naruto.− ¡Lamento interrumpir esta hermosa y romántica despedida pero es hora de irnos Naruto!

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

−Voy en un momento cejotas-sensei.−hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que Guy se fuera del lugar.

Guy entendió el mensaje.− ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Naruto bufo y se estrello la palma de la mano en la frente.

− ¡Por favor!

− ¡De acuerdo! ¡Me voy!− exclamo y miro a Hinata regalándole una sonrisa.− No te preocupes Hinata-chan ¡Yo protegeré a Naruto con mi vida!

Hinata le sonrió sonrojada.−Gracias Guy-sensei.

Guy asintió sonriente y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto.

− ¡Con todo tigre!−dijo antes de correr hacia donde estaba Yamato.

Naruto negó con una gotita tras la cabeza. Al ver que Guy se había ido, sin avisar beso a Hinata.

Hinata respondió al beso con ternura.

Con mucho pesar Naruto rompió el corto beso sabiendo que si no paraba en ese preciso instante no podría ser capaz de parar después.

−Te voy a extrañar mucho.

−Yo también.−dijo Hinata.

Al escuchar los gritos de Guy y de Yamato supo que era hora de irse.

Volteo nuevamente hacia Hinata.

−Me tengo que ir.

Hinata asintió.

−Suerte y cuídate por favor.

Naruto asintió sonriente.

Poco a poco soltó las manos de Hinata sin querer apartarse de su calor.

Le dio una última sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra y corrió en la dirección hacia donde estaban sus maestros ante la vista de Hinata.

De golpe se detuvo a medio camino preocupando un poco a Hinata y haciéndola pensar que tal vez se le había olvidado algo.

Naruto volteo sonriente.

− ¡Te amo!−grito a todo pulmón para que Hinata lo escuchara.

El corazón de Hinata se agito al escucharlo, sintió cosquillas en el estomago y sin evitarlo sonrió ampliamente. Al parecer no importaría cuanto tiempo pasara o cuantas veces escuchara esas palabras salir de su boca, esas siempre tendrían el mismo efecto.

− ¡También te amo!−grito alegre.

Miro que Naruto sonrió más y pudo jurar que sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado.

Naruto la miro unos segundos más y después salió corriendo hacia Guy y Yamato, perdiéndose ante la vista de Hinata.

En ese preciso momento la realidad golpeo a Hinata.

Su mirada se opaco y las lágrimas salieron al igual que unos sollozos sin despegar su vista de donde se había perdido Naruto.

Sintió una mano en su hombro pero no se asusto, sabía quién era.

− ¿Y s-si es la última vez que lo veo?−pregunto entre sollozos.

Tsunade la miro con tristeza.− Confía en él, confía en ti y sobre todo confía en nosotros.

Hinata se abrazo a si misma sin dejar de mirar por donde Naruto se había ido.

Un instinto maternal apareció en Tsunade como cada vez que veía a Hinata y la abrazo.

Hinata se impresiono un poco pero correspondió el abrazo.

Tsunade suspiro. No sabía que iba a pasar pero de verdad haría hasta lo imposible para ganar la guerra. Ella quería ver a Naruto y Hinata felices, quería ver un mejor mundo. Un mundo donde reinara la paz.

−Hinata, tengo una misión para ti.−dijo Tsunade apartándose un poco del abrazo.

Un poco más tranquila Hinata seco sus lágrimas.− ¿Cuál es mi misión?

−Entrenar a los novatos.

Hinata la miro impresionada.−No sé si soy la mejor opción.

−Fuiste entrenada por Itachi Uchiha y se podría decir que también por Sasuke, eso es suficiente para ser la mejor opción.

Hinata dudo. Estaba en sus manos mejorar las habilidades de sus amigos para sí poder ganar la guerra. Otra responsabilidad que no estaba segura de cumplir.

De pronto recordó lo que una vez le dio su madre.

"Una persona es capaz de lograr lo que sea si tiene un entusiasmo que no tenga limites."

Poco a poco sonrió al recordar las sabias palabras de su madre.

− ¡Lo hare!−exclamo entusiasmada.

− ¡Así me gusta!−grito contenta al ver su entusiasmo de Hinata. Paso su brazo por el cuello de Hinata y avanzo junto a ella hacia la aldea.− ¡Ahora vamos por sake!

− ¡Ahh! ¡Sake no!−

Después del grito de Hinata se escucharon las carcajadas de Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**−E**nserio no sé si esto sea buena idea.−dijo Hinata a Tsunade mirando hacia el frente con una gotita tras su nuca.

− ¡Claro que es buena idea!−exclamo mirando hacia donde Hinata miraba.

Todos estaban discutiendo sobre quién sería el mejor después de que Hinata los entrenara.

Los únicos que mantenían la compostura eran Neji, Shino y Hanabi.

Tenten le gritaba a Lee, Lee le gritaba a Tenten y a Kiba, Kiba le gritaba a Shino pero este ni se inmutaba, Shikamaru peleaba perezosamente con Ino y Chouji, Ino le gritaba a todos pero le gritaba mas a Sakura, Sakura le gritaba a Ino y a Sai y Sai los insultaba a todos lo mas civilizadamente posible.

Hinata bufo y se llevo la mano a la frente.

Tsunade rio nerviosamente.

−Espera un momento…−le dijo a Hinata. Carraspeo un poco y tomo aire.− ¡Cállense!−grito a todo pulmón y pateo con fuerza el suelo haciéndolo temblar y que salieran grietas bajo los pies de los novatos.

Al ver eso rápidamente dejaron sus peleas y miraron con terror a Tsunade.

− ¡Tienen que obedecer a Hinata y no volver a pelear por estupideces! ¡No sabemos cuándo empezara la guerra! ¡Tenemos que estar preparados, no podemos perder el tiempo por idioteces!

Después de lo dicho por Tsunade todos se miraron apenados y asintieron hacia su Hokage.

Tsunade suspiro.

−Los dejo en tus manos Hinata.−dijo mirando a la ojiperla.

Hinata asintió nerviosa.

Tsnade le sonrió tratando de darle más confianza y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda haciendo que diera dos pasos para adelante.

Antes de que Hinata dijera algo Tsunade ya no estaba.

−Traidora…−dijo con lagrimas falsas.

− ¡¿Qué nos enseñaras Hinata?! ¿Nuevos Jutsus?−pregunto emocionado Kiba.

Hinata negó recuperando su sonrisa.

− ¿Ven esa montaña de atrás?−pregunto apuntando a una montaña que estaba escondida tras muchos arbustos.

Todos asintieron.

−Van a escalarla.−dijo cruzándose de brazos.

− ¿Escalarla?... ¡Eso es muy fácil!−exclamo Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata rio y negó con el dedo dejando confundidos a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Ahora entiendo todo…−murmuro Kiba mirando la gran montaña frente a él.

− ¡Esto es muy fácil! ¡Guy-sensei y yo siempre lo hacemos!−grito Lee con llamas en los ojos.

−Ahora me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la invitación a entrenar con ustedes.−dijo Tenten mirando la montaña con pesar.

−Bueno, comiencen.−ordeno Hinata mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

− ¡No es justo, tu solo te quedaras allí mientras nosotros escalamos sin chakra una gigante montaña!−grito indignada Ino.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo ante lo dicho por la rubia.

Hinata suspiro.

−Bueno, hace mucho que no me ejercito así, creo que me vendría bien.−dijo sonriendo.− ¡Así que hagamos una carrera hasta la cima! ¡Quien gane se salva de subir por segunda vez la montaña!

− ¡¿Subiremos dos veces?!−pregunto Sakura exaltada.

− ¡Claro que no!

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

− ¡Serán diez!

Miraron con terror a Hinata.

Ese sería un día bastante largo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**− ¿**Ven como si pudieron?−dijo con una sonrisa mirando tirados a todos exhaustos en el suelo.

Ya era de noche y subieron solo ocho veces. Ni siquiera Lee pudo aguantar el cansancio y todo el dolor de cuerpo.

− ¡Yo digo!… ¡que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido!−exclamo Lee con dificultad.

−Jodete Lee.−insulto Kiba jadeando.

−Dime que no subiremos de nuevo la montaña Onee-san.− pidió Hanabi cansada.

−Lo lamento Hanabi-chan pero tendremos que hacerlo hasta que puedan escalar la montaña diez veces en cuatro horas.−contesto Hinata a su hermana.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarnos?! ¡Eso es imposible nosotros empezamos desde la mañana y terminamos hasta ahora! ¡La montaña es muy grande!

Hinata carraspeo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y desviaba la mirada con incomodidad.

−Hubieran terminado antes si… si no hubieran bajado la montaña también sin chakra.

− ¡HINATA!−gritaron todos a la vez furiosos.

− ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!−pregunto gritando Tenten.

− ¡Es que se veían tan entusiasmados!

Kiba se estrello la mano en la frente. –Aun así, es imposible lo que quieres que hagamos. La montaña es gigantesca y sin chakra estamos perdidos.

Hinata negó con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un mohín.− ¡Eso es lo que quiero enseñarles! ¡No depender solamente del chakra! ¡Además no es imposible!−exclamo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.− ¡Yo lo puedo hacer!

−Mentira.−todos voltearon hacia Sai. A Sakura solo le salió una venita en la frente y se preparo para lo que se avecinaba.−Eres muy débil.

− ¡Idiota!−decía Sakura mientras golpeaba al pobre Sai.

−Tranquila Sakura.− pidió Hinata a su amiga.− Puede que en el pasado no hubiera podido hacerlo ¡Ni de broma! Pero les diré algo que me hizo lograr hacerlo.

Todos pusieron total atención a las palabras que diría Hinata.

−Creer.

Neji pestañeo confundido.

Shikamaru solo cayó de espaldas ya dormido antes de que pudiera escuchar otra cosa y los demás más escandalosos miraron a Hinata como si de una loca se tratase.

Ino se recostó sobre el pasto.−Nunca lo lograremos.−dijo con pesar.

− ¡¿Creer?! ¡¿De qué nos sirve eso?! ¡En este mismo instante creo que te has vuelto loca y estoy seguro que eso no me hará subir la maldita montaña!

−Mientras ustedes sigan pensando que es imposible nunca lo lograran. Tienen que creer que pueden, confiar en sus habilidades y lo que son capases de hacer. Confiar en ustedes mismos, sino es así entonces jamás lo lograran.

−¿Qué fue lo que te hizo llegar a esa interesante teoría, Hinata?−pregunto Shino ajustando sus extrañas gafas.

La ojiblanco alzo su vista al estrellado cielo.

−No fue el que, fue el quién.

Todos miraron sin entender menos Neji y Shikamaru, el primero por que ya se sabia la historia y el segundo porque estaba completamente dormido.

Ino fruncio el ceño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shikamaru haciendo que se levantara.

Hinata sonrio melancólicamente y tomo entre sus dedos el collar que nunca se quitaba.

−Les contare quien fue mi sensei por tres largos años…

_−Flash Back−_

_._

_._

_._

_−Dime Itachi ¿Cómo me entrenaras?_

_Itachi la miro unos segundos y volvió su vista hacia una montaña que estaba un poco alejada del lugar._

_− ¿Ves la montaña?_

_Hinata asintió._

_−Sí._

_−Vas a escalarla._

_Hinata parpadeo confundida._

_− ¿Escalarla?−pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza._

_Itachi sonrió de medio lado al verla hacer ese tierno gesto._

_−La escalaras diez veces sin chakra. La escalaras esa cantidad de veces en tres horas._

_− ¡¿Cuatro horas?! ¡¿Sin chakra?! ¡¿Diez veces?!−pregunto incrédula y asombrada._

_Itachi asintió._

_−Empieza._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata tomo una sobresaliente roca que salía de la montaña para así avanzar. Coloco bien sus pies para no caerse y siguió._

_Habían pasado tres horas y solo había subido dos veces._

_También había pasado una semana y aun no podía subir la montaña las diez veces en cuatro horas._

_Tenía mucho miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía vertiginosamente._

_Sentía que en cualquier momento caería y su cuerpo se impactaría en el duro suelo._

_Sin querer miro hacia abajo._

_Sus pupilas se dilataron y empezó a temblar más._

_Sintió que su mano se resbalaba, desesperadamente trato de aferrarse a la piedra pero la roca que sostenía su pie se rompió._

_Cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llego._

_Abrió los ojos y se percato de que Itachi la había salvado antes de que cayera._

_La tenía en sus brazos y la miraba sin expresión en su rostro._

_−Van dos veces que caes._

_Hinata suspiro y bajo la mirada._

_−Lo siento Itachi.−susurro Hinata mirando hacia el suelo._

_Itachi no contesto. La bajo delicadamente de sus brazos para después ver como Hinata se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol._

_−Esto es imposible… sigo siendo muy débil nunca podre hacerlo._

_−Con ese concepto que tienes hacia ti y ese optimismo dalo por hecho−su rostro seguía estoico._

_Hinata suspiro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_− ¡Kyaaa!−_

_De nuevo cayó e Itachi la rescato como siempre._

_Enojada bajo de los brazos de Itachi. Había pasado un mes y aun no podía subir la dichosa montaña las veces que se requerían en el tiempo que tenía que ser._

_− ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente es imposible y mas para alguien tan débil como yo!−grito desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos.−Ni siquiera sé como logre ser ANBU…−murmuro limpiando sus lagrimas y sentándose en el pasto._

_−Eso es lo que no te_ _deja avanzar.−dijo Itachi sentándose a un lado de Hinata._

_− ¿De qué hablas?_

_−No crees en lo que eres capaz de hacer. No crees en ti misma. Los que no son capaces de reconocerse a sí mismos son los que están destinados a fracasar._

_Hinata negó mirando el suelo.−No puedo ¿Cuántas veces lo eh intentado? ¡Muchas y no lo eh logrado!_

_− ¿Te doblegaras tan fácilmente? Puede que ahora estés desesperada pero recuerda que sobre todo hay que tener paciencia y ser persistente. Si crees entonces todo se puede. Nos vemos en un mes.−le dijo antes de irse a paso lento._

_Hinata medito unos segundos lo que Itachi le había dicho._

_Suspiro y se levanto del suelo, era hora de ir con Sasuke y los demás._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_− ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo esa loca?!−pregunto Suigetsu a Sasuke._

_Sasuke no contesto y siguió mirando hacia donde estaba la oji perla._

_En medio de la noche y de la lluvia Hinata estaba escalando una montaña de sabe Kami cuantos metros de altura._

_Llevaba así dos horas y por increíble que pareciese había subido seis veces._

_Hinata ya no sentía miedo, el temblor había desaparecido de su cuerpo y al ver hacia abajo ya no sentía absolutamente nada._

_En su mente solo estaban las palabras que le dijo Itachi_

_−"Creo en mi"−se repetía cada vez que podía._

_Su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado y no dudaba que se resfriaría a ese paso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_− ¡Lo logre!−exclamo Hinata sobre la cima de la montaña. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Subió diez veces en solo en cuatro horas!_

_Miro hacia abajo y rio fuertemente._

_¿Quién lo diría?_

_¡Logro algo que parecía imposible!_

_−Te lo dije.−Itachi apareció repentinamente haciendo sobresaltar a Hinata y que casi cayera de la montaña._

_− ¡Pudiste avisar! ¿Sabes?−grito furiosa._

_Itachi sonrió.−Tienes que mantenerte alerta en todo momento._

_Hinata lo miro mal y soltó un bufido._

_._

_._

_._

_−Fin de Flash Back−_

−Así que ¿Itachi Uchiha en realidad siempre fue el bueno de la historia?−pregunto Kiba impresionado.

Hinata asintió.

−Y yo me hare cargo de que todo lo sepan.−dijo mirando de nuevo el cielo.

Todos miraron a Hinata con una sonrisa.

− ¡Y nosotros te ayudaremos! ¡¿Cierto chicos?!− exclamo Lee mirando a sus amigos.

Todos asintieron sonrientes.

Hinata los miro agradecida mientras ellos hablaban animadamente.

−"Gracias Itachi"−

_._

_._

_._

_._

− ¡Tobi! Sasuke y su equipo están de regreso.

Tobi miro a Zetsu y asintió.

−Tráelo. Necesito hablar con él sobre sus nuevos ojos y sobre… la guerra.−dijo con una sonrisa perversa tras su máscara.

El tiempo se estaba agotando…

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Continuara…_**

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como verán, quiero dar a conocer más sobre Itachi y Hinata mientras estuvieron juntos. Puede que también ponga momentos del equipo Taka __J_

_¡Subiré el próximo capitulo en una semana! _

_¡Los quiero! :*_

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_MusaSpinelli_**

**_Sele-02_**

**_Hinatauzumakiuchihahyuga_**

**_KawaiiSoul_**

**_Maka-chan_**

**_Adx-25_**

**_Guest_**


	20. Hacia la Isla Genbu

_"Pensamientos"_

_−Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

_._

_._

_._

No hay nada mejor que un relajante día a mar abierto, sintiendo la brisa fresca y aspirando el fresco y limpio aire.

La mayoría de las personas piensan eso, pero Guy no era de esa mayoría de personas.

− ¡A un lado!−grito Guy corriendo hacia la borda del barco para revolver el estomago.−Odio los barcos…

Yamato, quien se encontraba a un lado de el, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.−Nunca pensé que la palabra odio estaría en tu vocabulario.

− ¡Agh…!−Guy hiso caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo y siguió devolviendo el desayudo.

Naruto a lo lejos suspiro aburrido.

No era muy lindo ver a uno de tus maestros vomitar todo el día o que casi todos los tripulantes del barco te trataran con hostilidad. Tampoco era lindo que en el menú solo hubiera pescado.

¡¿Dónde quedaba el delicioso ramen?!

De verdad quería regresar a Konoha, extrañaba el ramen que hacia Hinata, el mejor del mundo. Claro, eso nunca se lo diría a Teuchi o a Ayame, los cuales ya sospechaban que comía ramen en otro lado porque desde que Hinata le empezó a cocinar dejo de ir todos los días a Ichiraku, ahora solo iba 3 veces a la semana; eso si era muy raro para los que lo conocían.

Lo peor de estar allí era que el tenia que pescar su propia comida.

El no era bueno pescando.

En esos momentos de verdad anhelaba estar con Hinata.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su novia en estos momentos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**** ¡Mierda!−grito Kiba sintiendo como lo tumbaban en el suelo y se sentaban arriba de el.

Hinata suspiro.

−Van dos veces que te atrapo Kiba…

− ¡¿Que querías?! Me tienes con los ojos vendados y con la nariz tapada.−dijo con tono congestionado sin dejar de estar de bajo de Hinata.

−También tienes el sentido del tacto y el oído Kiba-kun. Podrías agudizar tu oído y escuchar mis pasos o podrías sentir una ráfaga de aire cuando me acerco a ti o cuando te ataco. Imagínate si pudieras usar el sentido del olfato, del oído, del tacto y de la visión al mismo tiempo en vez de usar todo el tiempo solamente tu olfato. Eres muy obstinado.

− ¡Hinata-chan!−grito Tenten llamando su atención.− ¡Es mi turno! ¡Kiba ya entreno una hora contigo!

−Descansaremos Tenten, es hora de comer.

Tenten bufo inconforme.

− ¡Sí! ¡Hay que comer!−grito felizmente Chouji. No había comido hace 30 minutos y sentía un gran vacío en su estomago.

Hinata sonrió al oír el grito de Chouji. Ella también tenía mucha hambre, entrenar a once ninjas al mismo tiempo no era tan fácil.

− ¡Vamos a BQQ!−grito Kiba quitándose la venda de los ojos y los tapones de su nariz aun estando bajo su amiga.

Los demás asintieron conformes.

.

.

.

− ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Solo una copa!

−No insistas Tenten-chan, ya te dije que no.

−Eres muy aguafiestas Hinata. Ya eres mayor de edad ¿Por qué no quieres tomar sake?−pregunto Ino bufando.

−El sake y yo no nos llevamos bien.−dijo simplemente.

−Eso lo podemos notar.−hablo Sakura.−Pero ¿Qué te paso para darte cuenta de eso?

Hinata suspiro avergonzada al oír la pregunta de su amiga.

−Fue hace un a-año…

_Flas Back_

.

.

.

_Miro el bar frente a ella e hizo una mueca incomprensible._

_¿Por qué Itachi tenía que citarla en esos tipos de lugares?_

_Prefería estar en el bosque con la única compañía de los animales y los insectos que estar rodeada por malhechores y tipos ebrios._

_Lo peor de todo es que el siempre llegaba tarde con la excusa de que Kisame era difícil de evadir._

_Suspiro de nuevo e hizo un jutsu para cambiar el color de sus ojos a negros._

_Lo último que quería era ser secuestrada por su Byakugan. _

_Camino hasta la entrada del local y el olor a tabaco y alcohol golpeo sus fosas nasales haciendo que arrugara un poco su nariz._

_Confirmado, de ahora en adelante ella escogería los lugares para encontrarse._

_Abrió la puerta del bar y miro con algo de miedo a las personas que estaban dentro._

_Hombres con partes faltantes de su cuerpo, tatuajes, dientes de oro o de plata, grandes, promedio y jóvenes._

_Mataría a Itachi lenta y dolorosamente._

_Sin quedarle de otra entro completamente al local tratando de ignorar las miradas pervertidas de los hombres y llego hasta la barra para sentarse en una silla._

_− ¿Se le ofrece algo de tomar señorita?_

_Al escuchar la voz de un señor mayor, levanto la mirada encontrándose con un viejecito sonriéndole amistosamente._

_Por fin alguien decente en ese lugar. _

_Se tranquilizo un poco y le sonrió al señor._

_−No gracias, solo estoy esperando a alguien._

_−Bueno, entonces esta va por la casa.−dijo amablemente dándole un pequeño vaso con un liquido ámbar dentro de el._

_Hinata miro el vaso y luego al señor. _

_Seria de muy mala educación rechazar la bebida cuando el señor se estaba portando tan bien con ella y además no le cobraba la bebida._

_Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de nuevo al anciano._

_−Muchas gracias._

_−No hay de que.−dijo antes de irse al otro lado de la barra para atender a sus demás clientes._

_Hinata devolvió su mirada al pequeño vaso y lo tomo entre sus manos._

_Sabía que era alcohol, ella nunca había tomado ningún tipo de sake o algo parecido._

_Bueno, siempre había una primera vez._

_Tomo el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo al liquido._

_Carraspeo un poco al sentir el liquido bajar por su garganta sintiendo un hormigueo y un poco de ardor._

_No sabía mal._

_Miro de reojo la puerta del bar y luego miro de nuevo el vaso de cristal que tenía en sus manos._

_Itachi tardaría un par de horas para aparecer y a ella no se le hacía mala idea tomar un poco mas de eso que tenía en las manos mientras tanto._

_−Señor, ¿podría traerme más de esto?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Itachi suspiro aliviado al perder a su compañero._

_Sabía que Hinata estaría muerta de coraje y que no lo perdonaría fácilmente por haberla dejado tres horas esperando en un bar de mala muerte._

_Sabía que un bar no era el mejor lugar para una joven de 17 años pero era un lugar en donde nadie se atrevería a buscarlos ni tampoco los reconocerían._

_Suspiro nuevamente aliviado al ver el bar frente a él._

_Solo esperaba que Hinata no estuviera lo suficiente enojada como para atacarlo con la katana que le regalo._

_Abrió la puerta del bar y quedo petrificado._

_− ¡Déjame! ¡Hip! ¡Te d-digo que s-soy ninja! ¡Soy la heredera Hyuga! ¡Hip!__−grito Hinata pegándole en la espalda al tipo con sus puños mientras él la cargaba como saco de papas._

_−Si preciosa, lo que digas. Ahora vamos a un lugar más privado.__−dijo divertido un chico pelinegro._

_−M-mira m-muñeco ¡Hip! ¡Q-que seas g-guapo no significa que no te vaya a p-patear el t-trasero!_

_−Si haja._

_Los demás hombres reían ante la cómica situación._

_Tras la barra un viejecito miraba con preocupación a Hinata._

_− ¡Ya dije!−grito Hinata para después darle un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que la soltara. Antes de que el tipo pudiera recuperarse Hinata le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo volar hasta chocar con unas mesas rompiéndolas._

_−Hip, te lo a-advertí.−dijo con las piernas temblorosas por lo ebria que se encontraba._

_Los demás hombres miraron a Hinata con enojo._

_− ¿Q-que? Hip, hip ¿Ustedes t-también q-quieren probar mis p-puños?−pregunto poniéndose en guardia sin dejar de tambalearse._

_Todos los hombres se levantaron y corrieron hacia Hinata con sus armas alzadas._

_Itachi suspiro y pensó que era mejor ayudar a su ebria amiga. Ella podía ser muy fuerte pero estando ebria dudaba que le atinara a alguno de los sujetos._

_Rápidamente apareció a un lado de ella y le tomo la mano._

_− ¡Oh! ¡Itachi q-que b-bueno que llegas! Hip, hip ¡E-estoy ebria y me metí en problemas! ¡Es genial! ¡¿N-no crees?! Hip, hip.−pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo ebria que estaba. Ella estaba orgullosa de ello, ya que era lo mas osado que habia hecho en toda su vida, bueno… eso y tratar de salvarle la vida a Naruto en la batalla de Pein._

_−Si.− respondió con rostro estoico.−Genial._

_Antes de que los sujetos pudieran atacarlos ambos desaparecieron convirtiéndose en cuervos y aparecieron en medio del bosque._

_Hinata torpemente se sentó en el pasto._

_−E-eso fue d-divertido, hip._

_Itachi suspiro. Sabía que la culpa era de el por citarla en un bar._

_−Dime Hinata, ¿Cuánto tomaste?_

_Hinata puso su dedo bajo su mentón pensando._

_−Creo que…_

_Puso ambas manos frente a su rostro y conto con sus dedos._

_− ¿10 vasos? ¿O f-fueron 15? ¡N-no lo r-recuerdo Itachi-kun! ¡Lo único que sé es que todo me da vueltas!−canturreo antes de reír como loca._

_Al verla tan ebria pensó que lo mejor era llevarla a un lugar más seguro para que no escapara o hiciera alguna locura._

_−Ven, te llevare a otro lugar._

_− ¿Me cargaras? Es que c-creo que no p-podre m-mantenerme de pie._

_−Si.−dijo en un suspiro.−Te cargare._

_Hinata alzo sus brazos para que el la levantara del suelo y la pudiera cargar._

_Itachi sonrió un poco ante eso y camino hasta quedar a su lado._

_Antes de que el mismo pudiera levantarla Hinata brinco encima de el riendo._

_Ante la impresión se tambaleo un poco y cayó junto con Hinata de espaldas en el pasto._

_Lo que paso después ninguno de los dos lo imagino._

_Debido al impacto accidentalmente los labios de ambos se juntaron dolorosamente haciendo sonrojar a Hinata y hasta a Itachi._

_Estupefactos quedaron inmóviles unos segundos antes de que Hinata se desmayara ante la vergüenza._

_Por eso no hay que beber en exceso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

− ¡¿Nos estás diciendo que tu primer beso fue con Itachi Uchiha?!−pregunto escandalizada Sakura.

− ¡Shhh!−pidió Hinata poniendo su mano sobre los labios de Hinata.− ¡F-fue un accidente!−semi-grito Hinata.

−Pues que accidente.−hablo Ino exagerando.

− ¡E-estaba e-ebria!−exclamo avergonzada.−El e-era como un h-hermano para mí.

−Los hermanos no se besan Hina-chan−dijo pícaramente Tenten.

− ¡Y-ya d-dije que fue un a-accidente! Además… quiero pedirles d-de favor que no le digan a n-nadie ¡M-mucho menos a Naruto! El piensa que m-mi p-primer b-beso f-fue con el.−dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Sakura suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Hinata.

−No te preocupes Hinata no diremos nada. Además… el primer beso de Naruto tampoco fue contigo.

Hinata miro escandalizada a Sakura.

− ¿De qué hablas?

− ¡Todos saben que el primer beso de Naruto fue con Sasuke!−exclamo Ino antes de reír a carcajada suelta.

Las demás rieron después de escuchar eso.

Eso le quitaba un peso de encima a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

− ¡Creo que al fin pesque algo!−grito Naruto emocionado al sentir un jalón en su caña de pescar.

Yamato suspiro y rezo a los dioses para que no fuera una piraña o alguna cosa que pudiera lastimarlos lo que fuera que haya pescado su alumno.

Naruto tiro de su caña de pescar cada vez mas emocionado hasta que miro el final de la cuerda… era una bolsa de plástico.

− ¡Ah!−se quejo frustrado.

Suspiro vencido y tomo la mojada bolsa percatándose de que tenía algo dentro.

Curioso desato el nudo y saco un cuaderno mojado, las páginas estaban empapadas y las letras hechas con tinta estaban escurridas haciendo inentendibles las palabras.

Introdujo de nuevo su mano sacando un par de plumas que yo no tenían tinta y por último saco una pequeña caja negra desgastada y rota.

Curioso abrió la caja para quedar anonadado al ver su contenido.

−Una perla.−murmuro mirando con detalle la hermosa perla que tenía en sus manos.

Era de un tono lila y era pequeña, pero estaba segura que valía una fortuna.

Inevitablemente recordó a Hinata.

Sonrió ante la ironía de las cosas.

− ¿Qué pescaste?−pregunto Yamato al otro lado del barco sin dejar de leer un libro que tenía en sus manos.

Naruto lo miro con algo de desconfianza.

No es que pensara que su capitán le quitaría la perla, pero los demás tripulantes del barco si eran capaces de hacerlo.

Tenía que proteger la perla a como diera lugar.

Carraspeo un poco preparándose para actuar.

Tiro lagrima falsas y se hecho al suelo del barco.

− ¡No!−grito haciendo todo un berrinche falso.

Yamato suspiro no te preocupes Naruto, sigue intentándolo y atraparas algo.

Naruto asintió desanimado.

−Creo que mejor intentare más tarde, tengo sueño.−aviso con la mano tras su espalda escondiendo la perla.

Yamato asintió sin verlo y cambio la página de su libro.

Naruto corrió hasta su camarote y cerró la puerta tras de sí para ver de nuevo la hermosa perla.

Ya sabía que haría con ella…

.

.

.

.

.

− ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Así se hace! ¡Cien mas y nos iremos a casa!−grito Hinata sentada en la rama de un árbol mientras miraba a sus amigos hacer lagartijas. Solo les faltaban cien para completar las dos mil que les pidió.

−Eres…−bajo y subió de nuevo.−Una extorsionadora.−dijo cansada Ino sin dejar de hacer lagartijas.

Hinata ignoro el comentario de su amiga y sonrió burlesca.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió algo que la hizo perder el color de su rostro.

− ¡Ay, ay, ay!−grito asustada Hinata al sentir una mano intrusa sobre su hombro. Se abrazo al tronco del árbol para no caer ante el susto que le dio. Volteo para encontrarse a la responsable de dicho susto.− ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Pudo aplaudir, chiflar o saludar para avisar antes!

Tsunade rodo los ojos ante la exageración de Hinata.−Se te pego lo miedosa de Naruto.

− ¡E-eso n-no es verdad!−exclamo ofendida y ruborizada.

−Como sea.−dijo Tsunade restándole importancia y sentándose a un lado de Hinata mirando a los novatos haciendo lagartijas.− ¿No crees que los sobre exiges?

Hinata chasqueo la lengua. Eso se le había pegado de Sasuke.

− ¡Claro que no! Yo entrenaba así… cuando Itachi estaba vivo.−lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Tsunade asintió suspirando.

−Hinata, tengo otra misión para ti.

− ¿Cuál es?−pregunto un poco confundida. ¿Otra misión? ¡Pero si en esos instantes se encontraba en una!

−Cuando Naruto llegue a la isla tu partirás hacia ella.

− ¿Qué?−pregunto impresionada.−P-pero, tengo que quedarme. No sabemos cuándo dará inicio la guerra.

−Es que he estado pensando que lo mejor es que vayas con Naruto para que no sospeche. Solo te quedaras unos días y regresaras. Te enseñare un jutsu en caso de que empiece la guerra mientras tu estas haya.

Hinata ladeo el rostro.

− ¿Que jutsu?

Tsunade quedo en silencio unos segundos y después le entrego un pergamino.

−Este.−dijo entregándoselo en sus manos.

Hinata tomo delicadamente el pergamino mirándolo con extrañeza.

Lo abrió lentamente y lo leyó.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y boqueo unos segundos.

−Imposible…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cinco días después…_**

−Entonces ¿Te irás?−

−Solo será por poco tiempo. Me iré cuando Naruto llegue a la isla, de hecho llega mañana mismo. Creo que pasado mañana partiré Neji-nisan –

− ¿No es peligroso?−

Hinata sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su primo.−No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Neji suspiro inconforme. Le hubiese gustado acompañarla hasta la isla pero Tsunade no se lo permitió alegando con que su prima solo iría a cuidar que Naruto no se diera cuenta de la verdadera intensión de la misión y que ella no necesitaba ayuda. Que era una misión en solitario.

− ¿Y el Uchiha? ¿No había querido matarte? Puede estar esperando a que salgas de la aldea para hacerlo.−escupió las palabras con enojo al recordar que intento matar a su prima. Ese tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa, si fue capaz de infiltrarse en una cueva donde estaban los 5 kages sin tener un ápice de miedo entonces si era capaz de matar a su prima y más.

La mirada de Hinata se ensombreció al escuchar la pregunta de su primo. No le gustaba recordar que la gran amistad que tenia con Sasuke se había convertido en odio, tristeza, decepción y dolor. Menos le gustaba recordar que la culpable de eso era ella.

−El… no hará nada. Supongo que esperara hasta la guerra.−susurro más para sí misma que para su primo y empezó a arrancar con sus dedos la hierba que estaba bajo ella.

Neji no dijo nada, pero en sus pensamientos estaba el claro deseo de proteger a su prima costase lo que costase en la guerra. No importaba que el costo fuera su misma muerte. El ya no quería vivir la misma experiencia que vivió cuando le dijeron que su prima estaba muerta. Gracias a Kami eso fue una mentira; mentira que dolió mucho para todos, pero que beneficio a la aldea.

−Solo ten cuidado y no te fíes de la amistad que tuviste con el Uchiha. Si hay algo que caracterizaba a los Uchiha era el ser rencorosos.

Hinata asintió suspirando. Ciertamente lo último que quería era pensar más sobre la guerra y sobre Sasuke. Le dolía y la desesperaba.

− ¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos con la Hokage?−pregunto cambiando de tema al percatarse que su prima se estaba sintiendo incomoda por la anterior conversación entablada.

Hinata parpadeo rápidamente al oír la nueva pregunta de su primo.−Oh, genial. De hecho ya casi termino de dominar una nueva técnica.

− ¿Oh si? Y ¿Cuál es? –

−Es la de…−

− ¡Hinata! ¡Neji!−se escucho la voz escandalosa de Ino, interrumpiendo a Hinata y dejando con la duda a Neji.− ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Habíamos quedado en vernos todos en el bosque para seguir entrenando!

Hinata miro con impresión a su primo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían quedado hablando que no se dieron cuenta de que las horas pasaron? Cuando llegaron allí apenas eran las diez de la mañana y al parecer ya eran las doce de la tarde.

−Lo sentimos Ino-chan. Se nos fue el tiempo hablando−se disculpo apenada.

−Ya no importa. Lo que importa es irnos a donde están los demás ¡Rápido!

Ambos primos asintieron levantándose del verde pasto.

−Vamos –

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto suspiro por quinta vez mirando la perla con precaución para que ningún otro tripulante la viera.

¿Cómo convertiría esa hermosa perla en un anillo?

El no sabía hacer anillos ¡No sabía ni hacer origami! Mucho menos podría hacer un anillo.

Resoplo con fastidio mientras Guy pasaba a un lado de el.

Guy camino de reversa hasta Naruto y lo miro con una ceja alzada al verlo resoplar con fastidio.

− ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?−pregunto con preocupación. Puede que aun estuviera mareado y que su rostro aun estuviera un poco verde pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante el ánimo de Naruto.

−Tengo un problema…−murmuro sin verlo y sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor.

− ¿Qué? ¿Apoco ya te dieron nauseas como a mí? Vaya ¡Sabia que no era el único!−exclamo sintiéndose un poco aliviado por no ser el único que se mareaba con facilidad en un barco.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Guy, Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

− ¡No es eso! Es que, quiero hacerle un regalo a alguien y… aun no puedo terminarlo porque ni siquiera sé hacer figuritas de papel.− balbuceo sacando la perla de donde la tenía escondida.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver las figuritas de papel con esto? ¡Para tu información yo soy el rey del origami! Así que dime… ¿qué figurita quieres que haga?−Pregunto sonriente sacando de la nada una hoja de papel.

Naruto soltó un gritito frustrado.

− ¡Yo no quiero figuritas de papel! ¡Quiero convertir una perla en un anillo!−grito enojado. Se encogió en el lugar donde se encontraba sentado al sentir las miradas de los tripulantes sobre él. Ya se habían dado cuenta de que tenía una perla. Antes de que pudiera mentir sobre la perla Guy se adelanto salvándolo.

− ¡Oh! ¡¿Quieres origami en forma de un anillo?!−al parecer la marea y el mar le causaban problemas en el oido.

A Naruto le salió un tic en la ceja al pensar que eso había sonado muy estúpido.

−Eh… ¡Si eso! ¡No es que yo tenga una perla escondida ni nada por el estilo! ¡Solo quiero origami en forma de anillo! ¡No tengo una perla!−grito sin quedarle de otra con la mera intensión de que todos las personas de allí lo escucharan. Al ver que los tripulantes siguieron con sus que aceres y lo ignoraron pudo respirar tranquilo.

−Pues lamento decirte que no sé hacer origami de esa forma ¡Pero aprenderé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Si no es así entonces dejo de tener juventud en mi alma!−grito con determinación, dispuesto a aprender a hacer mas figuritas, en especial ese anillo que Naruto le pidió. –Si me necesitas estaré en mi camarote practicando.−aviso sonriente antes de correr hacia su dicho camarote.

Naruto suspiro al verlo perderse por la puerta de madera y guardo con precaución la perla en su bolsillo. Lo último que quería era que la robaran.

Podrían hasta robarle su ramen pero ese anillo no se lo quitaban como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entonces… ¿Decirle fea a Sakura está mal?−pregunto Sai con un gran tono morado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y con el labio partido.

−Si Sai-kun. Es malo hacer sentir mal a las personas y más cuando estas son tus amigos –dijo Hinata tratando de hacer entender a su amigo lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.

−Entonces… ¿Es malo ser sincero?

− ¡Ahora sí flacucho!−grito alterada Sakura con una venita en su frente mientras se arremangaba unas mangas inexistentes en sus brazos.

− ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Sakura! ¿No te basta con el ojo morado y el labio partido que le dejaste?−pregunto tomando el cuello de la blusa de su amiga para impedir cualquier intento de asesinato.

− ¡No! ¡No me basta! ¡Solo me falta quitarle lo hombre!−grito furiosa tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga. Al parecer el que estuviera entrenando con Tsunade estaba dando frutos.

Hinata rodo los ojos y miro suplicante a su amiga Ino.

Ino sonrió y asintió al captar la mirada de su amiga.

−Aparte de frentona enojona.−se burlo Ino caminando hasta quedar frente a Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

− ¡Repite eso cerda!−grito Sakura olvidando por completo a Sai para prestar todo su enojo a la rubia.

Hinata pudo respirar tranquila. Así estaría un rato ocupada y no querría matar a Sai.

−Hinata.

La mencionada volteo para encontrarse con su Hokage dirigiéndose a ella.

−Hokage-sama.−pronuncio impresionada por la visita.− ¿Qué pasa?

−Partirás hoy mismo.−dijo directamente.

−P-pero ¿No se suponía que partiría pasado mañana?−pregunto confundida.

−Entre más rápido mejor ¿No lo crees? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

−Pues si pero…

− ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?−pregunto frunciendo el ceño y acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella. Ese día estaba de muy mal humor.

Hinata se sobre encogió un poco y después negó energéticamente.− ¡No señor!... ¡D-digo! ¡Señora!−

−Te doy media hora para hacer lo que tengas que hacer para luego partir.−

Hinata asintió.

De verdad que Tsunade daba miedo cuando no tomaba ni una gota de sake en todo el día.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Continuara…_**

_¡Hinata parte a la isla Genbu! _

_Como verán la inspiración estaba en los suelos así que ¡No me maten! T-T ¡A todo mundo le pasa!_

_Actualizare en una semana :*_

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Sele-02_**

**_Adx-25_**

**_Violetamonster_**

**_KawaiiSould_**

**_Reaper Rainbow_**

**_Maaka-chan_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, estos dias han sido muy dificiles para mi y creanme cuando les digo que sus comentarios me cambian completamente el animo pintando una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¡Gracias!_**


	21. Genbu

_"Pensamientos"_

_−Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

_._

_._

_._

.

Hinata respiro hondamente mirando con aburrimiento las olas del mar.

Ya quería llegar a la isla, estar en un barco con el único entretenimiento que era jugar cartas con los tripulantes no era muy divertido. Ya habían intentado jugar a las vencidas pero desafortunadamente le rompió un brazo a un marinero.

Tsunade tenía razón cuando le dijo que tener extraordinaria fuerza a veces era problemático.

¡Ni siquiera podía entrenar en el barco! ¡5 días sin entrenar y ya sentía que tenia brazos de tamalera!

Tampoco podía nadar porque solo había hombres en el barco y nadar frente a ellos sería muy atrevido e indecoroso. Imagino esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Shino con el mismo tono. Eso es lo que el diría en esta situación.

Le hubiera gustado que alguno de sus amigos la acompañara en esos aburridos y tristes momentos.

Quien la acompañaba se llamaba Aoba. No es que el tipo le cayera mal sino que pocas veces había hablado con él. ¡Además de que Tsunade le había dicho que partiría en solitario! ¡Pero no! ¡Prefirió que un extraño la acompañara en vez de su primo u otra persona que ella conociera!

Hizo un adorable puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

Lo bueno es que ya había pasado lo peor. Solo faltaban dos míseros días para llegar a tierra firme… o a tortuga gigante.

Rio un poco ante el chiste interno.

¡Rayos! ¡Estaba más que jodida de aburrimiento!

¡Además que se moría por un rollo de canela!

Raramente recordó algo que no tenía nada que ver con los rollos de canela, sino con el aburrimiento.

Sonrió con nostalgia dispuesta a recordar con más detalle aquel momento.

_−Flash Back_

_Aburrimiento._

_Eso era lo que sentían Suigetsu y Hinata._

_El resto de sus compañeros habían salido a registrar el área ya que Karin había sentido algo, cosa que no era cierta, solo lo había hecho para estar más tiempo a solas con Sasuke pero con lo que no contaba es que Juugo los acompañaría._

_Le salió el tiro por la culata._

_Sin quedarle de otra se fue a regaña dientes junto con Sasuke y Juugo dejando solos a Suigetsu y a Hinata en la cabaña en la que se escondían._

_Era su guarida ninja, como la llamaba Suigetsu._

_En ese preciso momento estaban recostados en los sofás del estudio mientras resoplaban insistentemente._

_No podían entrenar por que habían escuchado que ANBUS de Konoha estaban por el área y era riesgoso utilizar chakra. No podían salir a caminar por lo mismo, por los ANBU y tampoco tenían de que hablar._

_Era un día bastante aburrido._

_− ¿Por qué Sasuke no me escogió en vez de a Juugo?−se pregunto decepcionado Suigetsu asegurándose internamente que él era mejor que cualquiera._

_Hinata lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

_− ¿Y por qué debiste de ser tú el que los acompañara? Yo le soy más útil gracias a mi Byakugan._

_− ¿Tratas de decirme inútil?−pregunto escandalizado levantándose del sillón para apuntarla con su dedo índice._

_Hinata en su mismo lugar lo miro estoica_

_− ¡No, no, no! ¡No trate de decirte inútil! ¡Dije que soy más útil que tú!−aseguro riendo burlona irritando a Suigetsu._

_− ¡¿Tu que tienes de genial que no tenga yo?! ¡Es obvio que soy más fuerte, audaz, inteligente y hasta más bonito que ti!−Hinata se levanto cual resorte del sofá y camino amenazadoramente hacia su amigo._

_− ¡Esas son patrañas! ¡Soy más fuerte, audaz, inteligente y mucho más bonita que tu dientes de tiburón!−aseguro picando con su dedo índice el pectoral del peliblanco._

_− ¡¿A quién le dices dientes de tiburón, enana?!_

_− ¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Meterte con mi estatura está absolutamente prohibido!−ajusto sus guantes dispuesta a tirarle los dientes filosos al idiota._

_− ¡Vamos! ¡Ven acá y atácame si puedes!−_

_Hinata apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada. Ganas no le faltaban de desgreñar al peliblanco pero no podían usar gran cantidad de chakra y conociéndose a ambos se sabía que esa pelea no será de almohadas o manotazos._

_−No podemos usar mucho chakra genio.−_

_Suigetsu agrio su entrecejo y pensó un poco para luego sonreír burlonamente._

_− ¡Tengo una idea!−exclamo sonriente._

_Hinata alzo una ceja ¿Cuál sería su idea? Le dio un escalofrió el tan solo pensarlo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar Suigetsu hizo unos rápidos sellos con las manos haciendo que una nube blanca se esparciera por la habitación nublándole la vista._

_Tosió un poco y manoteo para dispersar la neblina. Cuando lo hizo miro para el frente y lo que observo hizo que un tic apareciera en su ojo._

_Frente a ella estaba una réplica exacta a ella._

_− ¡¿Qué significa esto Suigetsu-baka?!−_

_Suigetsu sonrió idéntico a Hinata._

_−Bueno…−hablo con su voz normal.−Este es el único jutsu que podemos utilizar sin usar demasiado chakra así que ¡Es una competencia de imitación!−grito entusiasmado y orgulloso ante su idea._

_− ¡Esto es una idiotez!_

_− ¿Estás segura? ¡Pues mira!−carraspeo un poco y enseguida logro imitar la suave y dulce voz de Hinata. Puso su mano en su frente de forma melodramática y apunto con su dedo índice a sus nuevas amigas.− ¡Estas cosas son tan grandes que no puedo entrenar bien! ¡Además no me puedo acostar boca abajo por qué me duelen!_

_Hinata enrojeció de pies a cabeza y enseguida frunció el ceño._

_− ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues mira aliento de pescado!−hizo unos sellos transformándose rápidamente en Suigetsu.− ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy un idiota que lo único que hace es cargar una espada y convertirse en agua cada vez que Sasuke está a punto de golpearme! ¡Soy un miedoso ña, ña, ña!−lloriqueo frotándose el ojo._

_Suigetsu boqueo unos segundos sin ninguna idea.−P-pues… ¡Mírenme, soy una chica bipolar! ¡Cuidado! ¡Por que cuando menos te lo esperes apareceré tras de ti y te daré una patada en el trasero!_

_− ¡Pues yo soy un estúpido pervertido que espía a Hinata y a Karin cuando se bañan! ¡Y accidentalmente mire a Sasuke también! ¡Pero no le digan por favor! ¡Le tengo tanto miedo que pienso que en las noches entrara a mi habitación para hacerme pescado a la parrilla!_

_Suigetsu soltó un chillido recuperando su voz._

_− ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!_

_− ¡A mi Byakugan nada se le escapa! ¡Te vi cuando mirabas por el agujero de la regadera idiota!_

_− ¡No eso no! ¡¿Cómo sabes que siempre pienso que Sasuke entrara a mi habitación para matarme?!_

_Ambos quedaron en un largo segundo antes de empezar a reír como locos._

_− ¿Lista para otra ronda?−pregunto parando de reír un momento._

_− ¡Hagámoslo!−exclamo entusiasmada Hinata poniendo sus manos en posición. Si antes le parecía estúpida la competencia de Suigetsu ahora se le hacía genial._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_−Soy tan antipático y amargado. Lo único que me gusta son los tomates y humillar a mis subordinados. Me gusta hacer enojar a la Hyuga y algún día matare a Karin. ¿Quién soy?_

_Ahora en su estado normal, Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá frunciendo los labios para no reírse a carcajadas. Pero fue inevitable._

_− ¡No seas tan idiota! ¡¿Enserio crees que no reconocería a Sasuke solo porque traes un bigote?!_

_− ¡Rayos!−grito Suigetsu desasiendo el bigote y quedando como Sasuke.− ¡Se supone que el bigote es un arma mortal en el arte del disfraz!_

_Hinata negó riendo._

_−Yo creo que no._

_Suigetsu resoplo._

_− ¿Pero lo hice bien no?_

_−Deberías de dedicarte a la actuación.− alentó sonriente._

_− ¡Lo sabia! ¡Si tuviera una mama seguro que estaría orgullosa de mi!−dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos aun convertido en Sasuke._

_La mirada de Hinata se amplió confundiendo a Suigetsu._

_− ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que siga humillando a Sasuke?_

_Hinata puso su dedo frente a su cuello y lo movió hacia la izquierda simulando un cuchillo. Claro, el despistado de Suigetsu no capto._

_− ¿Quieres que siga? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Mira, mira, mira! ¡Soy un Uchiha pero me gusta hacer el ridículo!–dijo en tono prepotente para después bailar como loco y dar vueltas._

_Hinata miraba eso mientras se encogía en el sofá. _

_Las cosas se iban a poner feas._

_Al dar la vuelta y quedar de espaldas Suigetsu abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para hacer que esta desapareciera al instante._

_−S-sasuke._

_Frente al el Sasuke lo miraba asesinamente._

_−Y-yo, ¡No es lo que crees!−se miro en el reflejo de un espejo percatándose de que aun estaba convertido en Sasuke y rápidamente deshizo el jutsu riendo nerviosamente._

_−Que cosas ¿no?_

_Sasuke se acerco como depredador a su presa._

_−Sera mejor que huyas._

_Suigetsu asintió torpemente antes de correr fuera seguido de la cabaña seguido de Sasuke mientras gritaba un: ¡Auxilio!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_−Fin del Flash Back−_

Hinata carcajeo débilmente recordando momentos con el equipo Taka. Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Admitía que a veces los dos últimos eran insoportables pero se familiarizo tanto con ellos que le importaba poco si Suigetsu hablaba con la boca llena de comida o que Karin la llamara ciega. También había lindos recuerdos, como cuando Karin la arropo con una manta una noche de frio invierno que les había tocado dormir en una cueva, o las veces que Juugo la cargaba cuando se rompía una pierna, tenía un rasguño o cuando simplemente se lo pedía, o cuando el tragón de Suigetsu se quedaba sin comer para que ella comiera. Para ella esos momentos y todos los que vivió con Taka eran inigualables y nunca los cambiaría por nada.

Los quería mucho.

Los extrañaba mucho.

Suspiro entrecortadamente tratando de que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no se acrecentara.

Tenía que ser fuerte porque después de todo… ella se busco todo lo que estaba pasando.

Todo era su culpa.

Su culpa.

.

.

.

.

.

− ¡Enserio! ¡Me caes bien pero no eres mi tipo, dattebayo!− grito Naruto por quinta vez a lo que parecía ser un armadillo gigante de sexo dudoso. − ¡Tengo novia, no estoy disponible!−grito de nuevo corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar al armadillo.

Yamato respiro negando un par de veces con la cabeza. Esa escena era la misma desde hace un par de horas. Naruto no podía saber el sexo del animal y "la" armadillo no dejaba de a acosar a su alumno. Al menos Naruto aun no sospechaba nada y él seguía contando y registrando a los gigantes animales de la isla pensando que era una misión de rango S.

Mientras tanto Guy se la pasaba sentado sobre una roca plana mientras doblaba de un lado a otro una hoja de papel tratando de hacer una figurita. El también llevaba horas haciendo lo mismo.

Lo bueno era que la ayuda venia en camino, ósea que Hinata estaba por llegar. Aun no le había dicho nada a Naruto por petición de la Hokage y de la misma Hinata porque sabían que era capaz de sospechar algo o de simplemente distraerse y armar un escándalo.

Una discreta sonrisa se implanto en su rostro.

Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar extendidamente un par de veces con la ex heredera Hyuga y lo primero que pensó al terminar las platicas era: "es la indicada."

Complementaba perfectamente a Naruto.

Muchos dirían que por sus personalidades sumamente opuestas ellos no durarían mucho, que eran polos opuestos.

Lo reconocía, ambos eran muy diferentes.

Naruto era extrovertido, hiperactivo, hacia las cosas sin pensar, siempre quería ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas, era como un niño; un niño sumamente fuerte pero con mente de infante.

Hinata era tranquila, introvertida, calculadora, tierna, tímida, audaz de una forma discreta e idealista; igual de idealista que Naruto.

Y era verdad, eran como el agua y el aceite.

Pero… ambos se complementaban. Cada quien tenía lo que al otro le faltaba.

A Naruto le faltaba el amor que nunca tuvo y Hinata tenia de sobra para darle.

En las pláticas que tuvo con ella pronunciaron un par de veces a Naruto, ese par de veces que hablaron de él, a Hinata le brillaban los ojos y hablaba de él con orgullo, admiración y sobre todo con un profundo amor que era capaz de percibirse a metros de distancia.

El estaba más que seguro de que Hinata amaba más que a su propia vida al Uzumaki.

Y él, estaba más que contento de que su revoltoso aprendiz por fin haya encontrado toda la felicidad que se le fue negada desde niño. Todo el amor que el merecía, sabía que lo encontraría con la joven Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

− ¿Hyuga-san?

Hinata ladeo un poco su rostro para ver a un tripulante del barco que la miraba con pena.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miro interrogante.− ¿Qué pasa?−pregunto sin levantarse de la barda de madera del barco.

−Debido a la marea alta se nos dificultara llegar a la isla Genbu y puede que el viaje se alargue.−dijo con algo de miedo. Había visto lo que hizo con el brazo de su compañero y lo último que quería era hacerla enojar.

Hinata agrando los ojos. ¡Ella no podía esperar más! ¡Necesitaba llegar a la isla pero ya!

Negó con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria ante la temerosa mirada del chico. Con algo de violencia se paro encima de la barda asustando al marinero y haciendo que moviera sus brazos frente a él en forma de escudo mientras temblaba furiosamente y susurraba piedad.

Hinata alzo una ceja ante eso pero decidió no darle importancia. Se alzo de hombros y bufo moviendo su mirada hacia Aboa que estaba del otro lado del barco mientras tomaba su mochila y la colgaba en sus hombros.

− ¡Yamashiro-san!−llamo a su compañero captando inmediatamente su atención.−Nos iremos por nuestra cuenta.−le dijo Hinata al marinero que la miraba confundido.

¿Cómo que por su cuenta?

Salió de sus dudas al ver que la fémina saltaba por la borda usando chakra para caminar en el agua.

Aboa miro con una gotita tras la nuca la desesperación de la Hyuga.

− ¿No me acompañara Yamasiro-san?

Aboa parpadeo y asintió rápidamente saltando también del barco.

Hinata miro al tripulante que aun los miraba incrédulo y le sonrió agitando su mano izquierda.− ¡Gracias por todo y de nuevo disculpa por haberle roto el brazo a tu amigo!−grito para después reír apenada.

El tripulante asintió lentamente mientras con la misma velocidad alzaba su mano y la agitaba despidiéndose.

Esa chica estaba loca.

.

.

.

.

− ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste Guy?−pregunto incrédulo Yamato sin dejar de ver el anillo de perla que sostenía en sus dedos.

En un arranque de desesperación Naruto le dijo la verdad a Guy y a Yamato; que había pescado una bolsa con una perla dentro.

Desesperados le comento él para que "quería que la perla se convirtiera en anillo" y Guy exclamo que se le hubiera dicho antes y bla, bla, bla. Tomo la perla y se fue a su habitación, tardando una hora en salir de esta y en sus manos traía consigo un anillo.

¡No era origami!

¡No era papel!

¡Era un autentico y hermoso anillo!

−Bueno…−balbuceo apenado Guy.−Antes de tener mi sueño de ser el mejor ninja del mundo estuvo un anhelante deseo de ser el mejor diseñador de joyas de todos los tiempos, ¡Pero no tenia los suficientes recursos para abrir mi propio local!−exclamo con sentimentalismo mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían por sus cuencas ante un sueño roto.

Yamato suspiro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Naruto no había dicho ni una palabra, solo miraba con fervor el anillo que ahora el sostenía en sus manos. Poco le falto para echarse en los brazos de Guy para agradecerle, pero sabía lo entusiasta que se volvía el cejotas ante un apapacho amistoso. La última vez casi lo asfixia, así que se limito a agradecerle verbalmente.

− ¡Gracias cejotas-sensei!−exclamo alegre.

Guy asintió mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que le dio su fiel amigo Yamato.

−No hay de que mi joven pupilo.

Naruto asintió.−Les pido de favor que no le digan nada a nadie sobre esta perla.

Ambos lo miraron confundido pero acataron a su petición asintiendo energéticamente.

Yamato ya se olía que uso le daría a esa perla su alumno.

Y él, estaba más que de acuerdo.

−Muy bien Naruto, guarda la perla para que siguas revisando a los animales que hay aquí. Aun faltan muchos.

Naruto bufo inconforme. –Ya que.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata soltó una exclamación de júbilo cuando sus pies tocaron el caparazón de la tortuga gigante.

Poco le falto para besar el suelo pero sería muy patético hacerlo delante de Aboa.

Admitía que fue algo impulsivo tomar la decisión de terminar el viaje a pie. Casi se quedan sin chakra.

¡Pero no importaba! ¡Habían llegado a tortuga firme y ella estaba más que ansiosa por abrazar y besar a Naruto!

− ¡Vamos Yamashiro-san! ¡No te quedes atrás!−grito alegre sin percatarse de que Aoba estaba inerte boca abajo mientras pedía ayuda levantando uno de sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

−Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo sientes tus nuevos ojos?−pregunto Tobi a un lado de la camastra en la cual Sasuke yacía acostado con los ojos vendados por la reciente operación.

−Hmp.−

−Me lo imaginaba.−murmuro Tobi divertido.−Espero que esos ojos tuyos se recuperen pronto por que en poco tiempo les darás uso, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

**_Continuara…_**

_¡Dios! ¡Enserio no sé si es que tengo la estima demasiado baja o es que de verdad soy un asco para escribir!_

_Preferiría que fuera la primera 7.7_

_Jeje espero que les haya gustado este loco capitulo, ¡Actualizare la próxima semana! _

_¡Los quiero! _

**_Agradecimientos a_:**

**_Adx-25:_ **_te dejare comiendo ansias por que aun no diré cual es el Jutsu que aprendió Hinata :3 y hablando de Sai… ¡Yo lo amo! ¡También me dan ganas de comérmelo a beshos :* puede que haga un Fanfic SaiHina no es nada seguro pero ya veré cuando termine esta historia *u* Sasuke-kun aun no aparecerá, bueno aun no se encontrara con nadie de Konoha ni con Hinata, aun falta un poco ;D ¡Oye y gracias por tus palabras de ánimo! Eres una de las personas que me deja Reviews que me sacan una sonrisa en tiempos difíciles e igualmente, cuando necesites a alguien ¡aquí estoy yo! ¡Gracias por tu Review, espero que nos leamos pronto! ¡Bye y besitos tronados! :*_

**_Annie Marvell: _**_¡Pues bienvenida! ¡Y espero ver más Reviews tuyos ehh! :D espero que te haya gustado este cap y que sigas leyendo :D ¡Saludos y besitos!_

**_Reaper Rainbow: _**_pues como ya dije, tendrán que esperar un poco para saber del Jutsu ;D y pues tu mente perversa le atino esta vez, pues tal vez haga otro Lemon mas adelante ;D todo depende de ustedes, si lo quieren lo hare sino entonces no lo hago :D ¡Gracias por tu Review! ¡Saludos!_

**_MusaSpinelli: _**_No te preocupes, a todos les pasa. Como por ejemplo a mi :D y no solo con los Reviews a veces se me olvidan cosas que no se me deberían de olvidar. Como aquella vez que se me olvido recoger a mi hermana de la escuela…._

_Pero bueno :D_

_Me encanta que te haya gustado el capa si como espero que este también te haya gustado ¡Saludos y gracias por tu Review!_

**_Sele-02_****_:_**** ¡**_Tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos! Ver que una de las personas que me siguen desde el principio me dice esto es un gran empujón a mí autoestima :) muchas gracias por tu Review y por personas como tu es que sigo escribiendo ¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!_

**_Makaa-chan:_**_Jeje si, se me ocurrió de la nada :D ¡Gracias por tu Review! Espero que me siguas dejando ;) recuerda que para mi los Reviews son como gasolina… así que ¡Dame mas gasolina, dame mas gasolina! Ya pos no .-._


	22. Te extrañe

_"Pensamientos"_

_−Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto suspiro con fastidio.

−A ver…−murmuro leyendo lo que tenia escrito en su libreta.− ¡Tu! ¡El oso gigante! ¡Ven acá por favor dattebayo!−sonrió ampliamente al ver al pachoncito oso caminar en cuatro patas hacia él.

Dejo de ver al oso unos momentos para garabatear en su libreta.− ¡Listo, listo, listo! ¡Gui-sensei, Yamato-taicho! ¡Ya termine!−grito contento. Por fin había terminado de contar a todos los animales de la isla y ya podría entrenar con Bee. Bueno…solo si él quería entrenarlo.

Suspiro con felicidad mientras esperaba a sus maestros que por cierto ya estaban tardando.

Se cruzo de brazos mientras zapateaba el suelo con su pie derecho.

¿Dónde estaban?

Su corazón dejo de latir unos momentos para después latir con vertiginosidad al oler un aroma muy familiar.

Un olor que conocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Pensó que era su simple imaginación la que le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada hasta que sintió unas finas y pequeñas manos tapar sus ojos.

− ¿Quién soy?−susurraron contra su oreja haciendo que los bellos de la piel se le erizaran al sentir la calidez del aliento chocar contra su piel.

Naruto no tardo ni un segundo en darse cuenta que la persona que estaba tras él era Hinata.

− ¡Hinata!−exclamo emocionado dándose la vuelta para cargarla entre sus brazos.

Hinata rio ante la emoción del rubio mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello masculino al momento que el daba vueltas. Ella también lo había extrañado demasiado.

Naruto no lo podía creer. ¡Tsunade-obachan tenía que a ver sido la que le mando el gran regalo de que Hinata estuviera con él!

Cuando regresara a Konoha le dejaría de decir obachan como agradecimiento. Solo por un par de semanas.

La apretujo un poco mas sin querer separarse de ella ni un momento.− ¿Cuándo llegaste Hinata-chan?−pregunto curioso. El no había salido de la isla desde hace horas y tal vez Hinata había llegado en el tiempo que él estaba tratando de quitarse al armadillo de encima. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al tan solo recordarlo.

−Acabo de llegar…−murmuro cansada acurrucándose en Naruto. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Naruto ni se percato del cansancio de Hinata así que se dedico a contarle todo o que había pasado en el viaje y en la isla. Excluyo por el momento el tema del armadillo por que le daba pena y se centro en las cosas graciosas que hacia Yamato y en las nauseas que le causaba el barco a Guy.

Callo su parlanchina boca al sentir la acompasada respiración de Hinata contra su cuello. Bajo un poco la mirada para después observar con ternura que Hinata se había quedado dormida.

−Debes de estar muy cansada…−murmuro sin dejar de verla. Ajusto el agarre que tenia sobre ella para empezar a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Dejaría que Hinata descansara, ya después hablarían y él le podría dar su beso de bienvenida.

.

.

.

− ¿Estas mejor Aboa?−pregunto Yamato pasándole la sexta botella de agua para ver como este se las tomaba de un solo trago.

Aboa asintió limpiándose la boca con su brazo.−Si, solo estoy cansado y tenía mucha sed…−cayo al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su estomago.−Y hambre.

−No te preocupes en un momento te darán de comer a ti y a Hinata… apropósito ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Aboa se encogió de hombros.−En cuanto llegamos corrió hacia los adentros del bosque… dejándome solo y tirado en el suelo.−dijo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

Yamato solo sonrió mientras negaba. Era obvio que la pequeña había corrido hacia Naruto.

Hablando de ambos, Naruto caminaba hacia ellos con una inconsciente Hinata en sus brazos.

− ¿Qué le paso?−pregunto Yamato preocupado acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

Naruto le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.−Solo se quedo dormida. Esta bastante cansada.

Aoba suspiro al escucharlo.

−Le dije que era mala idea venir a pie.

− ¿A pie?−pregunto con incredulidad Naruto.

−Hubieron algunas complicaciones y nos habían dicho que tardaríamos unos cuantos días más en llegar. Hyuga-san desespero y decidió que nos fuéramos a pie sobre el mar.−dijo mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Mientras corrían sobre el agua un tiburón casi se lo comía, si no fuera que Hinata lo ayudo, ahora estaría dentro del estomago de ese tiburón junto con los restos de los peces y posibles personas que también fueron su merienda.

Naruto se encontraba impresionado. Ahora entendía porque Hinata se durmió tan repentinamente en sus brazos. La miro de nuevo con ternura mientras quitaba unos mechones de su rostro.

−Bueno, entonces recostare a Hinata y más tarde comerá.−dijo pasando a un lado de los dos hombres.

Yamato alzo una ceja.−Naruto ¿En qué habitación la dejaras? Espera un momento mientras pido una habitación para Hinata.

Naruto alzo una ceja.− ¿Otra habitación? ¿Para qué otra habitación?

−Para Hinata−diciéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Naruto frunció el ceño levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza infantilmente. −Dormirá conmigo.−dijo mientras la apretaba más contra si sin querer separarse de ella mientras un pequeño rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. El no solo quería besarla, también quería… otras cosas.

Rio pícaramente ante la reprobatoria mirada de Yamato y la bochornosa de Aoba.

Yamato suspiro resignado. Sabía que nada de lo que le diera al joven rubio lo haría cambiar de opinión.

−Haz lo que quieras.−dijo con resignación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.−Gracias Yamato-taicho.−dijo antes de dar la vuelta para caminar hacia su habitación, la cual compartiría con su bella novia.

Yamato suspiro.−Solo espero que sepa que son los preservativos.−susurro mientras un sutil rosado se implantaba en las morenas mejillas.

Aoba solo negó mientras trataba de desaparecer el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata se removió inquieta sobre una superficie blanda y cálida.

Pero no demasiado cálida para evitar el frio.

Estiro su brazo tratando de palpar con su mano alguna sabana o edredón para arropar su cuerpo.

Sin encontrar nada abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

El ultimo recuerdo que tenia es que estaba en los brazos de Naruto y poco a poco sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados hasta que se durmió sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Se avergonzó un poco ante eso.

Trato de no darle importancia en esos momentos y busco con la mirada a su rubio novio.

− ¿Naruto-kun?−pronuncio su nombre al ver que había una puerta que seguro era la del baño y otra que era la de salida.

Al no escuchar respuesta supuso que estaba afuera.

Suspiro aun un poco adormilada y se incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

Se daría un baño y después iría a buscarlo. Se sentía muy sucia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Bueno, voy a llevarle esto a Hinata-chan.−dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa en donde estaban todos sentados degustando sus alimentos.

El ya había terminado y quería llevarle la comida a Hinata. Supuso que no había comido nada en toda la mañana y eso lo preocupo. Además, de que seguro ella también había comido solo pescando en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el condenado barco.

Tomo la bandeja en donde había unas cuantas bolas de arroz y una sopa.

Sonrió con travesura.

Mientras nadie veía él se había metido a la cocina del lugar para tomar varios rollos de canela para Hinata. Sabía que a ella le gustaban mucho esos dulces. Solo rezaba a dios que nadie se diera cuenta de que hizo eso, sino lo dejarían sin comer todo un día y eso no era bonito.

Yamato asintió al oír a su estudiante sin darse cuenta de que el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba más abultado de lo normal.

Aoba solo rodo los ojos. A veces Yamato era muy tonto y despistado.

Aliviado de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, sonrió zorrunamente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación con la bandeja en sus manos.

Esperaba que sus maestros fueran un poco benevolentes y le dejaran libre todo lo que restaba del día para pasarla con Hinata.

La había extrañado tanto.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se implanto en su rostro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación con precaución de que no se cayera la bandeja de sus manos.

Se alarmo un poco al no verla en su cama.

Dejo rápidamente la bandeja en una pequeña mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama.

Miro unos segundos la puerta del baño.

Seguro que estaba allí.

Se acerco a esta y toco con sus nudillos.

− ¿Hinata-chan?

Retrocedió un poco al ver que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a Hinata con el cabello húmedo, completamente vestida.

Había tomado una ducha.

Hizo un pequeño puchero preocupando a Hinata.

− ¿P-pasa algo?−estando con él era imposible no tartamudear. El sacaba a la Hinata que supuestamente ella, jamás regresaría.

−Me hubieses esperado.−dijo confundiendo a Hinata.

− ¿Esperado…?

Quiso decir "para bañarnos juntos" pero extrañamente le dio pena decirlo y se sonrojo.

La timidez se le había pegado de Hinata.

−Naruto-kun ¿te pasa algo? Es que te has puesto rojo.− alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla sonrosada del Uzumaki.

Naruto solo sonrió bobamente al sentir la mano de Hinata en su mejilla.

−No me pasa nada Hinata-chan, solo quería decirte que te traje algo de comer.−tomo su mano y la jalo hacia la cama para que se sentara a un lado de la mesita de noche.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente.

La verdad es que moría de hambre.

−Gracias Naruto-kun.

Naruto solo le sonrió y se sentó a un lado para observarla mientras comía.

Se miraba tierna comiendo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Observo también que era muy educada al comer, digno de una Hyuga. Se avergonzó un poco ante eso, el no comía de una manera tan refinada como Hinata, el solo se llevaba la comida a la boca sin importar si masticaba ruidosamente o no, sin importarle si se ensuciaba, el solo comía. Como un cerdo.

Ante esa y muchas cosas se preguntaba si el realmente merecía a Hinata. Si realmente la haría tan feliz como se lo merecía, rezaba a todos los dioses que así fuera, porque él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Hinata aun que él no fuera el indicado para ella. Sabía que sonaba un poco egoísta pero el ya no se hacia una vida si no era al lado de la oji perla.

Suspiro un poco ante sus pensamientos y después recordó los dulces que le había llevado a su hermosa novia. Quería consentirla y mimarla todo lo que se pudiera, no sabía porque pero al hacer eso sentía una extraña y placentera satisfacción.

−Mira lo que te traje Hinata-chan−hablo cuando miro que había terminado de comer y metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho para sacar los muchos paquetes de rollos de canela. No sabía cómo habían cabido tantos en su bolsillo.− ¡Rollos de canela!

A Hinata le brillaron cual faros los ojos y una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

−Gracias Naruto-kun…−murmuro mirándolo con todo su amor y agradecimiento para inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Naruto solo suspiro tontamente y se sonrojo un poco.

.

.

.

.

− ¡¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto?!−exclamo Tenten acostada en el verde pasto del bosque mientras sus amigos estaban igual.

−Ella tenía que irse Tenten. Es una misión.− respondió Neji defendiendo a su prima.

−Eso no explica el por qué haya dejado a Lee de encargado.−cascadas salieron de los ojos de Ino ante todo el dolor que su cuerpo sentía. Dar veinte vueltas a toda la aldea fue peor que escalar la montaña aquella vez.

−Es obvio, Lee es el único que no se queja y el único que no holgazanea. Si alguno de nosotros hubiese sido elegido, entonces estos entrenamientos serian menos pesados hasta llegar a lo inútil. –razono Shikamaru respirando agitadamente. Nunca había hecho tanto esfuerzo físico en solo dos semanas.

−Lo bueno es que Lee nos dio un poco de descanso. Si hubiera seguido estoy seguro de que sangraría hasta por los poros.−dijo Kiba mientras todos asentían hacia él.

Shino solo miraba a sus amigos mientras estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran manzano. Aun que no lo demostrara el también estaba muy cansado. Au lado de el estaban Sai y Chouji.

El primero dibujando a sus amigos y el segundo comiendo patatas con pereza.

−Por cierto ¿Dónde se escondió la frentona?

−Creo que se fue con Lee.

− ¿Celos Tenten? –movió graciosamente sus cejas haciendo enojar a Tenten.

− ¡Claro que no!−exclamo enojada para ver por el rabillo de su ojo a Neji mientras se sonrojaba.

Ino solo sonrió ampliamente y decidió molestarla más.−Estas sonrojada.−canturreo acusadoramente.

− ¡E-es el calor!−se defendió desviando la mirada.

Neji solo alzo una ceja.

−Es obvio que a Tenten-san le gusta Neji-san, pero todos ustedes piensan que a ella le gusta Lee-san, mientras Neji-san no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Tenten-san.

Todos miraron con incredulidad a Sai.

¿No se suponía que no tenía sentimientos?

−Para el somos un libro abierto.−susurro Ino aun sin dejar de ver a Sai.

A Tenten le salió un tic en la ceja.

−Voy a ver si ya puso la marrana.−mascullo entre dientes levantándose y yéndose a paso lento del lugar mientras un aura deprimente alrededor de ella.

¡Hasta Sai se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos! ¡Todos menos el mismo Neji!

Neji suspiro tratando de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera.

Se levanto del pasto llamando la atención de todos.

− ¿A dónde vas Neji-nissan?−pregunto Hanabi quien hace unos momentos estaba jugando con Akamaru.

−A estirar los músculos.− mentía, iba tras Tenten pero su orgullo no le permitía decírselo a los demás. Sin embargo su pequeña prima lo conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía perfectamente hacia donde iba. Ella solo sonrió socarrona al ver por donde se iba su primo.

−Apuesto 500 yenes a que Neji fue tras Tenten. –

Todos miraron con diversión a Hanabi.

−Yo apuesto 1000 a que regresan siendo novios.−hablo Kiba siguiéndole la corriente a Hanabi.

−Yo apuesto lo mismo a que Tenten le da una patada en el culo. A pesar de todo ella sigue siendo igual o más de orgulloso que Neji.−hablo Ino mientras todos le daban la razón.

Esa tarde iba a ser divertida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

−Gracias de nuevo por la comida y los rollos de canela Naruto-kun.− agradeció de nuevo. Solo había comido uno, los demás que por cierto eran como 10, se los comería después. Había quedado satisfecha.

Naruto solo le sonrió zorrunamente.

−De nada Hina-chan.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente como respuesta y se levanto de la cama tomando entre sus manos la bandeja ante la mirada curiosa de Naruto.

− ¿Qué haces?

−Llevare la bandeja a la cocina y después iré a hablar con Yamato-taicho…−no pudo terminar de hablar por que Naruto la tomo de la muñeca confundiéndola. Ladeo un poco su rostro para verlo haciendo un puchero e inmediatamente se sonrojo desviando la mirada.− ¿P-pasa a-algo Naruto?−musito confundida y nerviosa.

El Uzumaki desvió la mirada avergonzado.−Si… digo no… digo tal vez… ¡Ah! ¡Lo que pasa es que quiero que te quedes aquí más tiempo conmigo! –Soltó avergonzado.−Lo que quiero decir es que… te extrañe mucho.−dijo casi en un susurro ante la mirada impresionada de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió enternecida dejando la bandeja en el lugar donde hace poco estaba y sentándose a un lado de su rubio para darle un sorpresivo abrazo.

−También te extrañe mucho Naruto-kun.−susurro sonriente.

Naruto pasó sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de la fémina, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Quedaron así por largos minutos, sin decir palabra, solo disfrutando la calidez que desprendía el otro al igual que el aroma.

−Te amo.−susurro Naruto aprovechando el tenerla tan cerca.

Hinata dio un ligero apretón con sus brazos al oír esa frase salir de la boca de Naruto.

−También te amo.−le susurro feliz sintiendo un incontrolable cosquilleo en su vientre.

Naruto sonrió al igual que Hinata, pero su sonrisa cambio de tierna a una traviesa. Sin avisar bajo sus labios al blanco cuello de la Hyuga y empezó a repartir besos húmedos haciendo estremecer y sobresaltar impresionada a Hinata.

Soltó un pequeño pero audible gemido para el regocijo interno del rubio que no dejaba su cuello.

−N-naruto…−suspiro Hinata disfrutando los pequeños besos que el chico dejaba en su piel. Pero la realidad la golpeo fuerte, ella estaba en una misión ¡Tenía que ser coherente y no dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos! –Naruto-kun p-para.−susurro no muy convencida. Ella no quería parar, pero debía hacerlo.

Naruto no hizo caso y siguió con su trabajo, besando y chupando el blanco cuello dejando una que otra pequeña marca rojiza que tardaría algunos dos o tres días en desaparecer.

−N-naruto espera.− pidió tratando de apartarlo con suavemente con sus manos pero él hacía caso omiso a sus suplicas.

Hinata suspiro débilmente al sentir los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella también quería hacerlo pero estaban en una misión, en cualquier momento Gui, Yamato o cualquier otra persona podría ir a buscarlos y ella moriría de vergüenza si se enteraban de lo que estaban haciendo.−Naruto…−trato de alejarlo con un poco mas de fuerza pero simplemente era imposible quitárselo de encima, además de que ella no quería que parara.

−No te resistas Hina, sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.−dijo con voz extremadamente ronca, delatando el cuanto la necesitaba ¡Había estado dos semanas sin ella! ¡Merecía un premio! ¿Y qué mejor premio que hacer el amor con tu novia? No existía mejor premio.

−P-pueden venir a buscarnos y….−

Naruto negó y le dio un sutil beso en los labios.−Te aseguro de que nadie vendrá, tú no te preocupes.−murmuro para después besar tiernamente los rosados labios de Hinata. Dejándola muda ante cualquier replica, cegando su raciono.

Rendida, respondió al beso con suavidad, rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello masculino.

Naruto sonrió en medio del beso al ver que su novia cedía y llevo sus manos a los muslos, para levantarla haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas en el.

Hinata dio un respingo de impresión al sentir un bulto presionándose contra su intimidad. Enrojeció hasta las orejas ¿Cómo es que Naruto se había excitado tan rápido?

Naruto rompió suavemente el beso y sonrió de medio lado al verla tan roja como un tomate. Cuando eran niños se preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre esta roja? Se respondía que tal vez estaba enferma. Que estúpido fue. Ahora sabía que ese hermoso sonrojo lo causaba él, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Sin decir palabra, quito con delicadeza la blusa lila de Hinata dejando al mismo tiempo besos en la piel expuesta.

Para su criterio, la ultima vez había sido muy brusco con ella, ahora quería ser lo más delicado posible. Quería esmerarse en hacerla disfrutar cada caricia y beso que le daba.

Hinata suspiro al sentir las grandes manos de Naruto acariciando sutilmente sus piernas. Sin querer quedarse atrás, llevo sus manos al cierre de la camisa para bajarlo lentamente. Inclino un poco su cabeza para dejar besos y mordiscos en el moreno cuello del oji azul.

Naruto suspiraba al sentir los pequeños mordiscos y lamidas en su cuello. Quería decirle que mordiera más fuerte pero sabía que si eso pasaba no se podría contener y tendrían sexo duro. Todo lo contrario a lo que él tenía planeado. Llevo ambas manos al trasero de Hinata para apretarlo y masajearlo ¿Cómo se sentiría si lo hacían en la posición del perrito? ¿Se sentiría mejor? Se cacheteo internamente ante tal pensamiento. No fue buena idea leer esos libros que escribió Jiraya, y menos de noche. Había soñado que los protagonistas eran Hinata y él, y que… dio un respingo e inevitablemente un gemido escapo de sus labios.

Al ver que Naruto había quedado inmóvil decidió frotarse contra el duro miembro pues ella estaba demasiado excitada y deseosa. Se movió un poco de adelante hacia atrás y sonrió orgullosa al escuchar el ronco gemido que soltó Naruto, ella había tenido que morderse el labio para no soltar un ruidoso gemido.

Al salir de sus pensamientos deslizo sus manos hasta el cierre del sostén azul de Hinata para desabrocharlo. Su respiración se agito y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver los grandes y redondos pechos de Hinata, adornados de ese botón rosado que amaba. Estaba tan loco cuando era más joven y pensaba que el plano cuerpo de Sakura era sexy. Estaba loco y ciego. Ahora estaba más que convencido de que el curvilíneo cuerpo de Hinata era el más hermoso que existía.

Suavemente dio vuelta sobre la cama, dejando a Hinata bajo el.

Observo unos segundos embelesado la imagen tan hermosa que tenia frente a el. El largo cabello azulino estaba esparcido sobre la cama en forma de abanico, tenía los ojos cerrados dejando ver sus largas y gruesas pestañas, sus mejillas tenían un furioso rosado, sus labios estaba levemente hinchados y rojizos a causa de los besos y por ultimo sus redondos pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

Decidió ignorar por un momento los provocativos labios de Hinata y centro toda su atención a ese par de montículos que lo alteraban.

−Ah…−gimió débilmente al sentir la cálida lengua de Naruto sobre su aureola. Torturándola sin tocar la punta de su pezón. Llevo sus manos a las doradas hebras de Naruto y presiono su cabeza para sentir más de su cálida boca.

Naruto sonrió sin despegar su boca del pezón, captando lo que Hinata quería empezó a succionar el pezón, sacándole a Hinata gemidos que incrementaban cada vez más.

Tratando de controlar todo lo que sentía, Hinata bajo su mano temblorosamente hasta introducirla dentro de los pantalones de Naruto. Tomo el erguido e hinchado falo para subir y bajar su mano sacándole gruñidos a Naruto.

Tratando de hacerle saber todo lo que le hacía sentir succiono y mordisqueo con más fervor el botón rosado mientras movía sus propias caderas para sentir el vaivén de la pequeña mano de Hinata. Dejo descansar un poco los rojos pezones de Hinata y subió su rostro hasta su cuello para dejar unas cuantas marcas; marcándola para dejar en claro que ella era suya en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma así como el ahora le pertenencia a ella.

Dejo por un momento su cuello para subir a la altura de sus apetecibles labios y llevaba una mano a un pezón para masajearlo con la punta de su dedo pulgar mientras aun sentía la mano de Hinata masturbándolo. Si seguía así, se iba a correr.

Rompió lentamente el beso.−Para.− pidió Naruto con la respiración agitada.−Me correré en tu mano si sigues.− el no quería acabar así, el quería que Hinata disfrutara.

La inocente Hinata lo miro sin entender unos segundos hasta que capto y se sonrojo de hasta las orejas. Asintió tímidamente y saco su mano del pantalón.

Naruto le sonrió descaradamente y llevo su mano al botón del short que portaba en esos momentos; pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que él se encargaría de eso.

Con maestría desabrocho el botón y saco el short junto con las bragas para dejarla totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Poco le falto para reír perversamente y es decir ¿De dónde había sacado tanta suerte como para tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo enamorada de el? No lo sabía y en esos momentos tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería en esos momentos era disfrutar de ella. Quería demostrarle que el también le amaba de una manera infinita.

Hinata soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verse totalmente desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Naruto. Apenada bajo ambas manos a su zona íntima. Aun le avergonzaba muchísimo estar desnuda ante el rubio a pesar de que el alegaba que ya la había visto completamente cuando ella quedo profundamente dormida en sus brazos después de su primera vez.

Naruto le sonrió tiernamente tratando de darle confianza.−Ya te dije que no debe avergonzarte el tener un cuerpo hermoso. Además ¿Cómo hare lo que tengo pensado hacerte si no quitas tus manos de allí?

Hinata se sonrojo y desvió la mirada quitando lentamente sus manos de su rosada intimidad. Doblo sus piernas y las abrió dejando expuesta su intimidad para deleite de Naruto.

No se lo diría porque sabía que se avergonzaría más y podía ser posible que se desmayara pero quería decirle que hasta allí abajo era preciosa. Se relamió los labios y bajo su rostro hasta el blanco y plano abdomen para dejar una cadena de besos.

Hinata se arqueo y gimió cuando sintió los labios de Naruto sobre su caliente piel. Abrió de poco a poco sus ojos para ver que Naruto cada vez bajaba mas… se sonrojo de pies a cabeza cuando sintió sus labios sobre su pelvis.

−N-naruto ¿Q-que haces?−pregunto alarmada y agitada.

−Te beso…−respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

−P-pero… ¡Ahhh!− interrumpió sus replicas al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer desde el dedo gordo de su pie hasta cada poro de su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas al sentir los labios y la lengua de Naruto en su intimidad.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer eso!

Naruto sintió unas dolorosas punzadas de dolor en toda su masculinidad al oír gemir tan sonoramente a Hinata, signo de que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Bueno al menos sirvió de algo leer ese pervertido libro, ahora tenía muchas posiciones para hacerlas con Hinata.

Siguió besando, chupando y lamiendo la rosada intimidad de Hinata. Hasta sentir el sabor de sus jugos lo hacían excitarse más. Además de que enserio no mentía cuando le dijo que sabía exquisitamente bien. Todo ella olía y sabía bien.

Hinata dio un gritito de placer al sentir la lengua de Naruto penetrándola ¿Eso estaba permitido? ¿No era pecado sentir tantísimo placer? Si lo fuera ella se merecería el infierno mil veces peor de cómo lo es. Respirando con dificultad llevo sus manos a la cabeza del rubio para presionarla delicadamente, pidiendo en un gesto mudo que quería más.

Entusiasmado ante la satisfacción que lograba causar en Hinata, succiono con fervor el clítoris ansioso de volver a escuchar los melodiosos gemidos que salían de ella.

−¡Naruto!−grito Hinata al sentir el clímax tan deseado. Su espalda se arqueo violentamente y entreabrió la boca mientras gemidos y jadeos salían de ella. Su cuerpo cayo inerte sobre la cama mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Naruto no separo sus labios del centro de Hinata hasta que limpio con su lengua toda la esencia que había derramado.

Hinata solo miraba el techo con la respiración agitada, tratando de recuperar el habla para decirle a Naruto que dejara de hacer eso si quería que se recuperara.

−¿Te gusto?−pregunto traviesamente situándose sobre Hinata.

Hinata solo asintió sin poder decir nada.

Al ver que Hinata aun estaba atolondrada por el reciente orgasmo se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para quitarse rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón junto con su ropa interior.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver que no estaba tan atolondrada como para no notar su erguido miembro que apuntaba hacia su sexo. En cuanto lo miro se sonrojo de pies a cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo su ego se acrecentó ante ese sonrojo y ese fuerte deseo que **él** le causaba a **ella.**

Hinata desvió la mirada y se llamo pervertida al sentir su intimidad palpitar nuevamente al ver a Naruto desnudo.

Naruto se posiciono de nuevo encima de la azabache para atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Ella gustosa llevo sus brazos a la espalda masculina para sentirlo lo más cerca que sus cuerpos se lo permitieran. Naruto solo gruño excitado sin dejar de mover y enredar su lengua dentro la cavidad de Hinata al sentir los dos grandes pechos presionándose en sus pectorales.

Desesperado busco la entrada de Hinata haciendo que ella se mojara aun mas al sentir la punta del pene frotándose contra los labios externos de su intimidad.

Llevo ambas piernas a la cadera de Naruto para empujarlo y que la penetrara de una vez por todas.

Ambos gimieron fuertes cuando Naruto por fin pudo meter su miembro dentro de Hinata.

−E-espera.

Naruto alzo una ceja confundido ¿Qué esperara? ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo haría eso si ya estaba dentro de la estrecha y tibia cavidad?! ¡Nadie podría aguantar tal cosa!

Quiso preguntar el porqué de la imposible petición pero no pudo decir nada pues fue tomado por sorpresa al ser cambiado bruscamente de posición; ahora el estaba al merced de Hinata y eso le estaba empezando a gustar. Gruño roncamente al sentir moverse a Hinata encima de el.

Hinata no perdió el tiempo y empezó a galopar lentamente y de forma sensual a Naruto mientras ambos se miraban con los ojos nublados del placer.

El rubio subió sus manos por las lechosas piernas hasta dejarlas descansar en la estrecha cintura sintiendo las auto penetraciones que Hinata se daba.

¡Dios! ¡De verdad que adoraba a esa mujer que tenia encima suyo!

Hinata solo gemía silenciosamente el nombre del rubio mientras subía y bajaba sobre el miembro.

De verdad le estaba costando demasiado no hiperventilarse y desmayarse ante lo atrevida que se estaba comportando. Pero todo lo estaba haciendo por Naruto. Quería hacerlo sentir bien, demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que lo amaba.

Naruto solo gemía incesantemente. Deslizo sus manos hasta el trasero de Hinata para subirla y bajarla en la velocidad que el quería. Observo idiotizado el rebote de los pechos de Hinata ante cado estocada.

Con un poco de dificultad, se incorporo sobre la cama para quedar sentado sin que Hinata dejara de embestirlo. Paso ambos brazos por la pequeña espalda de la fémina para pegarla a él todo lo que se pudiera al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos. Sintió con satisfacción los duros pezones rosarse con sus pectorales, entusiasmado y excitado ante eso, el mismo movió con fervor sus caderas para sentirse lo más dentro posible de Hinata.

La oji perla ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver el rostro de Naruto. Pudo sentir que se mojo más al ver esa imagen tan cerca de ella. Tenía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos.

Al ver sus labios sintió una gran sed, y no precisamente de agua, así que ni corta ni perezosa estampo sus labios contra los de Naruto para empezar una guerra de lenguas y saliva que Naruto acepto gustoso sin dejar de moverse.

Hinata gimió sin despegar sus labios de los de Naruto al sentir que el final se acercaba.

Al sentir eso, Naruto llevo su mano al clítoris de Hinata para masajearlo y pellizcarlo suavemente. Gruño cuando Hinata mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior.

−Muévete más rápido.−ordeno con dificultad.

Hinata lo obedeció impulsándose con sus piernas para penetrarse con fuerza, volviendo loco a Naruto. Se movió con más fuerza mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros masculinos para tener mejores movimientos.

Estuvieron así por lo menos unos minutos más hasta que el clímax los golpeo impetuosamente.

Naruto mordió el hombro de Hinata cuando sintió las paredes vaginales contraerse sobre su duro miembro mientras Hinata arañaba la espada del rubio al sentir el caliente simiente dentro de ella.

Exhausta cayo inerte al lado de Naruto mientras este también caía cansado en la cama.

Naruto suspiro contento mirando con un brillo a la mujer que tenía a su lado. De verdad la había extrañado demasiado, no dejaría que los separaran tanto tiempo de nuevo.

Tomo una sabana la sabana que estaba sobre la cama y con esta los tapo a ambos.

Hinata le sonrió agradecida. Al parecer nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar al estar desnuda delante de Naruto.

Naruto le respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa y se acerco hacia ella para abrazarla y recostar su cabeza en el pecho de ella escuchando los vertiginosos latidos de su corazón. Latidos que el causo.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro se dedico a observar cada parta de piel que no cubría la sabana.

Hizo un mohín cuando miro el tatuaje de ANBU en su brazo derecho_.−"Condenado tatuaje"−_ Cuando se casaran le pediría que dejara de ser ninja. Sabía que le costaría convencerla, pero ya tenía métodos para hacerla caer.

Bajo un poco más la mirada y observo con curiosidad una marca que extrañamente no había notado en el costado de Hinata, más bien debajo de su pecho. Trato de destapar esa parte para ver mejor aquella marca pero Hinata lo detuvo bruscamente mientras se cubría con su mano la marca.

− ¿Qué te sucedió allí?−pregunto preocupado.

Hinata desvió la mirada con aparente nerviosismo.−N-no es n-nada. S-solo un p-pequeño rasguño.

Naruto frunció el ceño y sin hacer caso a las replicas de su novia quito la sabana mirando una larga cicatriz.

−Eso no es un pequeño rasguño.− tal vez exageraba al estar enojado porque Hinata no le decía de donde provenía esa cicatriz, sabía que Hinata era una ANBU era muy normal que tuviera esas marcas pero no era normal que estuviera tan cerca de su corazón y que ella no quisiera hablar sobre el tema.

−N-no es n-nada.− respondió tapándose nuevamente.

−Hinata…−pronuncio su nombre a modo de advertencia.

La oji perla desvió la mirada.−Fue… f-fue el la b-batalla de Pein, c-cuando me atravesó c-con el m-metal.

Naruto tenso la mandíbula recordando cuando Hinata trato de pelear con Pein.

Esa cicatriz estaba demasiado cerca de su corazón.

Pensar que pudo a ver muerto allí lo aterraba y lo hacía sentirse un bastardo.

Quedaron unos segundos en un tenso silencio hasta que Naruto la abrazo fuertemente.

−Perdóname.−pido tratando de que su voz no sonara quebradiza.

Hinata miro con preocupación al rubio que sollozaba en su hombro. Por eso mismo no quería decirle nada, sabía que él se culparía. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza tomando con ambas manos sus mejillas para secar las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de los azules ojos de Naruto.

−No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

−Por mi culpa casi…− sollozo. No pudo decir esa palabra, no quería decirla.

−No Naruto, fue mi decisión. Yo moriría por ti, porque te amo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Naruto miro con impresión a Hinata.

Enserio, era un maldito afortunado.

Sin poderle decir otra cosa más, solo junto tiernamente sus labios con los de ella en un casto y puro beso. Diciéndole y transmitiéndole tanto con ese simple rose.

Una vez roto el beso, juntaron sus frentes y estuvieron varios segundos en la misma posición.

Hasta que Naruto hablo de nuevo.

−Creo que después de esto necesitamos un baño Hina-chan y para ahorrar agua tenemos que bañarnos juntos.

Hinata suspiro aliviada al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un rojo fosforescente. Al menos había vuelto a ser el mismo Naruto de siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuara…_**

_Rayos, creo que tengo que dejar de escribir cosas pervertidas por un tiempo -.-_

_¡El ultimo Lemon de este fic!_

_Ya son dos, pervertidos -.-_

_Se acabo la felicidad, es hora de mas drama y acción ;) pronto Hina se encontrara con Sasu-kun y no será un encuentro muy ameno :s bueno… mejor me callo :3_

_¡Cielos! ¡Ya quiero terminar este finc! Tengo tantos proyectos nuevos que se que les encantaran :D _

_Ya tengo pensado e iniciado un fanfic GaaHina ;)_

_Al igual que tengo terminados dos One-shot que tenia iniciados desde hace 3 meses :p uno Shisui/Hinata (que le prometí y dedicare a una lectora) y otro Obito/Hinata que esta súper largo, compensando que casi no hay de esta singular pareja ;)_

_De hecho tengo muchos one-shot iniciados :/ que no subiré hasta que termine al menos el finc SasuHina u.u _

_¡Bueno! ¡Dejare mi parlanchina escritura para no aburrirlos!_

_Actualizare en una semana :* los quiero!_

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Violetamoster_**

**_Hinatauzumakiuchihahyuga_**

**_Adx25_**

**_KawaiiSoul_**

**_Maka-chan_**

Disculpen cualquier error que haya cometido u.u


	23. Lado oscuro

_"Pensamientos"_

_−Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

_._

_._

_._

−Entonces esa cosa…

−Cascada.− corrigió Yamato al joven rubio.−Cascada de la verdad.

− ¡Como sea! ¿Esa cascada me hará ver mi oscuridad?

−Exacto. Cualquier persona que se coloque en el centro de esta cascada puede ver, oír, mirar y hasta conversar con la oscuridad que habita en su corazón dentro de su mente.−hablo Motoi dispersando las dudas de los presentes.

−Entonces tengo que…

−Eliminar la oscuridad que habita en ti.−completo nuevamente Motoi.−Es uno de los pasos para poder controlar el poder del Kyubi.

Hinata, quien estaba al lado de Naruto miraba con curiosidad la cascada que estaba frente a ellos, a simple vista parecía una cascada común y corriente, como las que usaba cuando era más pequeña para entrenar. No sabía que tan pequeña y común cascada podría tener ese extraordinario poder.− ¡Bien! ¡Entonces hagámoslo, dattebayo!

Yamato asintió.−Entre más rápido mejor.

Naruto asintió sonriente y se encamino hacia la cascada ante la mirada preocupada de Hinata.

Uso chakra para caminar sobre el agua para después sentarse sobre esta. Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse consiguiéndolo en pocos minutos.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente concentrado, Hinata le hablo a Yamato.− ¿No será mejor que me vaya?

El negó sin despegar la vista de su alumno.−Tranquila. Será mejor que te quedes hasta que Tsunade-sama te necesite. Tú eres la única que puede tranquilizar a Naruto si hace falta. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Hinata asintió de acuerdo a lo que dijo el capitán. Volvió su mirada a la cascada y con un poco de pena volteo hacia Motoi.

− ¿Motoi-san?

El morocho volteo a verla rápidamente.− ¿Si, Hyuga-san?

Volteo rápidamente hacia el suelo mirando sus pies.−Cuándo Naruto-kun termine ¿Podría utilizar la cascada?

Yamato se sorprendió un poco ante la petición de Hinata pero creía que era una buena idea.

Motoi solo sonrió amablemente.−Claro Hyuga-san.

−Gracias.−le agradeció con una sonrisa. De verdad le daba mucha curiosidad conocer a su parte mala y lo que más quería era deshacerse de ella si es que tenia.

Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Naruto. Ya se había quedado mucho tiempo sobre la cascada, bueno solo lo suficiente para saber que efectivamente si tenía una parte mala. No lo juzgaba, su vida fue muy mala con el no era de extrañarse de que su rubio tuviera oscuridad en su corazón. El no tenía la culpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero pacientemente hasta media hora paso y Naruto pudo vencer al mal que tenia dentro. Después de eso observo como él y Bee se dirigían al templo en donde Naruto tenía que pasar las últimas pruebas para controlar todo el poder del Kyubi. Si bien el rubio no participaría en la guerra era de gran ayuda que controlara todo el poder de la bestia que habitaba en el. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

− ¿Puedo intentarlo ahora?−pregunto hacia Motoi y Yamato quienes le asintieron.

Hinata sonrió emocionada y corrió hacia la cascada para situarse sobre ella. En cambio de Naruto ella se mantuvo firmemente para sobre ella. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y respiro largamente tratando de concentrarse consiguiéndolo en tan solo segundos. Otra cosa que había aprendido de Itachi.

Se vio a ella misma en la misma cascada y en la misma posición, la única diferencia es que Yamato y Motoi no estaban y los arboles y la vegetación era sustituida por una profunda oscuridad. La única iluminación que había estaba sobre la cascada.

Volteo repetidas veces su cabeza tratando de ver algo a alguien mas no había nada.

Suspiro sintiéndose un poco nerviosa y volvió su vista hacia el frente.

Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse abruptamente cuando miro la "cosa" que salía tras ella.

Miro con sorpresa y hasta miedo a una persona idéntica a ella saliendo desde el otro lado de la cascada. La única diferencia era que esa Hinata tenía una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos era completamente rojos dándole un aspecto aterrador.

− ¿Quién eres?−balbuceo. Esa fue una pregunta un tanto estúpida, pero aseguraba que cualquiera en su lugar preguntaría lo mismo.

La aterradora sonrisa de la otra Hinata solo se amplio. Camino unos pasos hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

−Antes de contestarte debo decirte que todo el tiempo estoy contigo. Estoy contigo desde la temprana edad de seis años, cuando la inocencia se acabo dando paso al sufrimiento que ningún niño de esa edad debería sufrir.

Los labios de Hinata temblaron y retrocedió dos pasos más con visible temor impregnado en su rostro pero siguió escuchando a su réplica física.

−Yo soy tu enojo, tu fuerza, tu instinto asesino, tu obsesión, tu egoísmo, tu pecado. A veces tus ojos pierden ese brillo especial que siempre los distinguió, opacándolos y quitándoles vida ¿Pues qué crees? También soy yo la que les quita ese brillo. Tu frialdad, esa sonrisa frígida, esa sonrisa frígida que usas para disimular con el odio con el que cargas. Tu vida da el giro que quiero que de.−Hinata apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada.− ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad? O ¿Es que acaso pensaste que eras diferente y no tenías una parte mala?−pregunto con sorna para después reír quedo. Se acerco un poco más ante una estática Hinata.−Siempre estoy contigo. Eh estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, siempre a tu lado bajo las sombras de los demás. Soy tu, soy todo lo que desconoces de ti. Soy la oscuridad, soy el mal. Aun que me conoces bien, prefieres pensar que no. me has visto en tu reflejo, y te doy tanto miedo que a veces ni siquiera quieres mirarte; sabes que estoy ahí.−tomo un azulino mechón de Hinata y lo enrollo en su dedo.

−No es cierto.−mascullo entre dientes a su otro yo.

La de ojos rojos la ignoro y siguió con su discurso.−Solo tú sabes quién soy. Tus amigos no, ni tampoco tus familiares. Ya me conocerán, a su debido tiempo. ¿Quién soy yo? ¡Soy tu maldad!

Puedes considerarme como gustes, soy el diablo, soy la muerte, la locura, soy la incertidumbre, soy la oscuridad, las penumbras, soy la maldad. Soy el miedo mismo ¡Gracias a mi es que puedes vivir en este asqueroso infierno que dices llamar vida! Has vivido todo este tiempo pensando que eras alguien única, especial y diferente. La verdad es que no eres nadie sin mí. De no ser por mí estarías tres metros bajo tierra desde hace mucho tiempo. Nadie sabe quiénes somos realmente. Y tú, tu no mereces estar en un mundo en donde nadie te valora. Mereces algo mejor.−dijo mientras se acercaba y le musitaban las últimas palabras. −Déjamelo todo a mí. Libérate de esta tención. Déjame salir.

Hinata hizo un mohín y su rostro mostro duda. Todas esas palabras hicieron que una gran mella se implantara en su corazón.

−Dejarte… ¿Dejarte salir?

− ¡Sí!−exclamo con una sonrisa. Se posiciono tras ella mientras le tomaba los hombros.− Déjamelo todo a mí. Creo que mereces un descanso… todo estará bien en mis manos.

Como si de un hechizo hubiese salido, los ojos de Hinata se dilataron y aparto de un manotazo las manos de su otro yo mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas de ella. Gracias a dios entro a tiempo en razón o de lo contrario todo hubiese salido muy pero muy poco grato.

−No.−su respuesta fue firme y con determinación.

La otra Hinata soltó una carcajada estruendosa, asustando un poco a la verdadera Hinata.

− ¡Vamos! No te hagas la fuerte porque no te queda.− dijo aun riendo. Se acerco hacia ella y la miro con una sonrisa.−Se que lo deseas, deseas liberarte de tanta carga que tienes ¿Me equivoco?

−No, no te equivocas.

− ¡Entonces déjame salir! ¿Acaso no quieres una solución para tus problemas?

−Si.−no lo negó, era cierto que estaba desesperada.−Pero lo hare a mi manera. No a la tuya, no te necesito.

−Vaya, eres una chica difícil. Pero te diré algo… eres demasiado débil.

−No soy débil.− no dejaría que hablara así de ella. Aguanto por muchos años esas palabras que salían de la boca de sus familiares. No aguantaría lo que ella le dijera sobre sí misma.

−Sigues siendo débil. Puede que ahora seas tan poderosa en cuerpo como Sasuke y Naruto, pero aun así sigues siendo débil en alma. No te sirvió convivir con Sasuke como para que se te pegara lo fría e indiferente que deberías de ser.

−Soy diferente a antes…

− ¿Entonces quien eres realmente? Yo creo que sigues siendo la tierna y bondadosa Hinata. Eres demasiado estúpida.

−No es verdad.

−Bueno, cambiemos de tema por el momento.−dijo mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia.−No te has preguntado el ¿Por qué al parecer Hiashi sintió remordimiento al a verte tratado tan mal tantos años? Es porque ahora eres todo lo que él siempre quiso ¡Cumpliste sus expectativas! Lo corroboro cuando te enfrentaste a él y al mismísimo consejo.

−M-mientes ¡Yo no soy lo que él siempre quiso! ¡No soy fría ni despiadada!

− ¿Entonces me puedes explicar que soy yo? Es obvio que soy **TÚ** parte mala, fría y llena de odio. Aun me tienes dentro de ti, pero eso será en poco tiempo. Yo soy tu verdadero yo.

− ¡C-calla!−ordeno titubeante y asustada. Estaba cayendo en sus juegos mentales. Estaba dejándose convencer por su parte mala.

Ignoro su orden y le sonrió desvergonzadamente.−Tampoco te has preguntado ¿Por qué Naruto está con nosotras?

−Está conmigo, no contigo.

−Esto dentro de ti ¡El también está conmigo! Solo que aun no me conoce….

−Ni te conocerá.−dijo convencida de sus propias palabras.

− ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

−Porque me desharé de ti.

La otra Hinata rio nuevamente de forma estruendosa.

− ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de hacerme reír!−exclamo mientras sus risas se volvían susurros.−Como sea… volveré a preguntarte lo mismo ¿Tienes una menor idea del porque Naruto está contigo?

Hinata arrugo el ceño esperando a que siguiera hablando.

−Como lo suponía, no lo sabes. ¿No es extraño que diga estar enamorado de ti después de lo hermosa que te has vuelto?

− ¡El no es así!

−O tal vez se siente culpable por haber hecho que te unieras a ANBU y que estuvieras tres años fuera de tu aldea mientras todos te creían muerta.

− ¡Yo no me hice ANBU por el!−grito nuevamente.

− ¿Entonces?

− ¡Para proteger Konoha!

− ¡Konoha! ¡No puedes negarme que estabas mucho mejor fuera de esa mugrosa aldea!

−Poco después de irme si pensé en eso…−dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento.−Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo pensado.

−No mientas.−mascullo entre dientes.

− ¡No estoy mintiendo!

− ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera una persona tan paciente y bondadosa como tu es capaz de aguantar en ese lugar! Solo piénsalo, ese lugar te miro crecer rodeada de odio y tristeza. Fue un infierno para ti y lo sabes muy bien. Konoha como un cuarto de tortura para ti, tu padre te rechazo y repudio, tu hermana se alejo de ti, tu madre murió y te dejo sola, tu primo estuvo a punto de matarte y estuviste a punto de morir por un idiota que después te rechazo… ¡Todo el mundo pensaba que eras débil! Te miraban con lastima y pena. Si no fuera porque ahora eres fuerte jamás te hubiesen respetado como ahora. ¡Vamos, dime! ¡¿Por qué quieres proteger Konoha?!

Hinata bajo la mirada sintiéndose vulnerable. Era verdad, nadie la hubiera respetado ni reconocido si hubiera seguido siendo la _"débil Hinata". _También era extraño que Naruto se hubiera fijado en ella después de tanto tiempo. Era verdad que Konoha fue su infierno personal.

−Tienes razón.−musito mientras la oji rojo sonreía con malicia.−Konoha fue un infierno. Muchas veces pensé de escapar de mi aldea sin importar volverme una renegada. No voy a mentir.

−Sabia que pensabas lo mismo que yo…

−No es así.

La otra Hinata borro inmediatamente su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Por qué ver solo las cosas malas que me pasaron en mi aldea? A pesar de que sufrí mucho también tengo muchos lindos recuerdos, como mi madre. Creo que tiene más valor lo bueno que me paso allí que lo malo.

−Estás loca…

−Puede que mama haya fallecido pero nunca me dejo sola cuando aún vivía, puede que Neji-niisan me hubiera odiado y hasta dañado pero aprendió a quererme como yo lo quiero.− decía mas para sí misma que para su maldad. A la que quería convencer de sus palabras era a ella misma, quería que la duda y la mella que implanto su maldad en su corazón desapareciera.− También tengo a Hanabi, la mejor hermana que pude tener.

−No te engañes a ti misma ¡Sabes que son mentiras!−exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

−En Konoha se formo el equipo ocho, el mejor equipo de rastreo del mundo ninja, allí conocí a Kurenai, mi segunda madre, y a mis amigos Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. ¡También tengo a las mejores amigas del mundo! Ino, Tenten y Sakura. Conocí a los doce novatos, todos son geniales.

Su parte mala solo trago saliva.−Cierra la boca ¡No sabes lo que dices!

− ¡También es gracias a Konoha que me conocí a Itachi y al equipo Taka junto con Sasuke!

−Que te calles…−dijo esta vez más bajito sin dejar de mirarla amenazantemente.

− ¿Y sabes qué? Me encanta estar enamorada de Naruto. Estar enamorada de él es muy hermoso ¡Lo amo y sé que me ama igual!

− ¡Basta!

− ¡Tengo muchas razones por las cuales amar a mi aldea! –la miro de arriba hacia abajo.−Tú eres todo lo que pude haber pensado antes. Puede que antes me hubieses vencido en un parpadeo, cuando era más débil, pero ya no. Ya no puedes hacerme nada.

− ¡Tú no eres nadie sin mí! ¡¿No has estado toda tu vida tratando de saber quién eres?! ¡No has encontrado respuesta por que no existe! ¡No eres nada! ¡Solo puedes ser alguien si yo lo deseo!−hecho su última carta, si eso no servía estaba perdida.

Hinata bajo la mirada y se observo en el reflejo del agua bajo ella.

−Ahora que te eh conocido me he dado cuenta que después de tanto buscar encontré la respuesta más obvia: Yo soy yo.

Apretó la mandíbula y la miro con furia.

−Volveré.− mascullo mientras su cuerpo se deshacía con el viento.

−No lo creo…

.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con la luz del sol y la cascada frente a ella.

Viro sus ojos para encontrarse con toda la vegetación del lugar. Todo estaba como lo dejo antes de sumirse en su mente en una lucha interna con su maldad. Y venció.

Sonrió victoriosamente dispuesta a decirle con júbilo a Yamato y Motoi que había ganado, pero estaba sola. No estaban ni Yamato ni Motoi.

Salió rápidamente de la cascada y se impresiono al oír un gran estruendo seguido de polvo venir desde afuera de la isla.

Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el lugar para encontrarse con una escena que no le gusto nada y supo… que los problemas habían comenzado y que la poca paz había acabado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continuara…_**

_¡Holisss! _

_Bueno, se que este cap estuvo muy cortitito y que a lo mejor no tuvo nada que ver con el inicio de los problemas y el drama pero esto es algo que desde hace mucho tenía en mente._

_La cascada de la verdad es una de mis lugares favoritos de Naruto y quise aplicárselo a Hinata XD_

_Pero ahora sí, los problemas comienzan y Sasuke-kun pronto hará su aparición._

_¡Necesito Reviews! Son mi inspiración T.T_

_Agradecimientos a:_

**_Violetamonster_**_: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n ¡Ya tengo el ObitoHinata puedes pasarlo a ver cuando gustes ;) es un Two-shot ¡gracias por tu review! ¡Saludos y abrazos! _

**_MusaSpinelli:_**_ Jeje ¡Gracias por tu Review! Saludos y besitos tronados._

**_Sele-02:_**_ Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Besitos y abrazos._

_Me disculpo por cualquier error ortografico._


	24. Promesa

**"Pensamientos"**

**-Flash Back-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La impotencia junto a un sabor amargo inundó su ser.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y un nudo en su garganta se formó.

Después de haber escuchado el estruendo fuera de la isla, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta llegar a dicho lugar para observar el como Yamato empujaba a Motoi tomando su lugar, siendo capturado por Kabuto.

-¡Yamato-taicho!- el grito salió de su garganta una vez que salió de su asombro. Pero ya era tarde. No podía hacer nada por Yamato.

Quedó plantada en el suelo durante varios segundos antes de correr hasta donde estaba Motoi y Aoba.

-¿Qué hacen allí? ¡Hagan algo! ¡Se están llevando a Yamato-sensei!- grito con desesperación. Dispuesta a dejar la isla para correr a la ayuda de Yamato. Kabuto había desaparecido en un chasqueo de dedos.

Motoi miro con las cejas caídas a la Hyuga. Aoba no tardó en bajar la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-¡Hagan algo!-gritó nuevamente, sintiendo la impotencia carcomer sus huesos.

-Es demasiado tarde Hinata… no podemos ir tras ellos. Son akatsuki los que se llevaron a Yamato. Nosotros solamente somos tres y debemos quedarnos a proteger a Naruto y a Bee-sama.-habló Aoba mirando hacia donde se habían llevado a su compañero. Por más que quisiera rescatarlo…tenían que ser realistas, era imposible.

Hinata lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.- ¡¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí?! ¡¿Sin hacer nada?!

-Hinata.-Habló Motoi mirando a la nada.- Esto es una guerra, queramos o no en el transcurso de este infierno perderemos a muchas personas. No podemos hacer nada por Yamato.

Apretó los labios sin saber que decir. No quería estar allí sin hacer nada. Quería salir de la isla e ir hacia la guerra para ayudar, pero tenían que cuidar a Naruto. No había de otra y tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él. A el no.

-Bien.—resoplo bajando la mirada sin estar de acuerdo con Motoi.-Pero ¿Para que lo quieren a el? ¿Que le pasará? ¿Lo mataran o lo torturaran hasta que les de información sobre nosotros?-le aterraba de sobremanera pensar que Yamato sería torturado por Akatsuki.

-No lo se.-contestó con sinceridad Motoi. Siendo realista, no esperaba ver de nuevo a Yamato. Akatsuki era demasiado ambicioso y sobre todo maligno, obviamente no se harían amigos de Yamato y lo dejarían vivir.

-Aún no puedo creer que esto este pasando. Con Yamato secuestrado esto de cuidar a Naruto será una misión casi imposible. Es el único con el poder de detener al Kyubi.

Hinata abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Aoba.-Quieren a Yamato por eso mismo…-susurro más para si misma.-¡Quieren que el controle al Kyubi! ¡Por eso secuestraron a Yamato…!

-¿Qué?-

La sangre de los tres presentes se he lo al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que ahora no se oía jovial sino que estaba alarmantemente sería.

Hinata trago saliva y lentamente dio la vuelta para encarar a Naruto, que por increíble que pareciera tenía una actitud estoica, todo lo contrario a lo que ellos esperaban.

-N-Naruto-kun… l-lo que p-pasa es que…-

-No trates de verme la cara Hinata.- la voz fría y hosca hizo que el corazón de Hinata se oprimiera. Le dolió más al escuchar de sus labios el como pronunciaba su nombre con sequedad, sin el acostumbrado "chan".-Escuché todo. Así que la guerra empezó y ustedes me mintieron. Ahora Yamato esta secuestrado y ustedes no quieren hacer nada al respecto.

Los tres se sobre escogieron en sí mismos ante el tono frío de Naruto.

-N-no, n-no es así…l-lo que pasa…-

-Basta.-ordenó mirándola filosamente. Sus ojos azul cielo tenían un tinte negro, uno que Hinata nunca había visto.-De verdad lo espere de todos, de todo el mundo…menos de ti. Pensé que nunca me mentirías Hinata.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en escurrirse por el blanco rostro. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza e intento acercarse a Naruto, pero este dio un paso atrás, sin saber que el corazón de Hinata se desquebrajaba.

Motoi y Aoba se mantenían callados. Sin decir palabra, se retiraron un poco para darles privacidad a ambos.

-Y-yo sólo intenté protegerte.-le dijo una vez que los otros presentes se alejaron.-De verdad que yo sólo q-quería que e-estuvieses a salvo.

-¿Por qué mentirme entonces? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-P-por que se como eres. Por nada del mundo concederías estar fuera de la guerra mientras los demás l-luchan. Así eres tu…

Naruto sólo negó sin realmente saber que decir. Estaba decepcionado, enojado, triste, preocupado… confundido. Sin embargo la furia lo dominaba en esos momentos más que otra cosa.

-Pues no me quedaré aquí. No cuando todos están haya afuera dándolo todo por protegerme a mi y a Bee. No dejare que esa gente muera por mi culpa.

-¡No es tu culpa!

-¡Si lo es!—Hinata dio un paso para atrás al escuchar el grito de Naruto. Era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera.-¡Yo debería de estar haya dándolo todo y no lo estoy! ¡No los dejaré solos Hinata y espero que te quedé claro!

Un tenso silencio fue lo que secundó a los gritos del rubio. Hinata sólo bajo la cabeza, escondiendo sus llorosos ojos bajo su flequillo. Tratando de que los temblores que daba su cuerpo se detuvieran.

Sin nada más que decir y enfurruñado, Naruto dio la media vuelta, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro a Hinata. Las facciones de su rostro se entristecieron, pero sabía que no era el momento para ponerse a pedirle perdón ni nada parecido. Tenía prisa y debía llegar hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron para buscar entre las malezas de la selva a Bee.

Cuando sintió que Naruto se había ido pudo sollozar libremente. Todo era un caos, era un desastre. Sabía que tenía que correr y detenerlo costase lo que costase pero sus piernas no se movían. No quería enfrentarlo nuevamente, no podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

El Raikage miro con suspicacia a Tsunade.-Estas bien Lady Tsunade.

Se lo preguntaba por que de un momento a otro su rostro mostró genuina preocupación, y no era para menos ya que estaban en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja pero estaba seguro que la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro no era por eso, era por otra cosa.

-No lo se.-respondió mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-¡No lo se! Sólo tengo…tengo un estúpido presentimiento y se que lo que vaya a pasar definitivamente no es bueno.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Igualmente tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea.

El Raikage asintió.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- ese grito fue de Shikaku, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué pasa Nara?!-

-Algo raro esta pasando.-le informó con una mueca de preocupación. Definitivamente si era algo muy malo, tanto que la expresión aburrida y floja no estaba en su rostro.

-¡Que demonios! ¡Habla de una vez pelos de piña!-gritó furioso el Raikage, mientras su poca paciencia se acababa.

Ignorando el apodo que le acababa de poner el Raikage se dispuso a hablar.—Han empezado a salir unas extrañas tumbas debajo de la tierra, lo que contienen son…son a personas que al parecer fueron revividas.

La Hokage y el Raikage callaron por un momento, tratando de procesar la información.

-Deja ver si entendí ¿Nos estas diciendo que sacos de huesos han salido de sus tumbas para pelear contra nosotros? –Pregunto con incredulidad la Hokage.

-No, no…estas persona no son comunes y corrientes. Al parecer Kabuto a usado una técnica prohibida: el Edo Senin. A revivido a las personas más fuertes que pudo encontrar.

-Ese miserable.-el moreno apretó sus puños.-¡Ese hijo de la gran puta!-vocifero y tratando que con gritos pudiera calmar su furia física, antes de que destruyera toda la sala de inteligencia.

-¿Podrías decirme cuántos son?

-Es imposible, son cienes de ellos y al parecer aun no son todos.

-Mierda.-bufo Tsunade mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor que surcaban de su frente. Eso estaba muy mal, muy pero muy mal.-Consigue toda la información que puedas.

-Hai, con su permiso.-hizo una apresurada reverencia ante sus superiores y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué demonios haremos Hokage? ¡Ya suficiente tenemos con esas jodidas plantas que también salen del suelo!

-Calma.—pidió Tsunade mientras ella misma se trataba de controlar interiormente.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Mujer! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es peor que malo! ¡¿Qué mierda haremos?!

-¡Cállate!—se levantó de su asiento y partió en millones de pedacitos el escritorio de madera que tenía enfrente.

El Raikage fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con la agitada Hokage.

-Mucho mejor.-musito más relajada al descargar su fuerza bruta.

-Desgraciado el que se casé contigo.-susurro sacudiendo su capa de Raikage. Tenía astillas por todos lados.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de su pequeño shock, no espero ni un minuto para salir disparada hacia donde se había ido su rubio.

No podía dejarlo ir así.

Tenía que explicarle la razón de su decisión antes de que se fuera. No quería que se fuera estando enojado.

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo a la orilla de la isla junto a Killer Bee, al parecer preparándose para irse.

Corrió más rápido y antes de llegar a su lado gritó su nombre.

El nombrado volteó rápidamente. Sus facciones demostraron una mueca de sorpresa al ver a esa pequeña peli negra correr hacia el.

-¡E-espera!—aminoro sus pasos cada vez que se acercaba más a Naruto. Una vez estando a una distancia prudente de el, se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Lavanda y azul conectados.

Al ver esta escena, Killer Bee se sintió un poco incómodo. Carraspeo llamando por un momento la atención de la pareja.

-¡Los dejaré solos por un momento, para que puedan arreglar sus descontentos! ¡Yahoo!-mientras caminaba seguía rimando sin parar. Naruto sólo lo miraba con una gran gota de sudor tras su nuca. Ese tipo era muy raro…pero le caía bien.

Volteó lentamente hacia el frente encontrándose a su tierna novia. Recordó la mentira que le había hecho, entonces su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios.

-¿Que es…?- no pudo terminar por que Hinata se adelantó.

-Te amo.-musito con los ojos cerrados.-Te amo mucho y se que soy muy egoísta pero…no quiero perderte. Por eso fue que acepté esta misión, por que quería protegerte de todo y todos. Por eso no te dije nada, por que te conozco y se que eres el chico más bueno del mundo y-y se que n-nunca dejarías a los demás con esta carga, y-yo…-no pudo seguir por que las molestas lágrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo.-L-lo s-siento.-sollozo poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos.

Los sollozos dejaron de sonar tan fuerte cuando sintió que Naruto la tomaba de los hombros. Subió lentamente su rostro para ver el de Naruto, el cual sólo le sonreía cálidamente.—Lo se, se que tienes miedo. Yo también tengo mucho miedo.-le dijo mientras cuidadosamente secaba sus lagrimas con su pulgar.- ¿Recuerdas la mañana en la que despertamos juntos después de a ver hecho el amor por primera vez?

Sonrojada hasta las orejas al oír lo dicho por Naruto, asintió lentamente.-S-si.

-Entonces también recordarás de lo que hablamos ¿cierto?

Nuevamente Hinata le asintió.

-Yo te pedí que no participaras en la guerra, no te convencí pero me hiciste una promesa. Me prometiste que ambos estaríamos juntos después de la guerra. Pues ¿Sabes que? Ahora yo te prometo lo mismo, no me dejaré vencer. Lucharé y ganare esta guerra sólo para volver a estar contigo. Por primera vez en mi vida, seré sólo un poco egoísta y te pondré a ti como mi motivación, tu serás mi fortaleza Hinata, tu serás mi razón de vivir.

Al escuchar todo eso, Hinata no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.-Te amo.-le repitió con una tierna sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida por una zorruna de Naruto.

-También te amo mucho Hina-chan.-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para después abrazar fuertemente a su menuda novia.

Hinata se dejo llevar por la calidez y el varonil aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto.

Duraron así por un par de minutos, los cuales se les hicieron los más cortos del mundo a ambos, hasta que escucharon la voz de Killer Bee.

-¡Naruto! ¡El mundo no se salvará sólo, para eso estamos nosotros! ¡Bakayaro, konorayo!

Naruto sólo soltó un bufido ¿Por qué justo ahora? Estaba tan cómodo abrazando el cuerpo de su novia. Pero el deber lo llamaba.

-¡Dame un segundo!-le gritó. Observó que el asentía y se volteaba para darles privacidad.

Sin desaprovechar eso, rápidamente bajo su rostro hasta juntar sus labios contra los rosados de ella. Movió delicadamente los labios al mismo ritmo que Hinata, cuidando que el beso siempre estuviera en ese tono tierno, o de lo contrario le pediría a Bee que les diera mas tiempo para despedirse, Ejem… apropiadamente.

Mientras tanto Hinata correspondía de igual manera el beso, aún sin deshacer el abrazo.

Se separaron lentamente dándose por último un beso esquimal.

-Recuerda nuestra promesa…

-Siempre la tendré presente Naruto.-le musito tiernamente antes de separarse completamente de el.

Naruto suspiro y le mandó una sonrisa forzada. Le era difícil separarse de ella.

-Los alcanzare junto a Guy y Motoi.

Asintió de acuerdo a lo que dijo Hinata.-Espero verte pronto.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente.-Así será.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¡Por fin! ¡Lo eh logrado! :) Mucho tiempo sin actualizar ¿Verdad? Bueno, a decir verdad no había actualizado por la sencilla y mera razón de que no se me ocurría nada, mi mente estaba en blanco.**

**Cuando por fin las ideas fluían los inconvenientes y problemas me atacaron. Me mudé de ciudad, entre nuevamente a la escuela, estudio aparate corte y confección, entrenó soccer y así además de que tuve muchas reuniones familiares al ser que mi familia de mi ciudad natal querían verme. Bueno, este mes sin escribir a sido muy atareado, ¡Pero estoy contentar de a ver acabado por fin este capitulo!**

**Este cap estuvo corto, pero los demás serán lo más largos que pueda hacerlos para acabar pronto con esta historia, ya tengo un final en mente y todo lo demás, sólo hace falta detallar y escribir 8-) bueno, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyéndome y les pido ¡Por favor! Que me dejen un Review que son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos luego ¡Sayonara! ^u^**

**Agradecimientos a:**

** Hinatauzumakiuchihahyuga**

**Miirellinu**

**Sele-02**

**Nova por siempre**

**Tsukimi**


	25. La guerra

"Pensamientos"

-Flash Back-

.

.

.

"Los personajes de Naruto no son míos"

.

.

.

Corría como jamás había corrido en su vida. Era consciente de que ella no era tan veloz como Naruto pero de lo que estaba segura era de que tenía que llegar lo más antes posible a donde se hallaban sus amigos, compañeros, familia, maestros y …Naruto.

Había perdido a Motoi y a Guy más atrás. Les había pedido que ellos se fueran por direcciones diferentes y ellos accedieron.

Llevaba así más o menos veinte minutos corriendo sin parar. Lamentablemente su velocidad disminuía cada vez que recordaba el beso que Naruto le dio como despedida. Si seguía así seguro que llegaría después de horas y horas.

Ojalá existiera alguna forma de llegar más rapi…

Paro en seco, haciendo que sus pies se arrastran y que un poco de polvo se levantará.

¡Era una tremenda tonta! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? ¡No por nada se había pasado noches en vela para aprender ese complejo Jutsu!

¡Ahg si Tsunade la estuviera mirando en ese momento le hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por despistada!

-¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?-mascullo entre dientes frunciendo el ceño.

-Flash Back-

De verdad que Tsunade daba miedo cuando se encontraba sería. No tanto como cuando estaba ebria pero si que daba miedo.

-Hinata.-pronunció su nombre con total seriedad.-Este Jutsu que te enseñaré es uno que ni siquiera Naruto aún lo sabe. Se lo hubiese enseñado pero no hubo tiempo de eso. Tienes que usarlo con total cautela y inteligencia. Sólo es para momentos en los que realmente se necesite ¿Me entiendes?

Hinata asintió repetidamente.-Hai.

Tsunade suspiro. Metió su brazo dentro de sus ropas y sacó un viejo pergamino.-Ten.-le tendió el papel a la oji blanco.

Hinata miro con recelo el papel. Lo abrió lentamente para después parpadear confundida.-¿Hirashi no Jutsu?-releyó el nombre una y otra vez. Buscando algún error de el papel o de ella misma. –Je, Tsunade-sama, creo que se ha equivocado de pergamino.-río nerviosamente observando como el entrecejo de la rubia se fruncía.

-¿Insinúas que no se lo que hago?-pregunto cono voz severa.

-¡No, no! ¡para nada!-río toda nerviosa.-Lo que t-trato de decir es que… ya sabe, tantos días en vela, sin dormir y esas tantas copas de sake… tal vez por eso se ah equivocado… después de todo cualquiera puede…-

\- Hinata.-miro los ojos obscurecidos de Tsunade y supo que no se había equivocado en absoluto.-No es un error. Enserio quiero que te aprendas ese Jutsu. Podría ayudar mucho en alguna clase de emergencia.

-P-pero ¡Es imposible! Este Jutus sólo ah sido manipulado por Minato Namizake y Tobirama Senju ¡¿Cómo lo aprenderé yo?! Es técnicamente imposible, es lógicamente imposible, e-es ¡Obviamente imposible! Usted sabe que…

-¿Saber que Hinata?-interrumpió bruscamente mirándola un poco irritada.

Hinata suspiro y bajo su mirada.-Que soy un desastre ¿Cómo aprenderé este Jutsu? ¡Vamos! Sólo dos personas lo sabía, Tobirama-sama lo creo y Minato-sama fue quien lo aprendió. ¿Quién me lo enseñará? Nadie más es usuario de ese Jutsu.- resoplo bajando la cabeza.-¿Cómo lo aprenderé?

-Así como aprendiste los demás.

-Los otros no eran tan complejos.

-Aprendiste un Jutsu que… irónicamente también tiene sólo dos personas en el mundo que son capaces de usarlo. Déjame recordarte que tu eres la tercera persona. Además, el Jutsu Kuroi Kaminari también es complejo.

-Aún así…

-Tienes que hacerlo.-demandó con voz severa.

Apretó con un poco de fuerza el pergamino que estaba en su mano. Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

Levantó el rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos.-Lo hare.

Tsunade sonrió.

.

.

.

-Fin Flash Back-

Fueron días sin dormir. No sabia de donde rayos había sacado tanta energía como para resistir los exigentes entrenamientos que les había puesto a sus compañeros. Fue una gran suerte no haber caído desplomada durante un entrenamiento.

Tal vez los últimos años de entrenamiento con Itachi la habían hecho resistente. Le agradecía.

Gracias a kami había dominado la técnica, no a la perfección pero si podía usarla sin correr riesgos de quedar en una dimensión desconocida.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para ponerse a recordar. Tenía que llegar a donde Tsunade.

Cerro los ojos e hizo unos rápidos sellos con las manos.-¡Hirashi no Jutsu!-grito para después desaparecer del bosque dejando una nube de humo.

.

.

.

.

Observó a su "jefe" sentado despreocupadamente en la orilla de un acantilado. Sus azabaches cabellos se ondeaban con el tenue viento.

A cualquier chica la imagen le parecería sumamente sexy y probablemente se desataría un grave derrame nasal.

Suigetsu sólo levantaba la ceja y lo mira con desdén.

Odiaba admitirlo pero había estado observando su comportamiento extraño. Estaba más irritante de lo normal, no permitía que hablaran o pronunciaran el nombre de Hinata, no podían hablar sobre la guerra… sabía que la traición de Hinata le había afectado gratamente, tanto como a ellos.

Aún que ella y Karin la mayoría del tiempo estaban peleando sabía que para Karin, Hinata era su única amiga. Jugo era menos frío con Hinata, hasta rayar lo tierno. Como si fuera su hermanita menor y el… bueno el también la quería como todo el equipo Taka. Los cuatro querían a la Hyuga (Aunque Sasuke aún no lo reconociera) como a una pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke?- no había por que avisar, ni saludar. El ya sabía que tenía un rato al lo escondido.

El Uchiha quedó en silencio un rato con el rostro estoico.-¿Hacer que?

Suigetsu chasqueo la lengua.-Tu ya sabes. La guerra y… Hinata.- calló cuando sintió su penetrante mirada. Una muy amenazante que le decía que cerrará la boca si no quería que una parte de su cuerpo desapareciera.

-La mataré.-respondió severamente.

El peli blanco apretó la mandíbula.-Amas engañarte a ti mismo, sabes que no quieres eso. Tu jamás le pondrías un dedo encima.

Sasuke se levantó realmente cabreado y se puso frente a Suigetsu.-¿Me estas retando?

-No. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, una verdad que tu no quieres aceptar.-lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- La quieres.

-Cierra el maldito…-

-Y también quieres a Naruto. Por que son unos de tus pocos verdaderos amigos. Por eso los quieres.-

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante eso que dijo, más se mostró indiferente. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Yo no les haré daño. ¡Es más! ¡Renunció a tu equipo y a los Akatsuki! Prefiero ser degollado por ellos a hacerle algo a Hinata.

Sasuke frunció los labios.-¿No era esto lo que buscabas? ¿Acción, sangre, peleas y poder? Tú anhelabas todo esto.

-No lo niego ¿Pero sabes que? Me quedo con la amistad de Hinata y de los chicos ¿Para que tener acción y diversión cuando no la puedes compartir con nadie?-mostró sus afilados dientes en una gran sonrisa.

-Ya hasta suenas a Hinata.

-Oh ¿Enserio?-río cómicamente. –A todos se nos pega algo de esa Hyuga.-se rasco pensativo la nariz.-Lastima que a Karin no se le pego lo amable. ¡Bueno, no puedo pedir milagros!-tomó del suelo su espada y se la colgó en el hombro.-Hable muy enserio cuando dije que prefería irme de Akatsuki.- aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke.

-Ella me traicionó.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sonrió tenuemente mientras miraba el suelo.-Por que la conozco. Se que cada acción que hace tiene un acto de bondad. Ella nunca haría algo para dañar a alguien.

Sasuke quedó en silencio un momento.

-Me voy.-aviso nuevamente.

Sasuke sólo se volteó dándole la espalda.

El oji morado sólo suspiro.-Ah, te aviso que… no me detendrá a atacarte si tratas de hacerle daño a Hinata.

Sasuke siguió en silencio, sólo que esta vez su cuerpo se tenso.

Sacudió la cabeza a forma de resignación. Sasuke era un terco. Pero… sabía que entraría en razón. Sólo esperaba que fuera temprano cuando se diera cuenta de que Hinata no había hecho nada mal.

.

.

.

.

-¡Suigetsu!-

El moreno volteo para ver a Karin y a Jugo correr hacia el. No hacia menos de media hora que había dejado el lugar en donde estaba Sasuke. Ni siquiera se había despedido de su equipo por eso estaba sorprendido de que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta. Tal vez el Uchiha les había dicho algo.

-Zanahoria, grandote ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Escuchamos todo.-dijo Jugo.

Suigetsu parpadeo confundido-¿Eh?

-Si, si.-ajustó sus lentes para después cruzar los brazos.-Escuchamos lo que le dijiste a Sasuke-kun.

-Y estamos dispuestos a seguirte.

-P-pero grandote, Sasuke es el único que puede controlarte.

-Hoy más que nunca confío en que podré controlar mi sello de la maldición yo sólo.

Volteó hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Tu estas enamorada de ese emo!

Karin bufo.- Creo que prefiero la amistad de la rarita.

Sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.-Sabía que a ti también te agradaba Hinata.

Karin resoplo fuertemente.-Si, si. Como digas.-una pequeñita capa de rosado coloreo sus pálidas mejillas.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos para irnos de aquí?-

.

.

.

.

Un destello azul iluminó la sala.

En medio de ella se podía ver a Hinata que miraba un poco desorientada la habitación.

Cuando miro la cara sorprendida de Tsunade y del Raikage supo que había funcionado.

Reviso que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera en su lugar para después sonreír.-Lo logre.

-Hinata ¡Ya era hora! –gritó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

-B-bueno.- carraspeo un poco.-Naruto, el, el…-

-¿Qué pasa con Uzumaki?-pregunto exasperado el raikage.

-El y…-trago saliva antes de contestar.-El y Bee-san salieron de la isla y se dirigen hacia a…-

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?!- el tono de voz de el raikage estaba llena de furia. –Tu deber era cuidarlos ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!-

-Lo siento.-susurro con la cabeza baja.

Tsunade sólo suspiro.-Basta, hay que calmarnos.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Mi hermano es buscado por los Akatsuki! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice mujer?!-

-¡¿A quien llamas loca?!-

Y así, una disputa empezó. Insultos de acá para allá, acabando con la paciencia de la Hyuga.

Intento llamar la atención de ambos pero era imposible.

Cuando supo que no podría hacerlos parar, decidió marcharse. No podía perder tiempo.

Hizo un par de sellos con las manos y desapareció de la sala.

.

.

.

Ino paro de correr llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-trato de preguntar Shikamaru pero Ino hizo un ademán con su mano en señal de que callara.

La rubia cerro los ojos y escucho la voz de Tsunade.

-"¡Ino! Trata de hablar con Hinata, ella estuvo aquí pero no tuve oportunidad de advertirle del Edo Sennin. Tu padre no puede hablar con ella, esta utilizando demasiado chacra."-

Ino estuvo apunto de decir algo pero ya no pudo. Perdió contacto con la Hokage.

Suspiró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Chouji.

-Necesito comunicarme con Hinata, pero no tengo suficiente chacra.- había estado peleando con varias de esas plantas humanoides que salían de la tierra. Si trataba de hablar con Hinata perdería sus energías y ella se volverá inútil.

-Yo lo hago.-se ofreció Shikamaru.

-¿Estas seguro?-

El sólo asintió con flojera.-Si, si.-

.

.

.

.

Después de haber sido casi matada por esas plantas, siguió corriendo hacia su destino, el cual era: encontrar a Uchiha Madara.

Sabía que ella sola no podía derrotarlo, jamás estaría al nivel de alguien como el. A pesar de que el era malvado, respetaba todo su poder, más no lo respetaba a el. A su persona.

Sentía la adrenalina recorrer por cada uno de sus poros, no estaba emocionada por la guerra, estaba que temblaba de temor al no saber que era lo que se avecinaba. Pero…sentía algo extraño…sentía mucha ansiedad y…

-"¿Hinata?"-

Paro de correr y miro de un lado a otro. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-"¡Hinata! Soy Shikamaru."-

Lo entendió todo cuando puso más atención. Era el Jutsu del que l e habló Ino una vez.

-"Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Tengo que advertirte de algo"-

-"Te escucho"-

-"Pon atención, Kabuto utiliza un Jutsu prohibido. Ese Jutsu logra hacer que los…"-

-"¿Shikamaru?"- no contestaba.-¿Shikamaru?- tan encismada estaba tratando de reestablecer el contacto con su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que una persona caminaba en su dirección.- Vamos Shikamaru ¿Por qué no contestas?- justo cuando iba a dejar de intentar llamarlo para mejor irse una voz melodiosa y muy conocida la detuvo.

\- …Hinata.-

Pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos se dilataron sin aún mirar hacia el frente. ¿Fue una muy sucia jugarreta de su mente o…?

\- Hinata-chan. Has crecido mucho.-

Levantó lentamente su rostro y la miro allí, después de 13 largos años…

-¿M-mamá?-

Su madre estaba frente a ella.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Quería hacerlo más largo 8-( Pero la inspiración no llegó a mi para esta historia.

Se me han quitado mucho los ánimos de continuar con esta historia y me pesa por que no quiero dejarla así como así u.u trataré de hacer los últimos capítulos lo más largos que pueda. Y por favor , me serían de mucha ayuda sus comentarios, sean para ayudarme o para decirme lo mala que soy T.T

Gracias por su atención y por sus todos sus Reviews 8-)

Agradecimientos a:

NelmUnicorm

Nova por siempre

Miirellinu

(DISCULPEN CUALQUIER FALTA ORTOGRAFICA)


	26. Reencuentro

**-Flash Back-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**"Los personajes de Naruto no son míos"**

**. **

**. **

**. **

Su mente estaba hecha un completo lío. Su cerebro la guiaba por la lógica y su corazón por los sentimientos tan intensos que despertaba ese momento la escena que estaba viviendo.

¿Era acaso una visión? ¿Un pésimo juego que le estaba haciendo su mente?

No lo sabía, pero se veía tan real. Se oía tan real.

Su dulce voz, su largo cabello azulino, sus finos rasgos. Ella.

Su madre.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

-Soy yo Hinata-chan. Soy mamá.

Una rebelde lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. -¿Mamá? -pregunto con voz quebradiza y débil. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza. -No, no. Mi madre está muerta. -se susurro tratándose de convencer a sí misma. Por más que lo deseara tenía que poner los pies en la tierra. La dolorosa verdad era que su madre estaba muerta.

-Tienes razón, estoy muerta. -dio unos pasos hacia Hinata haciendo que ella instintivamente diese unos pasos hasta atrás.

-Tu no eres Hikari. -acusó con voz quebradiza. Se estaba debilitando cada vez más, su autocontrol estaba decayendo. Quería correr hacia esa persona que se parecía a su madre y abrazarla con todas las fuerzas posibles.

La persona que estaba frente a ella sonrió tristemente.

"¡Hinata!"Escucho nuevamente la voz de Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru.-susurro poniendo atención.

"Tengo poco tiempo así que ¡Escucha bien! "

Hinata seguía expectante mientras aún no quitaba su mirada de la persona que tenía en frente.

"Kabuto tiene un arma muy fuerte contra nosotros. No sólo hay plantas humanoides que salen de la tierra. También esta usando el Edo Tensei. "

-"¿Edo Tensei? "-había escuchado de la boca de Itachi ese nombre. Era un Jutsu prohibido que consistía en traer a la vida a personas muertas.

-Entonces… -miro rápidamente a quien decía llamarse su madre. -Mamá… -susurro.

"Hinata, este Jutsu es una variación del Jutsu de invocación que permite traer de nuevo a la vida a muertos. Kabuto esta utilizando el jutsu, manipulando a los revividos para hacer que luchen contra nosotros aún que ellos no quieran. Ten cuidado Hinata, si te encuentras a alguien conocido no te dejes llevar por las emociones. Te conozco, y se que esa parte se te complicará."

Dejó de escuchar a Shikamaru y trató de procesar lo que escucho. Entonces la que estaba frente a ella… si era su mamá.

Miro hacia el frente y observó esa hermosa sonrisa maternal que había esperado ver desde hace años.

-Madre.-pronuncio mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro hasta su blanco cuello.

-¿Ves que si soy yo pequeña?

-¿Por qué te han hecho esto? -mascullo entre dientes sin dejar de llorar. Mataría a Kabuto. Profano el cuerpo de su madre, eso no se lo iba a perdón a nunca.

-Yo me alegro de estar aquí Hinata. Poder verte de nuevo es algo maravilloso. ¡Mira cuanto has crecido! Eres tan hermosa. -dijo mirándola con amor. – Dejaste crecer tu cabello…

Hinata sonrió y tomó un mechón de su cabellera. -Si… lo dejé crecer por ti. Siempre me gustó tu cabello mamá.

Hikari sonrió y se llevo una mano al pecho. -¿Cómo esta Hanabi-chan?

Hinata sonrió ampliamente. -Ella es hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño y largo. Es una gran ninja.

-¿Y Neji?

-También esta muy bien. Es muy guapo y también es un gran ninja. El ahora… el me quiere.

Hikari asintió. -Lo se Hinata. El nunca dejó de quererte.

Hinata soltó una pequeña carcajada aún sintiendo sus lagrimas bajar por sus pómulos.

-Y… ¿Tu padre?

La Hyuga dejo de sonreír y bajo rápidamente la mirada. -Esta bien. Sigue siendo el de siempre…

-No me mientas.

Miro impresionada a su madre, captando rápidamente su mirada entristecida.

-Lo se todo Hinata. Absolutamente todo. Gracias por ir todas esas veces a visitarme a mi tumba, te escuche todo este tiempo. Se que estas peleada con Hiashi, se que le cediste tu lugar a Neji, se de tu misión Anbu, se de tus compañeros, de Tsunade, de Sasuke Uchiha, de Itachi y de Naruto Uzumaki. Se todo.

Hinata sólo miraba con impresión a Hikari.

-¿Enserio? –

Hikari asintió. -Si Hinata-chan. Volviendo al tema de tu padre… Hinata tu eres una persona bondadosa, tienes que perdonar a tu padre… aún que no lo creas el esta arrepentido de todo lo que te hizo.

Hinata negó fuertemente. -El me odia, me hizo la vida imposible. Arruinó la infancia de Hanabi y la mía también. Me desprecio me tachó de inservible… -

-El siempre trató de protegerte Hinata.

-¿Eh? –

-No es algo que yo te pueda explicar. -bajo su mirada con incomodidad. -El perdón es algo maravilloso. Que te perdonen es algo muy bueno y perdonar es algo que sólo la gente fuerte puede hacer. -levantó nuevamente su mirada. -Tienes que perdonar.

Perdonar.

Una palabra, ocho letras. Algo que se escucha fácil pero que realmente no lo es.

Hinata sólo asintió torpemente. -Trataré de hacerlo.

Hikari asintió con una sonrisa. Conocía a su hija y sabía que si lo perdonaría.

La Hyuga miro una vez más con detalle a su madre. -Quisiera abrazarte…

-Es peligroso Hinata. En cualquier momento podrían tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

-Quisiera correr el riesgo.-

Hikari sonrió y negó débilmente. -Eres tan terca… como yo. -extendió sus brazos hacia su hija quien la miro con los ojos acuosos.

Camino lentamente hacia su madre y fue extendiendo sus brazos. Lo poco que le quedaba corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente mientras daba a rienda suelta todas sus emociones.

Lloro como nunca había llorado y la abrazo fuertemente por que sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

Todo era una mierda.

Después de la plática que tuvo con Suigetsu su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Había decidido matar a Hinata y destruir Konoha… ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

No quería dañar a la Hyuga, pero sabía que si la dejaba viva no tendría muy fácil destruir Konoha. Sabía que ella protegería esa estúpida aldea con todo y reconocía que ella era una digna rival, una que estaba a su altura.

Maldijo a Suigetsu, maldijo a Hinata, a Itachi, a Konoha, a Naruto, a Taka…

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Por creerle a Hinata sobre los sentimientos. Tenía que haber seguido creyendo todo ese tiempo que los sentimientos eran una basura, que sólo servían para los débiles.

Después de la charla con Suigetsu se había decidió ir a la guerra sólo y destruir Konoha por su cuenta. En ese momento se encontraba corriendo hacia haya, esperando no encontrarse con nadie en su camino o si no perdería tiempo.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta por unas malezas cuando de repente miro a alguien saltando por las ramas de los árboles hacia el lado contrario de donde el iba.

Y lo miro…

-"Itachi… "-observo como el también lo había mirado por el rabillo de su ojo pero siguió con su carrera.

De inmediato y sin pensarlo lo siguió.

Estaba confundido. ¿Cómo era posible…? El lo había matado. A menos que Hinata le hubiese echado mentiras, de nuevo.

-¿Te estas preguntando como es que estoy vivo cierto? –

Sasuke no respondió, solo siguió saltando de rama en rama esperando más palabras de su hermano.

-Es el jutsu prohibido Edo tensei, Kabuto me revivió y e podido controlar mi cuerpo.- Itachi sonrió ladinamente. -Voy hacia Kabuto para parar el Edo tensei.

-Deberías dejar que maten a todos.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.-No cambias Sasuke.

-Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas Itachi.

-Lo sé. Pero no hay tiempo. Así que si me estas siguiendo para que contesté a tus dudas pierdes tu tiempo por que como verás hermanito, estoy muy ocupado.

-¡Tu siempre estuviste ocupado! -gritó sin importarle su arrebato. -Nunca tuviste tiempo para mi. Todo siempre fue primero menos yo.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? –

-Si. Lo siento. -dijo sin dejar de correr.

-Un lo siento no arregla absolutamente nada ¿Sabes?

Itachi dejo de correr aún dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Sasuke también dejo de correr mientras se preguntaba por el repentino acto de su hermano.

-Lo se. Se que un lo siento no hará que mamá y papá regresen y que todo sea como antes. Sólo puedo darte un lo siento por que ya no puedo hacer nada más. Créeme que si hubiera una manera de regresarte todo lo que te quite, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-… por Konoha.

-¿Konoha?-su ceño se frunció.

-No quería que odiaras la aldea.

-Pues tu plan no funcionó por que odio esa aldea y la destruiré. -amenazó.

-¿Matarás a personas inocentes, Sasuke? ¿Destruidas la aldea que protegí todo este tiempo? Shisui y yo lo dimos todo por Konoha y aún sabiendo eso tu quieres destruirla.

-Esa aldea hizo que matarás a mi familia.

-Sasuke, papá planeaba un golpe de estado. Ellos no querían ceder y una gran guerra se hubiese desatado.

-¡¿Pero por que tuviste que ser tu el que matará a nuestra familia?! ¿Por qué…?

-Por que si alguien mas lo hubiese hecho entonces también te hubiesen matado a ti… y eso no lo hubiera podido soportar.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula.- Hubiera preferido morir a estar viviendo esto.

Itachi sólo sonrió tristemente al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano.

-Lo se. -murmuró para después seguir con su carrera.

Al ver eso Sasuke no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo a ir sin más respuestas así que lo siguió.

-Ya hablamos Sasuke.

-Aún no hemos acabado.

.

.

.

.

Extrañaba tanto tenerla así. Extrañaba las tardes en el jardín mientras contemplaban las flores y hablaban del día que ambas tuvieron. Extrañaba los guisos de su madre. Las palabras llenas de aliento que le daba… extrañaba todo.

-Te extrañó.

-Yo también.-le susurro mientras le acariciaba su cabellera.

Quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que algo malo ocurrió y se acabó todo.

-¡Atrás! –

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y en un segundo ya se encontraba en el suelo.

Su madre la había empujado.

Hikari camino varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Es la hora.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-Estoy muerta Hinata. Ya nada puede lastimarme.

Hinata negó aún sentada en el suelo. -No quiero.

-Tienes que hacerlo. -dijo mientras se ponía en posición. -Hagamos esto. Imagina que estamos peleando para ver cuanto has crecido como ninja. Quiero ver cuánto has crecido.

Hinata suspiro entrecortadamente y se levantó a duras penas. Se puso en la posición típica de su clan y activo su Byakugan.

-Así se hace mi niña. Es mi hora.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

-Recuerda que te amo.

-Yo también te amo. -dijo Hinata antes de que Hikari perdiera completamente el control de su cuerpo y mente.

Ahora sus ojos estaban rojos.

Hinata dio un brinco hacia atrás cuando miro que el pie de su madre iba en dirección a su estómago.

No podía. No quería golpearla.

Esquivaba los ataques con dificultad. Sin que ella misma atacará.

"Debes pelear"

Hizo un par de sellos y apareció a varios clones que rodearon a Hikari.

Mientras que Hikari observaba lo acorralada que estaba Hinata sólo pensaba en ella. En lo que ella quería.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hikari desapareció en una nube de humo y reapareció tras la Hinata original. Golpeando su espalda y enviándola hacia el suelo no sin antes volar un poco.

Hinata respiro fuertemente tratando de recuperar el oxígeno. Tocio un poco y después escupió sangre. Su madre era fuerte. Ahora entendía por que Kabuto quiso resucitarla. Estaba orgullosa de su madre.

Con dificultad se paro del suelo sosteniendo su brazo que debido al impacto se lastimó un poco.

¿Cómo derrotarla sin prolongar por más tiempo la pelea? Quería que todo eso se acabará de una vez.

Pensó un poco ya que el tiempo era lo único que no tenía, hasta que recordó ese Jutsu de la familia Hyuga. Lo único que tenía a desventaja era que el Jutsu era de corto alcance. Tendría que estar lo más cerca posible de su madre.

-¡Juho Soshiken! -gritó para que después sus brazos se cubrieran de chakra dando una forma de cabezas de leones. Creía que si acercaba lo suficiente podría derrotarla con un solo golpe.

Se recordó que esa no era su madre, que sólo era un títere de Kabuto. Frunció el ceño.

Con fuerza corrió hacia Hikari y dio varios ataques que eran esquivados.

Sabía que tomaría su tiempo para poder venderla.

Siguió lanzando golpes desesperadamente hasta que algo raro ocurrió.

Hikari quedó parada y sus ojos volvieron a su color original.

-¿Mamá?

Hikari asintió. -Kabuto se detuvo pero no por mucho tiempo. Vamos… ¡Da el golpe final y todo acaba!

-Pero mamá… -

-¡Obedéceme!-le gritó desesperada.

Hinata sólo sintió como un nudo se hacía en su garganta.

¿Por qué le pasa eso a ella?

-Vamos… -susurro Hikari. -No sentiré nada.

Apretó la mandíbula y sin dar aviso corrió hacia su madre y dio el golpe de gracia, haciéndola volar y que derrumbara varios árboles.

Al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer no pudo más y corrió hacia su madre. Las lágrimas caían de una por una mojando sus mejillas.

-¡Mamá! –

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al verla tirada en el suelo a causa de ella.

Corrió hacia su lado y se hinco.

-Bien hecho Hinata. -dijo Hikari volteando a ver a su hija.

Hinata soltó un gemido lastimero sin dejar de llorar. Observó con miedo que el cuerpo de su madre se deshacía convirtiéndola en pequeñas hojas de papel, o eso creía que era.

-¿Q-que es lo que pasa? –

-Me derrotaste.-sonrió un poco. -Ahora podré volver a descansar.

Hinata negó. -Quería tenerte a mi lado más tiempo.

-Lo se. Yo también hubiese querido lo mismo.

El cuerpo de Hikari estaba apunto de desaparecer, pero no son antes decirle algo a Hinata. -Recuerda siempre ser fuerte y nunca rendirte. Te quiero. -dijo antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

Hinata lloró amargamente. -Yo también. -susurro.

Que injusto. Perderla a los cinco años, tenerla de nuevo frente a ella y sólo para tener que derrotarla y mandarla de donde vino. Hubiese querido tener más tiempo con ella, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

Dejó de llorar cuando sintió un par de chakras conocidos a muy poca distancia de donde estaba.

-No puede ser… -susurro sin dejar de llorar. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia esa dirección. No lo podía creer.

Esquivo árboles y rocas sin parar de correr a lo que parecía ser una cueva.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la miro por unos segundos. No parecía haber trampas o algo parecido. Era seguro pasar.

Con cuidado y sigilosamente se introdujo en la cueva. Estaba húmeda y habían telarañas. Era escalofriante.

Detuvo su análisis al escuchar voces al fondo de la cueva. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ese lugar para después impresionarse gratamente.

-¿Itachi? -viro su vista hacia un lado del nombrado. -Sasuke.

Itachi y Sasuke sólo la miraban con impresión. ¿Qué rayos hacia allí?

-Creo que te olvidas de mi, Hinata.

Hinata volteó al oír esa voz que extrañamente se le hacía conocida.

Frunció el ceño y rápidamente sintió que le hervía la sangre.

-Kabuto.-escupió su nombre.

-¡Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi! -exclamó saliendo de la sombra en la que estaba.

Hinata sólo se impresionó una vez más. Era sumamente asqueroso. Tenía escamas por doquier, verdes y seguramente babosas.

-¿Qué rayos…? –

-¿Qué rayos me paso? Es sólo un pequeño cambio de imagen. -saco su lengua tan parecida a la de una serpiente. -¿Qué tal?

-Te vez asqueroso.

Kabuto río baja mente. – Me alagas.

Hinata frunció el ceño y activo su byakugan dispuesta a matar al tipo que tenía frente a el.

-Que lindos ojos. Es una pena que no te los hubiera arrancado aquella vez… -

Hinata se confundió ante eso pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Sólo quería matarlo por a ver utilizado a su madre.

-Te mataré.

Itachi y Sasuke sólo observaban expectantes y confundidos la rara escena.

-¿Así es como me agradeces por hacer que volvieras a ver a tu madre?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-… ¿Y que te haya salvado la vida aquella vez?

Hinata lo miro como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

-¿De que hablas? Tú jamás harías algo por alguien más.

-Oh si que lo hice. Cure tu corazón, casi mueres aquella vez. Tosías sangre y el chucho de tu amigo estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. -En los exámenes gennin, tu eras ese Anbu.

Lo recordó todo. Desde el momento en el que empezó a sentir dolor hasta cuando su vista se volvió borrosa y sólo pudo ver la máscara de un Anbu que la ayudaba.

-¡Correcto! Que buena memoria tienes.

-Aún así… no te perdonare. -hizo un ademán de querer sacar su espada pero una mano la detuvo. -Itachi… -susurro impresionada.

Itachi sólo la miraba con tranquilidad. -Vete Hinata, Sasuke y yo nos haremos cargo de el.

Quizá replicar pero Itachi habló nuevamente.

-Debes irte para ayudar a los demás. Te necesitan en este momento.

Hinata suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Veo que traes el collar que te dejé.

La Hyuga tomó entre sus dedos la piedra y la miro por unos segundos. -Nunca me la quito.

Itachi sonrió y acarició su cabeza. -Tienes que irte ahora.

Hinata sólo asintió. Tenía razón. Ellos podían encargarse perfectamente de Kabuto.

Estaba apunto de irse pero no sin antes abrazar fuertemente a Itachi y dejar escapar unas cuántas lágrimas. Había llorado demasiado ese día.

-Te extrañó.

-Yo igual. -sincero Itachi.

Se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Kabuto. -Que tierna escena. -dijo riendo un poco.

Hinata le mandó una mirada de odio antes de voltear hacia Sasuke, quien miraba a su hermano y Hinata sin aún creer lo que había presenciado.

-Me voy. -anunció para después salir corriendo.

Itachi miro a su hermano y luego a Kabuto.

-¿Estas listo hermano? –

Sasuke asintió. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Continuará… **

**Por fin 8) termine el cap. Me estuve rompiendo la cabeza para continuarlo y ya lo hice y creo que estoy satisfecha con el. 8)**

**Se que había dicho que tal vez no continuaba con esta historia pero simplemente no pude hacer eso. No después de leer sus comentarios y de aceptar que disfrutó mucho escribir esta historia 8) gracias por su apoyo 8)**

**Espero que me den más Reviews *u***

**Agradecimientos a Reviews:**

**Miirellinu**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Yoyoman (2 reviews *u*)**

**Minerva**

**NelmUnicorm**

**Makaa-chan**

**Sele-02**

**Nova por siempre**

**DII8719**


	27. Perdón

**Advertencia**: Violencia (?)

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

Movió con agilidad y destreza su afiliada katana. Escuchando mientras tanto el morboso sonido de el metal chocar contra la carne. Si aún fuera la vieja Hinata, estaba segura que hubiese terminado desmayada ante la sangrienta escena.

Dejó de moverse para respirar pesadamente y descansar un poco. Observó con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella. Brazos, cabezas, piernas y mitades de cuerpos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Todo eso pertenecientes a los Zetsu que salieron después de que ella abandonará la cueva en donde se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi. Eran sin exagerar algunos cien de ellos.

-Seguro Kabuto los mando. -mascullo enfurecida.

Sostuvo por un momento su brazo izquierdo. Uno de ellos la había herido pero no era nada grave, sólo un simple rasguño.

Estaba agotada, pero debía seguir con su camino. Iría al desierto. Seguro que allí estaba Naruto junto al Kazekage. Sabía que lo correcto era irse directo hacia la Hokage, pero no podía hacerlo. No sin antes saber que Naruto estaba bien.

Empezó a correr sin importarle dejar así la fea escena de cadáveres descuartizados y fue rumbo a el desierto.

Mientras corría y esquivaba ramas no pudo evitar pensar en Itachi y en Sasuke. Ver a Itachi después de su muerte fue algo que la dejaría igual de lastimada que con su madre. Sentía una gran impotencia al saber que Itachi estaba "vivo" y que no podía hacer nada para que se quedará en el mundo aún que sea un poco más. Sólo un poco para que Sasuke pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano. Después de todo Itachi se merecía eso.

Y Sasuke… no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso Itachi podría convencer a sus hermano de no destruir la aldea? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Pero no sólo eso era lo que la atormentaba, sino que Sasuke aún le guardaba rencor, lo sabía, lo pudo ver cuando miro sus ojos.

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza. No tenía que estar pensando en esas cosas que sólo hacían que bajará la guardia. Tenía que estar con los ojos bien abiertos si no quería ser atacada por algún otro enemigo.

Aceleró su paso y supo que así no tardaría mucho en llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido un gran retraso enfrentar al Raikage. Era un terco, mira que prohibirle ir a la guerra siendo que el sería una buena arma para la victoria. Sabía que estaría en riesgo su vida y que estarían en riesgo los poderes del Kyubi, pero debía de hacer algo. El no sólo podía quedarse en la isla mientras los demás se arriesgaban para protegerlo de las manos enemigas. No dejaría que vidas inocentes fueran destruidas por el.

Tenía en claro que sería difícil, pero no se rendiría. Sabía también que tenía potencial, que había llegado a ser poderoso con los entrenamientos que su difunto maestro le había dado y que ahora era mucho más fuerte por que por fin dominaba parte de los poderes del zorro.

No defraudaría a las personas que habían confiado ciegamente en el. No defraudaría a Tsunade, a Sakura, Jiraya, Gaara, Bee, los doce novatos… ni a Hinata.

Ellos confiaban en el, había hecho una promesa y esa era que protegería el mundo con su vida de ser necesario.

Pero en ese momento… lo que más le preocupaba era Hinata. Tenía horas sin saber nada de ella. ¿Estaría herida, estaría en líos, algún problema… o muerta? No quería ni siquiera mencionar lo último. El ya no podía vivir sin ella. Definitivamente ya no podría sin ella.

No es que la creyera débil. Al contrario. Ella le había demostrado que los grandes cambios eran posibles y que con mucho esfuerzo se podía lograr lo que uno quisiera. Sabía que era una gran ninja digna de un gran enemigo de batalla. Sabía que estaba al alcance de cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera en el camino. Pero aún así… no podía sacarse de la mente que algo malo le podría pasar. El no quería eso.

-Naruto ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Guy mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Lo había visto muy pensativo mientras corrían hacia el desierto pues Naruto había dicho que sintió el chakra de Shikamaru y de Gaara luchando contra otros chakras peligrosos.

-Eh, si, si. Estoy bien. -dijo volviendo su mirada al camino. La verdad era que no, pero no quería preocupar a sus compañeros. Ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver a Motoi, Bee y a Aoba.

También estaba muy preocupado por Yamato. Tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo o lo torturaran para sacarle información sobre Konoha.

Siguió corriendo encima de la dorada arena. Hacia un tremendo calor pero no era tiempo de lamentarse por eso. Aun no podía creer que a Gaara le gustará vivir en Suna.

Pudo ver a lo lejos una gran figura de arena. Dedujo de inmediato que esa figura provenía de Gaara. -¡Puedo ver a Gaara! -exclamó apuntando con su dedo índice el lugar. -Vamos, aceleremos el paso. –

Todos asintieron e hicieron caso a lo que dijo Naruto. En menos de lo que imaginaron llegaron frente a el batallón de Gaara mientras este bajaba de la arena.

Por lo que Naruto pudo ver a lo lejos, la forma que hizo la arena era de una mujer. Fue algo extraño hasta que vagamente recordó que Gaara le había enseñado una foto enmarcada en donde se encontraba la madre del peli rojo. También recordó el pequeño brillo que se encendió en los ojos aguamarina de su amigo al ver a su madre. Dijo

-¡Gaara! -exclamó sonriente.

El Kazekage volteo y miro a Naruto con su típica mueca inexpresiva. -Naruto. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Sentí chakras por acá. Decidimos desviar nuestro camino para ver que ocurría. -volteo hacia el frente. -Creo que llegue tarde. Te las apañaste tu sólo.

-No me refería a eso. ¿No deberías estar escondido en la isla genbu? -pregunto severamente. Volteó hacia sus acompañantes. -Ustedes debieron de mantenerlo en la isla.

-Ey, no los culpes a ellos. -dijo Naruto poniéndose enfrente de sus compañeros. -Yo los convencí.

\- Es peligroso que estés aquí afuera. Podrían atraparte y extraerte el Buiji. Morirás y el mundo ahora estaría en manos de los Akatsuki.

-Y si me quedo con los brazos cruzados será peor. Confía en mi Gaara, agradezco que quieras protegerme pero estoy confiado en que podré ayudar en esta guerra.

Gaara lo miro por unos segundos en silencio. -Eres un cabezota. -miro disimuladamente de un lado a otro. -¿Dónde esta la Hyuga? –

Una mueca de preocupación se asomó en el rostro de Naruto. -No lo se. -respondió simplemente.

-Pensé que ella te haría quedarte en la isla.

-Lo intento. -dijo sonriendo levemente.

Gaara asintió. Conocía a Hinata Hyuga, le dio hospedaje en la mansión Hyuga por unas semanas cuando estuvo arreglando unos asuntos en Konoha. Había convivido con ella y podía decirse que eran buenos amigos. Cuando se enteró de su supuesta muerte quedó en shock ya que ella era una persona muy especial para el. Lo había apoyado tanto como Naruto lo apoyo a el. Era igual a Naruto sólo que ella era tranquila y actuaba después de pensar. Cuando supo que en verdad todo fue una misión anbu sintió un gran alivio y felicidad. Después de saber que Naruto y ella habían empezado una relación no le extrañó ya que eran tal para cuál. Estaba contento de que sus amigos encontrarán a alguien a quien amar.

Y… hablando de ella.

-Oi ¿Esa no es Hinata? -pregunto Guy mirando hacia enfrente.

Naruto volteó rápidamente y miro una pequeña figura curvilínea acercarse hacia ellos.

Hinata dejo de correr cuando miro las siluetas de los chicos. Estaba cansada, su brazo dolía cada vez más y sentía que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento. Durante el viaje se encontró a más de esas cosas que salían de la tierra. De verdad que ahora ya las aborrecía.

Naruto sonrió feliz y no pudo resistirse a correr hacia la Hyuga.

-¡Hinata-chan! -exclamó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Hinata le sonrió débilmente. -Naruto-kun.

No pasaron más de dos segundos para que Naruto se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la Hyuga.

-Hinata, tu brazo está sangrando. -dijo mirando pequeñas hileras carmesí marcadas sobre su brazo.

-No es nada. -aseguró tapando la herida con su mano. -Un rasguño nada más.

Naruto no se creía eso. -Te ves pálida. -calló un momento. -Más pálida de lo normal.

-Sólo estoy un poco agotada. –dijo eso regalándole una sonrisa. Quiso caminar hacia los demás pero al primer paso que dio, calló desplomada al suelo.

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente al suelo. -¡Hinata!-se agachó y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas. Tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Oh no. -susurro.

Los demás al ver lo que ocurrió fueron corriendo hacia el lugar.

-Guy-san, llamé a Ino-san. Esta más delante con los demás.-mando Gaara agachándose aún lado de su amigo. -¿Qué le paso? –

-No lo se. -dijo desesperado. -Sólo se que esta ardiendo en fiebre.

Gaara asintió. Observó por un momento el brazo izquierdo de la morena. -Tal vez la envenenaron. –

Naruto lo miro horrorizado unos segundos para después mirar la herida en su brazo. -Mierda… ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Ino?!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Estoy aquí! -dijo Ino corriendo hacia el lado de su amiga. Se hinco y tomó su pulso. -Esta débil… -revisó el brazo de la Hyuga y dijo lo que Naruto más temía. -Fue envenenada.

-¡¿Con que?!

-¡No se, no se! -exclamó desesperada. -Me pones los nervios de punta idiota. -llevo rápidamente sus manos a la herida y alrededor de ellas salió una luz verdosa. -También utilizó demasiado chakra. -susurro para sí misma. -En mala hora teníamos que estar en un desierto. -se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Aoba observando todo.

-Necesito hacer una pomada para ponerla en la herida de Hinata. -hizo un mohín con la boca. -Aquí no hay plantas medicinales.

-¡Yo iré por ellas! -exclamó Naruto mirándola con desesperación.

-No, si te tardas las cosas empeoraran. -dijo mientras sacaba de su porta shirikens una pomada. -Esta servirá pero el efecto tardar un poco.

-¿No necesita nada más? -pregunto Gaara.

-Sólo necesita agua y estar en un lugar donde el sol no la golpee. –

Naruto levantó a Hinata sobre sus brazos. -¿Puedes conseguir agua Ino?

Ella asintió rápidamente para después correr hacia donde tenía un poco de ella. Shikamaru tenía un poco de agua en una mochila que ella le puso a cuidar.

-La llevaré a una pequeña cueva que vi al llegar aquí. –

Todos asintieron.

-Yo voy contigo. -dijo Guy.

Naruto asintió y sin decir nada más empezó a correr hacia la cueva con Guy siguiéndolo.

Estaba tan preocupado por Hinata. No quería que nada malo le pasará. No lo soportaría.

.

.

.

Sus párpados empezaron a moverse. Pestañeo con dificultad unas cuántas veces y frunció el ceño cuando sintió el sol golpear su rostro. Su brazo ya no dolía y sentía que todo el chakra que había perdido unas horas antes estaba de regreso en su cuerpo.

-¿Hinata? –

Movió su rostro hacia la derecha y miro a Naruto observándola con preocupación.

-Naruto-kun. -trato de levantarse pero Naruto la detuvo inmediatamente.

-Estuviste inconsciente por dos horas.

Se maldijo interiormente al escuchar eso. -Tengo que irme.

-¡No! Tú ya has hecho suficiente. No irás a ningún lado.

Hinata frunció el ceño. -No eh hecho lo suficiente. -sin importarle las réplicas de Naruto se levantó del suelo sin dificultad. Ciertamente se sentía muy bien. Había recuperado las energías perdidas y su brazo ya no le dolía. -Me siento bien. -aclaró tomando su katana y colgándosela en el brazo. -iré con Tsunade-sama para ver en que soy útil y… -calló al sentir la mano de Naruto rodear su brazo derecho.

-No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo a la guerra. -advirtió.

-Y yo no dejaré que cientos de personas mueran mientras yo estoy aquí descansando. -se zafo de su agarre.

-No quiero perderte.

-Y yo no quiero perderte a ti. -lo miro con suavidad. -Piensa que haya afuera hay personas que están dándolo todo por ti. Yo también quiero darlo todo por ti y por esas personas.

-Eres tan terca… -gruño. -Entonces me voy contigo.

Hinata negó. -No serviremos de nada estando juntos.

Naruto frunció los labios. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dejarla sola. Observó que la azabache se ponía a su altura ya que el estaba en el suelo y le dio un suave beso. -No te preocupes. Veras que nos veremos en cuanto menos te imagines. -se enderezo junto al rubio.

-Prométeme que no morirás. -pido mirándola seriamente.

-Lo haré si tu prometes lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces contestó. -Lo prometo.

Tomó su mano y lo miro con amor. -Lo prometo.

Naruto le sonrió levemente y le dio otro beso cargado de ternura. -Vete antes de que me arrepienta y te encierre en una jaula.

Hinata soltó una suave carcajada y salió de la cueva para después correr.

El oji azul la observó hasta perderla de vista. – Cuídate.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de ya no poder escuchar su voz, de ya no poder tocar su suave piel, miedo de ya no oler su dulce aroma… tenía miedo a una vida sin ella.

Frunció el ceño, su mirada se volvió oscura y llena de determinación.

No dejaría que nada malo le pasará a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡A tu izquierda Neji-nisan! –

Neji siguió las instrucciones de su prima y volteó justo a tiempo antes de que uno de esos monstruos lo tocará. Saltó hacia atrás y atacó rápidamente al Zetsu dejándolo fuera de batalla.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras observaba al Zetsu tirado en el suelo. -Gracias Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi sonrió y lo miro con una ceja alzada. -La que debería de decirte sama soy yo, no tu. Pronto serás el líder del Clan.

-Usted siempre tendrá mi respeto, sea o no el líder del clan.

-¡Vamos! ¡Deja el sama Neji-nisan! -pidió mirándolo suplicante.

Neji la miro divertido. Era tan terca, como su hermana. -De acuerdo Hanabi-chan.

-¡Eso suena mejor! -exclamó matando de un solo golpe a un Zetsu.

Neji sonrió mirando a su prima. Si que estaba cansado. Justo cuando iba a sugerirle a Hanabi ir hacia el punto de encuentro algo ocurrió que lo dejó helado.

-¡Chidori! –

Una nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó pudo ver el cuerpo de un Zetsu tirado tras de el y a Hinata mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Su mano poco a poco perdió el resplandor azul dejándola nuevamente como estaba.

-Deberías de estar alerta, Neji. Por poco y esa cosa te mata.

Neji y Hanabi miraron confundidos a Hinata. Se notaba a leguas que traía un humor de perros ¿La razón? No la sabían.

-¡Hinata-onechan! -exclamo contenta la pequeña adolescente. -¡Estas sana y salva! -exclamó contenta al ver a su hermana con bien. -¡Te viste genial onechan! ¿Dónde aprendiste esa técnica? ¡Debes enseñármela!

La mirada de Hinata se suavizo. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por ese día, por eso su mal humor. Pero no tenía que descargarlo con las personas que más quería. -Me da gusto verlos con bien. -dijo mientras se acercaba a abraza a Hanabi. Su pequeña hermana correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

Neji sólo sonrió ante la escena. Le agradaba ver a sus primas tan unidas.

-No seas apretado Neji-niisan, únete al abrazo. -le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Neji miro incómodo a sus primas. Si le gustaría abrazarlas pero sinceramente le daba mucha vergüenza.

Hinata río ante el sonrojo de su primo.

Hanabi también lo miro y sonrió. -Vamos Neji-niisan ¡Ven!

Neji las miro dudoso. ¿Qué mal le haría un abrazo de sus primas? Rio un poco ante su pensamiento antes de ir y abrazarlas a ambas.

Era un abrazo cálido, lleno de fraternidad y amor. Era un abrazo que jamás se había sentido tan bien. A Hinata le alegraba ver a sus hermanos vivos y con bien, Neji y Hanabi pensaban exactamente igual.

El bello e inolvidable momento fue roto por una voz muy conocida para los tres.

-Hinata. -

La azabache frunció su ceño. -Hiashi. -pronunció mientras se separaba lentamente de sus hermanos.

Hiashi sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago al escuchar a su hija llamarlo por su nombre.

-Me alegra verte con bien, Hinata.

Hinata lo miro con desdén. -Deja de fingir que te importó.

-¡No estoy fingiendo!-exclamó enojado.

-Deja de hacerte la paloma blanca, Hiahsi.-dijo con burla. - La única razón por la que no me tiraste cuando era pequeña fue porque tengo tus malditos ojos. -apuntó con su dedo índice sus ojos. -Estas cosas han sido una maldición para mi, créeme que me encantaría poder arrancármelos y dártelos para que me dejes en paz.

-No digas eso Hinata, ambos sabemos que no piensas así. Tu no eres así.

Al ver que las cosas se ponían más intensas, Hanabi y Neji se alejaron un poco de ellos para darles privacidad.

-¿Tu que sabes de como soy? -sus ojos mostraban severidad. -No soy nada de lo que era antes, te has encargado de destruir a la estúpida Hinata, ¿Y sabes que? Te lo agradezco. Ni yo misma me aguantaba.

Hiashi negó. -Dejaste de ser débil, más no has dejado de tener un corazón lleno de bondad y empatía. A mi no me engañas.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

El oji perla sonrió tristemente. -Veo tus ojos y no encuentro una pizca de odio hacia mi. Se que no me odias Hinata, por más que tengo merecido tu odio, no me lo das. La bondad y compasión fue lo que me salvó.

Hinata lo miro con impresión unos segundos. Era verdad que ella no odiaba a pesar de todo, por más que intentaba odiarlo y aborrecerlo, no podía. Cada vez que lo miraba, recordaba todo por lo que la hizo pasar, el desprecio, las palabras, los golpes… nada hacia que ella pudiera odiarlo. Era verdad que tenía mucha ira contra el, que a veces quería golpearlo y dejarlo irreconocible… pero era su padre.

-Si t-te odio- trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Hiashi negó. -Yo se que no.

Hinata observó un movimiento de su padre que la dejó muy sorprendida. Frente a ella, el gran y orgulloso Hiashi estaba con la frente pegada al suelo, haciendo una gran reverencia.

-Quisiera que me perdones por todo Hinata. Perdón por mi indiferencia, por mi maltrato hacia ti, por mi acciones que te perjudicaban, por no ser el padre que te mereces… -

-Basta. Levántate. -tomó su brazo y ayudó a levantarlo.

Cuando Hiashi se levantó, observó el rostro de Hinata. Habían rastros de lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas y un profundo dolor delataban sus pupilas.

-Aún n-no te puedo perdonar completamente. La herida es muy grande así que t-tardará en sanar y… -

-Esperaré pacientemente tu perdón hija. -la interrumpió para después darle una suave sonrisa. Con delicadeza tomó por un momento la pequeña mano de Hinata sobre la suya, recordando vagamente cuando esa mano era tan pequeña y que apenas podía cubrir su dedo índice. Fue un tonto.

Hinata observo su mano entrelazada con la de su padre. Era un contacto tan cálido y lindo, uno que hace años que no tenía con su padre. -Tengo que irme. -dijo tratando de que el nudo en su garganta no se desatara.

Hiashi asintió desasiendo suavemente el agarre. -Lo entiendo. Cuídate mucho.

-Tu también cuídate. -dijo antes de saltar hacia los árboles.

Mientras observaba hacia donde Hinata se había perdido, una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro.-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a su padre en aquel lugar, su mente empezó a trabajar pensando en lo que ahora haría. Podría ir con Tsunade para que le dijera algún lugar en donde ella sería de utilidad o podía seguir por su cuenta.

La segunda idea le gustaba más pero también sabía que no era la mejor.

Lo más apropiado era ir a el cuartel de inteligencia y preguntarle a Tsunade lo que era más conveniente hacer.

Asistiendo a su propia idea estuvo apunto de hacer unos sellos para el Jutsu de tele transportación, pero un ruido la detuvo abruptamente.

Conocía ese sonido. Era un sonido chirriante que sólo podía provenir de ella o de… - Sasuke. -susurro antes de que por poco una katana atravesará su pecho. Con una gran agilidad saco la suya y la puso frente a ella bloqueando el ataque.

Frente a ella estaba el Uchiha mirándola sin expresión alguna.

Hinata mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos mientras sentía su corazón desbocado. Temía que ese momento llegará.

-Hyuga.

\- Sasuke.

Ambos quedaron en la misma posición sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

Ella transmitía arrepentimiento con su mirada y el transmitía pura ira.

-Voy a matarte.

La mirada de la Hyuga tembló, estaba nerviosa, pero eso no hizo que se mostrará torpe ante los nuevos movimientos de Katana de su rival. Esquivaba y bloqueaba la espada de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se mostraron rojizos y con unas aspas negras dentro de ellos.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida. Al menos los ojos de Itachi estaban en Sasuke, como así lo había querido Itachi.

-Mangekyo Sharingan… -susurro Hinata.

Sasuke la escucho más no hizo comentario alguno y siguió atacando.

Hinata trataba de defenderse de los ataques sin final de Sasuke. Sabía que ese no era todo el potencial de Sasuke, sabía que se estaba conteniendo y que podía usar Jutsus muchísimo más poderosos al igual que ella… pero que no lo hacía por que de verdad no quería matarla.

Saltó a una distancia prudente quedando alejada de Sasuke, este no hiso ningún ademán de querer seguirla.

Lo observó con las cejas caídas. -Sasuke, te suplico que me perdones.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -Te di mi confianza y me traicionaste Hyuga. -no dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. -Te consideraba más que una subordinada y tu lo sabías.

-Y yo también te consideraba más que una persona más. -sonrió tristemente. – Nunca pensé que me iba a encariñar tanto contigo y con Itachi.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices ¿Entonces por que no me dijiste nada? ¿Por Konoha? -pregunto con enojo en su voz.

-¡Lo hice por ti!-gritó al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Lo hice sólo por ti!

-Eso es mentira. Lo hiciste a conveniencia de Konoha.

-Puede que en parte sea verdad.-dijo asistiendo con la vista baja. -Pero lo hice más por que no quería ver más odio en tu mirada. No quería que nuevamente el odio consumiera tu vida.

-No trates de engañarme Hyuga. -sonrió ladinamente y con coraje. -Debí saberlo, todas son iguales, y peor aún, eres una Hyuga.

Hinata frunció el ceño. -No me crees. -le afirmó. -Sasuke, no me importa si es por ti. Sólo por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida aún que tu seas quien me la quite. -soltó su katana, haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo. Sasuke sólo miraba impresionado a Hinata. -Si eso te hace feliz, si esto sacia su sed de venganza… que así sea. -pestañeo sintiendo las frías lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. -Mátame Sasuke.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula. -Servirte en charola de plata… es una patética forma de morir ¿No crees Hyuga?

-No. Una patética forma de morir sería servirme en charola de plata sin razón alguna, esa es unas forma patética de morir. Mi muerte tendrán un provecho, que Konoha no sea destruida.

-¿Cómo sabes que no destruiré Konoha después de tu muerte?

Hinata sonrió levemente mirándolo con tranquilidad. -Por que eres un hombre de palabra. Después de todo, eres un Uchiha.

Sasuke no dijo nada, seguía mirándola con desdén. Alzó su katana asustando a Hinata.

Entonces, si la iba a matar.

Sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. No haría nada por detenerlo. Podía matarla.

Escucho los pasos acelerados de Sasuke, seguro con su katana en alzada dispuesto a atravesársela en el pecho para que su muerte fuera más rápida.

Lastima, ella de verdad hubiera querido vivir más años. Hubiese querido terminar de arreglar las cosas con su padre, ayudar a Neji con el liderazgo de el clan, ver a Hanabi crecer en todos los aspectos….casarse con Naruto y tener hijos… un niño y una niña.

Pero no se podría, ahora se reuniría con su madre e Itachi.

Apretó sus ojos al sentir una leve brisa que movió sus cabellos y escuchar el sonido del filo de la katana atravesar su carne.

No sentía dolor alguno ¿Acaso así se sentiría la muerte? ¿Sin dolor?

Abrió sus ojos confundida y bajo la mirada para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba intacto.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró a Sasuke frente a ella mientras apuntaba con su katana encima de su hombro derecho. Pestañeo aún más confundida y ladeo su rostro para averiguar con sorpresa que a lo que Sasuke atravesó fue aún Zetsu que al parecer estaba dispuesta a matarla.

-Sasuke… -susurro sin dejar de ver al Zetsu que tenía la katana atravesada en su cuello.

-No puedo matarte. -dijo Sasuke sin moverse de su lugar. -Itachi me dijo que matarte sería como matarlo dos veces a el. -recordó las palabras de Itachi antes de desaparecer para siempre.

**-Flash Back-**

**-La quieres.-afirmó Itachi.**

**-Ya no más.**

**El oji negro mayor río. -Hinata es una persona adorable. Se que la quieres aún a pesar de todo Sasuke. A mi no me engañas.**

**El moreno lo miro con las cejas fruncidas. -¿Tu que sabes?**

**-Lo mismo que tu por que yo también la quiero. Es como la hermanita pequeña que siempre quise. -miro a Sasuke con arrepentimiento. – Sasuke, lamentó no poder a ver sido el hermano mayor que te merecías.**

**Sasuke no dijo nada, pero delató su debilidad ante ese tema al agachar la mirada.**

**-Ella es como un reemplazo de mi para ti Sasuke. Fue el hermano que siempre quisiste, claro, en femenino.**

**Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar un poco la conmistura de sus labios. Tenía que admitir que era verdad, el todo lo hacía con Hinata. Entrenaban juntos, se entendían con simples miradas y su complicidad se notaba.**

**-Matarla sería como matarme a mi de nuevo Sasuke. Sería como volver en el pasado, cuando me buscabas tratando de matarme. Todo será igual con Hinata, se repetirá la historia.**

**Sasuke miro impresionado a su hermano. Tenía… razón. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Si te mato tarde o temprano me arrepentiré. -dijo sacando la katana y haciendo que el cuerpo de Zetsu cayera emitiendo un ruido sordo.

Hinata volteó hacia el mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos. -P-perdóname Sasuke.-pido sollozando.-De verdad traté de detener a Itachi. Si hubiese sabido que ese era su plan desde el principio no lo hubiese ayudado.- dijo recordando la riña que tuvo con Itachi.- En mis planes, nunca estuvo el encariñarme con ustedes pero fue inevitable.-cayó arrodillada en el suelo.-Perdón. Lo siento tanto, debí de haberte dicho la verdad.-dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Sasuke miro a Hinata arrodillada bajo el.-Levántate.- ordeno sin expresión en su rostro, tomándola del hombro haciendo que ella se levantará.-Deja de llorar, eres una molestia cuando te pones así.

La Hyuga dejo de hipar y sollozar para ver a Sasuke. -¿M-me perdonas?

Sasuke sonrió levemente. -Si Hinata.

Hinata sonrió feliz y no se contuvo en brincar contra el para darle un gran abrazo. -Gracias.

El azabache correspondió lentamente el abrazo de la Hyuga. Aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño de ella. Eran muy… repentinas.

-Basta. Tenemos que irnos. -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde? -pregunto inocentemente Hinata.

Sasuke gruño. -Ah ayudar al dobe ¿A dónde más?

-Entonces… ¿Nos ayudarás en la guerra? -pregunto con incredulidad.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? –pregunto con hostilidad.

Hinata río nerviosamente. -Si, si ¡Vámonos! -exclamó antes de brincar hacia las ramas de los árboles con una felicidad absoluta.

Sasuke sólo sonrió al verla con ese entusiasmo. Estaba seguro que nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a la que ahora había adoptado como su hermana.

-¿No vienes?

-Ya voy.-dijo antes de saltar entre las ramas para alcanzar a la Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

**Estoy en un gran problema T.T como verán el final esta cada vez más cerca, no pasa de unos dos o tres capítulos más para que esta historia llegue a su final definitivo **

**¿El problema? Simple**

**Que en estos últimos capítulos quiero poner escenas de peleas y soy malísima para escribir eso T.T además de que no ser como concluir con la guerra 8(**

**Estoy en un lío. **

**Así que discúlpenme si tardó mucho en actualizar 8( todo se deberá seguramente a mi bloqueo mental. **

**Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, Sasuke perdonó a Hinata y esto cada vez se pone mejor :3**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, recuerden que con ellos me inspiró y mis ganas de escribir siempre son mayores. **

**Agradecimientos a Reviews:**

**Miirellinu**

**Annie marvell**

**Hinataotsutsuki-sama**

**Maka-chan**

**Yoyo man **

**Guest**

**Violetamonster**

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje soez** (?)**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. **

.

.

.

Había aprendido que perdonar sólo era para valientes y que ser perdonado era un gran alivio.

Sabía que para Sasuke no fue fácil el perdonarla, lo que hiso definitivamente no tenía nombre. Oh bueno, si lo tenía, y se llamaba traición. Traicionó toda la confianza que depositó en ella, a sabiendas que para Sasuke confiar en alguien era casi imposible. Fue muy cruel de su parte comportarse de esa manera.

Admitía que al principio no le importaba mucho el que Sasuke se enterara que lo engañaba, sólo le importaba por que sabía que si se enteraba toda su investigación sobre Akatsuki se iría al caño. Pero.. cuando se encariño con el supo que la investigación ya le importaba poco.

Lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro. Ahora corrían hacia el centro de inteligencia, esperando que al Raikage no le diera un ataque de ira al verlo.

-¿Me prometes que no pelearas con el, diga lo que te diga? – le pregunto de la nada, sabiendo que entendería a que se refería su petición.

Sasuke la vio de soslayo para poner nuevamente su mirada en el camino. -No te puedo prometer nada Hinata.

-¡Oh, vamos! Estamos en medio de una crisis existencial y no puedes calmar tus humos por un rato -resoplo irritada.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. -Estamos en una crisis existencial, y tu no paras de pensar en el dobe.

Hinata se sonrojo rápidamente y lo miro impactada. -¿C-como s-supiste que…? -calló al verlo soltar una carcajada.

-No lo sabía, pero al ver tu reacción ahora se que estoy en lo correcto. –

Hinata hiso un pequeño puchero. -Tonto.

-Ey. -la miro con diversión. -No te pongas infantil.

-Y tu no te pongas pesado.

-Tu empezaste.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo sólo te pedí que no pelearas con el Raikage!

-Y tu dices que me soy un enojo con patas.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-Fue lo que trataste de decir, pero usaste palabras menos hirientes.

-¡A ti nada y hiere así que no me vengas con que te dolió que te dijera enojón!

Justo cuando empezaron a tener una "riña" tres personas pasaron corriendo por allí y frenaron sus pies al ver la cómica escena.

Suigetsu sonrió mostrando todos sus filosos dientes. -¡Hime!

Hinata paro de parlotear al escuchar la voz de el peli blanco. -¿S-suigetsu?-pregunto confundida. - ¡Karin, Jūgo! -exclamó contenta al ver a sus tres amigos.

Karin no resistió y corrió a abrazarla. Hinata se sorprendió, pero lentamente correspondió el abrazo de su peli roja amiga. -¡Estúpida! – le gritó ahogadamente sin dejar de abrazarla. -Pensé que no te volvería a ver…

-Karin… -susurro conmovida. Ahora recordaba que ella era la única amiga que tenía, y Karin para ella fue y seguía siendo una gran amiga.

Se separó del agarre y se quitó un momento sus anteojos para limpiar sus ojos y sus anteojos que se habían llenado de lagrimas. Se los puso de nuevo con porte digno, como si no hace mucho hubiese estado llorando por su amiga.

Hinata río ante eso.

Mientras tanto Suigetsu y Sasuke se miraban a los ojos.

-Lo sabía -comentó Suigetsu con una sonrisa. -Hinata es demasiado adorable como para odiarla.

-Hmp.

-¡Con eso se que lo aceptas! -se carcajeo un poco llevando sus brazos tras su nuca.

Sasuke gruño desviando la mirada.

-¿A dónde se dirigían? -pregunto Jūgo a Sasuke.

-Hacia la torre de inteligencia. -dijo Sasuke. -Hyuga, será mejor irnos.

Hinata asintió. -Claro, pero vienen ustedes ¿Cierto?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que si! -exclamó el peli blanco acercándose a ella para abrazarla. -No los dejaremos de nuevo. -dijo mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos. -Bien, entonces en marcha.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a correr.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba saliendo tal y como el lo había planeado. Estaba contento al saber que pronto habría paz en todo el mundo, y todo gracias a el, y claro que también a Akatsuki. No importaba que la mayoría lo había traicionado, al fin y al cabo pusieron de su granito de arena.

Lastima que ahora todos estaban muertos.

Sonrió con malicia.

¡Estaba tan feliz y lleno de gozo!

Justo cuando iba a irse directo hacia donde todo su plan se llevaría a cabo, un Zetsu salió de la tierra, situándose frente a el.

Lo miro con extrañeza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El Zetsu lo miro con nerviosismo. -Ah ocurrido algo Tobi

Tobi lo miro con exasperación. -Vamos, habla.

-Kabuto esta muerto, el Edo Tensei se acabó.

Tobi lo observó sorprendido. -¡¿Quién fue…?!

-Por lo que pude alcanzar a ver, fue Itachi Uchiha. –

A pesar de lo inverosímil que parecía la explicación de Zetsu, Tobi no estaba sorprendido, si no furioso.

-Ese maldito. – mascullo enfurecido. -Debí saber desde un principio que Itachi habría podido controlar su cuerpo a pesar de estar bajo el Edo Tensei. -era mucho más inteligente y habilidoso de lo que el siempre demostró. Miro a Zetsu con su único ojo descubierto, el cual estaba rojo de la furia. -¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

Zetsu volteo sus ojos hacia otro lado mientras sentía que su cuerpo recibía un escalofrío. -El y su equipo se fueron… -

-¡¿Qué?! -su ira incrementó notablemente. Ese Uchiha era una gran arma contra la guerra y ahora que no lo tenía, las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

-Y eso… eso no es todo Tobi. -musito el Zetsu transpirando miedo.

Tobi lo observó como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. -¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más? -pregunto con una risa sínica.

-No. -negó sólo moviendo su cabeza. -A escapado el cinco colas.

Fue el límite de Tobi.

-¡Mierda! -gritó enfurecido. No había explicación para todo el enojo que sentía en ese mismo momento. Se jaló con desesperación los cabellos azabache y se paró frente a Zetsu después de una caminata en círculos. -¿Sabes lo que significa? -pregunto en un musito, con una voz de fingida diversión. Su cuerpo a un temblaba y bajo su máscara había una sonrisa psicópata.

Zetsu negó lentamente y con miedo. Jamás había visto a Tobi de esa manera.

-El diez colas será menos fuerte al tener sólo cuatro colas. -alzó su mano y paro cuatro dedos. -Y eso hará que sea más difícil obtener al nueve colas y al ocho colas. -un tenso silencio se implantó en el lugar después de esas palabras. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que una risa maniática y cavernosa se empezará a escuchar lentamente. Tobi siguió riendo asustando de sobremanera a la planta humanoide. No sabía si reírse también o si correr antes de que el lo matará lenta y dolorosamente.

Tobi paro de reír abruptamente poniéndole los pelos de punta a Zetsu. -¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? -pregunto con una voz sumamente calmada. Zetsu se confundió ¿Cómo era posible que actuará de esa manera si no hace menos de cinco segundos había estado riendo como loco?

Quiso hablar pero Tobi lo detuvo bruscamente. -Lárgate a buscar a ese maldito monstruo… ¡Ahora mismo joder! -gritó fuertemente haciendo que Zetsu se sumergiera nuevamente en la tierra para salir despavorido de allí y empezar con su búsqueda.

Tobi respiro agitadamente y cerró sus ojos. Había que hacer que el plan B se pusiera en marcha. Abrió su ojo mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan… era hora de despertar de sus sueños a Madara Uchiha.

-Después de tanto…nos volveremos a ver. -susurro sonriendo lentamente.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sumamente preocupado por Hinata a pesar de que mandó a un clon a escondidas de ella. Si, no pudo soportarlo. Tenerla tan lejos y estando en peligro no era nada tranquilizante, no podía dejarla ir sin más. Mandó tras ella aún clon, pero aún no sabía nada de ella.

Ahora de encontraba corriendo junto a Guy, Aoba, Motoi y Bee sin rumbo. Sólo sabía que estaban cerca de la aldea de las aguas termales.

Todo iba perfecto y sin inconvenientes hasta que..

Escucho un espantoso gruñido.

-¿Qué carajos…? -miro con terror al gran animal frente a el. Era monstruosamente grande. -¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! -pudo pronunciar antes de esquivar un ataque que iba dirigido a sus compañeros y a el.

Todos se separaron y quedaron a diferentes extremos del animal. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos sin éxito alguno pues el animal ser movía mucho y levantaba polvo a su paso.

No tenía ni idea de que era esa cosa y tampoco sabía que era lo que quería con ellos. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el gran animal blanco volteaba hacia el y lo miraba cejudo. Al parecer el problema era con el.

Brinco al ser casi envestido por la bestia.

"-¡Kyubi! -"gritó Naruto en su mente tratando de hablar con el zorro. -¡Te estoy hablando zorro idiota! -gritó nuevamente Naruto al ver que el zorro hacia caso omiso a sus súplicas y sólo se estiraba en el suelo acomodándose para una siesta. -Mierda. -Exclamó Naruto a ser casi atravesado por un cuerno del que parecía ser una especie de caballo combinado con delfín. Al caer al suelo, quedó a una distancia prudente del animal. Analizó rápidamente en donde se encontraba para observar que Guy no estaba muy lejos de el.

-¡Guy-sensei! -lo llamó desesperado. -¡¿Qué es esto?!

Guy saltó por el aire sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Si no fuera por que la situación era sería, estaría riendo de diversión. ¡Hace mucho que no se sentía tan vivo!

-¡Esto es muy bueno Naruto! ¡Es genial! -gritó dando una voltereta en el aire para después caer de pie y firme en el suelo.

Naruto lo miro con una gran gota de sudor tras su nuca. -¿Bueno? ¡Estamos siendo atacados por un gigantesco monstruo, dattebayo! -gritó enojado con una gran y cómica vena palpitando en su frente.

Aoba y Motoi estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que dijo Naruto mientras también esquivaban al monstruo.

-¡Lo que tu amigo cejudo te quiere explicar, es que la bestia nos ayudará! ¡Yahoo! -exclamó el rapero la espada que era de Kisame

-¡¿Qué nos ayudará?! ¡NOS ESTA ATACANDO! -gritó obviando la situación.

-¡Chidori! –

Impresionado volteo hacia el frente para encontrarse con una imagen impactante. Sasuke y Hinata habían golpeado ambos a el gran y gigantesco monstruo con el chidori, haciendo que el "animal" se elevará por los aires antes de caer y arrastrarse afectando la vegetación del lugar.

Se levantó polvo y una gran oleada de aire los golpeo.

-Te lo dije… -Naruto desvió su mirada de la gran escena hacia donde estaba Hinata, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Sasuke. -¡No funcionó!

Sasuke la miraba con su rostro estoico. -No te creas la gran cosa por que sólo acertaste.

-¡Contigo no se puede! -grito furiosa. Mientras se dirigían a la torre de inteligencia, habían sentido un chakra descomunal junto al chakra de Naruto y los otros individuos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una gran vestía de cinco colas, era casi completamente blanco azulado y aparentemente tenía cinco cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Los iris de sus ojos eran celestes y sus ojos tenían debajo una línea roja, como si fuesen ojeras. Parecía además una combinación de un delfín y un caballo, a pesar de eso, a Hinata se le hacía un animal celestial.

-Tu gritas demasiado.

-Y tu te tomas las cosas con mucho desinterés.- mascullo entre dientes.

-Cálmate Hyuga. -dijo lo más amenazante que pudo.

-No me intimidas Uchiha. -lo miro con determinación y reto.

-Hinata-chan… ¡Sasuke teme! -exclamó impresionado.

Hinata quitó su mirada de el azabache y observó a Naruto. Le dedico una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo que hiso que el no se resistiera a ir a abrazarla.

Hinata se dejo ser uniéndose en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Estuve preocupado por ti… - Le susurro apretándola más.

-Y yo por ti. – Le dijo Hinata. Se despegó un poco de el para verlo con reproche. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto pestañeo confundido. -¿Qué, dattebayo?

-Mandarme a un clon tuyo. – Le hiso un puchero

-¿C-como supiste? -pregunto sorprendió.

-Sentí su presencia -susurro.

Inconscientemente el oji azul miro a todos lados. -¿Dónde esta?

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. -Pues… -

_**Flash Back**_

_**Después de su platica con Hiashi se encaminó hacia el centro de inteligencia. Desidia caminar un poco para ahorrar chakra. **_

_**Todo estuvo bien por un rato hasta que escucho unos movimientos entre la maleza. **_

_**Se puso alerta y sacó un kunai. **_

_**-¿Quién anda allí?**_

_**Espero respuesta, pero eso silencio sólo se hiso más presente. **_

_**Estuvo dispuesta a seguir con su camino, pero otro ruido hiso que se detuviera y que volteara. **_

_**Observó impresionada a la persona que estaba tirada en el suelo, que aparentemente se había caído por culpa de una rama enredada en su pie. **_

_**-¿Naruto-kun…? -no, no era el Naruto real. Era un clon. **_

_**-Eh… ¡Si! ¡Soy Naruto! -el clon quiso golpearse con la palma de su mano al oírse. **_

_**Hinata corrió a ayudarlo a levantarse. **_

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. **_

_**-Em, yo… -balbuceo un poco. -… ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! No iba a dejar que te fueras así sin más. **_

_**Hinata lo miro con adoración, haciendo que las mejillas de el clon se ruborizaran. **_

_**-Eres tan lindo. – Le susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el. **_

_**Naruto río nerviosamente ante el acercamiento de Hinata. **_

_**-Jeje, si, soy lindo. -dijo arrogante. -Pero no más que tu. **_

_**Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. **_

_**-¿Enserio? -pregunto con inocencia sin dejar de acercarse hacia el. **_

_**Naruto retrocedió con nerviosismo, pegando su espalda con el tronco de un árbol. **_

_**-S-si. -tartamudeo. **_

_**Hinata no dejó de acercarse hasta pegar su cuerpo al de Naruto. Alzó sus brazos y los enrollo en el cuello de Naruto haciendo que el se inclinara un poco. **_

_**-Te mereces un premio por eso… -le susurro haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran. **_

_**La respiración del clon se agitaba. **_

_**-¿M-me be-besaras? -pregunto ansioso. Si eso pasaba, los otros clones morirían de envidia. **_

_**-¡Claro que si! -se paró de puntillas y roso sus labios los del clon. **_

_**El clon estuvo apunto de inclinarse a besarla por si mismo pero el dedo índice de Hinata No lo dejó. **_

_**-Te besare sólo si no le dices al verdadero Naruto-kun donde estoy. – le susurro haciendo que el clon abriera los ojos de más. **_

_**Sonrió nerviosamente. -Je que cosas dices Hinata-chan… -**_

_**-No trates de engañarme N-a-r-u-t-o. – le susurro mientras acariciaba su hombro. **_

_**El clon se sonrojo y soltó un gemido de frustración. -Bien ¡Bien, no le diré a Naruto! **_

_**-Genial. -dijo Hinata antes de juntar sus labios contra los de Naruto. **_

_**El clon rodeó su cintura con sus fornidos brazos, disfrutando la calidez que salía de su cuerpo. **_

_**Antes de que tal acto se prolongará, Hinata despegó sus labios de los de Naruto, haciendo que soltara un jadeo de protesta. **_

_**-Ahora vete. **_

_**-P-pero…-**_

_**-Me lo prometiste. – le reprochó haciendo un puchero. **_

_**Naruto resoplo. ¡No podía resistirse ante eso! **_

_**-De acuerdo, me voy. -después de eso, el clon desapareció en una nube de humo. **_

_**Hinata soltó el aire que estuvo reteniendo y su rostro tomó un color escarlata. **_

_**Esa eras la primera vez que seducía a alguien. **_

_**-Al menos f-fue a Naruto… o bueno a-algo parecido… o a-algo de el… oh ¡Ahg! -negó con la cabeza para después seguir su camino. **_

_**.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Negó con la cabeza. -Te l-lo diré luego.

Naruto alzó una ceja y estuvo apunto de pedirle nuevamente que le dijera hasta que escucho una voz.

-Ey, par de idiotas. Lamento inmiscuirme en su reencuentro -dijo Sasuke con indiferencia para después apuntar hacia el frente. -pero las cosas se están poniendo feas.

La bestia se levantó de el suelo y roto hacia su dirección, observando sólo al rubio.

-Kurama… -mascullo impresionando a los presentes.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza. -Creo que te equivocaste monstruo,-se apuntó con su pulgar y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. -¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, no Kurama! -se rasco la cabeza.

La bestia lo miro con una vena en su frente. -¡No soy un monstruo! -gruño fuertemente. Se paro en porte digno. -Soy Kokūo, -lo miro de arriba hacia abajo. -Tu llámame Kokūo-sama, naranja con patas.

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho, desorden genético?!

-¿Sabes que es genético al menos? –

Naruto lo miro ofendido. -¡Claro que se que es! -exclamó seguro de sus palabras. -… genético es… es… -se rasco la cabeza y se acercó a Hinata para susurrarle al oído. -¿Qué es genético Hinata-chan? –

Hinata le sonrió con las mejillas arreboladas y con un brillo en sus ojos.

Kokūo saco la lengua al ver tanta miel.

-Eres un idiota. – le dijo ceñudo. -Y, Kurama es el zorro que llevas dentro.

Naruto llevo su mano lentamente a su abdomen. -Así que… el nombre del Kyubi es Kurama.

-Si… ¡Sal y dame la cara Kurama!

Al ver la alteración de quien se hacía llamar Kokūo le gritó a el Kyubi.

"-¡Contéstame zorro! Al parecer por tu culpa tu "amigo" nos quiere asesinar ¡Explícame dattebayo!

Kurama alzó sus orejas pero no se volteó de su posición.

-Kokūo es mi hermano. -dijo acomodándose mejor. -Y los demás también son mis hermanos. -susurro eso más para el mismo que para Naruto.

-No entiendo… -susurro confundido.

-Se supone que al ser mi portador, deberías saber más de mi mocoso.

-Tienes razón. -dijo tranquilamente confundiendo al zorro.- Siempre estuve pensando en mi, en mis metas, en mi futuro, en mi dolor… nunca recordé que había un ser viviente con sentimientos dentro de mi. –agachó la cabeza. -Perdóname Kurama.

Kurama escucho todo con atención, sus orejas estaban paradas, más seguía en la misma posición. Dándole la espalda al rubio.

-El quiere que salga para ayudar… -

-¿Y por que no lo haces?

-… Pienso diferente a mis hermanos. -dijo oscureciendo la mirada. -Esto es una pérdida de tiempo muchacho. Nos ganarán rápidamente.

Naruto lo miro de forma reprobatoria. -¡Eso no es verdad! Con la ayuda de todos esto se acabará y ganaremos. -cerro sus puños. -Para eso necesitamos tu ayuda Kurama.

El zorro lo de soslayo lo un largo rato, haciendo pensar al rubio que había cambiado de opinión.

Grande fue su decepción al verlo acomodarse nuevamente para dormir.

Hizo una mueca de tristeza".

-Naruto-kun…. -la voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Observó hacia enfrente encontrándose con el Biuji.

-Esto es bueno. -habló Guy poniéndose al lado de los ninjas.

Sin entender todavía, Naruto lo miro con rareza. -¿Bueno?

-Si. Ese Biuji es el cinco colas. Sin el sólo podrían llegar a la fase cuatro del diez colas. -sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. -Tenemos un punto a nuestro favor.

Hinata asintió. -El problema es que podrían atraparlo con mucha facilidad si el no esta en un contenedor.

-Exacto. -dijo Guy haciendo un mohín con su boca.-Yamato nos sería muy útil en estos momentos… -suspiro con tristeza rezando a kami para que su amigo se mantuviera con bien. -El podría atrapar al biuji.

-No serviría de nada. -habló Sasuke. -Enjaularlo sólo duraría unos minutos. Necesitarían un contenedor.

Hinata pensó unos segundos, recordando que una vez Itachi le había dicho que su chakra era muy resistente, no tanto como el de un Uzumaki, pero si lo suficiente.

-Yo podría ser el contenedor. -habló dejando sin habla a todos.

Naruto empezó a negar con la cabeza. – No, no ¡No! ¡Jamás! –

-Naruto-kun, esto es necesario.

-¡Si pero tú no lo harás!

-No resistirías Hyuga. –

Hinata lo miro de mala manera. -¿Otra vez dudas de mi?

Sasuke la miro de reojo. -Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, si lo se. -respiro hondamente. -Naruto-kun, activa tu modo sabio y busca a Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto obedeció aún que no entendía para que quería eso. -Esta a algunos siete kilómetros de aquí.

Hinata asintió y sin decir palabra desapareció ante la vista de todos allí.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó con impresión el rubio buscándola desesperadamente con la mirada.

-¡Kurama! -gruño nuevamente Kokūo después de a ver estado tan calmado. -¡Sal y ayúdame a rescatar a mis hermanos!

-¡Hey Kokūo! -gritó Naruto dejando a un lado por el momento a Hinata. – Es muy peligroso que anden afuera sin contenedor ¡Podrían atraparlos de nuevo!

-No nos subestimes mocoso. Somos las criaturas más fuertes del todo el mundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que unos simples humanos podrán derrotarnos?-

Naruto bufo. Si que eran hermanos, ambos eran igual de creídos.

Busco con la mirada a Bee, queriendo pedirle ayuda.

Se alarmó al no verlo en ninguna parte. Con razón el Biuji aún no había preguntado por su otro hermano, el pulpo que estaba encerrado en Bee.

-¿No quieres que los utilicen cierto? Entonces ayúdanos y te ayudaremos.

Kokūo levantó una ceja. -¿Cómo es que ustedes podrían ayudarnos?

-¿No entiendes? Ustedes son unas armas para Akatsuki, sin ustedes Akatsuki será más débil. -se explicó Sasuke. -Si te atrapan su fuerza incrementará y nunca recuperaras a tu hermanos.

Kokūo frunció el ceño. -¿Cuál su plan?

Todos se miraron de reojo.

Naruto se rasco la nuca. -Creo que no tenemos un plan.

-Pero yo si. – Hinata apareció en una nube de humo junto a Kakashi.

-Así que era verdad… -dijo Kakashi mirando impresionado a el Biuji. -Sasuke, volviste. -dijo cuando volteo hacia el otro lado.

Sasuke asintió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Quiero que encierre al Biuji dentro se mi. -aclaró Hinata a Kakashi. -Usted es el único aparte de Yamato que sabe como hacerlo.

Naruto miro con preocupación a Hinata. -¡Estas loca! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!

-No hay otra opción Naruto-kun. –

Naruto miro suplicante a su ex maestro. – No lo haga Kakashi-sensei ¡Por favor!

Kakashi miro con seriedad a Naruto. –Si es lo que tengo que hacer lo haré. Lo lamento Naruto.

–Yo no dejaré que lo haga. –mascullo molestó. –Lo impediré, no dejaré que Hinata este en riesgo.

−Naruto-kun… −tomó su mano y lo miro suavemente. −Déjame hacerlo por favor, estaré bien.

Naruto la miro suplicante, más ella no se doblegaba a su insistente mirada. Estaba más que firmé en su decisión y Naruto lo sabía.

−Si veo que pasa algo malo intervendré, te salvare y juro que te encerrare para que no vuelvas a la guerra.

Hinata sonrió levente. −De acuerdo.

Naruto suspiro y miro a Kakashi. −Júrame que si pasa algo malo…

−No tengo por que jurarlo, sabes que no haría nada que dañara a Hinata.

−¿Qué se hay que hacer entonces? −pregunto el Uchiha que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado.

−Bueno, ya que no tenemos a Yamato tendremos que tratar de convencer a Kokūo. –

Cuando Kakashi dijo eso, todos voltearon sus miradas al gran animal que los miraba ceñudo.

Esa sería otra gran batalla.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Agradecimientos a:

26kaori-san

Miirellinu

Maka-chan

Sele-02

Alejamoya06

Hinataotsutsuki-sama

Naruhina4ever

Anairam Mariana

Guest

Keylagu


	29. Contenedor

**_Yo se que quieren matarme lenta y dolorosamente por actualizar después de casi un año, lo se estoy consiente de ello pero por fa, bajen sus armas y sus tomates pues tengo una razón para haberme tardado, y dicha razón se llama "falta de inspiración". Se que eso no es una buena justificación, pero no es más que la verdad. Así que, lo siento y prometo que esto no volverá a suceder por que ahora estoy más que lista para concluir esta historia. Sin más, espero que aún hayan lectores de esta historia y que aún me acepten en sus kokoros. ¡Los quiero un muchito y espero leerlos! _**

**Advertencias**:_ posible violencia, lenguaje soez. _

**Aclaraciones**_: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si no, de Kishimoto. _

* * *

Las cosas no podían empeorar, oh eso pensó Hinata.

–Están locos si piensan que voy a dejar que me encierren en esta mocosa. – rugió mirando de mala manera a Hinata.

–Piensa que es por tus hermanos. –dijo Guy tratando de convencerlo. –Necesitan de ti, y créeme cuando te digo que el lugar más seguro en el que puedes estar es dentro de Hinata.

Todos miraban expectantes al Biuji, esperando su respuesta.

El gran monstruo los miro para después decir un gran –No lo hare. –después de eso rugió y se abalanzó hacia ellos.

Todos brincaron a diferentes direcciones evadiendo las embestidas del Biuji.

–¡Hinata! –gritó Kakashi llamando su atención. –Tendremos que sellarlo a la fuerza ¡Estate lista!

Ella sólo asintió mientras se preparaba mental y físicamente para lo que venía.

Tenía un miedo terrible, ¿y si moría en el intento?

No quería morir. Quería tener una vida normal junto a Naruto, quería seguir protegiendo a su aldea, quería hablar con su padre… tenía tantas cosas que hacer. Cosas que le había prometido a Itachi.

Al ver la cara de angustia de Hinata, Naruto se preocupó y enfureció.

–¡Kurama! ¡Haz algo maldición! –

El imponente zorro ni se inmutó de sus gritos y siguió acostado en la gran cueva.

–Ya he dicho que no haré nada, es su problema humanos.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula sintiendo impotencia. –Hinata podría morir si tu hermano no esta de acuerdo en que lo sellen en ella. Te lo suplico.

Kurama ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. –No me importa lo que le pase…

–¡Pero a mi si! ¡Ella es mi novia y la amo! –grito diciendo realmente lo que sentía. – Ella… ha sido la única que me aceptó antes de que todos me considerarán héroe. Ella es la única persona que me ha querido a pesar de que tu estas dentro de mi. –se llevó una mano al estómago ante la mirada de Kurama. –Todos huyeron, me odiaron, me hicieron mil cosas para que yo me sintiera mal… pero ella me admiro siempre. Nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a mi pero no fue por miedo, fue por que temía que yo la fuese a rechazar como todos los demás. Ella me entiende, ella… –quede o unos segundos en silencio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba diciendo todo eso en voz alta. –Ella se convirtió en todo para mi.

Tras unos segundos más de silencio, Kurama lo miraba mientras el sólo mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

–Se podría decir que a ti también te aceptó. – levantó la cabeza y lo miro suplicante. –Por favor.

–¿Qué gano yo si te ayudó?

–¿No te es suficiente ganancia el salvar a tus hermanos?

Aunque nadie lo supiera, el punto débil de Kurama eran sus hermanos. Aunque aparentaba lo contrario eso era muy cierto.

–Lo haré… pero promete liberar a todos mis hermanos cuando esto acabe. –

–¿Enserio lo harás?

–Si haces lo que te pedí, si.

–Haré hasta lo imposible para cumplir con tu petición.

Kurama asintió. –Déjame controlar tu cuerpo sólo unos minutos para tratar de convencer a mi hermano.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada de agradecimiento.

* * *

Sasuke miraba confundido al estúpido de Naruto.

¿Por qué diablos se había quedado plantado al suelo como un reverendo idiota siento que un monstruo gigante los estaba atacando?

La mirada de el biuji se dirigió a Naruto quien aún se mantenía rígido.

–¡Mierda Naruto! ¡¿Qué coño estas haciendo?! –corrió lo más rápido que pudo y empujó a Naruto lo más lejos posible antes que una gran bola de energía que había salido de la boca de el biuji, se estrellara contra el rubio.

Le dio un golpe en la mejilla para que reaccionara. –Reacciona estúpido. –le dijo enojado.

Antes de que le gritara para que saliera de su estupor, observo como las facciones de su amigo cambiaban repentinamente.

Sus ojos tomaron un color rojo mientas sus pupilas se alargaban felinamente. Sus colmillos crecieron y sus marcas parecidas a bigotes se remarcaron más.

–**_Uchiha_**… – pronunció una voz que no era ni por asomo la típica y chillona de su amigo Naruto. Era una voz sombría y ronca.

–No eres Naruto. – afirmó.

"Naruto" sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. – _**Soy Kurama. El mocoso me presto un rato su cuerpo. –**_

Sasuke no sabía si su amigo era de verdad un reverendo idiota o si de verdad confiaba en aquel demonio como para confiarle su cuerpo.

–¿Para que? –

_**–Ya verás. –**_

Después de eso ambos se levantaron del suelo mientras el Kyubi mantenía la mirada fija en su hermano. Los demás, quienes no estaban conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, mantenían una lucha en esquivar los golpes del demonio.

–_**Hermano**_. –pronunció con una voz con la que el monstruo no pudo confundir con ninguna otra.

Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al humano que al parecer tenía sellado en su cuerpo al que era uno de sus hermanos.

–Kurama – llamó acercándose lentamente al chico, haciendo que la tierra se levantará y se sintieran temblores con cada paso que daba. Paro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto y bajo su cabeza para quedar frente a frente.

Hinata sólo miraba con nerviosismo aquella escena que no hacia más que ponerle los nervios de punta. Temía por el bienestar del rubio.

–Eres un egoísta. –pronunció lentamente mirándolo con enojo. – Tu estas dentro de este niño, feliz de la vida, mientras acá afuera el mundo está peleando por sobrevivir. Nuestros hermanos están en peligro Kurama.

_**–No me necesitas para salvarlos. **_

Kokūo lo miro con fiereza. –Si te necesito Kurama. – dijo con dificultad al ser que su orgullo se vería por lo que había dicho. El nunca había necesitado de nadie tanto como en ese momento.

_**–¿Quieres salvarlos? –**_pregunto mirándolo fijamente, sin expresión en su rostro.

–Sabes que si.

_**–Entonces deja que te sellen en la chica. –**_dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kokūo pestañeo confundido. Dirigió su rostro a la chica que si hermano decía y ella dio un pequeño saltito al ser el centro de atención que aquella bestia.

–Te has vuelto loco.

_**–Es la única forma.**_

–¡Ni hablar! Ya muchos años estuve encerrado en un humano. Ahora soy libre al igual que quiero que tu y nuestros demás hermanos sean libres al fin.

_**–Pero nuestros hermanos estaran a salvo, sólo tienes que hacer lo que te estoy diciendo.** _

–Estar encerrado en esa chica no me devolverá mi libertad. Me la arrebatara de nuevo.

_**–El mocoso y yo hicimos un trato. Si ganamos la guerra y tu te dejas sellar por Kakashi, entonces dijo que nuestros hermanos serían libres. Sin ningún tipo de contenedor. **_

Kokūo abrió los ojos con imprecisión. –¿Enserio?

Kurama asintió.

–¿Y que hay de nosotros? –

El rubio sólo atinó a mover su mirada a otro lado. **_–Sabes que una vez que nos extraen, el contenedor muere ¿no?_**

–Claro que lo sé… así que ya me imagino por donde va la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Kurama cerró los ojos.**_ –Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi libertad por mis hermanos. ¿Tu lo estas?_**

Kukuo apretó la mandíbula y respiro pesadamente. –Yo igual.

Kurama lo miro unos segundos para después asentir. –_**Es hora de salvar a nuestra familia.**_

–Si.

Kurama volteó a ver a Kakashi. –Es hora.

Kakashi asintió. –Acércate Hinata. –hizo varios movimientos con sus manos y apareció un pergamino. –Advierto que esto dolerá un poco.

Un poco asustada por lo que había dicho Kakashi, sólo se molestó en asentir un par de veces y camino firme hasta llegar al lado de Kakashi. Sería valiente. Tenía que serlo. Por su familia, por sus amigos, por Itachi, por Naruto, por Konoha; por el mundo.

Kurama asintió y miro a Kokuo. _**–Salvaremos a nuestros hermanos. **_

–Cueste lo que cueste.

Kurama le sonrió para después volver a darle el control de su cuerpo a Naruto. Sus facciones volvieron a suavizarse y sus ojos retomaron el color azul que lo caracterizaba.

–Muchas gracias Kurama.

–Me agradecerán luego mocoso.

Naruto asintió para después correr a un lado de Kakashi y Hinata. –Sigo creyendo que esto es arriesgado. – la verdad era que el no sabía mucho de el sellado y lo complejo que era, pero lo que si sabía es que el portador tenía que tener un chakra tan resistente como el de los Uzumaki y también sabía que los únicos usuarios de la técnica de sellado eran Ashina Uzumaki y su mismo padre. Des repente cayó en cuenta sobe algo. –¿Al menos sabe usar el Fūinjutsu Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto confundido y un poco asustado.

Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara. –Leí muchos pergaminos de tu padre Naruto, de hecho esos pergaminos ahora te pertenecen a ti. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

–Eso significa que es la primera vez que haces esto. –afirmó Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja alzada, sabiendo la próxima reacción de su amigo rubio.

–Dígame que no es la primera vez.

Kakashi negó y suspiro. –Prometo hacerlo todo perfectamente bien.

–¡Oiga! –exclamó Naruto mirándolo molesto. –¡Es muy arriesgado!

El Hatake miro a Sasuke de reojo. –Hazme el favor de cuidar de el mientras hago esto.

Sasuke sólo asintió sin expresión alguna y después miro al agitado Naruto tratando de ser tranquilizado por Hinata. Esos dos se le hacían una pareja tan dispareja que se le hacia casi imposible que se pudieran soportar. A Hinata por lo tímida y vergonzosa que podía ser a veces y a Naruto por ser… Naruto.

–Vamos Hinata, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –llamo Kakashi a la Hyuga a lo que ella asintió no sin antes sonreirme dulcemente a Naruto.

–Todo estará bien.

Naruto hizo un mohín y bajo la cabeza angustiado.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba en el mismo estado, si al principio ya estaba nerviosa escuchar a Kakashi decir que era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas lo hacía peor. Al menos sabía que estaría bien protegida por Naruto y Sasuke si algo llegaba a pasar.

Se acerco hacia Kakashi mientras el la miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si no estuviese apunto de sellar dentro de su cuerpo a una criatura gigantesca.

–Necesito que todos se hagan a un lado. – ordenó Kakashi mientras todos los presentes se alejaban unos cuantos metros de ahí, cuidando el área de posibles intrusos.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Karin que no dejaba de mirar preocupada hacia donde estaba Hinata mientras que Suigetsu le mandaba miradas fugaces a la pelirroja. Sabía lo que pasaba ahí. Otra rara pareja.

A su lado se hallaba Naruto temblando de la ira y preocupación mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de que nada pasará desapercibido a sus ojos para que el sellado fuese un éxito y Hinata no estuviese en peligro.

–Tranquilízate dobe.

–No puedo Sasuke, enserio lo intentó pero no puedo evitar en pensar que Hinata podría estar en peligro y… –observó a Sasuke de reojo. – ¿Por qué volviste? –dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Sasuke no se inmutó por su pregunta, sólo lo miro de soslayo antes de poner su mirada al frente. –Hinata nunca hizo lo que hizo con una mala intención. Sólo quería ayudar a Itachi a salvarme… –trago saliva. –Tengo que cumplir la voluntad de Itachi, la cual es proteger a Konoha cueste lo que cueste.

Naruto observó con impresión a Sasuke mientras una especie de orgullo y de felicidad se instalaban en su pecho. –Sasuke, yo me… –quiso darle a conocer lo feliz que se sentía por ver que por fin su amigo empezaba a salir de la oscuridad en la que siempre había vivido, pero fue cruelmente interrumpido.

–Es Zabuza… –dijo con impresión Sasuke, recordando su encuentro con el cuando apenas y era un chunnin.

–Y Haku. –secundó Naruto observando a los hombres que caminaban seguido de otros ninjas.

–¿Son revividos de la técnica edo tensei? –pregunto Karin sin percatarse a un de la expresión de su amigo de dientes afilados.

–Mangetsu… –susurro el peli blanco mirando como salía de tras de los demás espadachines que identificaba como los asombrosos siete espadachines ninjas de la niebla.

–Se supone que Kabuto estaba muerto… – dijo Sasuke sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando. De repente frunció las cejas entendiendo todo. –Orochimaru…

–¿Ese no estaba muerto también? –pregunto Karin mirando hacia los revividos los cuales se acercaban cada vez más.

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta de Karin, pues ni el tenía una explicación para todo aquello.

–¡Justo cuando mas necesitamos a Bee, desaparece! –exclamo Naruro volteando hacia todos lados.

–Nos tocará pelear sólo nosotros Naruto así que den lo mejor de ustedes. –dijo Guy apareciendo a su lado.

Naruto sólo asintió no estando dispuesto a dejar que ellos pudieran poner en peligro el sellado de Hinata.

Suigetsu volteó a ver a la peliroja mientras ella sólo mantenía su vista fija en los espadachines. –Uno de ellos… es tu hermano ¿cierto?

Suigetsu la miro sorprendido antes de asentir sin decir una palabra más, a lo que ella siguió hablando. –Lo supe por que se parece mucho a ti y sus chakras son muy parecidos.

El peli blanco frunció los labios y voltio su vista a su difunto hermano. –Si, nos parecemos mucho. – comentó a lo que Karin por primera vez observó preocupada a Suigetsu.

Al captar esa mirada el peli blanco desvió la suya y se puso frente de Karin. –Deberías esconderte, no es bueno que estés aquí.

Karin suspiro sabiendo que ahí no sería de ayuda así que le asintió a su compañero y corrió hacia unos árboles que estaban cerca para brincar sobre alguna rama de ellos. Se puso en cuclillas para así poder observar bien el panorama y para poder sentir el chakra de cada uno de los revividos.

–Como no conocerlos –susurro ajustándose las gafas mientras trataba de recordar los nombres de los siete espadachines de la niebla. Si mal no recordaba, los nombres de estos individuos eran Jinni, Mangetsu, Jinpachi, Kushimaru, Zabuza, y la chica Ameyur, siendo Haku quien era el unico que no formaba parte de los espadachines. Todos tenían chakras poderosos. –Falta Kisame. – susurro angustiada para después tratar de sentir el frío chakra del ex Akatsuki.

Una vez que lo sintió pudo comprobar que se encontraba junto con el chakra de Bee, así averiguando el por que no se hallaba allí con ellos. –Seguro lo esta distrayendo… –volvió su vista hacia en frente para observar como sus compañeros se posicionaban listos para atacar.

–Naruto, Sasuke, tanto sin vernos. –comentó con aura amable el chico Haku hacia los dos nombrados que miraban con desconfianza al muerto.

–Eh, si… –dijo Naruto sin saber realmente que responder. Suspiró y frunció el ceño. –Maldito Kabuto y orochimaru. –susurro Naruro siendo escuchado por Sasuke quien entendió el enojo de su amigo. –Es una pena que hayan tenido que revivir para esto… –

–Para mi será un honor pelear contra ti Naruto Uzumaki, quiero ver si verdaderamente te convertirte en ese ninja que tanto añorabas ser. – declaró Zabuza a lo que Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¡Verás que si dattebayo! –afirmó el rubio energético.

–Espero que sea así. – alzó su gran espada y miro a Naruto. –La persona que nos invocó es tan patética ¿sabes? Tener que depender de unos muertos para ganar una guerra. – río por lo bajo. –Detenme Naruto Uzumaki. –pidió antes de correr hacia el con intenciones de atacar a lo que Naruto pudo esquivar ágilmente la espada.

A su lado, Sasuke ya se había acercado a una distancia prudente hacia Haku quien lo miraba pasiblemente. –El pequeño Sasuke. – sonrió amablemente. –También será un honor pelear contigo.

Sasuke sólo asintió activando su línea sucesoria mientras no evitaba recordar el encuentro que tuvo años atrás con esos dos tipos.

–_**Makyo Hyosho**_. –susurro Haku mientras alrededor de Sasuke se formó una cúpula de veintiun espejos hechos de hielo. Haku entró a uno de los espejos para después y de inmediato trasladarse a otro espejo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar esa tan recordada técnica. Saco su espada con rapidez para bloquear fácilmente los bombardeos de hielo afilado y grueso que iban dirigidos a él. Todo eso únicamente había sido tan fácil debido a su Sharingan, sin el seguro que ya se hallaría con todas esas estacas incrustadas en todo su cuerpo.

Aún esquivando los ataques, trató de recordar cada detalle de la técnica para así poder tener un plan para acabar con Haku rápidamente pues aún tenía que seguir protegiendo el sellado de Hinata. Recordó vagamente que ese jutsu requería de mucho chakra y ahí fue que capto todo.

Haku había usado su técnica más poderosa para agotar más rápido su chakra y que el pudiera vencerlo sin complicaciones. Entonces enserio querían ayudarlos…

–**_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu._** –hizo sellos con sus manos mientras almacenaba una gran cantidad de chakra dentro del cuerpo y después expulsó por la boca una gran bola de fuego y así poder derretir una parte de la cúpula.

–Creo que eso no es suficiente. – Habló Haku a lo que los reflejos también lo hicieron.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, ya sabía como detenerlo. –**_Amaterasu_**. – la cúpula se fue cubriendo por un fuego negro, haciendo que el cuerpo de Haku se fuera consumiendo poco a poco ante la vista de Sasuke.

–Buen trabajo Sasuke-kun. – alcanzó a decir Haku antes de consumirse totalmente.

Sasuke observó todo sin expresión en su rostro para después apagar las llamas y salir de ahí.

Su vista capto primero a Naruto peleando unos metros a su lado izquierdo con Zabuza mientras Suigetsu peleaba con Mangetsu a su lado derecho.

Alzó la mirada y lo que miro lo dejo sin palabras. Nunca había visto algo igual en toda su vida. El sellado de un demonio en una humana, y esa humana era Hinata. Era bastante impresionante pero el no demostraba la impresión que le daba el acontecimiento.

Más al frente Kakashi había convocado un trono ceremonial y Hinata se recostó sobre el siguiendo las órdenes de Kakashi. Se levantó la blusa hasta el final de sus pechos sin pudor alguno para sorpresa de Kakashi.

Después de unos movimientos de manos de parte de Kakashi, un sello negro apareció en el abdomen de la Hyuga.

Hinata soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir un ardor en su estómago.

–Todo será mucho más fácil al ser que el biuji aceptó ser encerrado. –comentó tranquilamente el Hatake al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Hinata. – Lo demás te lo dejo a ti.

Hinata parpadeo rápidamente y lo miro con expresión de horror. –¿A m-mi? –susurro aturdida.

–Te explicaré esto rápidamente Hinata, no tenemos tiempo perder. – anunció rápidamente a lo que Hinata asintió con torpeza. –Debes concentrar todo tu chakra en el centro de tu estómago… ¿sabes hacer eso? – se dispuso a continuar cuando Hinata le asintió. – después lo empujaras hacia el exterior, directamente hacia el biuji. Después lo atrapa atándolo de sus extremidades y después vas a jalarlo hacia ti. Lo demás el lo hará ¿lista? –pregunto a mlo que Hinata balbuceo un "si".

Kakashi le asintió secamente para después desaparecer del lugar al saber que ahí el estorbaba.

Hinata suspiro temblorosamente mientras empezaba a hacer lo que Kakashi le había ordenado. Estaba realmente espantada, no sabía si podría hacer todo bien. Ahora entendía el lo que una vez Itachi le había dicho que tenía que volverse mas fuerte de lo que ya era.

Una vez que tuvo todo el chakra que pudo en el centro de su estómago, con mucha fuerza expulsó el chakra de ella; haciendo que este saliera en forma de unas cadenas color moradas. Rápidamente atraparon las patas de la bestia, así que tomó las cadenas e hizo que el demonio se acercara más y más a ella. Soltó un grito al ver que sangre escurría por sus manos.

Más atrás, Naruto ya había acabado con Zabuza al igual que los demás contra sus respectivos contrincantes. Al escuchar el grito de Hinata, volteó rápidamente haciendo un ademán de querer ir hacia donde ella estaba. –¡Hinata! –grito siendo detenido por Sasuke.

–Ella esta bien. –dijo Sasuke tratando de tranquilizar a su rubio amigo.

–¡Pero ella…! –apretó la mandíbula y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Estando sumamente preocupado, no se percató cuando una fuerte luz se iluminó por toda la zona.

Sasuke sacudió el hombro de Naruto a lo que este abrió los ojos y pudo ver hacia el frente, observando que la criatura ya no estaba. –¡Hinata! –grito Naruto para después correr hacia ella, esta vez sin ser detenido por nadie.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al lado de una agitada Hinata, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente y sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo. De inmediato se arrodilló a un lado de Hinata y tomó su mano mientras acariciaba su rostro. –¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto con preocupación.

Hinata lo miro con una tierna sonrisa y mientras aún respiraba pesadamente. –Me encuentro bien Naruto-kun.

Naruto asintió contento, sintiendo unas ganas de llorar inmensas y un fuerte nudo en la garganta. La sola idea de perderla hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y que quisiera no soltarla nunca. Le daba pavor pensar que algún día ya no estarían juntos.

–Me alegra que te encuentres bien Hinata-chan. –expresó Kakashi al llegar al lado de los chicos. –Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero es hora de irnos.

Hinata asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba lentamente y trataba de levantarse. Sus intentos no pudieron ser completados pues Naruto ya se hallaba con ella en brazos. Ella sólo atinó enrollar sus delicados brazos alrededor de cuello del Uzumaki.

–¿Ahora que haremos? –pregunto Aoba llegando a un lado de el peli plata.

–Pues ir de inmediato a el centro de inteligencia para comunicar sobre esto ya que perdimos comunicación con ellos y después…

–Esperen. –interrumpió Naruto. –¿Dónde esta Bee?

Todos se sobre saltaron al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto. Era verdad ¿en donde estaba el musculoso rapero?

–Yo se donde esta. –Habló Karin llamando la atención de todos. –hace un rato sentí su chakra junto al de Kisame, estaban peleando a unos dos kilómetros de aquí. –informó a lo que Kakashi asintió suspirando.

–Vamos hacia haya. – dirigió Kakashi a lo que todos asistieron. Volteó hacia Hinata. –No te queda nada de chakra por el momento ¿cierto?

Hinata negó lentamente. –Lamentablemente recuperare mi chakra en por lo menos dos horas.

–Entonces también tendrán que venir con nosotros. –dijo mientras Naruto asentía. El haría lo mejor para Hinata.

–Vamos. – ordenó para después empezar a saltar por las ramas de los árboles.

En el recorrido Hinata no podía evitar estar pensando sobre que ahora tenía a un biuji encerrado en su cuerpo. A decir verdad no sentía algún cambio o alguna sensación extraña; salvo a que aún dolía un poco el sello en su estómago que seguro ahora ya se había vuelto invisible. Ella alguna vez pensó que se sentiría diferente tener a un demonio dentro de ti pero aún no pasaba nada así que…

–Para de pensar tanto niña, perturban mi mente.

Hinata dio un brinquito entre los brazos de Naruto mientras peleaba los ojos. –¿Eh?

–¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? –pregunto Naruto al oírla balbucear algo.

Hinata pestañeo repetidas veces antes de negar. –No, bueno es sólo que Kokūo me ha hablado y ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrada.

Naruto asintió entendiendo la situación de la peli negra. –También me asuste cuando el biuji me habló por primera vez. – comentó mientras Hinata lo miraba atenta. –¿Sabías que Bee y que el Hachibi se llevan muy bien?

–¿A si? – exclamó sorprendida la Hyuga. –¿Tu te llevas bien con Kurama-sama, Naruto-kun?

Naruto se alzó de hombros sin dejar de correr. –No tengo mucho hablando directamente con el y las veces que hemos interactuando siempre terminan en peleas. Tal vez… más adelante terminemos por llevarnos bien dattebayo. – dijo optimista el rubio a lo que Hinata sonrió.

–Y tal vez yo pueda llevarme bien con Kokūo-sama. –aventuró la Hyuga a lo que Naruto asintió sonriente.

Mientras tanto, las dos bestias con cola pensaban en lo dicho por sus contenedores humanos.

* * *

_**Continuará…. **_

_**Agradecimientos a Sele-02, miirellinu, Hinataotsutsuki-sama, simazame, EmilySweetUchiha, Yoyo man, Makaa-chan, Guest, Darion777, Guest, Fujoshi-chan68, yeeiihh, FiammaMG, sasuhinaforever, Guest, aometaishiouchij. **_

Si, se que estuvo muy corto y que quieren más pero es un echo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo puesto a que quiero terminar ya esta historia, así que ustedes no se preocupen por que tendrán tendrán capítulo largo en unos días.


	30. Madara

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

/Madara./

* * *

–¡Te voy a destrozar y como pescado te voy a azar yahoo! –exclamó un hombre grande y musculoso mientras trataba de golpear con su Samehada a un hombre de piel azulada.

Naruto sólo suspiro arriba del árbol en el que estaba sin dejar de tener a Hinata en brazos. Volteó hacia Sasuke y con un poco de celos le entregó a Hinata en sus brazos. –Cuídala. –pidió a lo que el Uchiha asintió mientras tomaba a Hinata quien sólo rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con ambos brazos.

Al ver que ella estaría bien con su amigo, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Suigetsu y a Jugo para que lo acompañarán hasta donde estaba Bee. Ambos accedieron a la petición del rubio y bajaron de la copa del árbol hasta quedar a un lado de Bee.

–Hola Naruto. –saludo simplemente el moreno.

Naruto sólo lo miro con una sonrisa. –Vinimos a ayudarte.

Al escuchar el "vinimos" dirigió su vista a dos de los integrantes de taka. Después d eso volteó hacia el árbol más alto y miro a Guy, Kakashi, Aoba, Motoi, Karin y a Hinata en los brazos de Sasuke.

–Hum…–miro fijamente al azabache quien también lo miraba sin vacilar. –Así que Sasuke…

–Aja, el volvió. –terminó Naruto pensando que eso era a lo que Bee se refería.

–Si, y te quitó a tu novia. – dijo Bee mientras Naruto sólo negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza mirándolo con cólera.

–¡Eso no es así, dattebayo! –exclamó moviendo de arriba para abajo sus brazos.

–Pero el la tiene en sus brazos en ves de que tu la tengas en los tuyos, así que ellos ya tienen lo suyo. – rapeo sin esfuerzo a lo que Naruto se enojó aún más.

–¡Que no! –

Suigetsu y Jugo sólo se dedicaban a mirar mientras una gota de sudor recorría sus nucas.

Delante de ellos Kisame se levantaba del suelo con dificultad debido a el fuerte golpe que Bee le había propinado no hace mucho. –Pueden cuchichear en el infierno después ¿no creen?

Al escuchar que Kisame había hablado, Naruto había dejado de pelear con su grandulón amigo para ver retante a el hombre pez. –Te acabaremos dattebayo.

El hombre pez sólo sonrió ladinamente. –Ya lo veremos. –sentenció antes de querer atacar a los cuatro hombres con alguna de sus poderosas técnicas.

–Alto. –Interrumpió Guy quien bajo rápidamente de un salto y se posicionó frente a Naruto y los demás.

–¡Cejotas sensei! ¿Qué ha…? –habló impresionado el rubio pero el maestro de vestiduras pegadas sólo volteó y le sonrió ampliamente con el pulgar arriba.

–¡No te preocupes Naruto! Tú misión no es acabar con Kisame, es detener la guerra. Así que, vete y salva al mundo. Yo me encargaré de el.

Naruto observó con conmoción al cejudo. –Guy-sensei… –susurro Naruto.

–Guy tiene razón. –habló Kakashi desde la copa del árbol para después caer a un lado de Guy. –Váyanse, nosotros los alcanzaremos más adelante. –aseguró poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras Kisame los miraba con una pizca de diversión en sus pequeños ojos.

Naruto hizo un mohin. No le agradaba dejarlos solos pero también sabía que ambos tenían razón, que tenían que seguir su camino y que ellos estarían bien pues eran dos de las personas más fuertes que había conocido.

Finalmente asintió. –Nos vemos más adelante Guy-sensei y Kakashi-sensei. – dijo casi como si fuese una petición. Ambos ninjas asintieron al rubio con sus típicas sonrisas.

Después de darles una última mirada, salto hacia el árbol seguido de los demás y se fueron de copa en copa, alejándose de los tres hombres.

–Que ilusos serían esos chicos si de verdad pensarán que ustedes van a volver con vida. –habló Kisame burlesco.

Guy y Kakashi mantuvieron el porte firme, ambos mirando al hombre pez con seriedad. –Iluso eres tu al pensar que nos ganarás. –respondió Guy seguro de sus palabras.

–Que gane el mejor entonces.

* * *

–¿Dónde demonios se metió Kakashi? –pregunto A a Darui quien lo miro con su típica mirada perezosa, este sabiendo que su jefe se estaba enojando.

–Pues en este momento debería de estar en la tercera división… –respondió observando que todo estuviese en orden. Hasta ahora no había habido algún inconveniente, todo estaba tan tranquilo que hasta daba un poco de mal rollo.

–Exacto, y el no esta ahí. –dijo furioso a lo que Darui sólo suspiro sin dejar de estar alerta a que todo estuviese controlado.

–No se preocupe Raikage-sama, el seguro volverá pronto a su puesto. Es una persona… –quiso decir responsable pero dudaba un poco aquello debido a que todas las veces que lo haba visitó lo veía acompañado de su inseparable libro icha icha, leyéndolo sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. –Es una buena persona.

–Y un inepto. – dijo A para después bajar de la pequeña montaña de rocas de un salto. –Voy a buscarlo.

Darui lo miro alarmado. –¡Pero, Raikage-sama! ¡Yo…!

–Tu eres el líder de la primera división Darui, deja de actuar así. No me necesitas aquí así que deja de tener miedo. –ordenó a lo que Darui tenso la mandíbula avergonzado.

–Si, tiene razón Raikage-sama. Lo siento.

El Raikage suspiro negando con la cabeza. –¿Cuándo se te quitará la costumbre de disculparte por todo Darui? –pregunto más para si mismo que para el chico peli blanco, pero aún así siendo escuchado por el.

Darui sólo sonrió ladinamente mientras veía como el Raikage desaparecía de su vista.

Volvió su vista al frente y no pudo estar más sorprendido. Frente a el, encima de el gran océano, habían miles de zetsu blancos, y junto a ellos estaban Kakuzu, Hizashi Hyuga, Dan, Sarutobi, Azuma y finalmente los hermanos de oro y plata.

–¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo cuando A-sama se acaba de ir?

* * *

–Esperen un segundo –pidió Bee al ser que todos corrían entre los árboles.

Todos se detuvieron para mirar interrogativamente al rapero.

–¿Qué? –pregunto Sasuke directamente.

Hinata se bajo lentamente de sus brazos, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes, a su lado, Naruto no prestaba atención a nada, su miraba estaba pensativa.

–¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Todos cayeron en cuenta de que aún no sabían hacia donde iban. Sólo estaban corriendo hacia… Konoha.

Al pensar en eso Hinata sólo puso una expresión triste. Ni siquiera sabía si Konoha aún existía. Ni siquiera sabía si… sus amigos…

–No lo había pensado. –respondió Motoi. –Tal vez si vamos con Raikage-sama el puedo asignarnos posiciones.

–¿Y el en donde esta? –pregunto Aoba.

–Seguro que esta en la primera división. –dijo Motoi seguro de sus palabras. –Darui esta liderado esa división. Se encuentra en la costa noroeste del país del rayo.

–Entonces vamos hacia haya, no hay que hacerlos esperar yahoo. –dijo Bee comenzando a correr de nuevo, sólo que esta vez hacia el noroeste.

Mientras todos lo seguían, Hinata no dejaba de ver la expresión distraída de Naruto, y eso hizo que sólo la preocupara. –Creo que ellos estarán bien Naruto-kun. –se atrevió a decir refiriéndose a Guy y Kakashi.

Al escuchar eso, el rubio volteo a verla sorprendido.

–Guy-sensei y Kakashi-sensei son muy poderosos, no dejarán que Kisame los derrote fácilmente. No te sientas culpable por haberlos dejado, confía en ellos.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Hinata, sólo pudo sonreír lentamente. –Tienes razón Hinata-chan.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos para poder llegar a la orilla de un gran mar y Sasuke pudo identificar el lugar. –Ellos están más adelante en una isla. – se mordió el dedo pulgar sacando un poco de sangre para poder dibujar en la arena un símbolo de invocación. De este salió un águila gigantesca frente a ellos.

–¿Esperas que nos subamos de nuevo a esa cosa? –pregunto incrédulo Suigetsu recordando la ultima vez que se había subido a la espalda de aquel ave. Casi lo tira cuando esta sintió un pequeño piquetito debido a la punta de su afilada espalda.

–Si no te gusta vete nadando. –dijo Sasuke irritado.

Suigetsu bufo. –Sabes que puedo hacerlo sin problema, pero tardaría mucho en llegar así que, con permiso señor águila. –dijo para después saltar hacia la espalda del ave, con cuidado de no clavar su espada en ella.

Sasuke hizo un ademán con la cabeza a los demás, a lo que todos saltaron a la espalda del gran ave, todos menos Aoba.

Hinata pestañeo confundida. –Aoba, sube. Él no te hará nada, no es como un tiburón. –dijo riéndose un poco ante su chiste, el cual sólo lo entendía Aoba y ella misma.

Aoba sonrió ante el chiste de su amiga. –Lo siento, aquí nos separamos.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto con preocupación.

–Motoi-san me ha informado donde se encuentra la tercera división, mis compañeros deben de estar haya así que voy a ayudarlos.

–Oh vamos Aoba-san…

–Estaré bien Hinata-san. –le sonrió amablemente. –Por cierto, gracias por salvarme de esos tiburones.

Hinata sonrió tristemente. –Te prometo que no será la única vez.

Aoba río y negó con la cabeza. –No. No lo será. – se puso de espaldas para correr, no sin antes desearles suerte. –Suerte y mucho cuidado a todos.

Todos asintieron antes de que Aoba corriera hacia la tercera división.

–Bien – habló Sasuke llamando la atención de todos. –Sujétense bien.

* * *

Darui observó impactado el como los hermanos de oro y plata sellaban a Samui y a Atsui en las Benihisago de Ginkaku.

–¡SAMUI! ¡ATSUI! – grito impotente al ver como sus dos compañeros y amigos eran sellados.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a reír ante la desesperación y enojo del moreno.

–Ups, fue sin querer. – dijo burlescamente Ginkaku mientras cerraba bien la Benihisago.

Darui respiro agitadamente y miro a los hermanos con furia. –¡Raton: Reiza Sākasu! –grito Darui para después crear varios brillantes haces de luz que fueron directamente a ambos hermanos.

Para desgracia de Darui, ambos hombres pudieron esquivar sin mucha dificultad aquellos rayos de luz.

Al ver esto, Darui frunció los labios y miro a ambos hermanos retante. –Que fastidió. –pronunció en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba logrando al pronunciar tantas veces la palabra que más usaba.

A lo lejos Ginkaku y Kinkaku sólo sonrieron.

Tras el, una guerra campal se desataba. Los ninjas bajo su mando batalla han con los zetsu y los revividos del edo.

Tenía que acabar con ese par, recuperar a sus amigos y ayudar a los demás en cuanto antes.

Trató de recordar lo que Samui le había dicho sobre las armas de Ginkaku y Kinkaku. Tal como ella había dicho, eso venía en los libros pero a el no le encantaba leer. Sólo podía recordar que esas armas eran los tesoros ninja que Ginkaku y Kinkaku habían robado.

Koukinjou era la soga que amarra a las persona y les espanta el de la palabra. Sichiseiken, la espada que corta y maldice el poder de las palabras. Benihisago, la calabaza que graba las palabras y sella a las personas y el Bashosen, el abanico que produce los elementos, fuego, agua, trueno, viento y tierra.

Y ahí tuvo su respuesta, era mejor mantenerse callado para no decir su palabra incorrecta, la cual conocía muy bien.

Fastidió.

Si no decía esa palabra entonces no sería absorbido por esa calabaza, pero extrañamente Samui había sido absorbida sin siquiera decirla.

–Tal vez, si duro un determinado tiempo sin decirla… ¿seré absorbido? ¿no es así? –pregunto en voz alta a lo que los dos hermanos rieron.

–Valla, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé. –dijo Kinkaku.

–Tu, habías dicho que el silencio es oro.

–El silencio esta prohibido Darui. Soy muy elocuente. – río fuertemente Kinkaku.

Darui frunció el ceño.

–Las palabras son la más grande arma en del mundo ninja. Los engaños y las traiciones son muy buenas estrategias, por no decir que las mejores. –continuo Ginkaku.

Dispuesto a seguir los consejos de los hermanos de oro y plata, Darui sonrió. –Es por eso que ustedes son la deshonra de Kumo.

Kinkaku fruncio el ceño y cabreado contesto. –¡Mira quien habla! El títere favorito del raikage. Eres un arma más de la valiosa colección de la aldea de la nube.

Darui cerró ambos ojos y bajo la cabeza. Kinkaku al ver eso se pensó victorioso pero supo que no era así ya que después de unos segundos el pelo blanco alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Yo soy la mano derecha del jefe, no soy una falsificación.

Kinkaku sólo sonrió al escuchar eso. –Oye Ginkaku…

–Si, ya se. – tomó el Benihisago y apuntó directo a Darui.

Darui abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. –Pe-pero…–su cuerpo fue siendo absorbido por la calabaza hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro de ella. Oh, eso fue lo que pensaron los hermanos.

Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro, y estuvieron dispuestos a dejar el océano para ir a la isla para seguir peleando pero…

Justo cuando estuvieron por irse, tras Ginkaku salió Darui de el agua, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía la Shichiseiken para golpear diariamente al hombre y hacer que si cuerpo se golpeara con el brazo de Kinkaku.

Ante el repentino cambio de papeles, ambos soltaron sus armas por lo que Darui fue hábil y tomó también el Benihisago.

Mientras el era absorbido, reemplazo la primera palabra que más dice a la segunda la cual es "lo siento". Así, pudo salir de la calabaza sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que mientras lo absorbian el estuvo disculpándose un millón de veces.

Tomó descuidado a Ginkaku, maldijo su alma y la sello dentro del benihisago.

–¡Kinkaku, sálvame! –grito con desesperación Ginkaku a lo que Darui sonrió y volteó la espada para que Ginkaku pudiese ver que ya no había otra salida.

Kinkaku.

Esa era su palabra más dicha desde su nacimiento.

Así que fue absorbido por la calabaza, ante los ojos de Kinkaku quien observaba atónito e impotente la escena.

Kinkaku comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sus facciones fueron cambiando y un manto de chakra rojo comenzó a rodearlo.

–Como… como ¡Cómo te atreves!

–Hay no…–susurro Darui observando como Kinkaku se convertía en el Junchuuriki del Kyubi.

Justo cuando pensó que no tenía salvación y que no podría recuperar a sus amigos de la calabaza, un milagro literalmente cayó del cielo.

–¡Yahooo! –Se escucho el fuerte ruido desde arriba hasta que llegó a un lado de Darui.

–¡Bee-sama! –exclamó a ver a Bee a su lado.

Para cuando volteó a su izquierda, se encontró a Motoi, Naruto, Hinata, Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu y a Jugo.

–Vinimos a ayudarte, vinimos a ganarle ¡Yahoo! –exclamó nuevamente el hombre mientras a Darui le escurría una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

–¡Naruto-san! ¡El…!

–Lo se, es un Junchuuriki. –contestó Naruto observando a el monstruo que tenían frente a ellos.

"–¿Podrías explicarme que pasa Kurama?"

–El es Kinkaku y es uno de los hermanos de oro y plata. Hace tiempo me los comí y pensé que habían muerto pero… se mantuvieron con vida una semana dentro de mi gracias a que se mantuvieron comiendo de mi carne.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar eso.

–Así que es por eso que el puede hacer eso.

–Se volvieron poderosos al comer de mi chakra."

Naruto asintió entendiéndolo todo.

–El se volvió así por que…

–Ya lo sabemos Naruto, nosotros leímos cuando íbamos a la Academia. –insulto el Uchiha sin mirarlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero mientras Hinata reía un poco.

–¡¿Tu también Hinata-chan?! –pregunto indignado a la que la peli azul dejo de reír y lo miro apenada.

–En la Academia nos aplicaron un examen sobre ellos Naruto-kun.

Naruto sintió una nube arriba de su cabeza.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y sobo su brazo tratando de darle confort.

–¡Hinata!

Hinata parpadeo y miro hacia atrás para ver a una chica de chongitos correr hacia ellos.

–¡Tenten-chan!

–Me alegra verte bien. —exclamo la castaña a lo que Hinata sonrio.

—Igualmente Tenten-chan.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Voy a controlarlo yo pero necesito que se vayan de aquí, solo estorban y el se movera hacia donde estén ustedes.—hablo el Uchiha.

—¿Estas pidiendo que nos vallamos?— pregunto con molestia el rubio.

—Si.

—Sasuke, podemos ayudar. No es necesario que nos vayamos.—hablo Hinata esta vez mirando suplicante el Uchiha quien solo tenía la mirada al frente.

Sasuke los miro de reojo.—Largo. Nos veremos en la torre de inteligencia.—saco su katana de la funda y miro a Darui.—Tú vas a ayudarme.— declaro a lo que el moreno asintió rápidamente.—Los demás váyanse, ahora.

Naruto saco aire por sus fosas nasales mientras miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.—No vamos a dejarte.

—Sirven más en otro lugar, no los necesito aquí.— dijo para después correr por el mar, secundado por Darui.

Naruto quiso correr hacia él, pero la mano de Hinata apretando su brazo lo detuvo. Volteo a verla con desesperación.—¡Me necesita!

Hinata solo sonrió de medio lado.—Sasuke-kun es fuerte, puede solo. Además — volteo hacia atrás haciendo que Naruto mirara hacia esa dirección.—Mira cuanta gente hay, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por nosotros. Por ti.

Naruto se sobresalto en su lugar al escuchar eso.

—Ellos te están protegiendo Naruto-kun. Tienes que protegerlos tú también. — alzo la vista para verlo con una mirada confiada.—Tu eres el único que puede detener esto.

Y era verdad. Tenía que protegerlos, tenía que tenerlos a salvo pues después de todo, eso se había provocado por su culpa.

Su mirada preocupada cambio por una decidida y confiada.

—Vámonos.

Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Kakashi tomo aire agitadamente mientras miraba con cierto orgullo el cuerpo de Kisame desmaterializarse frente a ellos. —¿Estas bien Guy?

—¡Mas que bien!— exclamo el hombre con su típica sonrisa.—Es hora de irnos, debemos ir a con los chicos.

—No. Vamos a la torre de inteligencia, no servimos de nada yendo de un lugar a otro sin saber información fundamental.— hiso un ademan con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.—Vamos.

Guy asintió, no muy confiado. No le gustaba la idea de dejar solos a los chicos. Aunque, debía de admitir que ellos sabrían cuidarse perfectamente bien solos.

—¿Crees que Tsunade-sama ya se haya dado cuenta de que Naruto-kun no está en la isla?—pregunto caminando a su lado.

Kakashi lo miro de reojo.—Sí.

Guy puso sus brazos tras su cabeza.—¿Cómo crees que se ponga?

El peli plata solo soltó un pequeña carcajada.—Mas loca de lo que está.

* * *

La ceja de Tsunade no paraba de temblar mientras solo empezó a mover su pierna de arriba para abajo.—¿Kinkaku y Ginkaku dices?

Un ninja de la hoja asintió.—Se dice que Sasuke Uchiha está tratando de detenerlo, probablemente para los Akatsuki.

Tsunade suspiro y miro a otro lado.—Necesito ir hacia haya para averiguar que mierda es lo que está pasando.

—Sabes que no puedes salir de aquí Hokage.— hablo A.—Iré yo.

—Y ¿Por qué tu si puedes ir y yo no?

—Porque tu no sirves de nada halla. Además, yo puedo atrapar a el Jinchuriki.

Tsunade lo miro con una ceja alzada.—¿Cómo?

—Confía en mi.—pidió.—Ah, y si Kakashi viene para aca, dile que es un inepto y que más le vale estar en su puesto ya.—dijo antes de retirarse de la sala completamente.

La rubia frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar entre dientes.—Malditos mocosos, no hacen más que perturbar la mente de los adultos...— callo su plática entre ella misma cuando nuevamente miro frente a ella un destello azul. Alzo la vista y de inmediato frunció el ceño.—¡Naruto!

Y junto a él, se hallaba Hinata, Motoi, Bee y los integrantes del equipo Taka.

—¡Hola Tsunade obaachan!— exclamo el rubio entusiasmado, sin estar consciente de la furia de su Hokage.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Deberías de estar en la isla!

La jovialidad de el rubio cambio a ser una seriedad.— No debiste hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Ocultarme que ya había comenzado la guerra y tratar de encerrarme halla... eso.

Tsunade alzo la cabeza.—Es lo mejor Naruto.

—¡No lo es!—grito sobre saltando a la rubia.—Estas personas están luchando por mí, para protegerme — Naruto bajo la mirada.—Muchos seguro ya están muertos, y todo por mí.

La rubia miro unos segundos a Naruto, notando lo emocional que era.

—Déjame pelear... No, mejor dicho, voy a pelear. Quieras o no.— declaro mirándola retador.

Tsunade suspiro y paso las manos por su rostro.—Bien, pero seguirán mis órdenes.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces.—¡Sí!

Hinata sonrió contenta de que las cosas salieran bien y que Tsunade aceptara que Naruto luchara con ellos pero... no negaba que le daba miedo. Miedo de perderlo.

Sonrió torcidamente sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos apresurados acompañados de una respiración agitada.— ¡Hokage-sama!— exclamo el chico una vez llego.

—¿Qué pasa?

El chico tomo aire.—Al parecer... al parecer Madara ha aparecido y los demás líderes de las aldeas están luchando contra él.

Tsunade pelo los ojos.—No puede ser...— dijo entre dientes.—Ustedes váyanse de aquí y ayuden en lo que puedan.— ordeno Tsunade a los chicos. Miro al equipo Taka.—Ustedes ya no trabajan con Akatsuki.— no pregunto, afirmo. Los tres asintieron.—Comprueben su lealtad entonces. Vendrán conmigo.

Hinata miro con impresión a Tsunade.—¿Por qué?

La Hokage miro a su ninja de reojo.—Lealtad Hinata. — suspiro y miro suavemente a Hinata.—Estarán bien, no dejare que les suceda nada.

—Cierto Hinata-chan.— hablo Suigetsu con una sonrisa.—Además, nosotros somos fuertes.— le giño el ojo.—Nos veremos pronto y acabaremos con esto.

Hinata miro con preocupación a su amigo para después mirar al otro hombre del integrante Taka.—Pero Jugo aún no sabe controlarse sin Sasuke.

—Estaré bien. — el peli naranja sonrió.—He estado trabajando en eso.

—¿Y... y Karin?

—¿Qué insinúas cieguita? — la peli roja se cruzó de brazos mirándola de mala forma.—Estaré bien.— dijo con voz mas suave mientras sus facciones se relajaban.

Hinata sonrio de medio lado, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba.—Cuídense chicos.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa.—¡Por supuesto Hinata!

La Hyuga asintió sonriendo.

Tsunade suspiro.—Los llamare si necesitamos algo ¿de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron.

—Vámonos.— dijo Tsunade, caminando hacia la salida, siendo secundada por los tres integrantes de Taka.

Una vez todos salieron, Hinata bajo la mirada.

Naruto al ver eso, se acercó a ella para pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros.—Todos estaremos bien, dattebayo.

La oji perla levanto la mirada y sonrió con sutileza.—Lo sé, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió como acostumbraba.

—¡Bien! ¡Vámonos ya, a patear traseros vamos halla!— exclamo Bee, a lo que Motoi, Naruto y Hinata solo asintieron con una sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto apreto los puños tan fuerte, que gotas de sangre salieron de estos. Sentia una culpa irremediable y una ira nada sana, todo por haber visto aquella escena que estaba frente a él.

—Es mi culpa...—dijo con un hilo de voz mientras Hinata trataba de retener sus lágrimas.

—Naruto-kun... esto no es tu culpa.

—Esta guerra se ocasiono por mi.— dijo apagadamente, mirando con ojos vidriosos cientos de cuerpos sin vida de muchos ninjas. Muertos. Por su culpa.

—Murieron haciendo su trabajo.— trato de animar Bee, con una seriedad poco normal en él.

—Pero ellos seguro tenían familias. Sus familias se quedaran esperando sus llegadas pero ellos jamás podrán volver. ¿No lo entienden? Todo esto es mi culpa.

Motoi se acercó al rubio y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.—La culpa de esto es de las almas que están llenas de maldad. Su alma está limpia Naruto-san. Usted no tuvo culpa de esto, si no, aquellos que han propagado tanta maldad por todos lados. Los verdaderos culpables aún están ahí afuera y usted debe detenerlos.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula.—¿Y si no puedo?

Hinata solo escuchaba a Naruto con desconcierto y sorpresa. Jamás había visto al rubio tan negativo y menos en algo tan grande como eso. El siempre se hallaba confiado y retador a todo, y esas cosas eran las que habían inspirado a Hinata. Por eso mismo en ese momento no sabía cómo sentirse. Solo podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía al ver al amor de su vida tan triste y desesperanzado.

—¡Claro que puedes! — exclamo arrebatadamente la Hyuga, sorprendiendo un poco a los hombres.—Eres el mejor ninja de todo el mundo y eres e-el próximo Hokage— dijo con voz quebrada.

—Hinata-chan...

—¡Si puedes y no es tu culpa!— grito llorando.—Tú puedes... y si no puedes solo ¡estamos nosotros! — trago saliva, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba.—Todos vamos a vencer a Madara y vamos a ganar, eso es un hecho y ¿sabes por qué?

Naruto solo miraba expectante a su novia, asombrado por su valentía verbal.

—Porque tú nos inspiraste a nunca darnos por vencido.— sonrió temblorosamente mientras a Naruto le picaban los ojos.—Porque tu siem...— callo al sentir gotas de sangre salpicar su blanco rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Motoi tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos. Tocio sangre para después caer al suelo, revelando la persona tras de él.

—Que conmovedor tu discurso Hinata-chan.— dijo burlescamente el hombre de mascara naranja. Agito una katana que traía con él para deshacerse de los restos de sangre del hombre que había atravesado.

—¡Motoi!— grito Bee corriendo hacia el hombre inconsciente que se estaba desangrando rápidamente.

Hinata volteo con lágrimas escurriendo en sus finos mofletes.—Eres un...

—¿Un que Hinata-chan? —pregunto con cinismo mientras ponía su mano alrededor de su oreja.—¡Dilo con fuerza!

Mientras tanto Naruto observaba a Motoi estando en shock.

—¡Qué bien! Ahora no tendré que perseguir a los tres demonios con cola por separado ¡Si los tengo frente mío! A el hiperactivo rubio, al rapero sin rima y a la nueva contenedor. ¡Que feliz que estoy!— exclamo como niño pequeño mientras Hinata no quitaba su vista ceñuda y llorosa.—Bien ahora tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo chicos.—comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos, mientras su voz se tornaba gruesa y sombría.—Oh me dan a los Buijis por las buenas y mueren rápidamente oh, pueden luchar y les aseguro una muerte dolorosa y lenta.— su voz cambio a la chillona e irritante que siempre.—¿Qué deciden?

* * *

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya no falta mucho para que acabe así que por favor déjenme sus comentarios constructivos y si alguien quiera alguna petición especial no dudare en ponerla a cabo.**_

_**Ah, por cierto, me gustaría que pasaran por mi perfil a votar en una encuesta, me harían muy happy. ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Agradecimientos: Yoyo man, Konata 811, Maka-chan, Hinata Uzumaki Uchiha.**_


	31. Inesperado

_**•Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

_**•Advertencia: Contenido con posible violencia o palabras soeces.**_

* * *

_**• **_**Inesperado **_**•**_

* * *

**Agrio** el ceño y frunció los labios, tratando de retener cualquier sonido que delatara su debilidad ante la situación. Eso había sido demasiado para ella, para Naruto y para Bee quien sostenía el cuerpo de Motoi.

El cuerpo sin vida de Motoi.

Todo había pasado tan rápido y sin aviso, apenas estaba procesando lo ocurrido.

— Maldito bastardo...— murmuro entre dientes el moreno mientras apretaba sus parpados para que no cayera ni una lagrima de ellos.

Tobi hizo una exclamación de fingida impresión — Bee, por favor amigo se mas educado — pidió con evidente sorna. —. Yo pensé que no le había dado tan duro — se excuso burlescamente, poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera. — Lo lamento tanto amigo — se alzo de hombros —. Pero si ustedes hubiesen hecho las cosas bien desde un principio, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Hinata levanto la mirada temblorosamente. —Si te hubiera matado en cuando pude haberlo hecho...— murmuro agudamente. Frunció los labios sintiendo impotencia y culpabilidad.

—¡Oh Hinata-chan! Siempre tan ingenua, pensé que eso ya no era parte de ti desde hace mucho — negó con desaprobación. —Si tu, hubieses intentado matarme cuando pudiste seguramente ahora estarías muerta y no serias el maldito contenedor de una de mis bestias. — respondió con voz sombría.

— No son tus bestias Tobi.

—¡Si lo son! — grito furioso —. Piénselo chicos. Si yo uso a las vestías y al Tsukuyomi infinito entonces ya no habrán guerras, ni maldad en el mundo. Oh ¿acaso quieren perder miles de vidas mas por su egocentrismo de creer poder ganarme a mi?

—Esta no es la solución. — hablo por primera vez Naruto, quien tenia la vista fija en el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

— No hay otra mas que esa.

—¡No es verdad! —grito Naruto ahora mirándolo fijamente— estoy completamente seguro de que la mayoría de las aldeas, de los países y la mayoría de los humanos queremos vivir en un mundo de paz y tranquilidad — miro nuevamente el suelo, recordando a su difunto maestro Jiraya, a su padre y a Nagato —. Lamentablemente existen personas como tu. Personas que piensan que esto se resuelve de esta manera. Estas equivocado si piensas que con esto se acabara el sufrimiento y las guerras. Los problemas jamás se van a acabar.

— Solo quiero el bien para todos y esto es lo mejor que una persona puede hacer — miro firmemente a los tres muchachos que estaban frente a el—. Nadie mas sufrirá una vez que mi plan ojo de luna sea ejecutado. Y ustedes, no podrán evitarlo — frunció el ceño tras su mascara — No agotare mis energías con ustedes, los dejare pensar un tiempo y si no piensan cooperar entonces esta vez no me detendré a convencerlos.— anuncio para después desaparecer del campo de visión de las tres personas.

Hinata trago saliva y bajo la mirada, oteando con tristeza el cuerpo de Motoi.— El..— trato de hablar pero Bee la interrumpió haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— Esta muerto. — dijo con dolor, mientras aun sostenía su cuerpo.

Naruto agacho la mirada, sintiendo que su estomago daba vueltas, sintiendo una inmensa furia desatarse dentro de el.

— No se que deberíamos de hacer ahora — musito Naruto —. Quisiera decir que esto será pan comido y que acabare con todos por que soy demasiado fuerte después de mi entrenamiento pero...— frunció los labios y apretó los puños —¡No se si quiero seguir viendo como la gente muere a mi alrededor! — grito mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas — Ya no se como evitar todo esto. No se como mostrarme fuerte ante esto.— susurro lo ultimo con tristeza e impotencia.

—Naruto...— musito la Hyuga, mirando con los ojos acuosos a su novio. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan poco optimista. Naruto era la descripción del optimismo, del nunca rendirse, del chico mas hiperactivo del mundo ninja. Ese no era Naruto. Ese no era el Naruto quien decía que podía contra todo y todo.

Estaba segura de que ese día muchas personas perdieron partes de si mismas. Muchas personas perdieron parte de su humanidad.

* * *

_**• **__**•**_

* * *

—**Muchísimas** gracias Uchiha-san — Darui rasco su nuca —. Sin usted no hubiera podido detener al Kyuubi.

El Raikage asintió de mala gana, tratando que por nada del mundo se le fuese a resbalar el tarro antiguo que sostenía en las manos, ese mismo traía consigo dentro a lo que quedaba de los hermanos de oro y plata.

Sasuke solo se limito a asentir, sintiendo una leve satisfacción en su ego al oír eso del chico y que el Raikage se tragara su orgullo para admitir eso.

— Necesito irme ahora para encerrar esto muy bien — le aviso a Darui quien asintió —. Ademas, deje sola a la Hokage y cuando me fui estaba hecha una loca así que por el bien de las instalaciones necesito estar lo mas pronto posible ahí. Darui, por favor no metas la pata y trata de seguir trabajando como hasta ahora ¿entendido?

Darui trago saliva, se puso firme y asintió.—¡Por supuesto! — exclamo convencido de sus palabras y listo para afrontar cualquier cosa.

—Confió en ti.— dijo A, dándole un gran apretón en el hombro. Darui entrecerró el ojo tratando de contener un alarido de dolor.

Sonrió con sufrimiento.

—En cuanto a ti Uchiha, tu vienes conmigo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Tus amigos seguro ahora están con Tsunade, vamos a que te reúnas con ellos y a que des una breve explicación a la Hokage de lo que esta pasando con tu bipolar mente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el comentario despectivo del hombre musculoso. Asintió levemente sin quedarle de otra y comenzó a seguir al hombre hacia el centro de inteligencia.

Justo cuando empezaron a partir, A se detuvo abruptamente sosteniendo su oído, dejando confundido a Sasuke.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué pasa cabeza de piña? — hablo aun con la mano en su oído.

_—"Tsunade-sama ha hecho algo completamente estúpido y supongo que necesitara de su ayuda"_

—¿Que ha hecho esta vez esa mujer loca?— pregunto estando al borde de la desesperación.

—_"Madara se ha presentado y ella ha ido tras el. Lo bueno es que los demás lideres de las aldeas se enteraron de esto y fueron a seguirla una vez que supieron que se fue sola.._._"_

—¡¿Que Tsunade que?! —frunció el ceño, estando enfurecido ante lo comunicado por el genio Nara —. Iré para allá de inmediato... No, no necesito las coordenadas. Tengo a alguien mas que capacitado para decirme donde se encuentra—dio por terminado el comunicado y miro al último Uchiha quien lo miraba con indiferencia —. Necesitamos a tu amiga Hyuga y a Naruto Uzumaki. Eso se acabara de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

_**•**__**•**_

* * *

**Hanabi** suspiro por séptima vez mientras se mantenía sentada en la rama de un gran árbol, el cual le regalaba una amplia vista y mas aun si tenia el Byakugan activo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo mas estaremos aquí vigilando nii-san?

—El tiempo que se nos ordene. —respondió inmediatamente Neji, casi de forma robótica mientras este se mantenía en la rama de otro árbol.

—¡No quiero estar aquí vagueando! Quiero patear mas traseros de Zetsu.

—Ese vocabulario no es nada apropiado para una señorita como usted.

Hanabi rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.—Deja de hablarme de esa manera nii-san, sabes que lo odio al igual que Hinata-oneesan.— inevitablemente una chispa de intranquilidad se encendió en su pecho al nombrar a su hermana. Quisiera saber donde estaba, como se encontraba o si necesitaba ayuda. Quería saber de ella lo mas pronto posible, solo quería saber que se encontraba bien.

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a balancear sus pies de arriba abajo.

—También me pregunto donde estará— hablo Neji sorprendiendo a la pequeña castaña —. Aun que se que es capaz de cuidarse sola eso no hace que me sienta mejor. Me gustaría estar a su lado para protegerla de cualquier amenaza.

—Neji-niisan — llamo la pequeña a lo que el castaño la miro e indico que siguiera con lo que iba a decir —¿Lo haces por ser su protector o lo haces por que quieres protegerla?

Neji pestañeo incrédulo e impactado por la pregunta que su prima le había hecho.

Hanabi bajo la mirada ante la incredulidad de Neji.— Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo. Si tu en realidad no quieres a mi hermana y solo la tratas así por que así tiene que ser, por que así es el clan.

Neji trago saliva al saber los pensamientos de Hanabi. Después de unos segundos de meditación, sonrió suavemente.— Yo quiero a Hinata como se quiere a una pequeña hermana. Yo la trato así por que me nace, por que se gano mi cariño y la quiero de verdad. No hago nada de esto por el clan, por mi que se jodan.

Hanabi lo miro escandalizada antes de reír fuertemente.—¡Neji-niisan! El que debería de cuidar su vocabulario ahora eres tu.

Neji sonrió ante el comentario de su prima. —El clan no me importa en lo absoluto Hanabi-sama y jamás le daré la espalda a Hinata por el clan.

Hanabi sonrió enternecida por los sentimientos de Neji. Con una ultima duda en mente, se dispuso a hablar.— ¿Y por mi? — pregunto casi en un susurro.

Neji miro fijamente a la chica y sonrió.—Es exactamente igual lo que siento por Hinata a lo que siento por usted. Usted es mu pequeña hermana.

—Neji-niisan...— musito con un nudo en la garganta. Sonrió feliz y agacho la mirada para tratar de ocultar sus ojos acuosos.

Neji sonrió fraternalmente, con el sentimiento de querer abrazar a Hanabi en ese mismo instante, pero se detuvo por dos razones las cuales eran que estaban muy alejados el uno del otro y por que el no era muy cariñoso.

La castaña limpio con su dedo índice la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla. —Solo debo decirte que... que — hiso un puchero —. Oye, deja de tratarme de usted.

Neji soltó un par de carcajadas. — Esta bien, tratare de hacerlo.

—¡Por fin! Pensé que no lo lograría nunca. — sonrió mientras rascaba la punta de su nariz.

La castaña alzo una ceja al ver la cara confundida de Neji. —¿Qué pasa nii-san?

—Mira atrás de ti.

Hanabi alzo una ceja con confusión e hizo lo que su primo le pedía. Viro su rostro hacia un lado y de inmediato sonrió al ver quien estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Hinata-neesan! —exclamo felizmente. Salto del árbol y cayo sobre el suelo con agilidad, rápidamente dirigió sus pasos apresurados hasta poder estar frente a Hinata —¡Es tan bueno verte bien! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí...!— callo y las conmisturas de sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco mientras su mirada se tornaba preocupada —¿Nee-san?

La mirada de su hermana se hallaba perdida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su blanco rostro estaba salpicado de sangre.

Escucho como los pasos de Neji se hacían mas cercanos, hasta que lo sintió parado a un lado de ella.

— Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa? — observo como su prima tragaba saliva mientras sus ojos se abnegaban de lagrimas. Frunció sus cejas y después miro a Naruto, exigiendo una explicación —¿Qué rayos ocurre Naruto?

El nombrado bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños sin decir una sola palabra.

Neji estaba comenzando a exasperarse al ver el estado inexplicable de su prima. —Naruto... —pronuncio con un sonido de amenaza.

— Mataron a Motoi — hablo Bee, quien estaba tras las espaldas de Hinata y Naruto. El hombre miraba hacia el frente con expresión estoica —, frente a nosotros y fue Tobi.

—¿Tobi? —pregunto con confusión.

—El tipo de la mascara anaranjada del que nos conto Shikamaru la otra vez — contesto Hanabi vagamente, sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

Neji asintió recordando ese momento, cuando la guerra había comenzado y habían empezado a formar los grupos.

—¿Qué les dijo?

—Que le entregáramos a los tres Biujis —contesto Bee.

—¿Ah que te refieres con tres? —pregunto esta vez Hanabi — Naruto, tu ¿y quien mas? Según teníamos entendido, solo eran dos biujis.

— Escapo uno — hablo Hinata llamando la atención de los presentes — y lo encerraron en mi.

Hanabi y Neji abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, sin creer lo que Hinata estaba diciendo.

—Debe ser una broma — susurro Neji mientras miraba a Hinata con rostro incrédulo —, dime que es una puta broma.

Hanabi miro de reojo a Neji al oírlo decir una palabra vulgar. De verdad debía acostumbrarse al escucharlo hablar así de ahora en adelante pues si que era algo raro.

— No la es —respondió simplemente mientras miraba el suelo —. No había quien más lo hiciera y yo...

—¿Tu que, Hinata? ¿Por qué tu tienes que ser siempre la que se pone en charola de plata?

—No había otra solución Neji, tampoco había tiempo.

Neji tallo su rostro con una mano mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. Estaba jodidamente preocupado. Ya de por si era mucho el que ella estuviera a cargo de cuidar a Naruto, para rematarla ahora ella también era un Jinchuriki y ahora estaba en peligro. En cualquier momento podría aparecer ese tal Tobi y podría llevarse a Hinata para extraerle el Biuji y todos ahí sabían lo que pasaba después de esto.

Miro a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué demonios lo permitiste? ¡Se supone que debes de cuidarla maldita sea!

—Trate de detenerla — el Uzumaki solo miraba el suelo mientras sus puños estaban temblando —, trate de persuadirla pero no pude. Acepto que soy un idiota y acepto la culpa... lo lamento.

—¡Basta! — exclamo Hinata, mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido. —Ustedes no pueden decidir lo que hago o dejo de hacer, no pueden decidir si lo que hago esta bien o mal. Dejen de preocuparse por minorías por favor, estamos en un momento critico.

—¿Minorías? Tu vida esta en juego Hinata.

—Y lo estaba antes de que sellaran dentro de mi a Kokuo — tenso la mandíbula —. También esta tu vida en juego, la de Hanabi, la de Naruto, la de todas las personas que existen — bajo la mirada —, pero confió en ti y se que todos son muy fuertes. Se que pueden cuidarse solos.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

Hinata tenía razón, no era momento para preocuparse por eso. Estaban en medio de una guerra y lo que mas importaba en ese momento era salvar al mundo y protegerse los unos a los otros.

—¿Qué van a hacer ahora? — pregunto Hanabi preocupada aun.

—Supongo que volver a la torre de inteligencia. Hubiesemos pasado de largo pero Hinata quería verlos — respondió Bee.

—¿Dónde esta papá? — pregunto de repente la Hyuga mayor, mirando a Neji y Hanabi.

—Creo que esta mas adelante con Ko.

—¿Quieres verlo? — pregunto de nuevo Hanabi.

Hinata suspiro.— Lo mirare después, no podemos retrasarnos mas. Quiero ordenes de Tsunade-sama.

Ambos asintieron de acuerdo a lo que la oji perla había dicho.

—Creo que es mejor irnos, tenemos que ponernos en acción rápido — sugirió seriamente el rubio, impresionando levemente a Neji por su inusual seriedad.

La Hyuga y Bee asintieron a lo recomendado por Naruto. Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, una voz gruesa y demandante hicieron que se detuvieran.

—Alto.

Bee reacciono con celeridad y volteo hasta donde provenía la voz.—¡Hermano! — exclamo con cierta emoción al ver a A parado tras ellos.

—¡Sasuke! — exclamo Naruto al ver a su amigo junto a A. Este solo les mando una rápida mirada a Hinata y a el.

— Killer Bee — el mayor agrio el entre cejo y miro con desaprobación a su hermano —, desobedeciste mis ordenes. Pusiste en riesgo al mundo shinobbi con tu egoísta acción.

Bee se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

A frunció más el ceño al ver que Bee lo ignoraba.—¿Dónde esta Motoi? Se supone que ese tonto tenia que cuidar que no salieran de la isla...

Al escuchar el nombramiento de Motoi, el trio bajo la mirada, incapaces de sostener la de A.

—¡Bee!

—Esta muerto — contesto secamente, sin querer dar mas detalles.

A miro a los tres por un largo tiempo, aun sin asimilar la nueva información. Después de un rato bajo la mirada.—Debía de suponerlo al no verlo contigo, se que el nunca te dejaría y menos en medio de una guerra.

Bee apretó fuertemente ambas manos y bajo la mirada. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a casi todos los presentes. Bee amaba a Motoi como un hermano, el fue su amigo desde el principio de sus tiempos, el era su único mejor amigo.

—Bee —susurro Naruto al ver a aquel fortachón hombre quebrarse del dolor que era el perder a un amigo. Él también lo había sentido antes y sabia que era uno de los peores dolores que alguna vez había sentido. Dudaba que algo así pudiera ser superado.

—¿Cómo murió? —pregunto de repente A.

Al ver que Bee no contestaba la pregunta de su hermano, Naruto contesto.— Tobi lo mato — el rubio apretó sus puños —. Todo fue tan rápido, no nos dimos cuenta de nada hasta que vimos a Motoi tirado en el suelo.

—¿Tobi? —pregunto Sasuke con el ceño agrio —¿Dónde lo vieron?

—A unos kilómetros de aquí —respondió Hinata —. No te molestes en ir a buscarlo, el se fue.

—Vine hasta aquí para llevarlos conmigo — anuncio A cambiando de tema —. Tsunade hizo una estupidez y ya no hay vuelta atrás, es hora del clímax de la guerra.

—¿Qué rayos hizo la abuela? —preguntó alarmado el rubio.

—Fue tras Madara — dijo Sasuke.

—Hablaré con Shikamaru para que avise a todas las divisiones su nuevo destino — A miro a las personas que había en el lugar —. Todos se van conmigo, necesito que Naruto use su modo sabio para localizar a Madara y que la Hyuga use su Byakugan.

* * *

_**•**__**•**_

* * *

—**¡Carajo!** Esta partida a la mitad...

—¡Cierra la boca! — grito Karin ya desesperada por la situación.

Aun lado de ellos se encontraba Tsunade, quien luchaba entre la vida y la muerte al ser partida a la mitad. Aunque perdía mucha sangre, la sennin no parecía estar muy alarmada por su situación, en cambio, parecía furiosa.

—Dejen de pelear — pidió Jugo hastiado de tener que verlos pelear hasta en una situación de vida o muerte.

—¡Dejen de verme de esa manera! — dijo en un alarido.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron ante la potente voz de Tsunade.

—¡¿Como vamos a hacer eso si estás partida a la mitad?!—

—¡Que cierres la boca, estúpido! — exclamó Karin para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, esta vez acertando su cometido.

Suigetsu comenzó a sobarse con dolor. De lo impactado que estaba hasta había dejado que Karin le asestara un golpe. Él ya había visto entrañas por los suelos, había mutilado personas, había hecho de todo... pero le sorprendía ver que Tsunade estuviese con conciencia después de ser atravesada y cortada a la mitad.

—Karin — llamo Tsunade a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente atendió su llamado —. Katsuyu está curando a los demás Kages y no hay manera de que pueda curarme, no tiene suficiente chakra para unirme de nuevo —explicaba con serenidad —. Dame de tu chakra para unir mis piernas a mi torso, si lo haces, Konoha no tratara de arrestarte. Ni a ti, ni a Suigetsu, ni a Juugo.

Karin soltó un suspiro pero inmediatamente asintió y se hincó al lado de la Hokage — No hay problema si quiere arrestar a Suigetsu...—

—¡Maldita zanahoria!

Karin lo ignoró por completo y puso su brazo frente a la boca de Tsunade. La Hokage entendió inmediatamente. Conocía la mordida de la cura y admiraba grandemente ese Jutsu y la gran resistencia del chakra de Karin. Sin más dilatación, mordió el brazo de la pelirroja y succiono el chakra necesario para poder unirse de nuevo.

—Gracias — dijo simplemente antes de comenzar con su ninjutsu médico. No tardó demasiado para regenerar las cortadas de su cuerpo y eventualmente unir su extremidad.

—¿Cómo se siente tener que meter tus entrañas de nuevo a tu cuerpo? — preguntó con curiosidad el peli blanco, viendo con asombro y admiración el cómo Tsunade regenera su herida. Karin al escucharlo, le asestó un nuevo golpe.

—¡Deja de decir burradas!

—Karin, por favor...

—¡Defiéndeme Jūguito!

—¡No lo llames así!

Pararon de pelear al escuchar la risa ronca de Tsunade, quien aún se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tratando de estabilizarse —Así que por eso Hinata se encariño con ustedes — se dijo así misma, encontrándole sentido al cariño que Hinata tenía por ese trio de vándalos.

—Hinata-chan nos ama —corrigió el peli blanco.

Tsunade sonrió de medio lado —Lo sé.

—¡Obaa-chan!

Los cinco presentes voltearon hacia donde provenía esa voz que pudieron reconocer de inmediato. Al frente venía Naruto junto los demás, corriendo hacia ellos.

Tsunade sonrió de nuevo.—Llegan tarde — les recrimino una vez que los tuvo a todos frente a ella.

—Definitivamente estas loca, mujer —dijo A mientras miraba con desaprobación a Tsunade.

—¿Donde esta Madara? — preguntó ansioso el rubio mirando de un lado hacia otro. Su mirada quedó perdida cuando miro a los demás Kages tendidos en el suelo mientras los clones de Katsuyu trataba de curarlos.

—No pudimos ganarle —susurro Tsunade mirando hacia ese lado. Soltó un pequeño quejido mientras se levantaba del suelo —. Es demasiado fuerte...

Naruto apretó los puños.—Todos estando unidos lograremos ganar esta batalla, ¡Es una promesa!

Tsunade se admiró del "mocoso". Era tan entusiasta que hasta contagiaba dicha virtud. Si antes pensó que no serían capaces de ganarle ahora estaba más que segura de que con esfuerzo y unión podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo que se les atravesara. Su almendrada mirada se deslizó hasta una persona que no dejaba de mirar a Naruto con una sutil sonrisa.

Hinata era una fuente de fortaleza para Naruto así que costara lo que costara, protegería a Hinata de cualquier amenaza. No quería ver nunca una mirada vacía y muerta de parte de Naruto y tampoco quería decirle adiós a una gran persona como lo era Hinata.

—Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca retrocede a su palabra —cerró los ojos y se permitió sonreír con serenidad antes de mostrar una mirada llena de determinación —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Llame a Shikamaru y le dije que avisara a todas las divisiones sobre nuestra ubicación. Según tengo entendido, los Zetsus están desapareciendo por todos lados así que tienen oportunidad de venir hacia acá. Pero, viendo que Madara no se encuentra aquí...

—Reuniremos a todos los ninjas crearemos un plan —ideó Tsunade —. Después iremos tras Madara, él nos está esperando con ansias...—Enmudeció abruptamente antes de fruncir el ceño —Orochimaru.

Ante la mención de la Hokage, todos voltearon tras sus espaldas y pudieron ver como Orochimaru se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos.—Una reunión en medio de una guerra... seguro Madara les está dando un poco de ventaja al creerlos inferiores — formuló con una sonrisa burlona —Oh, Sasuke-kun y taka. Hace tanto que no los veía.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo le mando una mirada de indiferencia. Mientras tanto Suigtsu y Karin trataban de no temblar ante el miedo que les generaba su ex jefe. Jugo se mantenía al margen, no sintiendo nada relacionado con miedo ni disgusto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó directamente la Hokage, mirando con desconfianza a su antiguo compañero.

—Calma, no vengo con intención de hacer daño. Si ves algo sospechoso, por más mínimo que sea, tienes todo el derecho de atacarme — aseguro Orochimaru a lo que Tsunade suspiro aun desconfiada.

—Entonces di que es lo que quieres.

—He cambiado Tsunade. Mis objetivos son diferentes y estoy dispuesto a ayudar en esta guerra —dijo con seguridad, hablando completamente en serio.

Los demás aun lo miraban con desconfianza pero Tsunade lo conocía bastante bien. Aún estaba dudosa, eso era totalmente lógico después de todo el daño que hizo. Pero, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión

—Ya no tengo motivos para seguir haciendo daño, Tsuande — contestó simplemente antes de mirarla con fijeza —. Deja de hacer preguntas y concentrémonos en Madara.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —contestó Tsunade antes de ver a A —¿Crees que las divisiones tarden en llegar?

A asintió —Probablemente tendremos que esperar hasta mañana en la noche para que la guerra con Madara comience. Eso nos da tiempo que curar a los heridos que podamos y a idear una buena estrategia.

—Vaya, no pensé que Madara nos daría tiempo...— opino Hanabi al lado de su hermana.

—No quiere ganarnos con ventaja, quiere que demos nuestro máximo poder —contestó Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

—Es un egocéntrico — musitó Hinata con fastidio.

Tsunade suspiro. —Vamos a ayudar a los demás Kage, después descansaremos un rato y cuando llegue Shikamaru los quiero a todos muy atentos. Debemos tener una buena estrategia o de lo contrario no sé que pasará.

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de la Hokage.

* * *

_**•**__**•**_

* * *

—**Kazekage-sama** está mejor — dijo Hinata a la Senju.

Tsunade asintió.—Buen trabajo, Hinata-chan. ¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó repentinamente a lo que la Hyuga se sobre salto.

—¿Naruto-kun? No lo sé, no lo veo desde hace rato — contestó levemente preocupada.

—Ese mocoso — gruñó Tsunade mientras revisaba atentamente a Mei.

La Mitzukage rió sutilmente.—Deja tranquilo al pobre solo unos minutos.

—Me pone los cabellos de punta —comentó sin dejar de administrar chakra al cuerpo de Mei —. Hinata-chan, ¿por que no le dices a Hanabi que vaya por agua?

—Hanabi-chan está haciendo vigilancia con los demás. Si me permite, prefiero ir yo misma a buscar el agua —solicitó a lo que Tsunade asintió sin voltear a verle.

—¿No hay nadie que pueda acompañarte?

Hinata callo un momento antes de sonreír con sutileza y que un lindo sonrojo pintara con sutileza ambas mejillas. —Tsunade-sama, puedo cuidarme yo misma. No se preocupe por mí — le aseguro antes de partir hasta el lago más cercano.

Al escuchar esto, Tsunade no levanto ni la mirada, sino que siguió en su labor de curar a Mei.

Mei sonrió divertida.— Así que fuiste descubierta, ¿neh?

Tsunade la fulmino con la mirada, aun así teniendo un pequeño sonrojo.—Calla.

—Es tierno ver cómo te preocupan tus ninjas, Tsunade. Es una gran muestra de que eres una buena Hokage.

—Hinata es muy especial para mí, así como Naruto — contesto con simpleza antes de suspirar. Había terminado —. Proteger a lo que amo no me hace una buena Hokage.

—¿Amas Konoha?

La respuesta era un rotundo sí. Estuvo a punto de contestar pero Mei no le dejó hablar.

—Se que amas la aldea y tú proteges lo que amas. Amas al mundo ninja y a este mundo. Lo supe cuando vi como rompías esa estaca que Madara te atravesó y lo supe cuando te vi pelear sin cansancio. No cualquiera sigue una guerra después de haber sido partido a la mitad — rio con sutileza antes de levantarse de la roca en la que estaba sentada.

Tsunade se mantenía cabizbaja y con una sutil sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Si, estaba dispuesta a darlo absolutamente todo en esa guerra. Si moría, lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro,porque, si moría en la guerra tendría la satisfacción de haber muerto valientemente.

—Lo mismo va para ustedes.

Mei sonrió y asintió.—Todos somos unos buenos Kage.

* * *

_**•**__**•**_

* * *

—**Ya** está oscureciendo —susurro al ver como las luciérnagas se juntaban en el pequeño río. La luna apenas estaba saliendo y la gama del cielo era azul fuerte. Las estrellas pronto se verían y eso era lo único bueno de esa noche. Las estrellas.

Ladeo la cabeza con cansancio y después se hincó frente al lago para comenzar a llenar con agua unas vasijas. No duró mucho tiempo en esa posición porque escuchó una voz que la llamaba. De inmediato se levantó y al captar la figura de dicha persona, sonrió.

—Naruto-kun.

Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta ella y le sonrió.—Vi que venias sola y quise echarte una mano con el agua.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —agradeció con una sonrisa —. Si quieres ayúdame primero a llenar unas cuantas de estas y después las llevaremos hacia el campamento. ¿Llegaron más ninjas?

—Ah, sí —contestó mientras tomaba vasijas y se hincaba junto a Hinata —. Son ninjas de Iwagakure — comentó mientras llenaba de agua las vasijas —. Espero que llegue pronto Shikamaru.

—Llegara pronto, Naruto-kun — le aseguro con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que el rubio sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Cómo te sientes siendo contenedora de Kokuo?

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír de medio lado.—Es muy tranquilo, no habla mucho. Creo que necesita tenerme más confianza...

Naruto asintió.—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Crees que puedan ayudarnos en la guerra?

Hinata asintió firmemente —Si. Kurama sabe que tiene que cooperar y Kokuo también. Darán su mejor esfuerzo por sus hermanos, estoy seguro.

Naruto suspiro más tranquilo. No sabia porque pero cuando Hinata era la que le decía ese tipo de cosas, se sentía tranquilo y seguro. Confiaba en ella y confiaba en su inteligencia. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

—Tengo una pregunta más...

—Dime, Naruto-kun —alentó la Hyuga sin dejar su tarea.

Naruto trago saliva y la vio directamente sin que ella se diese cuenta. Después de unos segundos de meditación, logró articular la frase que lo ponía nervioso de sobremanera.—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó sin titubear, firmemente pero aun así sintiendo un gran miedo recorrer su ser.

Hinata quedo congelada en su lugar, con el termo aun en el agua. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella volteara lentamente hacia él, mirándolo con un tierno sonrojo y con las pupilas dilatadas.—¿E-eh?

—Sabes que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Quiero formar una familia contigo, quiero regresar de una misión y que lo primero que vean mis ojos es a ti diciéndome "bienvenido a casa". Quiero estar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado y que si enserio hay vida después de la muerte, entonces que pueda volver a conocerte una, y otra y otra vez hasta que el mundo termine — hizo un paro y llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando del el anillo que Guy hizo —. Hinata-chan, sé que no es el mejor momento para esto pero quería hacerlo ya. Quería decírtelo de una vez para que seas consciente de que estoy totalmente decidido a ganar esta guerra. Volveremos a casa y vamos a casarnos, es una promesa...

Paro cuando miro las lágrimas de Hinata deslizarse por sus pómulos mientras sus manos tapaban sus labios, tratando de retener los sollozos que querían salir.

Por un segundo se alarmó. ¿Eso era un no? ¿Había llorado por temor a decirle que no? ¿Por qué había llorado?

Se sintió destrozado.—Hinata-chan, si tu respuesta es un no entonces no tienes porque preocu...— sus palabras fueron acalladas por un apasionado beso. Olvidando las preocupaciones que no hace mucho sentía, se dejó llevar por el delicioso tacto y enrollo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, atrayendo más su cuerpo hacia él.

—Eso es un si, Naruto-kun — le susurro cuando se separó delicadamente de sus labios —. Si quiero casarme contigo.

Naruto sonrió aliviado y conmovido. Quería llorar, de verdad quería soltar unas lágrimas pues se dio cuenta de que la soledad había terminado para siempre. Ahora tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado. Ahora tenía a alguien que lo amaba con esa intensidad que siempre había soñado. Ahora tenía a Hinata para él. Tenía a la mujer más bella del universo.

Sin retrasarse más, tomó la delicada mano de Hinata y deslizó el anillo de perla en su dedo, sellando para siempre un destino que ellos mismos escogieron, que ellos mismos construyeron. Juntos.

* * *

_**•**__**•**_

* * *

—Es obvio que necesitaremos a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke al frente. A Naruto pues porque... es Naruto...

—Oye — masculló Naruto, mirando a Shikamaru con una ceja alzada.

Shikamaru lo ignoró y prosiguió.— A Hinata por que tiene conocimiento sobre Tobi y Madara y a Sasuke porque es un Uchiha. También necesitare a Sakura cerca por si acaso. Acomodaremos a todos los usuarios del elemento agua enfrente, también a los usuarios del elemento tierra.

—¿Y si no funciona? —pregunto Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar. En la mañana les diré las nuevas indicaciones, por el momento es lo único que tengo.

—Yo tengo una idea.

Todos voltearon hacia donde venía la tétrica voz.

—Orochimaru, ¿Que idea tienes? —preguntó desconfiado el Uchiha.

Orochimaru sonrió.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**N/A:** Por fin, después de diez mil años, Amanely se digna a actualizar esta historia que no puede acabar. Para todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios. Ya saben que los Review para mi son el combustible que me hace seguir escribiendo. Supongo que solo dos capitulos mas y podre acabar este Long-fic por fin. Si les gusto ya saben que pueden dejarme un comentario y si no pues... también. Cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla. Nos leemos pronto._

_**Agradecimientos a:** Hinata Uchiha.H, **lukempires,** Konata811, **NelmUnicorn,** Guest, **BeRivera,** michumichu79,** deivid42**_

**_Perdonen cualquier cualquier error ortográfico. _**


End file.
